Everlasting Hope
by daydreamer8301
Summary: She spent many years in isolation, but when the One Ring is discovered, she choses to step forth and finds a journey unlike she expected. She is a daughter of the Valar, but she is so much more. LegolasOC COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

Okay, okay, I know that I just posted the last chapter of "To Love Again" like two hours ago, but I got excited to post the first chapter of my next story to see what you all think. Because if its rubbish, I'll scrap it and start working on a new story that might take me a little while. I've planned this one out for about the last two months, and I hope that it's decent enough.

**Note:** Dialouge in **bold** is spoken in Elvish.

Disclaimer: I own nothing associated with Lord of the Rings.

**

* * *

Chapter 1**

Carita sat high in one of the trees that surrounded the valley of Rivendell. Many millennia had past and the ever growing forest had never looked so dull. The light of the elves was slowly disappearing as they left the shores of Middle Earth for Valinor, and Carita would miss their songs of joy, peace, and happiness. However, she would not miss their sad songs. She turned her silver and dark gray eyes to the heavens above her and sighed quietly. The moon was bright and full and she looked back down. Carefully, so she would not tear her fine dress that was covered with her dark blue cloak, she descended with ease from the tree before she silently placed her slipper covered feet onto the leaf covered ground. A soft click of her tongue called her white stallion, Moonlight, and he came trotting over from the thick of the trees. She smiled at him and ran her hand down his neck.

"My friend, let us journey to the city," she said quietly and the stallion neighed before Carita climbed onto his bareback. "Ride with haste my friend, a council is in the morn and I must speak with Lord Elrond before hand." Moonlight reared and she held onto his mane tightly as he charged on and up the path. As they neared the gate of the city and crossed the bridge, she pulled the hood of her cloak up and covered her rich black hair from view. They entered the gateway and Moonlight stopped panting slightly.

Carita dismounted him swiftly and looked about the city. Several pairs of eyes looked her way, but she quickly walked across the stone pathway and up the steps that led into the corridors. Swiftly, she made her way through the corridors and came upon a room she knew well. She raised her hand and knocked firmly upon the wood and the door opened. Gray eyes landed on her in great surprise in wonder and she gave him a small smile.

"Lord Elrond," she said quietly with a bow of her head.

"Lady Carita," Elrond said and he stepped back. Carita entered the room and lowered her hood as the slight warmth from the fire he had burning washed over her. "What is this honor?" he asked and Carita turned around.

"**My lord, I am afraid you know the answer to that question,"** she said gently, switching to the Elvin tongue as she unclasped the silver buckle of her cloak and took the velvet material from her shoulders revealing the sliver, white, and cream gown she wore. **"You are to hold a council tomorrow morning concerning a small hobbit and a token of our dark past that he has carried for many years now."** She folded her cloak over her left forearm and held her arm close to her.

"**How-,"** Elrond said but Carita shook her head as she laughed softly.

"**I am not as out of touch as most say I am, and I am not blind to the worry that you feel. I can see it easily in your eyes for you cannot lie to me. I will be present at your council, my friend, and I will not be silenced if I choose to speak."**

"**Of course,"** he said and she smiled.

"**Good,"** she said softly before she walked over to the burning fireplace and gently fingered one of the silver ornaments that rested upon the mantle. **"I have a request,"** she said as she lowered her hand and once again turned to face him. Elrond nodded and waited. **"Would you allow me one night's rest within your beautiful city? It would be futile for me to travel all the way to my home and miss the council tomorrow," **she said and once again put her cloak on and clasped it firmly.

"**Of course, I shall take you to a chamber so you can rest,"** Elrond said and Carita smiled once again.

"**Thank you very much, Lord Elrond,"** she said and Elrond nodded his head before he once again opened the door and led her from his study.

"**Were you sent here?"** Elrond asked as they walked and Carita glanced at him but sighed quietly.

"No, but I cannot stand by while my brethren stands with you," she said switching their conversation to common once again and referring to Gandalf the Gray. "I cannot leave him to bear the burden of this danger with those that you will send with him."

"The council has yet to take place, yet you speak as though you know-," Carita once again interrupted him.

"One of your gifts is foresight, Lord Elrond," she said with a pause, "you know as much as I about what is to happen tomorrow. However, you have a path you wish it to take." She stopped then and looked at him. One would never guess that by looking at the pair that she was thousands of years older than the ellon that stood before her. Her skin was smooth, flawless, and glowed softly. "I am hoping for the same path," she finished in a whisper before she turned and entered the room they had stopped before. As the wooden door closed behind her, Elrond sighed.

Indeed the council tomorrow would undoubtedly prove more eventful than he had hoped it would, and he just hoped that whatever happened that the correct path would be taken and that the daughter of Varda would see to it.

* * *

The dawn had come much more quickly than Carita had hoped, but she climbed from her bed and dressed once again in her gown before she slid on her slippers. There was no cause to rush, but before she broke her fast and joined the vast groups of beings that were within the city she wished to walk amongst the flowers and enjoy the peace for as long as she could. Silently, she walked from her room and down the corridor, passing various elves as she went.

Soon, she was amongst the flowers and enjoying the peace that surrounded her. However, as she walked she came across someone she assumed was searching for the same peace. An ellon stood looking up into a few of the trees and he ran his hands down the bark of an old tree. He stood tall and proud as his fingers moved across the bark. His long blonde hair plaited and his blue eyes scanned the tree and followed his hand. Carita smiled when she recognized him and she stopped.

"**You are the spitting image of your father,"** she said gently and the ellon in question lowered his hand and quickly turned around to face her. His blue eyes met her silver-dark gray and she bowed her head. **"It is a pleasure to finally meet the son of King Thranduil, but tell me," **she paused as she raised her eyes to his once again, **"does he still distrust all those that enter his kingdom?"**

"**My father only does what he deems is right to protect our lands,"** Legolas said as he looked at the woman before him and frowned. **"I am afraid I have not had the honor,"** he said as he bowed to her.

"**My name is Carita,"** she said simply and Legolas' eyes widened as he opened his mouth to speak. **"Please,"** she begged. **"Do not say what you are about to."** Legolas closed his mouth. He had been about to bow deeply and ask her forgiveness, but she had stopped him. **"I am of no more importance than any other."**

"**You are a Maiar; the daughter of Varda. You _are_ of great importance."**

"**I am not her daughter, but merely her creation. Just as this world is the creation of Eru and watched over by the Valar."** They stood in silence and Carita read his eyes and face so easily that she smiled. **"You are young yet, and have much to learn. I do not doubt that you shall soon."**

She turned and left Legolas standing in the middle of the garden with a frown upon his face. He was not young, but he supposed to her he would be. Legolas watched her continue on the path and that was when he let out a heavy breath. Never before had he seen someone of such beauty and it only served that she was a Maiar. Suddenly, she stopped and turned around and looked at him.

"**It is not nice to stare, Prince Legolas, remember that!"** she called and Legolas, slightly flustered, turned around and quickly left the garden. Carita laughed softly and shook her head before she continued on her way to the dinning hall where she would hopefully find something to eat.

* * *

Carita sat to the right of Elrond as the others filtered into the courtyard for the council. She had retrieved her cloak after she had eaten and sat there silently, her hands clasped in her lap and her hood drawn covering her fair features from those that came and stood talking quietly. A few curious glances were sent her way, but she paid no mind. Soon, everyone was settled in the seats and she looked at Elrond as he spoke.

"Strangers from distant lands, friends of old, you have been summoned here to answer the threat of Mordor. Middle-Earth stands upon the brink of destruction. None can escape it. You will unite or you will fall. Each race is bound to this fate--this one doom," Elrond said as he looked about the men that sat at the council before he turned his eyes to the small hobbit that Carita could sense was still uncertain and rather frightened. "Bring forth the Ring, Frodo." The hobbit stood and slowly walked to the pedestal that sat before Elrond and reached into his pocket. Carita caught a flash of gold in his hand and her eyes narrowed as the ring was placed on the pedestal. She had hoped that ring would never be found, but she knew it would have only been a matter of time.

"So it is true," a man of the south said as he shifted in his chair. Carita's eyes instantly moved to him, just as Elrond's had.

"The doom of men," another man that sat next to the first said quietly. The first man shook his head and stood, his eyes never leaving the ring.

"In a dream, I saw the eastern sky grow dark. But in the West a pale light lingered. A voice was crying: Your doom is near at hand," the man said slowly as he inched ever closer to the pedestal. "Isildur's bane is found." He reached for the ring and Elrond took a step forward. "Isildur's bane."

"Boromir!" Elrond said loudly but the man took no heed and continued to reach for the ring. Just as Carita was about to stand because the chant and call of the Ring was far too powerful for the man to ignore, Gandalf beat her to it.

"Ash nazg durbatulûk, ash nazg gimbatul, ash nazg thrakatulûk agh burzum-ishi krimpatul," Gandalf chanted and Carita closed her eyes as she willed away the pain that filled her mind at hearing that tongue. The black speech was like poison and she felt as if her light had been dimmed by the powerful words uttered by the Istari. The man stumbled back to his seat and sat down looking shaken. Carita let out a heavy breath and opened her eyes before turning her head slightly to let her eyes fall upon her friend as he coughed slightly and cleared his throat.

"Never before has any voice uttered the words of that tongue here in Imladris!" Elrond exclaimed as he looked to Gandalf and the old wizard coughed again as he neared his seat.

"I do not ask your pardon, Master Elrond, for the Black Speech of Mordor may yet be heard in every corner of the West! The Ring is altogether evil!" Gandalf said before he settled into his seat once more. Elrond sighed and looked to the ring once again, but before he could go on, the man interrupted yet again.

"It is a gift. A gift to the foes of Mordor. Why not use this Ring?" the man asked as he stood from his seat once more and began to pace the floor.

"You are a fool to think that any of us has the power to wield the ring," Carita said suddenly and all eyes turned to her and Elrond sighed. "There are those that may carry it for many years without so much as a flicker of understanding of the power that the ring possesses," she said as her shadow covered eyes flickered to the small hobbit. "But the rest of us," she said slowly as she turned her eyes to the man that had stood, "have little hope of escaping the darkness that comes with that power."

"And who are you to know of such things, a woman addressing a council of men that no more on such matters. Long has my father, the Steward of Gondor, kept the forces of Mordor at bay. By the blood of our people are your lands kept safe! Give Gondor the weapon of the enemy. Let us use it against him!" Carita glared at the man and silently steamed as she watched him pace. There was no cause to insult her when all she did was tell him the truth.

"You cannot wield it! None of us can. The One Ring answers to Sauron alone. It has no other master," another man said and Carita looked to him. She knew him, all too well she knew him, but he did not know her.

"And what would a ranger know of this matter?" the first man asked. Legolas stood suddenly and all eyes turned to him.

"This is no mere ranger. He is Aragorn, son of Arathorn. You owe him your allegiance," Legolas said lowly as he looked at the first man. He seemed surprised and looked at Aragorn with a curiosity then a loathing look fell upon his weathered features.

"Aragorn? This... is Isildur's heir?" the man asked.

"And heir to the throne of Gondor," Legolas added. The man looked at Legolas and then once again turned his eyes to Aragorn.

"Havo dad, Legolas (Sit down, Legolas)," Aragorn said as he raised his hand.

"Gondor has no king. Gondor needs no king," the man said before he once again took his seat. Legolas did the same and sighed softly as he did so.

"Aragorn and Carita are right. We cannot use it," Gandalf said and Elrond nodded. At the mention of her name, she felt Aragorn's eyes fall to her as well as several of the elves that sat amongst the council, but they said nothing.

"You have only one choice. The Ring must be destroyed," Elrond said.

"Then what are we waiting for?" a gruff voice of a dwarf asked as he stood adjusting his grip on his axe. He moved quickly to the pedestal, but Carita was up with lightening speed and grasped the handle of his axe, stopping the dwarf from striking the Ring.

"I would not do that, master dwarf," she told him softly and he frowned as he looked at her and quickly jerked his axe from her grip. Once again all eyes were on her and she lowered her hood letting her hair fall free as she looked down at the dwarf. His eyes widened, but said nothing as he looked up at her. "The ring cannot be destroyed by a simple blow of an axe, the swing of a blade, or even the heat of a burning fire."

"The Ring was made in the fires of Mount Doom. Only there can it be unmade. It must be taken deep into Mordor and cast back into the fiery chasm from whence it came," Elrond said and Carita moved silently to take her seat once again, but all the while feeling the curious looks of all members save for four of the council. "One of you must do this."

"One does not simply walk into Mordor. Its black gates are guarded by more than just Orcs. There is evil there that does not sleep. And the great Eye is ever watchful. It is a barren wasteland. Riddled with fire and ash and dust. The very air you breathe is a poisonous fume. Not with ten thousand men could you do this," the man from before said as his eyes flickered to Carita and then to Elrond once more.

"Ten thousand men would give the enemy to fair of a warning," Carita said with a pause as a man turned his light eyes to hers. "It does not take ten thousand men to defeat an enemy, but the will and strength of one could bring down thousands," she said with a fire in her voice and the man glared at her.

"It is folly!" the man said once again.

"Have you heard nothing Lord Elrond and Lady Carita have said? The Ring must be destroyed!" Legolas yelled as he stood. The dwarf stood again and looked at Legolas heatedly.

"And I suppose you think you're the one to do it?!" the dwarf demanded and Legolas glared at him.

"And if we fail, what then?! What happens when Sauron takes back what is his?!" the man asked as he stood from his seat.

"I will be dead before I see the Ring in the hands of an Elf!" the dwarf said and Carita rolled her eyes as the other elves stood and an argument ensued. "Never trust and elf!"

"Do you not understand that while we bicker amongst ourselves, Sauron's power grows?! None can escape it! You'll all be destroyed!" Gandalf yelled as he stood trying to stop the arguing. Carita sighed quietly and looked at Elrond who frowned and shook his head as he pinched the bridge of his nose.

"I will take it! I will take it!" rose the small hobbit's voice in the air and the arguing slowly dissipated. Carita stood so she could see him more clearly because he had stood from his chair and Elrond stood in her view of him. All eyes had done the same and looked at him in pure astonishment and wonder. "I will take the Ring to Mordor. Though . . . I do not know the way." After a deep breath, Carita sighed and looked at the small hobbit.

"_So it begins,"_ she thought sadly but fully knowing there was no alternative.

**

* * *

A/N: So, here it is! Let me know what you think, please! Carita is a little bit of a mystery but as the story continues you'll learn more about her. Let me know! Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you all so very much for your reviews! I was going to wait until the weekend to post the second chapter because then I would have more time to finish typing up the third one, but I wanted to post it now, just because. I fixed the typo in the first chapter where I had Carita 'Mandawen' that's what I get for working on two stories at the same time. Sorry about that! Again, thank you for your reviews. I hope you like this chapter!

**Note:** Dialouge in **bold** is spoken in Elvish.

Disclaimer: I own nothing associated with Lord of the Rings.

**

* * *

Chapter 2**

Gandalf left the crowd of now silent men, elves and dwarves and stood before the hobbit. "I will help you bear this burden, Frodo Baggins, as long as it is yours to bear," Gandalf said gravely as he put his hands on the hobbits shoulders. Aragorn rose from his chair and Carita looked at him before he even spoke.

"If by my life or death, I can protect you, I will," Aragorn said before he walked over and kneeled before Frodo. "You have my sword," Aragorn said and he stood to stand next to Frodo.

"And you have my bow," Legolas said as he walked over and stood next to Gandalf and looked at Frodo.

"And my axe," the dwarf said as he glared at Legolas before he stood next to him making himself a member of the group.

"You carry the fate of us all little one. If this is indeed the will of the Council, then Gondor will see it done," the first man said as he walked over and joined them.

"Hey!" a voice shouted from the bushes and all turned their eyes to see a portly hobbit come running up and stopped as he stood next to Frodo. "Mr. Frodo is not goin' anywhere without me!" he said firmly.

"No indeed, it is hardly possible to separate you even when he is summoned to a secret council and you are not," Elrond said with the hint of a smile in his voice.

"Wait! We are coming too!" another voice shouted, but this time from behind Carita. She turned and laughed softly when she saw two more hobbits come running up the walkway and both stopped next to Frodo. "You'd have to send us home tied up in a sack to stop us!" the blonde haired one said.

"Anyway you need people of intelligence on this sort of mission, quest... thing," the slightly shorter and sandy brown haired one said. The blonde looked at him with a sigh.

"Well that rules you out Pip," the blonde said quietly. Elrond sighed and looked over the group and opened his mouth to speak when Carita stepped forward and walked over to the small hobbits. Silence fell amongst them again and the three hobbits that had just joined them looked at her with wide eyes, but Frodo looked at her with curiosity.

"The company you now keep, master hobbit, is strong and true," she said gently. "However, there is always room for one more. I give to you my guidance, wisdom, and skill with a blade if you will take it." Frodo looked at her with surprise clearly written in his eyes. He nodded and she smiled as she raised her hand and rested it on his cheek before she lowered her hand and turned around to face Elrond. His face was indescribable, but he took a slow breath as Carita stepped aside and stood next to Aragorn who looked at her in surprise and wonder.

"Ten companions," Elrond said as his eyes lingered apprehensively on Carita. "So be it! You shall be the Fellowship of the Ring!"

"Great," the sandy haired hobbit said. "Where are we going?" he asked and Carita smiled as she looked at him and the other hobbits sighed. Gandalf moved to Carita and took her arm.

"Carita," Gandalf said as he led the Maiar away from the group. "This is madness, you should not have pledged," he told her quietly as the others gave short introductions.

"Madness that I wish to aid in the destruction of what I watched tare this land apart so many years ago?" she asked as she stopped him from leading her any further and turned to face him fully. "You know as well as I that you will need all the power you can muster to face the challenges you will face on this journey. Do you think I did not plan ahead? Do you think that I am a fool? I have been made the fool once before by this evil, and I will not be made the fool again." Gandalf sighed as he looked at her. "There is no reason that I cannot make this journey, and I shall make it, but I will not lead it. That, my dear friend, is up to you and Aragorn, and no one else. I will be merely another pair of hands to defend when necessary."

"If you shall fall . . .," he trailed off and Carita put her hand on his shoulder.

"Then that is my fate," she said softly. "If I fall defending this land, then so be it." She lowered her hand and looked at the group of men, elf, dwarf, and hobbits that she would keep the company of for many long days in the coming months.

"Cartia," Gandalf said and she looked at him. She could read his concern in his eyes and she knew instantly what he was thinking.

"The only members of our party who have any knowledge of me are Legolas and Aragorn. But who I am does not matter, Gandalf. You of all people know that." Gandalf nodded and patted her shoulder before the two of them joined the others once again. Legolas' eyes met Carita's as they approached and she gave him a small smile. "I hope I have not missed all of the introductions."

"Indeed," Gandalf said. "I know all of you, but my companion here, has not had the pleasure."

"Gimli son Gloin," the dwarf said gruffly as he looked at her. Carita bowed her head and smiled at him, but he still looked at her slightly bristled from her stopping him earlier.

"Boromir son of Denethor, Steward of Gondor," the man from the south said and she met his light gray eyes.

"I know of your father," Carita said quietly. Lord Denethor was not a stable man and he treated his youngest son poorly, but treasured the one before her as Gandalf had told her when she asked of Gondor. Boromir looked at her with a furrowed brow, but one of the hobbits spoke before he could.

"I'm Peregrin Took, but everyone calls me Pippin," said the sandy haired hobbit and Carita smiled at him.

"I'm Meriadoc Brandybuck, and Merry will do," said the blonde haired hobbit.

"Samwise Gamgee," the portly hobbit said as he glanced at her and then quickly looked away a small blush on his cheeks. Carita smiled kindly at him and his nervousness. He was far from home and he truly did not know the journey that lay ahead of him. She turned her eyes to the hobbit that carried the heavy burden and gave him a smile. She knew his name, but wished for him to introduce himself.

"Frodo Baggins," he said quietly and she bowed her head to him before she looked upon the last due to give their introduction.

"Aragorn, son of Arathorn," the grey eyed man said and Carita gave him a smile before she glanced about the party.

"I am Carita," she said after a moment. "I am thankful that you have not protested to a woman joining your ranks, and I hope that my presence shall be more of a comfort than a hindrance on our long journey ahead."

"I am certain, my lady," Aragorn said with a pause and she turned her eyes to him once again. "That you shall be no hindrance and your presence shall be greatly appreciated." Carita laughed softly and shook her head, some of her black hair falling over her shoulder as she did so.

"Thank you kindly for your words," Carita said. She glanced about the party before she looked to Gandalf. "There is a brief journey I must make, not far from the city, but I shall be back long before we set off for our journey."

"You're leaving?" Pippin asked and Carita grinned as she kneeled before him.

"Have you taken to me already Pippin?" she asked and the hobbit blushed and looked down at the ground before he slowly looked back at her. "I am not traveling far," she said gently. "I live within the woods that surround this valley, and before we set out, I must be ready for the long journey ahead." She stood and kept her gaze on Pippin. "I did not bring my sword or my other things with me on this journey, but I shall return within a week. So, take heart." Her eyes once again swept across the party and she sighed quietly. "I must take my leave," she said again and she turned and drew her hood upon her head once more before she quickly and silently left the platform and was gone from sight.

"Who is she?" Merry asked and Gandalf looked at the hobbit.

"In due time, Meriadoc, you will learn more of her, but for right now I think it is best we find you three suitable arms and have you practice with them," Gandalf said and Merry and Pippin frowned.

"But we'll miss lunch," Pippin said and Gandalf smiled.

"Lunch will turn into supper and all will be right again," he said and looked to Frodo. "I think Bilbo had wished to speak with you further, Frodo," Gandalf said and Frodo nodded. "Come," Gandalf said as he stepped aside and led the three other hobbits away and down another path while Frodo took to the steps and was gone from the platform.

"What business does a woman have in making this perilous journey?" Boromir asked and Aragorn and Legolas looked at him.

"It is in your best interest, Boromir, that kindness is shown upon her," Aragorn said. "You know not who she is, and it is not our place to tell." With that Aragorn and Legolas left the platform talking quietly of the journey ahead and Boromir huffed before he too followed. Gimli sighed and adjusted his grip on his axe and trudged away to once again join his companions that had traveled with him.

* * *

Carita sighed as Moonlight came to a halt outside her home and she took a deep breath as she looked at the dark gray wood. Her home sat upon the cliff side and blended with the stone so that from a distance it looked as though only rock sat upon the mountain. Dismounting her proud stallion, she walked up the three steps of her home and opened the door.

Her journey had taken her a little over a day, but that was only because she had walked for much of the journey just to enjoy the peace before she called upon her horse that was following closely. The late afternoon sun filtered in through the windows and filled the small sitting room/dining room/kitchen space with a golden glow.

She quickly moved to the bedroom and to her wardrobe. She pulled a satchel from the wardrobe and sat it on her bed before she turned to the wardrobe once again. Carita pulled three tunics and three pairs of leggings from her wardrobe and folded them carefully and tucked them into the satchel. Going back to her wardrobe, she pulled her worn and well loved boots that had been a gift from Elrond many years ago. Folding the top of the boots down, she tucked them into the satchel. Carita looked at the satchel and then took a deep breath before she kneeled before her wardrobe and opened the bottom drawer.

Carita sighed softly once again as she pulled the black velvet cloth that covered her sword. It had been many years since she had to use the beautifully crafted sword, but as she picked up the carved sheath she took a deep breath and the weight of the metal became once again familiar in her hands.

"Let us hope," she said as she stood, "that when the time comes to use you once again that I will be as accurate and deadly as I was in the past." She stood fully and wrapped her long fingers around the metal tightly before she laid it onto her bed. Carita looked around her room before she tied off her satchel and put it in the chair next to her fireplace and then put her sword there as well. "A hot bath and some sleep shall do me good before I ensure that my home is secure and then make my way back to Rivendell," she said quietly to herself before she gathered her things and went into the washroom to take a warm bath and to rest her mind from the troubles that had plagued it and to ready it for the journey ahead.

* * *

At the dawn Carita was busying about her hope packing what food she had into another satchel and dressed in a dark green dress and her hair in a long braid down her back. She hoped to leave before noon so she would return to Rivendell and help with the hobbits training. They would need some help in learning their arms before they left because in the wild none can be too careful.

Once the food satchel was packed, she carried that along with her traveling satchel out to Moonlight, who stood outside her home saddled and ready. Though she did not need a saddle to ride, she needed the saddle to fasten her satchels to. Moonlight looked at her and she laughed softly.

"I know you hate to be saddled, my friend," she said quietly. "But I cannot carry my bags and ride with ease." Moonlight neighed and she smiled before she petted his neck and went back inside. Her brown traveling cloak was laid on her sitting room chair that also held her sword. She fastened the belt of her sword to her slim waist and as if she never went a day without it at her side, she adjusted to the weight of the steel. She fastened the cloak to her shoulders and pulled the hood over her head once again, but her long braid hung over her shoulder. Glancing about her house she sighed. "It shall be a long time before I come back, but I will come back."

With that, she turned and left her home, latching her door as she did so, and descended the stairs. Quickly mounting Moonlight she turned him and he set off into a run down the path towards Rivendell and Carita laughed at the rush of wind around her and gripped the reins tightly. It was only a matter of time before laughter would be a rare occurrence, but she would laugh all she could because that was what kept the darkness at bay.


	3. Chapter 3

Hello everyone! Thank you all so very very much for your reviews! I love to know what you all think and I'm really glad you guys are liking the story so far. I am sorry it took me so long to update. I was hoping to have this chapter up on either Friday or Saturday, but I didn't get time to finish it until a little while ago. With Christmas coming up, I've been trying to get all my shopping done, which thankfully I am almost finished just a few more presents to buy. Well, I hope you like this chapter, and as I alwasy say let me know what you think!

Disclaimer: I own nothing associated with Lord of the Rings.

**

* * *

Chapter 3 **

As the dawn of the third day of Carita's departure from Rivendell broke, Moonlight trotted through the gateway. She dismounted and ran her hand down his neck. "You have been my friend through many adventures, Moonlight," she whispered as she turned her attention to taking off her satchels and then the saddle she had fastened to his back. She sat the saddle onto the ground and patted his once again bare back. "Be free now, my friend, until the time comes when I need your help once more." Moonlight neighed softly and nudged her shoulder with his snout. She laughed and kissed his cheek. "Go on, we shall see each other again." He neighed and turned from her. Carita smiled as she watched him trot to the gateway and he turned and looked at her once more. "Go on" she said again and he turned and took off down the path.

With a sigh she leaned down to pick up her discarded saddle when another pair of hands already hoisted the saddle into their arms. Carita looked up and smiled at Aragorn as she bowed her head.

"It is good to see you, my lady," he said and Carita laughed softly and picked up her satchels.

"I thank you for your kindness in taking my saddle," she said with a pause, "but please there is no need for formalities and such. Carita is my name and a name I prefer to 'my lady'," she finished and Aragorn bowed his head.

"As you wish."

"I wish it," she said with a teasing smile and Aragorn chuckled. "Come, there is a place in the stable for my saddle." They walked in silence to the stable that was not far from where they stood. "Tell me," she said as he put her saddle across a half wall of an empty stall and he looked at her, "why do you think that you are not deserving of what is rightfully yours?" Aragorn stared at her for what seemed like a very long time. His eyes did not leave hers, and she did not look away but merely waited for him to give her an answer.

"I do not want what is rightfully mine," Aragorn said and Carita tilted her head slightly as she looked at him. Aragorn looked away from her questioning gaze, but she smiled as he settled her saddle fully on the half wall. She nodded her head.

"Very well," Carita said softly and he looked at her once more. "You are a good man, Aragorn son of Arathorn. One day you will realize that you are stronger than your forefathers. I thank you again for your kindness." Carita adjusted her grip on her satchels and walked from the stables leaving a slightly confused ranger behind. While walking, she came across two of the four hobbits and smiled at seeing Merry and Pippin talking animatedly between mouthfuls of food. "For some reason, you two are the last beings I had ever expected to see up and about so early in the morning," she said and the two of them looked at her. They smiled at seeing her.

"Lady Carita," Pippin said after he swallowed his mouthful of food. Carita laughed as she sat down next to them on the bench they sat on.

"What is it that has you up?" she asked a smile bright on her face.

"Gandalf," Pippin said and Carita raised an eyebrow as she looked to Merry.

"Gandalf is helping us with our sword work," Merry said. "So are Boromir and Strider." Carita nodded.

"I see," she said. "So, they have you up at the dawn do they?" she asked and they nodded.

"They need all the training they can get," came a gruff voice and Carita smiled up at her old friend. Gandalf came walking up to them and she stood. "It is good to see you again, Carita."

"Did you think I wouldn't come back?" she asked and she stood. "I am afraid you cannot be rid of me that easily." Gandalf winked at her and she laughed as she turned her eyes to the hobbits once again. "I shall take my leave, but before I do," she paused and handed Pippin the satchel of the remaining bread and cheese she had in her satchel. "For later, because I am sure they shall work you through the mid-day meal." With that Carita turned and walked away with a wink at Gandalf. The old wizard smiled and watched her while Pippin and Merry looked into the bag. They broke out into wide smiles as they looked at the rich cheese and hearty bread that was in the pack. Pippin looked up at Gandalf and smiled as the old wizard looked at him.

"I like her," Pippin said and Merry nodded in agreement.

"Come on," Gandalf said with a hidden smile as he led the two hobbits to the training area.

* * *

Carita sighed as she sat her satchel down on the bed she left not all that long ago. Suddenly, there was a quick knock at her door. "Enter!" she called as she unfastened her cloak and removed it from her shoulders. She turned around as the door opened and smiled at Arwen as she entered her room. "Arwen, how are you?" Carita asked and Arwen gave her a bright smile. 

"My friend, I am so glad to see you," Arwen said and she walked over to her. "When father told me you had come, I didn't know whether or not to believe him." Carita nodded her head and sighed softly. "Then it is true you are going with them, with the fellowship?" Carita nodded again as she unbuckled her belt of her sword and put the heavy metal on the bed.

"I am part of the fellowship, Arwen," Carita said and the elleth sighed quietly. "Do not doubt his skills in battle," Carita said suddenly as she turned her light eyes to Arwen's gray ones. "Aragorn is a strong warrior."

"You know?" Arwen asked and Carita laughed softly.

"I have seen the two of you during your rides through the forests," Carita said. "Why is it everyone thinks I am blind to all that goes on about me? Is it because I have not traveled far from my home for some time?" Arwen giggled and shrugged.

"Perhaps, but I am glad that you have come," Arwen said as she reached out and took Carita's hands. "In a way it pains me to know that you are going and in a way I am happy that you are to travel with them. I know that the group is stronger because of you and Gandalf." Arwen squeezed Carita's hands before she let go of them and walked over to the window. "Why are you traveling with them?" Arwen asked as she turned around and looked at Carita. Carita sighed and walked over to Arwen before her eyes turned to the morning light that was filling the room.

"Because, Arwen, I can no longer hide away as I have," she said gently. "I cannot sit by and wait to see if Frodo succeeds," Carita paused and looked to Arwen once more. "I cannot watch as more innocent lives are spent because of that evil, that evil that I and many others, including your father, were unable to stop." Arwen nodded her head and sighed quietly.

"Do you think you all will succeed?"

"There is always hope," Carita said with a smile as she looked at Arwen. "Come, let us have a bite to eat, I'm afraid I haven't eaten since I left my home yesterday," Carita said.

"Why not?" Arwen asked with a frown as she started to follow Carita from the chamber.

"I did not wish to break my ride because I wanted to get here as quickly as I could," Carita said and the two of them made their way down the corridors. "I will be helping with the hobbits' training; at least I hope I am allowed."

"Why wouldn't you be?"

"The man from Gondor, Boromir, I do not think he trusts me, not as of yet anyway," Carita said. "I heard he was working with them along with Gandalf and Aragorn. I know he has his reasons, and I do not fault him for worrying and mistrusting me. He has seen much darkness as he fought against Mordor, and there is little hope in Gondor for any kind of victory when he is away. His people count on him and his brother so greatly."

"How do you know so much of Boromir?" Arwen asked curious as to how her friend could know all she did when she rarely left her cliff side home. "You have not left the forests of Rivendell for many years. How can you know what it is like in a realm thousands of miles away?"

"I have never been completely alone," Carita said with a slight laugh. "Gandalf visited me as often as he could and would tell me what he would come across in his travels. He confided in me before he returned to Rivendell about his discovery of the ring that Bilbo had carried. I knew what it was the second he spoke of it, but he said he had to be sure and that he was returning to the Shire to see if our suspicions were true."

"And they were," Arwen said and Carita nodded her head and the two of them entered the dining hall for breakfast.

* * *

After eating with Arwen, Carita returned her room and retrieved her sword before she made her way down the corridors, through one of the many gardens and to the training area. She smiled as she saw the hobbits come into view as they sat on the grass enjoying the food that she had given to Merry and Pippin just a few hours before. "Taking a break already?" Carita asked as she came to a stop next to them. 

"Only until Aragorn returns," came Gandalf's voice and Carita looked over her shoulder and saw the wizard sitting not far from the hobbits on one of the benches.

"Well," Carita said as she looked to the hobbits, "perhaps I can work with you for a time, at least until he does return."

"You can handle a sword?" asked a voice slowly. Carita turned her silver gray eyes ahead of her and saw Boromir standing there, his left hand resting on the hilt of his sword. Carita wanted to laugh, but she did not. He did not know what she was and that her skills did not just lie with a blade. Like Gandalf she had powers, but they were not nearly as powerful as his. She could do small things, but nothing more.

"I can, would you care to test me on my ability?" Carita asked and Boromir raised and eyebrow before he stepped into the ring and pulled his sword from his hilt.

"Carita," Gandalf said in warning and she looked at him.

"Do not worry, Gandalf, I will not hurt him," Carita said as she stepped into the ring drawing her own sword and raising it and looking at Boromir with a small smile. He, however, was glaring at her with a smirk on his face as if to say that he doubted she would could do him any harm in the first place. The sunlight reflected off the bright colored steel and Frodo, Sam, Merry, and Pippin stood from the ground and glanced at each other before their eyes settled on Carita and Boromir once more.

Boromir bowed his head and Carita did the same. He was the first to move, quickly swiping at her with his sword, however, she quickly countered and spun around sending her braid over her shoulder as her blade contacted loudly with his. She spun her blade from his and countered with lightening speed, but as she had anticipated he blocked her blow. Her eyes met his that showed his surprise for a brief second before he spun his blade from hers. Before he could bring his blade down she parried his sword, moved behind him. He turned just as she was bringing her sword down to strike and he swung his clanging the medal together loudly once more.

"There is no doubt in _your_ skill, but you are holding back as you try to test mine," Carita said as she once again spun her blade from his and took a step back but she never took down her guard. "Why not do as you wish? I assure you I will be able to keep up."

"As you wish," Boromir said as he raised his blade. The sparred heatedly for a long time, with Frodo, Sam, Merry, and Pippin watching on in amazement and with Gandalf watching closely. Boromir's breathing was fast and rapid and he was growing weaker, Carita could see it. She paused in their sparing and took a step back, which allowed him to raise his sword for a final blow. Carita made no move to block his swing and just as his blade would have slashed her abdomen she was gone from where she stood. Boromir stumbled and looked at the air before him in bewilderment until he felt cold steel being pressed against his throat.

"Never underestimate your enemy," she told him as her blade rested against his throat. His breathing was quick as he threw his sword onto the floor of the ring and held up his hands. Carita pulled her sword away from him and sheathed it as she stepped back from him. Boromir turned around and looked at her. "There is more to me than you know, Boromir, and I trust that you will not doubt my skills any longer," she said.

"How did you do that?" he demanded. "How did you just disappear and reappear somewhere else?" Carita laughed softly and shook her head.

"I did not disappear and reappear, I just merely moved from the blow of your sword," she said quietly. "I can be very quick when I wish it, but for only a short period of time. It is one of my skills in battle."

"What are you?" Boromir asked and Carita smiled as she stepped closer to him so she stood only a foot away.

"You will find out in time," she told him kindly before she kneeled down, picked up his sword and held it out to him as she stood. Boromir took the sword from her. "Do I have your trust?" When he did not answer she nodded. "Very well, I shall leave their training in Aragorn, Gandalf's, and your capable hands." With that Carita turned around and she was slightly surprised to see Aragorn and Legolas standing with Gandalf. She nodded her head and left the training area quickly, however, she did not leave alone.

She moved quickly down the paths she knew so well, until she reached her destination. A small pool of water sat before her with a thin but rushing waterfall sending crisp clear water into the pond. With a sigh she smoothed out her dark green skirts and moved her sword aside before she sat on one of the large rocks.

"You do not have to hide," she said as she looked over her shoulder to see Legolas peering from behind one of the many trees. He stepped forward and walked over to where she sat. She turned her eyes back to the water and sighed quietly. "I have forgotten the stubbornness of men," she said and she looked at him again to see him nod.

"Indeed, even after that display," Legolas said and Carita laughed. Legolas smiled when he heard her laugh. "You moved so quickly that even to my eyes it seemed as though you just disappeared and reappeared behind him."

"It has been so long since I sparred like that, I'm surprised I remembered how," Carita said and Legolas moved and sat down on the boulder next to hers.

"One usually doesn't forget the skills they spent many years honing and using," Legolas said.

"Your father proclaimed you the best archer in Mirkwood many years ago, do you uphold that title still?" she asked and Legolas chuckled.

"All of the archers in Mirkwood are skilled and second only to the elves of Lothlorien," Legolas said. "I am not the best in my realm," he added. Carita smiled and stood.

"You are very humble," she said and he looked up at her. "You may look nearly identical to your father, Legolas, but your heart is purely your mother." She turned and walked away feeling much better than she had just moments before and a new spring in her step. Legolas watched her walk away yet again and just as she left him before he was confused and bewildered, but she had left him with a warmer parting than before. With a sigh, he stood and returned to the training area to help the hobbits, if Carita would not be able to help then he would.


	4. Chapter 4

Hello all once again! Thank you all so very much for your reviews, I tried to respond to everyone, but I think I might have missed a few of you and if I did I'm so sorry! But thank you very much! I'm glad you all are enjoying the story so far, and I hope you like this chapter. You'll learn a little more about Carita. As always, let me know what you think!

**Note:** Dialouge in **bold** is spoken in Elvish.

Disclaimer: I own nothing associated with Lord of the Rings.

**

* * *

Chapter 4**

The dawn of the day they were to set out on their journey came and Carita sat at the vanity in her room running a brush through her long hair before she braided her hair and threw it over her shoulder and stood. Her black leggings were tucked into her boots and with a sigh, she smoothed out the black thick leather vest Arwen had given her as a present and good luck charm for her journey. It looked nice over her white tunic she wore but she knew that it would also serve as extra protection in case they came across not so friendly faces. There was a brisk knock at her door and she smiled as she walked over to her bed and picked up her sword and belt.

"Enter!" she called and the door opened. As she fastened her belt she smiled at Gandalf. "Good morning, Gandalf," she said as she turned her eyes to her hands and tightened her belt firmly around her waist.

"Good morning in deed," he said and Carita looked at him and reached for her cloak from her bed.

"What is bothering you today, my friend?" she asked as she fastened the silver clasp of her cloak. "Are you still going to try and convince me to stay?" Gandalf shook his head.

"No, no," Gandalf said gruffly. "I am just doubting the course that this has taken."

"You are one who never doubts anything you have ever done, do not start now," Carita told him softly and his turned his blue eyes to her. "They need you more than you think, especially Frodo. If there is anyone that he trusts completely with anything it is you." Gandalf nodded then and forced a smile.

"Come, we are ready to leave," he said. Carita nodded and grabbed her satchel and strapped it to her back under her cloak. With one final look at the room that had been her home for the last month and a half, she left and closed the door behind her before her silent footfalls fell in step with Gandalf's. She walked down a few steps and smiled at the hobbits as Merry and Pippin waived at her. She fell into place next to Legolas and turned her smile to him.

"Aur vaer (good morning)," Carita said quietly and Legolas inclined his head. It seemed that she was the only one aside from Merry and Pippin who was keeping positive about their journey ahead. She turned her eyes to where Elrond stood, but not before she spotted a rather sad looking Arwen whose eyes were downcast as she stood with several other elves of the city.

"The Ring-bearer is setting out on the Quest of Mount Doom. On you who travel with him no oath nor bond is laid, to go further than you will," Elrond said as he looked at the company and his eyes rested on Carita for a fraction of a second longer before he scanned the faces of the others. He held open his arms. "Farewell. Hold to your purpose. May the blessings of Elves and Men and all free folk go with you." Legolas and Aragorn bowed their heads to him with their hands over their hearts while Carita merely bowed her head.

"The Fellowship awaits the Ring-bearer," Gandalf said and Carita turned towards the archway and watched as Frodo turned slowly to face Gandalf and made his way towards the archway. He walked through it followed by Gandalf. He hesitated a second before he turned left and led them from the city.

* * *

The end of their first day of travel brought heavy sighs from the hobbits as they sat down, but Sam immediately set to fix a meal. "Nothing to big Sam," Aragorn said. "We do not need the firelight to bring unfriendly eyes." Sam sighed and nodded quietly before he built a very small fire that was barely big enough to cook the food he was busy preparing for everyone. Carita walked further ahead from the camp and peered out at their path that they would take at the dawn. Aragorn walked up next to her and she drew up her hood to hide how the moonlight hit her face and made her skin glow.

"The path ahead is clear for now, but there is no telling what shall happen during the hours of the night," Carita said quietly and Aragorn nodded as he looked at her.

"Why do you draw up your hood?" he asked and Carita smiled.

"The light from the moon," she said simply before she pulled back her hood slightly and allowed Aragorn to see her bathed in the light. "It is a flaw that the moonlight makes me glow," she said with a frown before she pulled the hood back over her head.

"It is not a flaw, it brings out your beauty," he said and Carita scowled.

"A beauty I have not wished to have for many years," she said quietly, but Aragorn heard her. "I think you should get something to eat, I shall stand guard for as long as necessary." Not wanting to argue with her, he nodded and turned away from her to join the others. Carita sighed softly as he walked away and closed her eyes.

It had been a long time since she had sat under the light of the moon. _He_ had said he loved to just watch her sit in the moonlight. _He_ had lied with everything he had, deceived her and many others. _He_ had nearly taken her with him, but her light prevailed while his only darkened as his hunger for power consumed him. Tears rolled down from her closed eyes and she took a shuddering breath before she opened her eyes to look out.

"Are you ever going to tell me the real reason you joined us on this quest Carita?" came Gandalf's gruff voice from beside her. She had felt him come up next to her, but had chosen to ignore him, knowing he would break the silence first.

"You know the reason Gandalf," she said as she turned her tear stained and hidden face to him. "You know the true reason. There is no need for me to speak of it."

"He has not stopped hunting you," Gandalf said and Carita's eyes narrowed as she turned away from him.

"I know," she whispered her sadness forgotten and replaced with anger. "I looked for the ring, when Isildur had fallen. I searched for it, but I could not find it. I assumed that it was lost, but I knew that it was always there, waiting to be found."

"Little did you know it was found," Gandalf said and she nodded.

"If I would have found it, I would have destroyed it," she hissed.

"Would you?" he asked and Carita's head snapped to him. "You feel the pull, just as much as any, not for gain of power would you use it, but for revenge." Carita hung her head and felt shame wash over her. Gandalf was right, she truly didn't know if she would have destroyed it if she found it all those years ago. Her anger and hatred was so strong then that she knew that she probably would have tried to use it to destroy everything Sauron had created only to fail. "However, I know that if it was held out to you now that you would be strong enough to pass any test it gave you," Gandalf whispered as he put a hand on her shoulder. "You've come a long way since then, Carita and you've learned to control your anger."

"Until I face battle," she said with a small smile and Gandalf chuckled.

"Battle is always a good place to let go of anger," Gandalf said with a wink. "Come and eat a bit, or Sam will think you don't like his cooking." Carita nodded and took a deep breath. Nothing as around them, and if anything did come across them, Legolas and her would sense them long before they appeared to the others.

* * *

After an hour of eating and talking quietly with Merry and Pippin, Carita's dark mood had vanished, but she kept her hood drawn as the very small fire danced a few feet from her. She was laughing softly to Pippin's joke when movement in the distance caught her attention. Her smile left her face and she glanced at the hobbits. "Remain here, I shall return in a moment," Carita said before she walked over to where Legolas sat. **"May I borrow your eyes?"** she asked him in a whisper and he nodded his head as he stood and followed her. Aragorn, Boromir, Gimli, and Gandalf followed them with their eyes but did not move to stand. **"Do you see that?"** she asked softly as she looked in the distance and pointed with a pale glowing hand. Legolas' blue eyes fixed in the direction she pointed and he nodded.

"**Yes, but it is not unfriendly,"** he said with a small smile. Carita frowned and turned her eyes to him, nearly meeting his gaze evenly as she stood only an inch or two shorter than him.

"**Not unfriendly?" **she asked and Legolas turned his eyes to her and nodded before he clicked his tongue with a loud snap. Charging met their ears and she turned her head once more towards the movement she had seen only to see a white mane shine thanks to the light of the moon. "Moonlight," she whispered and took a step forward as the great stallion came to a stop before her and neighed before he nudged her shoulder. Carita laughed softly and ran her hand down his neck. **"My friend, you should not be following,"** she whispered and the horse neighed once more.

"**He is loyal to you,"** Legolas said softly as he moved closer to Moonlight and put his hand on the horse's face. **"I believe he has been following since we left the edge of Rivendell's realm."** Carita laughed again and shook her head.

"**Go on boy, we shall meet again," **she whispered before she patted his neck and kissed his cheek. Moonlight neighed again before he turned and broke of fast pace run. **"He never listens," **she said quietly and Legolas laughed quietly.

"**Let us hope his master is less stubborn,"** he said and Carita looked at him with a raised eyebrow and even with his ability to hide his emotions well, he could not hide his shock and surprise at his teasing retort. However, Carita was thankful he was letting down his defenses and reservations towards her.

"Indeed," Carita said as a slow smile made its way across her face. "However, you will be at a loss to find out his master is just as stubborn at times." Legolas smiled at her in return, just as a fierce wind rippled across the land blowing, her hood from her head. Legolas' eyes widened when he saw her face fully in the limited light. She was fair there was no doubt of that, but as the light from the moon hit her it was if her beauty multiplied indefinitely. Carita sighed and quickly pulled her hood up once more and spared a glance at Legolas to his look of amazement. "It is but a trick of the light," she whispered. "Do not be fooled by it," she told him before she turned and rejoined the group once more.

"Your horse seems to follow you everywhere," Gandalf said as she sank into her seat next to Pippin. Carita smiled and nodded her head.

"He is stubborn and doesn't like to listen to me when I tell him to do something he does not wish to do," Carita said. Gandalf nodded and sighed quietly. Carita stole another glance of Legolas to see him slowly returning to the group and taking his seat next to Aragorn. The pair talked quietly and Carita looked away from them.

"I think it is time to rest," Gandalf said and the hobbits quickly readied to sleep, Frodo a little slower than the others. Carita remained where she sat and watched as the others readied for bed.

"I'll take the first watch," she said and earned no objections from the men. Soon, the others were resting peacefully and Carita's eyes scanned the land around them as she had put out the small fire Sam had built. However, she was not the only one awake and she looked at Legolas. "It would be best if you rest, Legolas," she whispered softly, but loud enough for the elf to hear her.

"An elf can rest anytime he wishes, and I do not wish to now," Legolas replied just as softly. Carita only nodded and the pair sat in silence until they woke Aragorn for the second shift five hours later.


	5. Chapter 5

Hey all! I'm sorry it took me so long to update, but yesterday I had a problem. I was nearly finished with Chapter 5 when word suddenly froze on me when I was saving what I had done onto my datastick. However, when word froze it went all weird and completly erased the story from my datastick. Thankfully, I had the first four chapters of the story saved on my desktop, but I didn't have any of Chapter 5 saved on there. So, I spent most of the evening last night and today going from my notes and memory for Chapter 5.

Thank you for being so patient, and I hope you like this chapter. Oh, thank you all so much for your reviews and I hope you like this chapter! As always, let me know what you think!

**Note:** Dialouge in **bold** is spoken in Elvish.

Disclaimer: I own nothing associated with Lord of the Rings.

**

* * *

Chapter 5 **

The dawn came and Carita was the first one to wake besides Aragorn, and she had doubt that Legolas even went to sleep. She was busy rolling her bedroll and strapping on her sword when the others started to wake. Deciding to tuck her cloak in her pack, she put it away neatly and put the pack onto her back. After a quick breakfast of some bread, the group was once again on its way. Carita walked beside Gandalf as he led the party. "What is our course exactly?" she asked him and he glanced at her.

"Once we reach them, we shall continue along the Misty Mountains, and with luck, the Gap of Rohan should be open," Gandalf said.

"What if the passage south is blocked or even being watched?" she asked. "What path shall we take then?" she asked quietly. Gandalf looked at her with a small smile.

"If it comes to that we shall decide what to do at that time," Gandalf said. Carita nodded and turned her eyes to the path ahead of them once more.

* * *

They continued on and the sun was high in the sky and had been for a long time before Gandalf brought them to rest in the shade of a small grove of trees. Carita, however, was not tired and stood to look out towards the mountains. She could barely see them in the great distance. Her eyes were keen, but they were not nearly as sharp as Legolas' or of the race of elves, but they were keen enough to see the mountains in the distance. However, they were still so far away, at least a four week journey. 

"**May I ask you a question?"** came Legolas' voice behind her.

"**You just have, but may ask another,"** she said with a small smile as she turned and faced him. Legolas, however, was not smiling.

"**You will think me rude, but I must ask,"** he said softly and she waited. **"I heard you and Gandalf speak last night, but I did not listen long. Only long enough to hear him say that someone has never stopped hunting you. Who has hunted you?"** Carita sighed and turned around to once again look off into the distance once more.

"**Do you know how long I have lived, Legolas?" **she asked him softly and he moved to stand next to her. His silence she took to mean that he did not. **"As you said, many of your kind know me as the daughter of Varda, but that honor does not fall on me alone. The stars that shine, the constellations we chart, are her creation just as I am."** She paused and took a slow breath. **"Lady Varda created me at the end of the Ancient Times, at the dawn of the first age," **she said softly and slowly. **"I was to be her light on Middle Earth when I had reached the proper age, and any skills I required were honed and taken to memory while I resided with her. It was during my two hundredth year that I met him," **she finished softly.

"**Who?"** Legolas asked and Carita turned her eyes to him. He was surprised to see them full of tears and sudden worry.

"**The one who has had his minions hunting me for thousands of years,"** she said softly. **"I will tell you no more."** Legolas nodded and Carita turned from him and quickly walked away. Legolas sighed and frowned deeply as he watched her walk away. Carita took slow breaths and she lowered her head as she walked past Gandalf. The old wizard stood and followed her when she slipped into the trees. Aragorn made to follow, but Gandalf held up his hand and Aragorn nodded and let him follow Carita alone.

"Carita, it is not wise to wonder from the group," Gandalf said as he approached her. She had not traveled far and she sat at the base of one of the many trees her sword resting in her lap.

"I almost told him," she whispered so softly Gandalf barely heard her. Her fingers moved across her blade and she looked up at Gandalf tears in her eyes. "I almost told him. I have never shared with anyone that past. He just asked a simple question and I nearly told him everything."

"Carita," Gandalf said softly as he kneeled next to her and put his hand on her shoulder. "You have lived for thousands of years, as long as all life on this earth," Gandalf told her and she finally let her tears fall. "For the last three millennia you have spent the time alone, save for your periodic journeys to Rivendell and my visits. He has been your companion since you returned to Rivendell, and you trust him."

"But I cannot trust him with my past," she whispered. "I cannot." Gandalf gave her a small smile and moved his hand to rest on her face. She was wiser than any wizard, elf or man; she had lived through much, had done much, and seen much and yet . . . she could be as naïve and innocent as a young child a flaw that had nearly cost her her life. As she looked up at him that was exactly what she reminded him of and not the Maia that the Lady Varda created and cherishes over any other.

"You told him nothing that he could not read in the books of his father's hall, or of the halls of Rivendell. The darkness of your past was never recorded. So have no fear, my friend. Come, and have a bit to eat, you need to keep your strength," Gandalf said as he stood. Carita sniffed softly and nodded her head as she sheathed her sword once again and wiped at her face with her hands before she followed the wizard from the small grove of trees.

When she emerged she did not look at Legolas or any other of the company save for the hobbits, and when Pippin and Merry spoke to her about their home and the stories they had to share, she smiled and laughed right along with them. Her sadness and her fear forgotten once again thanks to the Shire folk and for that she was thankful.

* * *

"_Carita," he whispered and pushed her dark hair from her face to rest behind her ear. She sighed softly and closed her eyes as he leaned into her and placed a chaste kiss upon her neck. "The moonlight brings out your beauty so strongly, I could sit for ages with you under its light and know nothing else but your face," he said, his heated breath dancing across her neck before he kissed it again._

"_You charm me with your words," she said softly and with a smile as she opened her eyes and looked at him. He smiled a breathtaking smile as his hand moved across her neck and into her hair. His dark eyes sparkled and his shoulder length black hair blew slightly in the breeze that floated around them as they sat on her balcony in the light of the moon and stars._

"_I do not mean them to charm you, they are the truth," he said before he leaned in and kissed her firmly. She sighed once again as she wrapped her arms around him and pulled him close. For a second she pulled her lips away from his and looked up at him._

"_Do you promise never to leave me? Even when I am sent to Middle Earth, do you promise that you will come to me?" she asked him and he grinned at her. She saw something flicker in his eyes, something dark and she felt that something was a miss. However, just as quickly as it appeared it was gone and the warmth was in his eyes once again._

"_I do not know if I can make that promise, my young one," he said as his hands moved across her body and she shivered. "However, I shall try with all my might." Carita nodded and smiled as she let him take her as he had just hours before._

* * *

With a jolt Carita sat up from her bedroll her heart racing and her mind spinning. She had never had dreams of her past as she had been having for the last four weeks. Ever since her conversation with Legolas her sleep was plagued with memories, memories of _him_ and the life they shared before the darkness had taken him. Carita took a slow deep breath and raised her trembling hands to her lips. She could still feel the fire of his kiss upon her lips and she closed her eyes tightly as she shook her head. 

"Carita?" a deep voice asked and she opened her eyes to see Boromir kneeling next to her. "Are you well?" he asked and she lowered her hands and looked at the man.

"I am fine," she whispered and he frowned. She could see his face clearly in the dark night air, and she knew that he could see her.

"You do not seem well," he told her. It had become clear to her then that Boromir's trust in her was slowly growing and by the concern she saw in his eyes she was glad to know that he had grown to care for her well being.

"I am fine, it was nothing more than a dream," she told him softly. "If you wish, you can go back to sleep and I shall keep watch until the dawn. I do not think I could sleep more even if my body demanded it." Boromir hesitated. "Please, take rest Boromir, we have a hike ahead of us tomorrow, and I do not wish for you to be too tired," she said.

"Thank you, Carita," he said and she smiled.

"You're welcome," she whispered and Boromir moved from her to his own bedroll and laid down once more. Carita took in a shaky breath as she stood and strapped her sword to her side. Moving silently through the resting fellowship, she took a seat on one of the large rocks. They would reach the mountains by mid-day tomorrow, and she wondered where their course would take them then. Her dream replayed in her mind once more and she took a deep breath. There was no point in drawing herself back to all those years ago, she had saw the pure evil he had become and now she traveled with a company that would destroy him forever.

"**You have been avoiding me,"** a soft voice said from beside her and she looked at Legolas. **"I did not mean to anger you, when I asked who hunted you."**

"**You did not anger me,"** she told him truthfully. **"I have not meant to avoid you, my friend, but the hobbits have been of comfort to me these last few weeks."** Legolas frowned and sat down next to her. **"They help me forget the night," **she said in a whisper.

"**What is it you dream of?"** Legolas asked gently. **"I hear you in the night and watch you move about. Sometimes you cry softly others you smile or your face and contorted in pain."**

"**I dream of . . . nothing that concerns you," **she said trying to keep the bitterness from her voice. She had nearly told him again. Her eyes met his and she saw the slight hurt reflected there before he pushed it away. Carita sighed and closed her eyes as she turned her head away. **"I am sorry,"** she whispered. **"I do not mean to be cross. There are just some things that are better to remain unsaid."** She looked at him again, and his expression was soft, but he was not looking at her. **"There is much about me that is dark."** She paused when he looked at her. **"There are things I am ashamed of."**

"**What happened that made you feel that way? You can speak the truth to me. You know I will tell no one."** For the first time since her chat with Merry and Pippin earlier that morning Carita smiled a true smile and reached over to him. She took his hand into hers and squeezed it. Legolas, surprised by her sudden movement looked down at their hands. He glowed very dimly compared the light that emanated from her hand and he realized then, that though she was just as tall and lithe as he was, her hands were much smaller.

"**I know you would never tell any living being,"** she said softly and Legolas turned his eyes to her face. **"There is no doubt in that, but . . . they are my secrets. Secrets I have kept for many, many years."** Legolas nodded and tightened his grip on her hand.

"**Perhaps one day, you shall share your secrets with me,"** he found himself saying before he even truly knew why.

"**Perhaps,"** she whispered and squeezed his hand in response to his tightening grip. **"Perhaps." **They shared a smile before they turned their eyes to the horizon around them, but they did not let go of each other's hands until the light of the dawn appeared and the woke the others for another day's journey onward.


	6. Chapter 6

Hello all! Finally an update! I'm sorry it took me so long. I've been so busy lately, I even have to go into work on Sunday for a few hours and in all honesty I don't want to, but I have no choice. So, I've worked double time tonight to be sure that I finished this chapter. I'm going to be running around town tomorrow, but if I get time I'll do my best to finish up Chapter 7 so I can update again, but I'm not promising anything. Thank you so much for your reviews because they mean so much to me! I hope you like this chapter, and as I say every single time let me know what you think!

Note: Dialouge in bold is spoken in Elvish.

Disclaimer: I own nothing associated with Lord of the Rings.

**

* * *

Chapter 6**

They were very close to the mountains when the finally took their mid-day break. They sat among a very large group of rocks and caves. Carita had eaten already and was looking south, while Pippin and Merry practiced their sword skills with Boromir while Aragorn watched and called out words of encouragement or tactics. "If anyone was to ask for my opinion, which I note they're not, I'd say we were taking the long way round. Gandalf, we could pass through the Mines of Moria. My cousin, Balin, would give us a royal welcome," Gimli said and Carita looked over her shoulder and at the dwarf that walked over to where Gandalf sat smoking his pipe. Legolas was walking towards her and settled on one of the rocks next to her. However, she paid no mind and watched Gandalf and Gimli talk.

"No Gimli, I would not take the road through Moria unless I had no other choice," Gandalf said.

"Carita," Legolas said and she looked at him. **"Do you see that?"** he asked her quietly as his eyes focused on something in the great distance. Carita followed his eyes. There was a large dark mass that was blended into the dark clouds that floated high in the sky.

"Aye, I see it," she whispered, but she knew she had to strain her sight much more than he did. Her attention was drawn on the moving mass, but she heard the hobbits and Boromir laugh and a ruckus.

"What is that?" Sam asked and Carita took a slow breath.

"Nothing, it's just a whiff of cloud," Gimli said.

"**That is no cloud,"** Carita whispered.

"It's moving fast…against the wind," came Boromir's voice and when she realized what it was Carita took a sharp breath.

"Crebain from Dunland!" Legolas exclaimed.

"Hide!" Aragorn yelled and they quickly moved. Aragorn grabbed the packs before he rushed over to where Frodo and Sam were. "Frodo! Hurry! Take cover!" As Carita made to hide in a gap between the boulders, she was pulled under the thick brush and covered protectively. Her eyes were closed, but she did not need to open them to know who had pulled her with them. The cawing of the birds echoed around them and the person that held her tightened their grip around her waist. Their hair was brushing against her face as she figured their head was turned to watch the birds fly overhead.

The birds circled the rocks, and Carita opened her eyes just as Legolas turned his eyes to face her. She looked at him with a furrowed brow as he looked back at her. They remained silent though while the birds started to fly away. When they had gone, Legolas remained where he laid and Carita looked away from him.

"It's safe to get out now," she said before she looked back at him. "Please get off of me," she whispered and with a frown Legolas quickly climbed from under the brush and helped her out. Carita kept her eyes from his as she let go of his hand and quickly walked over to where Gandalf stood watching the birds fly away. Gandalf glanced at her and her ruffled expression, but turned to face the others.

"Spies of Saruman! The passage South is being watched. We must take the Pass of Caradhras," Gandalf said as he turned his eyes to the mountain pass.

"It will be cold for you, and the others," Carita said softly. "That pass is dangerous even in the summer." Gandalf looked at her.

"We must try, Carita," he said as he glanced at Legolas and that back at her. She shook her head and moved over to where Aragorn had hidden her things. Quickly she pulled out her pack and took out her cloak and carried it over to Gandalf. Gandalf looked at the brown material and she smiled a nervous smile.

"You shall need this more than I," she told him gently and he smiled before he took the offered cloak with a nod. She pulled on her pack and fixed her sword belt when a hand was suddenly on her shoulder. She looked over her shoulder and Legolas was looking at her intently.

"**I was only trying to hide you, they were nearly upon us. You have no cause to fear me,"** he told her and she could see the honestly flooding his eyes and Carita frowned. How he knew that she became frightened, she didn't know because she was usually so well at hiding what she felt.

"**Then I thank you for that, but next time, know better than to put your hands on me," **she told him and turned away as she followed Gandalf up the mountain. Legolas sighed heavily and shook his head as he watched her walk away. He hadn't meant to frighten her, he only wanted to protect her from the eyes of Saruman's spies, but it seemed that he had once again found himself in her bad graces.

"**I'd listen to her words,"** Aragorn said as he stood beside Legolas and the elf looked at him. **"Perhaps you should keep your distance," **Aragorn said and Legolas frowned as they began to follow the marching party. They had taken all they could from Bill for the pony couldn't make the journey, and they left him amongst the large rocks.

"**Why?"** Legolas asked and Aragorn sighed quietly and looked at him before he turned his eyes to the others. Carita walked along side Gandalf and she did not look back, Frodo and Sam behind them followed by Gimli, then Merry and Pippin, then Boromir.

"**You are allowing yourself to get too close to her,"** Aragorn whispered and Legolas looked away from the man and at the others just as he was. However, he did find that his eyes moved to the Maia and rested there more than any other place.

"**You don't know what you speak of,"** Legolas said as he settled his eyes on Merry and Pippin when he noticed Pippin slip a bit on the wet stone.

"**I know what I speak of, my friend. I can see it,"** Aragorn said firmly and Legolas simply ignored him before he marched up the line on top of the snow they had already come across to help Merry and Pippin along. Aragorn sighed and shook his head as he took to the rear of the party on his own and thought no more of his Elvin friend and the Maia, perhaps he was wrong and he had hoped that that was the case.

They continued up the slope and Carita heard grunt and like the others turned around and saw Frodo being helped up by Aragorn further down the hill. Frodo regained his footing and reached at his neck. Carita knew he was reaching for the Ring out of instinct and that was when she noticed Boromir kneel down and pick something up from the snow. She listened intently when she saw a flash of gold in Boromir's hands.

"It is a strange fate we should suffer so much fear and doubt…over so small a thing. Such a little thing," Boromir said very softly but she heard him all the same and she knew Legolas had too. He reached to touch the Ring and Carita frowned.

"Boromir!" Aragorn said firmly and the man jumped slightly and lowered his hand as he looked at Aragorn. "Give the Ring to Frodo," Aragorn said and Carita saw his hand was set on the hilt of his sword. Boromir stepped forward and held out the chain to Frodo who took it quickly.

"As you wish," Boromir said. "I care not." He turned around and walked up the mountain. Aragorn let go of his sword while Frodo put the Ring's chain back around his neck. They started up the path again and Carita sighed quietly as she glanced at Gandalf and they set off once more.

"The pull is strong on him," she said softly and Gandalf glanced at her. "I fear for him."

"He is a strong man, he will fight it," Gandalf said.

"What if he can't?" Carita asked.

"We have to hope, Carita," he said and Carita nodded as she glanced over her shoulder and sighed before she turned her eyes ahead and to their path.

* * *

The weather had turned treacherous as they marched along the high cliffs. The snow was falling so steadily and hard that Carita even had trouble keeping her footing on top of the snow. Like Legolas, Carita had the luxury of walking on top of the thick and freezing snow. She squinted and looked ahead to see Legolas moving ahead of Gandalf and looking off into the distance once more. He was focusing on something, and she did the same thing, letting her ears listen.

"There is a fell voice in the air," Legolas called over the roaring of the wind and Carita nodded as she moved to where Legolas stood. She chose to forgive him for his actions earlier, but had yet to speak to him about it.

"Saruman," she whispered when she heard the chanting voice of the white wizard.

"It's Saruman!" Gandalf shouted so the others would know. Boromir carried Merry and Pippin while Aragorn carried Frodo and Sam. Gimli was trudging on his own, but having difficulty all the same. A loud echo shook the mountain and sent a large slide of rocks and snow hurdling towards them. They threw themselves against the stone wall, and Carita was once again being covered by Legolas. However, that time she did not mind. Somehow she had slipped when she made to move to the wall, and if had not grabbed when he had, she would have been hurt. Determination in his hard strides, Gandalf moved forward and raised his staff and hands before he chanted back.

"Losto Caradhras, sedho, hodo, nuitho i 'ruith! (Sleep, Caradhras, be still, lie still, hold your wrath!)" he shouted. Legolas looked to Carita.

"**Could you help him?"** he asked and Carita shook her head.

"**I do not have his powers,"** she said and Legolas nodded. Right then she wished that she had been made and Istari so she had the power to help him. All her powers were in battle only and in song and dance. She had nothing to offer to still the mountain against Saruman.

Lightening stuck the top of the mountain and Carita looked up to see a cascade of snow descending on them. With speed, Legolas reached for Gandalf and pulled him back from the edge before he once again wrapped his arms around Carita. When the mountain stilled and the snow stopped falling, Legolas helped Carita break free of the snow and she took a deep breath of the cold air.

"Are you alright?" he asked and Carita nodded.

"We should help the others," she said and the broke out of the snow completely and moved to help Boromir and Aragorn pull the hobbits from the snow. Legolas helped Gimli and they all looked at Gandalf. The hobbits were shaking violently from the cold. Everyone was covered in snow and Carita's clothes were soaked and she was chilled, but not freezing.

"We must get off the mountain! Make for the Gap of Rohan and take the west road to my city!" Boromir called as he looked at Gandalf.

"The Gap of Rohan takes us too close to Isengard!" Aragorn shouted and Carita knew Aragorn was right. If they went close to Isengard, Saruman would be waiting.

"If we cannot pass over the mountain, let us go under it. Let us go through the mines of Moria," Gimli said and Carita's eyes widened as she looked at Gandalf. The wizard sighed and took a deep breath as he looked out into space.

"We cannot take the mines," Carita said and Gandalf looked at her. "We must continue on this path, we cannot stray from it," she said fiercely, but Gandalf shook his head and looked at Frodo.

"Let the Ring bearer decide," Gandalf said and Carita looked to Frodo, just as everyone else.

"Frodo we cannot take to the mines," Carita said urgently and he looked at her.

"We cannot stay here! This will be the death of the Hobbits!" Boromir said and Carita looked at Merry and Pippin. They looked so cold, but she knew they could not go into the mines. The Mines of Moria had become too dark, too dangerous. It would be a perilous journey if they took it.

"Frodo?" Gandalf asked and Carita looked at him, but he refused to look at her. He looked at his friends and then at Gandalf as he clung to his cloak.

"We will go through the mines," Frodo said firmly and Carita sighed and shook her head. She opened her mouth to protest, but Gandalf stopped her by casting her a stern look and she closed her mouth.

"So be it," Gandalf said quietly and they set off back down the mountain and Carita did so reluctantly. They may very well find their doom in the mines, and she just hoped that they would pass through the darkness unnoticed.


	7. Chapter 7

Hello all! Another chapter for you guys! Thank you very very much for your reviews! I'm so glad that you guys are enjoying this story so far. I do hope you like this chapter, and as always, let me know what you think!

Note: Dialouge in **bold** is spoken in Elvish.

Disclaimer: I own nothing associated with Lord of the Rings.

**

* * *

Chapter 7 **

Carita walked ahead as the walls of Moria came into view. She had not spoke a word to anyone as they went back down the mountain, retrieved Bill, rested a bit, and then continued on. She did not want to go into the mines. A greater evil than orcs or goblins resided in its walls because the dwarves of the Misty Mountains dug deep, very deep into the stone and unleashed a darkness that was nearly impossible to defeat.

"Frodo," she heard Gandalf say gruffly behind her and she looked over her shoulder to see the wizard and hobbit talking while the others passed them. Carita, however, just turned around, continued up the path, and stopped when she came to the top of the slope and looked upon the walls of Moria. After several minutes of looking at the stone walls in silence, Gimli's voice rang out quiet and full of amazement.

"The Walls…of Moria!" Gimli said and they quickly made their way to the walls to search for the door that would lead them through the mines and, with any hope, to the other side of the mountains.

* * *

The darkness of the night was over them, and Carita was thankful that the moon was hidden behind the clouds. However, Gandalf had returned her cloak to her and if need be, she could pull her hood on once more. Soon, they were at the mountain side and Gandalf moved his hand along the hard stone, and Gimli tapped at it with his axe in their search for the door. "Dwarf doors are invisible when closed," Gimli said as he tapped his axe on the stone once more and listened for an echo, but received none. 

"Yes, Gimli, their own masters cannot find them, if their secrets are forgotten," Gandalf said as he ran his hand along the stone feeling for any sign of a door.

"Why doesn't' that surprise me?" Legolas asked and Gimli grumbled.

"**Be kind to him,"** Carita chided from behind the elf and Legolas looked at her as he walked.

"**You are speaking to me again?"** he asked and Carita sighed.

"**I spoke to you on the mountain pass did I not?"** she asked.

"**Yes, but it was more of necessity then desire and now you chastise me. Am I still in your ill favor?" **he asked and Carita shook her head.

"**No," **she said as they continued to walk and Legolas watched her knowing the rocks along the path before his foot even grazed over them. **"You saved me on the pass, and for that I thank you,"** she said softly so only his ears would hear it.

"**I did not save you,"** he stated simply and looked ahead.

"**You did, for if you hadn't pulled me when you did, I would have been struck by the falling rock," **Carita said as her eyes snapped to him. **"You did not have to do as you did."**

"**I did nothing no other would have done,"** he said and he left the subject where it was when their party came to a stop between to tattered and worn holly trees. However, no holly bloomed on them, and their branches were dry and brittle.

"**The door is just there,"** she whispered able to see the lines in the stone as Gandalf ran his fingers across the stone and the lines within it. Legolas followed her gaze as they came to a stop and nodded.

"Ithildin . . .," Gandalf said quietly with a small smile. "It mirrors only starlight…and moonlight." Gandalf turned and raised his staff parting the clouds to allow the light of the moon to shine down upon them. Carita sighed quietly as she looked up at the once again full moon. She raised her hands to raise her hood when Legolas was suddenly before her, his hands wrapped around her wrists. She heard Gandalf speak and then Merry but she paid no head as to what was said because her eyes and full attention were upon the elf before her.

"**Do not hide under your hood,"** he whispered so softly she would not have thought it was him who had spoken if she had not seen his lips move. **"There is no shame in the light the moon gives you, only honor,"** he told her as he moved his fingers from around her wrists to grasp her hands and lower them to her sides.

"Knock your head against these doors, Peregrin Took! And if that does not shatter them, and I am allowed a little peace from foolish questions, I will try to find the opening words," Gandalf said angrily snapping Carita from whatever trance his touch had put her in. She quickly pulled her hands away from him and looked to Gandalf as he sat upon a fallen log. She looked down at the stone before she dared turned her eyes to Legolas once more. He was still looking at her intently and in wonder.

"**I ask you this as my friend, please do not look at me in that way,"** she told him and he frowned deeply as she stepped around him to stand near the other holly tree and sat herself upon one of the bulging roots to wait for Gandalf to open the door. As she sat, she remembered another who looked at her as the Elvin prince just had.

* * *

"_Annatar, must you tease me so," Carita said with a slight laugh as she strained to reach the parcel her love held high above his head and out of her grasp. The tall broad shouldered Maia laughed as he looked down at her. They stood in her sitting room of her home near a developing Elvin kingdom. She had arrived on Middle Earth just weeks before but Lady Varda had not wished her to. She pleaded to go so she could watch the race of elves grow and so she could show them the music and the light of the Valar._

"_I do enjoy your begging, young one," he teased and Carita stopped trying to reach the parcel and sighed softly as she pleaded with her eyes and ran her hands up his firm, tunic covered chest. Annatar sighed quietly as he met her gaze. "I will not yield to you," he said trying to maintain his smile, but faltering when Carita ran her fingers up his neck and played slightly with his hair and pouted. "Oh, very well," he said with a heavy sigh and lowered his hands. Carita smiled and took the parcel from him and quickly untied the binding. She pealed back the paper and then opened the folded piece of black cloth. A small silver ring sat in the center of the cloth and she gasped quietly._

"_It is beautiful," she said as she picked up the gleaming metal._

"_I am to be away for some time," he told her with a pause and she looked up at him, "and I wished for you have something of mine to hold close to you." She smiled and quickly slid the ring onto her ring finger of her right hand. The ring molded to her finger and she sighed. It was simple, but it was the most beautiful thing any had given her. It was even lovelier than the gifts the Lady Varda would give her. "You shall never take it off," Annatar whispered and something stirred within her mind and she nodded not by her own doing._

"_I shall never take it off," she whispered in response but frowned. She had not thought to say what she had, but when he leaned in and kissed her deeply, her confusion was forgotten and she knew nothing but his love._

* * *

Carita sighed and shook her head. Too often she thought of what was and her own naivety shined so brightly to her now that she felt the fool. As she had told herself many times, there was no point in drawing herself back to those times. She had been happy and loved beyond anything, but that love was a lie and her happiness was turned into pain and despair. Trying to set her mind to other things she thought of their journey so far. It had taken them to a path she did not wish to take, but there was no other choice and then like many times before her thoughts turned to her Elvin companion. 

It was then that she realized that every time she thought of her past, it was resulting from a conversation or a simple look from Legolas. With a soft sigh she looked to where she had left the elf and saw him leaning against the other tree looking ahead and seeming to be lost in his own thoughts.

She was being foolish and thinking in ways one of just a fraction of her age and experience would think, much like she had when _he_ was her life. She closed her eyes and looked away from Legolas before she slowly opened her eyes.

He was too young to know the things of her past, and she was too old to burden him with them. Carita knew that no matter what her heart would speak to her, she would be an even bigger fool to listen to it. Her heart had led her wrong before, and even though she knew no harm would ever come to her if she let herself continue the path she was going, she would not attempt it. She could not because if she did she knew she would tell him of her past, and he would never look at her the way he had just moments earlier.

* * *

Hours had past and the night weaned on before Gandalf sat back down on the fallen log defeated and feeling as though he would never open the doors. Carita sighed softly as she looked out into the water. Pippin and Merry had been throwing stones into the water and when Aragorn had stopped them, she saw rippling and she sat up straight. 

"It's a riddle," she heard Frodo say and she tore her eyes away from the water and looked to Frodo. "Speak "friend" and enter. What's the Elvish word for friend?" Frodo asked as he looked from the door and to Gandalf.

"Mellon," Gandalf said as he looked to the door. The great stone doors slowly opened and Carita slowly stood and looked at them. The stone rumbled and echoed deeply and everyone moved to the door way. The party slowly entered the mine and Carita wrinkled her nose at a deep stench that met her.

"Soon, Master Elf, you will enjoy the fabled hospitality of the Dwarves! Roaring fires, malt beer, ripe meat off the bone. This, my friend, is the home of my cousin, Balin," Gimli said happily as Gandalf fumbled with one his stone and quickly inserted it into his staff providing light to the party. "And they call it a mine. A mine!" Carita's eyes widened as she looked around the room. Decayed dwarf soldiers laid across the floor and many carcasses of their enemies laid with them.

"This is no mine, it's a tomb!" Boromir exclaimed.

"Oh! No! No!" Gimli shouted as the corpses of his brethren laid before him. Legolas quickly moved forward and pulled an arrow from one of the fallen dwarves before he hastily threw it onto the stone.

"Goblins," he hissed and quickly drew an arrow of his own from his quiver. Carita put her hand on the hilt of her sword and looked into the mine as she took a step back. She heard Aragorn and Boromir draw their swords and she did the same as she stepped in front of the hobbits who stood near the doorway.

"We make for the Gap of Rohan. We should never have come here," Boromir said. "Now get out of here, get out!" Carita turned to usher the hobbits out when suddenly Frodo was pulled away by a slimy tentacle.

"Frodo!" she, Merry, Pippin, and Sam exclaimed. She moved just as fast as she had when she battled Boromir in Rivendell and grasped Frodo's arm and he clung to hers. She swung her sword at the tentacle that held him and the Watcher of the Water let him go. Sam, Merry and Pippin were at her side helping her get Frodo to his feet, when the four of them were swiftly knocked away, Carita was thrown farther than the others and her body slammed hard against the open stone door and she crumpled to the floor dazed and her head spinning from the impact on the stone.

"Help!" Frodo shouted as he was pulled high above the water.

"Strider!" Sam yelled and Aragorn quickly came out of the mine followed by Boromir and Aragorn. Legolas fired an arrow stopping the Watcher from wrapping it around Frodo's head.

"Help!" Frodo shouted again while Aragorn and Boromir sliced at the tentacles that tried to knock them away from saving the small hobbit. Carita slowly got to her feet and raised a hand to the back of her head. Her head was slightly damp and when she touched her head world spun around her. Aragorn grunted loudly as he sliced through the tentacle that held Frodo and Frodo fell into Boromir's arms.

"Into the mines!" Gandalf shouted.

"Legolas!" Boromir shouted as he turned and Aragorn and he made their way back towards the mines. Carita grasped her sword with her now wet hand, but nearly fell over. Aragorn was at her side and pulled her up before he carried her into the cave.

"Run!" Aragorn shouted to the hobbits and everyone moved quickly inside, Frodo in Boromir's arms and Carita in Aragorn's. The Watcher followed, but tore down the doors and sent the rocks crashing down and blocking their exit and retreat from the mines. All were panting and Aragorn kneeled down in the darkness with Carita still held safely in his arms. Gandalf hit his staff on the stone floor and looked at the wet but well party, save for the Maia that laid in Aragorn's arms.

Legolas felt a bit of panic rise in his heart when he saw her head lull back When Aragorn lowered her to the ground but kept her torso prompt up against his leg.

"Carita?" Aragorn asked as Gandalf moved over to them and gave the ranger needed light. Aragorn raised his hand to her cheek and gently touched her face. She sighed softly and opened her half closed eyes.

"What has happened?" she asked dazed.

"Where are you hurt?" Aragorn asked her.

"My head . . . everything spins," she said in a whisper before she closed her eyes. Aragorn quickly moved his fingers to the back of her head and she let out a cry of pain when his fingers pressed down upon her wound.

"She cannot travel yet, Gandalf," Aragorn said quietly and the wizard nodded.

"We must move from here," Gandalf said and looked towards the stairs. "If memory serves, there should be a cove, hidden enough for our party to be disguised in the dark. Can you carry her there?" Aragorn nodded, but Legolas interrupted.

"I can bring her," he said and Aragorn looked up at him. "It would be easier for me to move with her than it will be you, my friend," Legolas explained. Aragorn nodded and Legolas carefully picked Carita up from the ground and Aragorn grasped her sword. The party moved quietly and into the small cove where Carita was laid upon two blankets laid out by Merry and Pippin.

Aragorn tended to her head wound while Legolas and Gandalf moved over to the hobbits whose eyes were trained upon Aragorn and his work.

"Do you know how she was hurt?" Gandalf asked and Sam nodded.

"She helped free Mr. Frodo from the monster," Sam said. "We were pulling him up when we were pushed from him, but she was hit harder. I think because she is bigger. She flew against the stone and fell to the floor." Gandalf nodded and Aragorn moved away from her.

"She will be fine," Aragorn said quietly. "She must rest for a brief time, and then we can move on."

"We all must rest," Gandalf said and the party rested and waited for their companion to heal enough to make the three day journey through the mines and to the other side that would let them continue on their quest.

* * *

A/N: You now know the name of Carita's lover from when she was very, very young. He is a Tolkien character and his complete reveal will come in Chapter 8 or Chapter 9. Let me know what you think! 


	8. Chapter 8

Hello everyone! I think this may be my last update until after Christmas, but that's not set in stone. I just have to manage my time properly to give myself time to finish the next chapter. You'll learn a little more about Carita's lover in this chapter, but you'll get his full story in Chapter 9. I hope you like this chapter. Thank you all so very, very much for your reviews and as I say every single time let me know what you think! Oh, and if I don't update until after Christmas; Happy Holidays to everyone!

Note: Dialouge in **bold** is spoken in Elvish.

Disclaimer: I own nothing associated with Lord of the Rings.

**

* * *

Chapter 8 **

"_Annatar, must you go?" Carita asked him pleadingly as she sat up on her bed, pulling the linens close to her as she watched him dress._

"_I am needed, Carita," Annatar said as he finished tying off his leggings and was pulling on his boots._

"_Where do you go when you go off to battle?" she asked with a frown. "I am never told of any battle that rages anywhere except when Lady Varda-," Annatar interrupted._

"_Your Lady Varda knows nothing outside of her stars," Annatar hissed suddenly and Carita frowned._

"_Why do you speak of her in such a way?" Carita asked. "She knows more than any."_

"_She does not know more than any, young one, and some day you'll be wise enough to see it," he said as he strapped on his sword. "I will come when I am able," he said before he leaned into her and kissed her cheek. "Speak nothing of my visits to anyone," he whispered and that strange feeling in her mind made its presence once more._

"_I shall speak to no one," she found herself saying and her frown only deepened._

"_That is my good girl," he said before he kissed her lips and was gone. Carita shook her head and sighed softly. Every parting he would whisper for her to tell no one of his visits and every time she would agree without hesitation and without asking why like she wanted._

_The following day . . . ._

"_Carita," Lady Varda said gently and Carita sat up from her bed and walked over the window and looked out towards the sky and closed her eyes. "Child, tell me the truth when I ask this of you."_

"_I never lie to you, my lady," Carita thought honestly._

"_Have you seen Annatar?" Lady Varda demanded. Carita felt a tight grip on her mind and her thoughts were suddenly not her own._

"_I have not, my lady," Carita thought and a frown came to her face._

"_Carita . . .," Lady Varda said slowly._

"_I have not seen him for many days," Carita told her and her frown only deepened._

"_He is waging war and attacking the innocent Carita. He fights for Morgoth," Lady Varda hissed and Carita felt her heart tighten. She wanted to scream she wanted to shout that her Lady was lying but Lady Varda would never tell such a lie._

"_I have not seen him," Carita found herself thinking once again and she closed her eyes. In all of her life she had never told a lie, never uttered one falsehood and now she felt dirty because she had lied to her Lady and her guard._

"_If you ever see him, child, call on me immediately," Lady Varda said and just as soon as she was there, she was gone. Carita let out a strangled sob and lowered herself to her knees and shook her head. Annatar would never betray the Maiar in such a way, he would not join the darkness that Morgoth created. She wept quietly and looked down at the ring Annatar had given her. It shined brightly and she closed her eyes once again and held her hand close to her chest. She would not believe it. Annatar loved her and he would never hurt her or any other being._

* * *

Carita opened her eyes and sat up slowly in the darkness. "You're awake," came Pippin's voice from behind her and she turned slightly and could just make his face out in the dark. 

"What happened?" she asked quietly and Aragorn was at her side. His hand moved to the back of her head and she gasped when a sharp pain ripped through the back of her head. "Agh," she hissed and smacked Aragorn's hand away. The ranger chuckled quietly.

"**You're fine,"** he said and Carita shot him a glare, but he just smiled. "You have a cut on your scalp from the rock when you were thrown," he said and it came rushing back to her; Frodo being attacked, her trying to get him from the creature in the water and then dizziness.

"Is Frodo alright?" she asked quietly when she realized that they were in the mines.

"He's fine," Aragorn told her. "He's safe and sitting with Sam." Carita nodded and the back of her head slowly started to throb. She knew she'd have a headache for period of time. "Here," he said as he handed her a flask of water. She smiled and took a deep drink surprised to find it filled with a sweet liquid instead of water. "That will help you're your head," he told her and she smiled

"Thank you," she said softly and even as she spoke she felt the throbbing slow.

"We've rested the night and we'll be moving on soon." Carita nodded again and handed him back the flask.

"Carita?" a familiar voice said softly from in front of her. Aragorn and her both looked and saw Legolas kneeling before her with a frown. "Are you well?" he asked and she nodded feeling her energy return.

"I'm fine, Legolas," she said softly and Aragorn stood and left to speak with Gandalf about when they would start to make their way through the mines. Carita watched as he walked away until Legolas stole her attention once again.

"You spoke in your sleep," he told her and she looked at him. "It was no more than a soft whisper, but I heard you all the same." Carita felt heat grace her cheeks as her eyes met his in the darkness. "You spoke a name," Legolas said gently as he moved closer to her so he could speak soft enough so that even Pippin could not hear. He was kneeled down on his right knee with his left leg bent and his left forearm resting on his knee as he leaned in close to her. "A name that many have forgotten and most do not know if they did not have the books of the Eldar to read of the history of Middle Earth."

"**Please forget what you heard,"** she whispered heatedly as she reached out suddenly and took his left hand.

"**What did you dream?"** he asked as he gripped her hand tightly, but not tight enough to hurt her. She could clearly see his desire to know what it was she dreamt. She could see his anxiety at just the thought of _his_ name and she took a slow deep breath.

"We must move," Gandalf said gruffly as he looked about the group. However, Carita and Legolas kept their eyes focused solely on the other.

"**Legolas, I beg of you to take heart and wait until I am ready to share with you what you wish to know. Now in this darkness is not the best place,"** she told him softly. He gave her a curt nod before he loosened his grip on her hand, but did not let go. He helped her to her feet and held out her sword to her while Merry and Pippin quickly gathered their blankets. He let go of her hand and she sheathed her sword.

"Come on," Gandalf said and Carita watched the others move out and looked at Legolas once more.

"**I promise that I will tell you when we leave this darkness,"** she whispered. **"The faster we move, the better,"** she said as she took her arm and the pair quickly joined the others.

Once they took the rear with Aragorn, Carita let go of Legolas' arm and he looked at her, but when she said nothing, he looked ahead once more. He did not know what to be troubled by more, the name she had whispered in both happiness and in pain or the fact that he saw deep alarm flood her eyes when he said she spoke in her sleep. He took a deep breath and walked along in silence all too aware that there was something amiss in the caves they traveled in.

* * *

It was mid-day of their third day of travel and as they reached the top of a steep climb of steps Gandalf sighed and looked at the three doors before him. "I have no memory of this place," Gandalf said as he moved up further and sat to look at the doors. The rest of the fellowship each took a seat, with the exception of Legolas, who looked off into the mines. Frodo moved away from the group and sat with Gandalf and while the others rested, Carita's mind was moving a million miles a minute. 

She wondered what Legolas thought of her now, and just what would become of their friendship when she did tell him what he wished to know. She stole a glance at him and he was looking off into the distance. She frowned and looked down at her hands. Her finger was now void of the ring she used to wear and had been so for many, many years.

* * *

"_Your Lady knows nothing she speaks of," Annatar said as he stepped from her bedroom and walked into the living room. Carita frowned and followed him fixing her dress from the state his hands had left it in before she stopped him and confronted him with what Lady Varda had told her._

"_She does now, Annatar," Carita said feverishly. "Why have you been lying to me?" she demanded and he turned around and grasped her by her upper arms, his long fingers digging into her skin._

"You _listen to what I tell you," he hissed. "You do as I say." She felt the same strange sensation in the back of her mind, and she saw his anger, his hatred, everything in his eyes. He pulled her close and head butted her hard and she knew nothing else._

* * *

"Carita?" Aragorn asked as he put his hand on her shoulder and she jumped slightly as she looked at him. "Are you well?" 

"Yes," she said softly and she looked about to see the others moving towards a pathway. "Has he figured it out?" she asked as she stood and Aragorn let his hand fall and she brushed the soot from her leggings. He nodded and the pair quickly followed the others. They went down and down before they came to a vast area and Carita felt the air lighten considerably.

"Let me risk a little more light," Gandalf said quietly and the stone that shined in his staff brightened giving light to the vast and wide hall. "Behold: the great realm and Dwarf city of Dwarrowdelf," Gandalf said as everyone looked on in awe and surprise, especially Sam.

"Now there's an eye opener and no mistake," Sam said quietly and she smiled at him. Indeed the Dwarf city was a wonder to behold, but there was a deep danger in the halls of the dwarves and as they walked, she kept her ears and senses pealed for anything. They walked for short period of time before Gimli let out a surprised cry and rushed off to the left.

"Gimli!" Gandalf called but Gimli took no heed and ran to a room where a small amount of sunlight filtered through. The rest of the group followed with Gandalf in the lead. Gimli kneeled before a tomb and shook his head.

"No, no!" Gimli cried and Gandalf moved forward to read the script on the tomb. Carita hung back, behind Legolas and Boromir.

"Here lies Balin, son of Fundin, Lord of Moria." He is dead then. It's as I feared," Gandalf said softly and Carita watched Gimli as he chanted softly for his cousin. Carita wiped at her own tears and looked to Gandalf as he picked up a book from a dwarf corpse.

"We must move on," Legolas whispered to Aragorn and she looked at him as he spoke. "We cannot linger." He felt the danger just as strongly as she did, but she had more knowledge of what awaited them than he did.

"'They have taken the bridge…and the second hall,'" Gandalf read from the pages, and all eyes turned to him. Even Gimli stopped weeping long enough to look up at the old wizard. "'We have barred the gates…but cannot hold them for long. The ground shakes. Drums...drums…in the deep. We cannot get out. A shadow moves in the dark. We cannot get out . . .'" Gandalf stopped speaking as his eyes scanned over the last line in the book and looked up at the others. "'They are coming'," he finished with a concerned and troubled look on his face. They all stood in silence taking in the words Gandalf had just read until suddenly a fierce and loud crash echoed all around them. Carita looked to Pippin who turned around quickly and looked at everyone else with large eyes as a they watched a corpse fall from the well's ledge and down crashing as it went dragging a heavy chain and bucket with it.

As the clanging and crashing slowly came to a stop, the fellowship stood in silence and when nothing came they relaxed. Carita let out a slow and heavy breath and she heard Boromir exhale in front of her.

"Fool of a Took! Throw yourself in next time and rid us of your stupidity!" Gandalf exclaimed as he slammed the book shut and took his staff and hat from Pippin's hands. Carita gasped softly and stood straight. Something was coming.

"Gandalf," she began and took a step forward so she stood next to Legolas, who looked at her, but before she could say another word a deep boom sounded in the distance followed by two more then louder and louder booms echoed around them.

"Frodo!" Sam exclaimed and Carita looked at the small hobbit to see him pull his sword from its sheath. It glowed blue in the faint light and her eyes widened.

"Orcs," Legolas hissed. Aragorn looked to the hobbits.

"Get back! You stay close to Gandalf," Aragorn said heatedly and the hobbits moved back. Boromir moved quickly to the door, just missing being struck by three arrows. Carita turned around and watched as the two men and Legolas moved to block the door with large axes and wood beams.

"They have a cave troll," Boromir said dryly and Carita drew her sword as they moved to stand next to her. Gandalf tossed aside his hat and pulled his own sword from it's sheath the hobbits doing the same with worry filled expressions on their faces. Gimli jumped onto Balin's tomb while Aragorn and Legolas drew arrows and knotted them into their bows.

"Aarrgghhh! Let them come! There is one dwarf yet in Moria who still draws breath!" Gimli exclaimed and Carita glanced at Aragorn and Legolas.

"**I have trust in your arrows, but can I trust your blade skills?" **she asked and Legolas fought against a smile as the sounds of the orcs grew closer.

"**Now is not the time,"** Aragorn said in a hiss, but she smiled.

"**A battle is upon us,"** she said softly. **"Now is as good a time as any."** The orcs banged on the door hard again and again before the wood started to splinter. Carita tightened the grip on her blade and her face went cold. It was time she was tested again in battle and she was ready.


	9. Chapter 9

Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays everyone! I just finished typing this chapter so I thought I would post it as a gift to all of you. Now, I didn't get to the details about Carita's former lover like I had planned, but it shall be in Chapter 10, I promise. I hope you enjoy this chapter and that everyone has a safe and happy holiday. And thank you all so very, very much for your reviews, they mean the world! Let me know what you think!

Note: Dialouge in **bold** is spoken in Elvish.

Disclaimer: I own nothing associated with Lord of the Rings.

**

* * *

Chapter 9 **

As the hole got larger, Legolas fired an arrow striking one of the orcs and then Aragorn. Their cries of pain echoed through the chamber and Carita took a deep breath as her light eyes were focused on the door. Their makeshift lock is broken and the orcs come charging in two falling quickly thanks to Legolas' and Aragorn's bows. Carita moved forward slashing at a charging goblin that cried out and fell as her blade cut through him. Another charged at her and she swung again only to have her blow stopped by the orc's sword. She looked at it and it let out an ear piercing scream and threw her sword from his.

Carita quickly caught her footing and went after it again, this time slashing through him and letting him crumple to the ground. She turned around and battled orc after orc, all the while listening to her companions as best she could. The sound of breaking rock caught her ear and she turned her eyes to the left to see the troll swinging his heavy chain at Legolas, but the elf dodged every swing. Something approached and she turned around quickly raising her sword just in time to block an orc's blow. She perried his sword, but he countered her more quickly than she expected and she stumbled back loosing her footing.

As the orc closed in she tightened her grip on her sword as she steadied herself, but the orc stiffened and fell to the ground a Mirkwood arrow sticking out of its back. She looked up and nodded at Legolas before she quickly turned and blocked a blow from an approaching orc. The battle raged on and she heard Aragorn cry out.

"Frodo!" Aragorn yelled over the sounds of crashing metal and she turned to see him fighting his way through orc after orc. She followed his eyes just as she saw the troll break the stone wall parting Merry, Pippin, and Frodo from each other. Her eyes widened when she saw the troll looking for Frodo who was avoiding him by moving around the pillar.

"Aragorn? Aragorn!" Frodo screamed as the troll grabbed him and dragged him out.

"Frodo!" Aragorn called, but she could tell he was tiring. Carita shook her head and moved with her speed over to the troll and slashed at its leg. It cried out and swung Frodo at her. She tried to grab onto Frodo, but the troll was too strong for her to free him from his grasp as she ducked. Frodo slashed at the trolls hand and it let go of him sending him crashing to the stone floor. Carita moved to the hobbit.

"Frodo," she said softly as she put her hand on the hobbit's shoulder. "Are you alright?" she asked gently and Frodo looked at her before his eyes widened. She looked over her shoulder and the troll was upon them. He swung his thick and heavy arm at her and she flew across the room landing in a heap once again lost to darkness. Aragorn jumped down in between Frodo and the troll grabbing a spear from the ground. He stabbed the troll, but failed to do any damage, just managing to keep the troll at bay.

Carita sighed quietly and shook her head as she slowly sat up and looked to where she had been not seconds before only to see the troll do the same thing it had done to her to Aragorn. He sent the man flying across the room and crashing hard into a stone wall. Frodo moved over to him and shook him, but when he didn't wake Frodo made to run. Carita stood on shaking legs and tried to make her way over to the hobbit only to be stopped by one of the few remaining orcs. Shaking the spots from her eyes she readied herself and killed the orc before it had a chance to strike her. She moved to go to Frodo but stopped when she saw the troll had Frodo pinned to the wall, a spear pressed hard into his chest.

"No," she whispered and shook her head. Suddenly, Merry and Pippin where on top of the troll stabbing at him with their small swords over and over, but only agitating it than hurting it. The troll threw Merry from its back as Carita moved to where Frodo laid.

She heard the distinct sound of an arrow before the troll went crashing to the ground sending Pippin flying as Carita kneeled down next to Frodo, gently turning him over. Aragorn and Gandalf were soon at her side and she looked at Aragorn before she looked down at Frodo and put her hand on his cheek. Frodo groaned and took a deep gasping breath as he raised his hand to his chest and Carita gasped as she pulled her hand back.

"He's alive!" Sam said as he looked at Gandalf in surprise and amazement and he too quickly kneeled next to Frodo.

"I'm all right, I'm not hurt," Frodo said as he sat up and looked at Carita. She shook her head.

"You should be dead," Aragorn said and Frodo looked at him. "That spear would have skewered a wild boar."

"I think there's more to this Hobbit than meets the eye," Gandalf said with a small smile and Frodo opened his tunic to reveal a sparkling mithril shirt underneath his tunic. Carita let out a small laugh and Frodo looked at her.

"You are truly a wonder," she said gently and Frodo just looked at her with a small frown.

"Mithril! You are full of surprises, Master Baggins," Gimli said with amazement. The sound approaching orcs in the distance met their ears once more and their joy at Frodo being well was lost.

"To the Bridge of Khazad-dûm!" Gandalf exclaimed and Carita helped Frodo to his feet before she quickly urged him and Sam ahead and followed Aragorn and the others from the cavern. She moved slower than she liked to, but she was weak and the spots were still present in the corners of her eyes.

They ran, but they did not get far before they were completely surrounded by goblins and orcs all looking at them with a hunger and hatred. Carita stood between Legolas and Gimli, her sword in hand and at the ready. Legolas had an arrow knotted in his bow and Gimli held onto his axe. However, the goblins and orcs were no longer her fear. If all of them had heard them, then the darkness that dwelled deep within the mine would find them and they would be lost if they did not get to the bridge and soon.

As Gimli snarled next to her a deep rumbling echoed within the deep and Carita took a slow and shaky breath. As she looked past the goblins and orcs that panicked suddenly and ran away, to see a fiery glow fill the end of the hall. The orcs and goblins were gone in mere seconds but the hall was filling with the glowing light and Carita sheathed her sword. It would be no use against what approached.

"What is this new devilry?" Boromir asked and Carita looked at Gandalf to see the old wizard close his eyes before he slowly opened them and looked at the approaching light.

"A Balrog," she supplied and Gandalf looked at her. "A demon of ancient times," she finished and she could feel Legolas stiffen at her words. She knew that he would be the only one in their party other than Gandalf that would know what beast they were about to face.

"This foe is beyond any of you," Gandalf said and turned around. "Run!" he shouted and the fellowship turned quickly and ran through the hall as fast as they could and through a door. Carita was behind everyone save Aragorn and Gandalf. She saw Boromir nearly fall but Legolas quickly steadied the man and fell back with him before they stood and continued down another section. Carita stopped and turned to speak to Gandalf only to find Aragorn doing so.

"Gandalf!" Aragorn said as he approached a weary looking Gandalf.

"Lead them on, Aragorn! The bridge is near!" Gandalf said and Carita frowned. Aragorn moved to help the wizard as the Balrog's cries were heard again, but Gandalf shoved him away. "Do as I say!" Gandalf said harshly. Aragorn pulled back. "Swords are no more use here!" he said and Carita's eyes widened.

"Let me stand with you," she said when Aragorn moved on and followed the others down the stairs and Gandalf slowly did the same. They moved quickly down the stairs and Gandalf glanced at her.

"You're powers are not strong enough," Gandalf said as they continued on.

"I can stand with you," she said fiercely as they slowed and reached a gap in the steps that Legolas jumped with ease.

"Gandalf!" Legolas said as he gestured for him to jump. Gandalf hesitated a moment and looked at Carita.

"You will follow the others, I can stand alone with this enemy," Gandalf said as he jumped over and into Legolas' helping arms. Carita frowned and did just as the other two had done, but her landing nearly had her falling from the steps and she would have fallen had Legolas not grabbed her once again. Her body was in need of rest so she could heal, but no rest would come so long as they were in the darkness of the mines.

As the others jumped or were thrown, arrows were being fired on their party by orcs far away along the cliff walls. Legolas drew his bow and sent his deadly accurate arrows across the gap hitting every target he aimed for. Carita turned her eyes to see who remained only to see Aragorn and Frodo. However, before the pair could jump, the stairs they stood upon started to crumble away. They moved up further and quickly regained their footing. The gap between them and the rest of the fellowship became too large for them to safely jump and Carita shook her head.

A large boulder fell suddenly as the Balrog's thunder steps could be heard getting closer. It struck the stairs that Frodo and Aragorn stood upon cracking its already weak foundation.

"Steady! Hold on!" Aragorn shouted as the stone started to sway and he put a hand on Frodo's shoulder. "Hang on! Lean Forward!" he shouted as he pushed on Frodo's shoulder and steps moved forward.

"Come on!" Legolas said and Aragorn fell into his arms and Frodo into Gandalf's. She smiled and let out a heavy breath before she turned and the party ran down the rest of the steps and towards the bridge.

"Over the bridge! Fly!" Gandalf said as he stopped before a wall of fire and urged the others on. Carita stopped next to him and grabbed onto his robes.

"Let me stand with you," she demanded again and Gandalf shook his head.

"Run, Carita, and run with haste," he said as he shoved her and she stumbled back. Gandalf turned around and there before them was the Balrog, a creature Carita had only seen once before, and she had hoped she would never see again. "Run!" he shouted and pushed her harder as he too followed her. Carita followed the others across the bridge but turned because she knew Gandalf would not follow. "You cannot pass!" Gandalf shouted at the Balrog as he stood in the middle of the bridge.

"Gandalf!" Frodo cried but Carita kept her eyes on the scene before her. The Balrog opened its wings and shadow and flame danced high in the air.

"I am the servant of the Secret Fire, wielder of the flame of Anor," Gandalf said and his staff lit with a blinding light. "The dark fire will not avail you, Flame of Udûn!" The Balrog raised a blade of flame and Carita took a step to join Gandalf, but an arm was suddenly around her.

"No," Aragorn hissed from behind her and held her firmly in place. She pushed at his arm, but his grip was tight. As the Balrog brought down his sword, Gandalf struck back with his blade breaking the sword of flames into many pieces.

"Go back to the Shadow!" Gandalf shouted.

"Let me help him," Carita demanded.

"There is nothing you can do, your skills do not lie in magic and power such as his," Aragorn said firmly but Carita did not stop struggling.

"You shall not pass!" Gandalf shouted as he slammed his staff onto the bridge.

"You don't understand," she said. "You don't know what that thing is capable of," she practically yelled and Aragorn's grip loosened. She broke away from Aragorn and moved to Gandalf as the Balrog stepped forward and the bridge crumbled under it. As the Balrog fell Carita continued on as Gandalf turned around. However, before she could reach him the crack of a whip echoed in the caves and Gandalf was pulled from the bridge.

"Gandalf!" Carita shouted and with her speed moved to where the wizard clung to the stone.

"Gandalf!" Frodo shouted and she heard the hobbits fear and panic. As Carita reached for his hand Gandalf shook his head.

"Fly you fools!" he exclaimed before he let go.

"No! Gandalf!" Carita screamed as she reached over the edge but the wizard was already too far for her to grab. Tears welled in her eyes as she was dragged from the bridge. Someone was dragging her, who she didn't know and didn't care. Her friend and companion for so many years was gone.

* * *

It had been Aragorn who had dragged her from the bridge and practically carried her out of the mine. They were now traveling to Lothlorien to take refuge in the Elvin city if they were allowed it. She felt numb as they traveled and as the sun sank further in the sky, they were walking amongst the great trees of Lothlorien, but Carita did not notice their beauty or their splendor. 

"Stay close, young Hobbits! They say that a great sorceress lives in these woods, an Elf-witch, of terrible power. All who look upon her, fall under her spell and are never seen again," Gimli told the hobbits.

"Mr. Frodo?" Sam asked and Carita glanced at the others.

"Well, here is one Dwarf she won't ensnare so easily. I have the eyes of a hawk and the ears of a fox!" Gimli said. Carita looked up when she felt something approach and stopped with a gasp as two arrows were suddenly pointed at her. "Oh!" Gimli exclaimed when he had an arrow pointed at him. Carita scanned the elves that held them at bay. All were tall, blue eyed, with flowing blonde hair. Their clothing a gray that blended with the trees of their realm so they would not be seen easily.

"The dwarf breathes so loud, we could have shot him in the dark," a tall broad shouldered ellon said as he stepped forward. He was the only one of his party that was pointing a deadly arrow at the party. "Come with me," he said and he led the party high up into the tree to their lookout talans where there was little doubt in Carita's mind they would be allowed passage. She stumbled as she went to climb the ladder, and once again, Legolas steadied her. She looked at him over her shoulder and his frown only deepened.

"**You are bleeding," **he said as he raised his hand to her right temple, but she pulled her head away.

"**I'm alright, we must not tarry,"** she said quietly at seeing the look the guards had given them, and she slowly followed the others up the ladder all the while hoping they would be allowed time to rest. For the first time in many long years her body was in need of it, and her heart was in need of it.


	10. Chapter 10

Hello all! Thank you very much for your reviews. I'm sorry it took me so long to update. Christmas was insane and then work was just as crazy because of the holidays. Anyway, right now as I type this it is 2:27am, and I have been up for nearly twenty-four hours, but I worked hard on this chapter to finish it and I'm going to post it now. I hope you all like this chapter, as always, I'm not so sure about it. If there are a lot of typos, etc., I'm sorry. I proofread it twice, but I'm always bound to miss something and this is the longest chapter I've ever written, 4,200 words. I better stop rambling now, thank you very much again and let me know what you think.

Note: Dialouge in **bold** is spoken in Elvish.

Disclaimer: I own nothing associated with Lord of the Rings.

**

* * *

Chapter 10**

The elves of the realm of Lothlorien did not often welcome strangers, much like their kinsmen in Mirkwood; strangers were turned away or imprisoned. Carita knew that the evil Frodo carried would more than likely not be allowed in, and she wished they would allow them at least one nights rest in the city so they could sleep in some peace and morn properly for the loss of their friend. She stood between Boromir and Legolas as the tall elf that had spoken to them before stepped up to Legolas.

"Mae govannen, Legolas Thranduilion (Welcome Legolas, son of Thranduil)," the elf said as he put his hand over his heart and bowed his head. Legolas did the same and kept his gaze on the other elf.

"Govannas vîn gwennen le, Haldir o Lórien (Our Fellowship stands in your debt, Haldir of Lórien)," Legolas said and Haldir looked glanced at Carita and then looked to the others, however, he stopped and looked at her more closely. Carita looked down and cursed the light of the moon that filtered in through the trees as the sun had set as their party climbed up onto the lookout talan.

"**Carita, daughter of Varda,"** Haldir breathed and she looked at him before she bowed her head. He looked away from her quickly and to the others when his eyes fell on Aragorn. "A, Aragorn in Dúnedain istannen le ammen (Oh, Aragorn of the Dúnedain, you are known to us)," he said as he walked over to stand before Aragorn.

"Haldir," Aragorn said with a bow of his head.

"So much for the legendary courtesy of the Elves! Speak words we can also understand!" Gimli demanded and Haldir looked at him. Carita looked to the dwarf, now was not the time for Gimli to show his distrust of the elves.

"We have not had dealings with the Dwarves since the Dark Days," Haldir said and Gimli glared at him.

"And you know what this Dwarf says to that? Ishkhaqwi ai durugnul!" Gimli exclaimed. Carita raised an eyebrow and Aragorn grasped Gimli's shoulder as he turned around and looked at the dwarf.

"That was not so courteous," Aragorn hissed and Haldir looked away and continued down the line of the party. His eyes rested on Frodo and his posture stiffened.

"You bring great evil with you," Haldir said before he turned and looked at Aragorn with heated eyes. "You can go no further." He said as he turned from the fellowship and walked towards his guards. Carita made to go to him and speak with him when Legolas grabbed her arm. She watched as Aragorn moved to the ellon and she looked at Legolas.

"**We need to tend to your wound on your temple,"** Legolas said. Carita shook her head.

"**I am fine," **she said softly and Legolas kept his grip on her arm.

"**You are not fine, I shall tend to it and then you can say that you are fine,"** he said and Carita frowned before she jerked her arm away from him. She would put up with _no one_ ordering her any longer.

"**Stay away from me,"** she hissed suddenly and Legolas stepped back from her. Carita walked away from him and the others before she settled herself near the edge of the talan. She leaned forward and rested her elbows on her thighs before she put her face in her hands. She was angry, not angry with Legolas or the others, but with Gandalf. She hated that she was angry with him, but angry she was. If he would have allowed her to stand with him, if he would have listened, if he would have just grabbed onto her hand when she reached for him he would be alive. He should not have fallen.

As she sat, she could hear Aragorn arguing with Haldir for their passage into the city and then as the elf took a deep breath. Carita lifted her head and looked over her shoulder to see Haldir step away from Aragorn and look at the fellowship.

"You will follow me," Haldir said and Carita stood swaying on her feet as she did so, but she caught her footing before she walked to where the others stood. As she waited to descend the high tree, she glanced at Legolas only to see him look away from her quickly. She would have to apologize to him once more, and she sighed before she followed Boromir from the talan.

* * *

The sun had risen and Carita was thankful for the light as they walked. If memory served her well, they were still at least another day's journey to the heart of the Elvin realm. She could not wait for a proper rest within the realm and for a proper place to morn her friend.

The party stopped for a moment so the hobbits and the others could rest. Legolas glanced at Carita as she sank down onto the ground next to Pippin. He had known that her anger the night before was not solely directed at him. He had been forward and rash with her, but it was only because that he worried about her. She was weak and from more than just her wounds. Legolas watched her closely as she forced a smile as Pippin offered her a piece of bread that she declined.

"We continue on," Haldir said and Legolas watched as Carita sighed quietly and stood from the ground before she helped Pippin and Merry onto their feet. She followed behind the hobbits and glanced at him. That time he did not look away and met her eyes. She gave him a soft smile and then looked away and ahead of them once again and Legolas followed behind her.

Carita had felt Legolas' gaze upon her as she had sat with the hobbits and she was glad when she had looked at him the second time that he had held her gaze. She would take her time and not rush her apology there was no cause to do so when there were so many prying ears and odd looks sent her way by the elves of the company that led them through the trees.

The day was drawing to a close when they reached a cliff and Haldir smiled as he came to a stop and looked out into the distance at a tall cluster of trees. Carita gasped and smiled a smile of her own at seeing the trees. It had been ages since she had looked upon the trees of Caras Galadhon and they looked just as magnificent as they had the first time she had ever laid eyes upon them.

"Caras Galadhon...the heart of Elvendom on earth. Realm of the Lord Celeborn and of Galadriel, Lady of Light," Haldir said and Carita's smile grew. She was in need of another friend and Galadriel would hopefully give her heart some much needed lifting. The hobbits could not lift her spirits for they too were grieving and she felt that Frodo blamed himself just as she blamed herself for Gandalf's passing into shadow. "We shall rest for the night and make our way at the first light of dawn," Haldir said. "We have traveled far for the halfings and they are in need of a nights rest."

While Haldir turned and spoke with several elves, Carita busied herself in helping the hobbits lay out their bedrolls when a hand was upon her shoulder. She turned her head slightly and winced at the slight pain that hit her, but met Aragorn's gaze.

"Since you would not allow Legolas to tend to your wound, will you allow me?" he asked and Carita looked at Legolas briefly to see him talking quietly with Haldir and the others before she looked at Aragorn.

"How did you know of that?" she asked as she stood fully and Aragorn lowered his hand. "You were busy bartering for our passage." Aragorn gave her a smile and she sighed quietly. "I trust then that your friend spoke of it to you." Aragorn raised an eyebrow.

"He is only my friend now?" Aragorn asked.

"Nay," she said after a few minutes of silence. "He is mine too," she finished and Aragorn nodded.

"Come and let me tend to it before more harm than good becomes of it," he said and Carita nodded as she let him lead her to a fallen log for her to sit upon. She stole a glance at Legolas once more and caught his gaze as he looked at her. Blushing slightly at being caught she turned away and looked a head. Her heart raced and she mentally shook her head. She had promised herself that nothing would break her and yet one ellon was doing just that.

* * *

The sun had disappeared and the light of the waxing moon filtered down through the trees and upon the company. Carita sighed as she looked up at the silver light. At times she wished that Lady Varda had not spun the light of the moon into her and that the moon did not make her glow, but she would not undo her creation even after everything that she had seen happen, she was happy and thankful to be alive, even if it was only to be for a little longer.

The soft snores of the hobbits filtered through the air and Gimli's gruff snores echoed slightly. Boromir laid awake, but weary as his body slowly relaxed and allowed him some sleep. Aragorn sat near Haldir talking quietly and quickly. Legolas stood near where Carita sat and took courage as he moved closer to her.

"**I am glad that you allowed Aragorn to tend to your wound,"** he said and he looked at her. The man had cleaned it and applied a paste he carried in his pocket that took the pain away. **"I am not as skilled as he is, but I would have done just as well."**

"**It is not the fact that you would have been my healer,"** Carita explained as she looked up at him. **"I merely do not like to be ordered," **she finished quietly and Legolas sat down upon the log and looked at her intently.

"**I understand,"** Legolas said quietly.

"**I am sorry,"** she said and Legolas nodded.

"**I know you are,"** he told her. He reached over and took her hand and she squeezed it firmly when she felt her emotions swirl and her grief for Gandalf started to spill over and tears came to her eyes. She looked at Legolas as she tried to push back her tears and he leaned into her and put his free hand on her cheek. **"You do not have to be strong all the time, Carita,"** he told her softly and she sniffed as a tear trickled down her cheek and onto his fingers.

"**I must remain strong for as long as I can, and we are near the Elvin city where I can shed my grief fully,"** she whispered her voice shaking as she did so. Legolas sighed and ran his thumb across her cheek wiping away her tear.

"**It shall be your downfall before we even make it to the Elvin city. Your wounds and your broken heart will not do you any good," **he told her as he pressed his palm to her cheek and squeezed her hand. Carita managed a smile as she looked at him and sniffed.

"**It lightens my heart to know that you are not angry with me for the way I treated you, and that you care enough to fear for my well being,"** she said and Legolas lowered his hand from her face and covered their already bound hands with his other hand.

"**We all care for you, but the others do not see what I do. They do not see that the light in you has dimmed."** Carita frowned and looked down at his large hands that covered her much smaller ones.

"**I'll be fine with time,"** she said quietly and turned her eyes back to him and his gaze locked on her. **"I have lost many friends in my lifetime and I expect just like all the times before, my heart will heal and my light will strengthen."** She moved her other hand and let it rest over his. **"When we get to the city, and once we rest properly, I shall tell you what you wished to know when we were in the caves."** Legolas shook his head.

"**You do not have to," **he said quickly and Carita shook her head in turn.

"**I do not have to, but I do owe you an explanation and the truth is always the best step to take,"** she said and Legolas gave her a curt nod. She closed her eyes and sighed softly as she let her hand fall from his and raised it to her forehead. **"I'm afraid I must sleep for a time,"** she said as she opened her eyes and looked at Legolas.

"**I will let you rest," **he said before he let go of her hands and stood from the bench. **"Rest well, Carita."**

"**You as well,"** she said quietly as she moved to the moss covered grass and laid her tired body down upon the ground and slowly let sleep claim her body. Legolas watched as Carita slowly fell asleep and he turned from her only to nearly collide with Haldir. The broad shouldered ellon glanced at Carita and then looked to Legolas, but the elf just shook his head and moved to find his own rest for the night.

* * *

As the following day came to an end, Carita felt a wave of peace wash over her as they stepped within the realm of the city. The fading light of the sun filtered in through the towering trees that were just as old if not older than Carita herself. _"My friend, it has been so long since I last laid eyes on you,"_came a soft and familiar voice in her head.

"_It has been a long time, but our meeting comes with heavy news,"_Carita thought and she felt her friend slip from her mind as Haldir led them up the many steps that would take them to Celeborn and Galadriel's talan.

The party came to a stop on the lowest level of the talan before another flight of stairs. Carita stood next to Legolas and waited patiently for Celeborn and Galadriel to make their way to the waiting party. A soft light started to glow upon the stairs and all eyes turned to the top of the stairs to see a fair and handsome ellon make his way down the stairs his hand helping guide a tall fair haired and beautiful elleth down the stairs. Both were dressed in white and Carita found a small smile make its way across her face as she saw Galadriel and Celeborn before she bowed her head with the others.

"The enemy knows you have entered here. What hope you had in secrecy is now gone. Nine there are here, yet ten there were, set out from Rivendell. Tell me, where is Gandalf?" Celeborn asked as he scanned their faces. "For I much desire to speak with him...I can no longer see him from afar." Galadriel let her eyes rest on each member of the party before she looked at Carita and then Aragorn.

"Gandalf the Grey did not pass the borders of this land," Galadriel said softly and Carita bowed her head as she closed her eyes. "He has fallen into shadow." Carita could hear the sadness in Galadriel's voice and she opened her eyes and looked at the elleth.

"He was taken by both Shadow and Flame: a Balrog of Morgoth," Legolas said and Carita could feel him tremble from both anger and sorrow. "For we went needlessly into the net of Moria," Legolas finished and Gimli bowed his head. Carita subtly reached and squeezed Legolas' hand before she let it drop from hers and moved her hand to her side.

"Needless were none of the deeds of Gandalf in life. We do not yet know his whole purpose. Do not let the great emptiness of Khazad-dûm fill your heart, Gimli, son of Glóin," Galadriel said and Gimli looked up at her as she spoke. "For the world has grown full of peril. And in all lands, love is now mingled with grief." Carita sighed quietly and looked down at the floor once more. _"As you have said many times, my friend, take heart,"_ Galadriel said to her in her mind and Carita nodded before she lifted her head and looked forward one more. She heard Boromir take a shaky breath and she looked at him to see him look away from Galadriel quickly and Carita frowned.

"What now becomes of this Fellowship? Without Gandalf, hope is lost," Celeborn said and Carita looked at him.

"Forgive me for speaking out of turn, my old friend," Carita said and Celeborn looked at her. "Hope is never lost," she said firmly her own will and hope returning.

"The quest stands upon the edge of a knife. Stray but a little and it will fail to the ruin of all," Galadriel said. "As Carita has said, hope remains while the company is true. Do not let your hearts be troubled. Go now and rest for you are weary with sorrow and much toil. Tonight you will sleep in peace. Our city shall be your refuge for as long as possible and until your path is decided." Galadriel glanced at Frodo as the party was led away and Carita took a slow breath as she followed Legolas back down the stairs. She knew her tale for Legolas would be coming soon, but first a hot bath and some fresh clothes were in order and she could not wait to wash away the dirt from her travels and her grief.

* * *

Bathed and dressed in a cream gown that was provided by one of Galadriel's handmaidens she slowly made her way to the fellowships camp. While the others, except for Legolas, would be sleeping on the soft moss beds of the forest floor, she was given a small talan for her refuge and that was where her belongings, including her sword rested. She would admit to no one that it felt good to not have to carry the weight of her blade at her side. She neared the group to see Legolas carrying a pitcher near the water fountain, but stopped as a soft voice suddenly filled the air.

"_A Olórin i yaresse, mentaner i Numeherui,"_ came a gentle voice of an elleth in the distance. _"Tírien i Rómenóri."_

"_Melme nóren sina, núra ala, Eäro,"_ joined the voices of other elves and Carita sighed softly as she quickly made her way to the others.

"A lament for Gandalf," Legolas said softly as he looked down at the water and listened to the voices as they continued to sing.

"What do they say about him?" Merry asked and Legolas sighed quietly.

"I have not the heart to tell you. For me the grief is still too near," Legolas responded as he turned and looked at the hobbits.

"They sing words of sadness, Merry," Carita said as she walked over to where Legolas stood and all eyes turned her to her. "How they shall miss him and never forget him." Merry and Pippin glanced at each other before they sighed softly and settled back into their beds. Frodo looked off into the distance and Sam sat up to fix his pillows. Carita looked at Legolas and gave him a small but sad smile.

"**You look much better,"** he told her and she laughed despite the sadness the song of the elves had brought to her heart.

"**I feel a little better, physically," **she said and Legolas nodded as he sat the pitcher down on the edge of the fountain. Glancing at Aragorn and the others, she looked back at Legolas. **"Walk with me?"** she asked and he nodded as she turned around and led him down a path through the large trees. They came upon a small clearing with three small stone carved benches. Carita moved within the clearing and sat down. Legolas followed suit and took a seat next to her and she looked down, her dark hair falling over her shoulder. **"What name did you hear me speak when I slept in Moria?"** she asked before she looked up and met his gaze.

"**Annatar,"** Legolas spoke slowly and with a bitterness to his voice as he said it.

"**I will ask for you to understand,"** Carita said as she looked at him. **"I was young, a fool, and blind to all that was before my eyes because I was lost in love."** Legolas furrowed his brow, but waited for her to continue. **"Just after my second century and before I was sent to Middle Earth from the West, I met a fellow Maia. He charmed me with words and I fell in love with him." **Legolas stiffened, however, Carita pressed on. **"He was good, kind, loving, and gentle with me, but what I did not know was that he was evil, cruel, hateful, and spiteful when he was not with me.**

"**I was sheltered from his darkness because My Lady wished to keep my mind and heart free of such darkness, but when I started to see his evil I fought to be free of him . . .,"** she trailed off and closed her eyes as the first night of her imprisonment came back to her.

_

* * *

Carita groaned as she raised her hand to her forehead and the throbbing that suddenly made its presence known. She was laying upon a soft bed with a thick fur blanket. She opened her eyes to find herself in a dark shrouded room that was lit by only the small fire that burned in a stone fireplace. Carita sat up with a frown as she looked around. Last she remembered she had been in her home arguing with Annatar and then darkness._

"_You are awake, young one," Annatar said as he shifted in his seat near the fireplace._

"_Annatar, where am I? Where have you taken me?" she asked as she climbed from the bed and swayed slightly on her feet._

"_Do not use that name," he hissed and Carita frowned. "You will no longer address me in that way pet," he whispered and she felt the familiar pull in her mind. Shaking the feeling away she looked at him fiercely._

"_I do not understand, what is going on?" she demanded._

"_Listen to me, Carita; nothing is going on that concerns you. All you need to do is remain here and do as I say," he said gently as he moved and stood before her putting his hands on her shoulders. The pull was once again on her mind and she could not fight it. She nodded numbly and Annatar smiled down at her as he pushed her hair from her face. "Kiss me," he demanded feverishly and gripped her shoulders so hard she could feel his nails dig into her skin through her dress. She gasped and shook her head as she tried to pull herself from his grasp, but her body would not do as she willed it to and her lips went crashing against his even though tears fell from her eyes as she tried to pull away. She did not want to kiss him, she wanted answers. Answers that she suddenly knew she would never get._

* * *

"**My life in his care was dark," **she whispered as she wiped away her tears as the memory left her. **"I nearly fell into the darkness with him, but I conquered his magic and pulled myself free from it. I fought against him, but I could do little for he had his hunters always searching for me and I was more of a hindrance to the fight than an aid. I was sent away and hidden until the battle was over and he was defeated."**

"**You cannot mean . . .," **Legolas said slowly unable to fully process the words that he had just heard. Carita sniffed quietly and met his gaze evenly.

"**I was his lover, he was mine, and I loved him with everything, until I realized what he truly wanted. He was hungry for power, destruction, and filled with hatred. I wished for nothing he desired."** Legolas stood and took a few steps from her and for some unknown reason to her she felt her chest tighten as he moved away. **"Please do not go," **she whispered pleadingly and Legolas looked at her.

"**I need time, Carita, to process what you have just told me,"** he said and Carita felt more tears escape from her eyes. **"_You_ were Sauron the deceiver's lover? _You _were with him when he began his quest for power? How could you not have known?"** Legolas asked and when Carita had no answer when he wanted one, he turned on his heals and left her alone in the clearing.


	11. Chapter 11

Happy New Year! I hope everyone had a safe and happy transition into 2007. Here is Chapter 11 for everyone, and thank you for your reviews, even though for some reason the e-mail alerts aren't working right or something, but I read them when I checked the stats for the story. I hope you all like this chapter, just like several times before I'm not so sure about it. Thanks again and let me know what you think!

Note: Dialouge in **bold** is spoken in Elvish.

Disclaimer: I own nothing associated with Lord of the Rings.

**

* * *

Chapter 11**

Carita raised her hands to her face and cried. She should not have told him. She was wrong in telling him her dark past and she lowered her hands as she let her tears fall. Taking a deep breath she stood from the bench and wiped at her face. She slowly made her way to her talan, all the while keeping her eyes trained on the forest floor. As she walked, she berated herself in her mind as she walked.

"_I should never have told him anything,"_ she told herself firmly. _"He will never speak to me again. He will never even look at me again."_ She stopped walking and looked up when she once again felt her chest tighten and a deep pain settle there. Carita raised a hand to her heart and shook her head when she realized that there was more to her relationship with Legolas than she had thought.

"**Lady Carita,"** came a deep voice from her left and she lowered her hand and straightened her posture before she turned and looked to the owner of the voice. Haldir stood there and when she looked at him he bowed his head. **"Are you well?" **he asked when he raised his head and closed the great distance between them to stand a few feet from her.

"**Aye,"** she said softly. **"I am fine."** Haldir nodded and Carita looked down and away from him. **"I am just retiring to my room for some much needed rest,"** she said when she turned her eyes back to him and he held out his arm.

"**Let me escort you to your talan,"** he said and Carita shook her head.

"**No, I have much to think about and I prefer to think alone. I hope I have not upset you,"** she said and Haldir smiled and lowered his arm as he shook his head.

"**No, my lady you have not upset me. I shall leave you in peace,"** Haldir said and bowed his head before he continued down the path she had just come from. Carita sighed quietly and turned her eyes ahead once more and instead of continuing onto her talan, she followed another path and came upon the banks of the great river. She settled herself on one of the large tree roots and watched the moonlit rippling water move about carefree and untroubled. She wished then that her life was like the water, but her life had never been easy and part of her knew that it was only going to become more difficult in the passing days.

As the dawn slowly broke the horizon in the distance, Carita stood from her seat and walked towards the waters edge. She had no slippers to remove as she enjoyed walking barefoot, and slowly she waded into the water.

* * *

The dawn light was filtering in through the windows, and Legolas had paced the floors of his small talan so much he thought he may very well wear the wooden planks down to nothing. He sighed as he sank onto his bed and put his head in his hands. He did not know what to think, his heart and mind were torn in two different places. One part of him wanted to demand that Carita travel no further with them and that she be sent back, because he now doubted whether or not she could be trusted. And the other part of him wanted to go back to her and comfort her. He wanted to help bear her grief for the loss of Gandalf, and remove the pain he had inflicted upon her when he had left her.

He had heard her soft cries as he had walked away, and he had stopped for a time and listened as she cried. It had taken a great deal of strength for him to continue walking away. A curt knock on his door brought him from his thoughts and he lowered his hands as he stood and walked to the door. He opened it and was surprised to see Pippin standing there with a frown on his face.

"Um, Legolas, have you seen Lady Carita?" Pippin asked.

"I suppose she would be in her talan," Legolas said dryly.

"She is not there, and no one has seen her since she left our camp with you," Pippin said and Legolas frowned.

"She will not be hard to find," Legolas said as he stepped around the hobbit and quickly walked down the stairs with Pippin following.

"I'm sorry to bother you," Pippin said as they stepped onto the forest floor, "but Merry and I wanted to walk with her. I was going to ask Aragorn, but I figured you'd be the best to ask."

"Then why bother me?" Legolas found himself asking. Pippin raised an eyebrow as the pair came to a stop, however, Legolas turned and walked down the path towards the clearing he had left her in the night before.

"Are you angry with her?" Pippin questioned. "Has she done something wrong?" Legolas sighed quietly and glanced at the hobbit.

"It is not my place to share that information," Legolas said. They were nearly to the clearing when he stopped suddenly and looked to the right with a frown. "Continue down this path there will be a clearing to the left. That is where I last saw her. I will look this way." Before Pippin could say anything, Legolas moved quickly down the nearly invisible pathway that led to the river and as he left Pippin's sight he broke into a quick run. For some reason he felt a panic and with labored breaths he stopped at the waters edge when a flicker of cream and black in the water caught his attention.

Without thinking, he rushed into the water and pulled Carita out of the rippling current and onto the shore. She gasped and pushed her hair from her face as they went crashing to the ground with him on top of her. Carita coughed and opened her eyes as she looked up at him. He looked down at her with a frown and his hair and face dripping water down onto her.

"**Are you mad? What were you doing, trying to drown in the depths of the river?"** he demanded. Carita glared at him and pushed him off of her before she stood from the ground, her dress soaked and stained with mud thanks to Legolas throwing her onto the ground.

"**I was not trying to drown,"** she said heatedly as rang out her hair and looked at Legolas as he slowly stood from the ground. **"I just went under when you so unceremoniously pulled me from the water! What were _you_ doing?"**

"**Looking for you if you must know,"** Legolas said heatedly. **"What were you doing under the water?"** Carita laughed as she watched him ring out his own hair.

"**I was swimming,"** she said as if it was the most obvious things in the world. **"Why else would I be in the water?"**

"**In your gown?"** he asked as he looked down at her dress and then back at her glaring face.

"**Yes, in my gown. The water looked inviting and I didn't want to go and change."**

"**You _are_ mad!" **he exclaimed.

"**You are one to talk,"** she hissed. **"Last night you couldn't stand to be within my sight and now you come diving into the water to supposedly save me."** Legolas closed the distance between them so the pair was nearly nose to nose, he stood a few inches taller.

"**Last night you gave me all too good a reason to lose all my trust in you,"** Legolas sneered and his words stung and she looked away from his face as he looked down at her heatedly.

"**Last night I chose to tell you of my past, a past that I both regret and that I am ashamed of. There are very few that remain in this land that know of it,"** she said as she looked at him her anger returning both at the fact that he chose to disregard her so quickly and the fact that he had ruined the gown she was given to wear.

"**You were there when he made the rings of power, you were there when he sent his orcs and other monsters out to destroy all the good in this world. You were at his side, and you did nothing,"** Legolas said and Carita felt something break at the hate that shined in his eyes.

"**You have no idea how hard it was for me to actually tell you, and you do not know everything. You do not know what I went through, and what I was forced to do." **Her body was trembling with anger, but tears were in her eyes. **"Next time you get the urge to save me, don't,"** she finished in a whisper and turned from him. She broke out into a run and disappeared through the trees. Legolas stood still and sighed before he turned around and ran his hands through his hair.

"**She is right you know,"** came a soft voice from behind him and Legolas turned around surprised to see Lady Galadriel standing before him. **"It was not her choice to be at Sauron's side when he came to power."**

"**What do you mean?"** Legolas asked quietly and Galadriel gave him a small smile as she walked closer.

"**She too was ruled by a ring of power,"** Galadriel said. **"Sauron the Deceiver created on especially for her. Whenever he gave a command, so long as she wore it, she was forced to do as he said, no matter what her true desires were."** Legolas' frowned only deepened.

"**Why did she not take it off?"** Legolas asked.

"**The first command he ever gave her was that she would never remove the ring,"** Galadriel said calmly. **"You are wrong to judge her so harshly, Legolas, she was young and naïve, and blinded by a love that only she felt. Sauron did not love her, he never loved her. He only used her and used her he did.**

"**When she freed herself from his power she did all she could to help destroy him. She barely survived her flight from Modor, and when she was well enough she told the leaders of men and elves all she knew and all she learned while she was held. Sauron sent his hunters, his Nazgul after her. They hunted only her and were nearly successful twice in eliminating her, until Elrond, Celeborn, and I hid her."**

"**She said that she was more of a hindrance than an aid,"** Legolas whispered remembering Carita's words from the night before.

"**She helped more than she knew. She trusted you enough to share the darkest secret of her past,"** Galadriel told him pointedly. **"She trusts you still, though . . . it seems that any trust you held for her is gone."**

"**It is not gone, simply misplaced,"** Legolas said as he found the slight guilt he felt earlier that morning multiplied tenfold and his anger was gone and replaced by guilt and shame.

"**Let us hope that you find it before it is too late,"** Galadriel told him quietly before she turned and left him alone at the rivers edge. Legolas took a deep breath and closed his eyes. He had been wrong to doubt her, he had been wrong to say what he had said to her and he had disrespected her by doing just that. He opened his eyes and once again set out down the invisible path.

"Did you find her?" a voice asked and Legolas stopped to see Pippin standing there. Legolas nodded.

"Aye, I did, but perhaps later would be a better time for a walk," Legolas said. "She wishes to be alone for a time." Pippin nodded and Legolas took off once again but this time towards Carita's talan leaving Pippin to walk back to camp on his own.

* * *

Carita rushed into her talan and quickly ripped the dress from body and dressed once again in a fresh tunic, leggings, her vest and boots. She brushed out her wet hair and looked at her reflection in the looking glass. She looked tired, worn, and surprisingly ill, but she knew it was only because her grief had been multiplied. She closed her eyes and turned away from the mirror. Carita sighed quietly and opened her eyes before she moved over to the window and pulled her hair over her shoulder. She made quickly work of a braid and leaned against the window frame.

Carita no longer knew which grief pained her more the fact that Gandalf had passed and was gone or the fact that Legolas' hatred for her was so obvious.

"Oh, Gandalf, your words would be much appreciated now," she said softly into the air. "Even though you time in life has been shorter than mine, you have always been so much wiser." The door to her talan opened and she turned around quickly to see Legolas entering the room.

"**I must speak with you,"** he said softly and she turned away from him.

"**You have said plenty already,"** she said crossly as she looked out the window once again.

"**I am sorry," **he said, but Carita did not turn. He sighed and walked over to her and put his hands on her shoulders. He turned her around and Carita met his gaze. **"I _am_ sorry, whether or not you believe me I am. You have shown nothing and done nothing to deserve the treatment I have given you or my anger."**

"**I was in part, my past is dark and you had every right to be angry with me," **she said. **"But I did not expect to see the hate so clear in your eyes."**

"**I do not hate you, Carita,"** Legolas whispered. **"The emotions of the last few days have been emotions that I am not familiar with, and I am doing my best to cope with them. Your tale yesterday was something I did not expect and at the river . . ."** he trailed off and Carita shook her head.

"**Can we forget this night and morning ever happened?"** she asked softly. **"Can we put these events in our past forever and never think of them again?"** Legolas nodded and raised a hand to her face and placed his palm against her cheek.

"**Aye, we can do just that,"** he said and Carita smiled. She could feel her strength return just by his mere touch and the sight of the smile that graced his face. She sighed and wrapped her arms around him and embraced him tightly. Legolas stiffened, but Carita held on and soon he wrapped his arms around her with a soft sigh of his own. Both did not realize that that moment would send their path together around an unexpected bend.


	12. Chapter 12

Hello one and all I hope everyone is having a great week! For some reason I'm in a good mood, probably because I finished this chapter! Anyway, I usually like to respond to everyone's reviews, but the e-mail alerts have been down and I'm just too lazy to do it the long way by sending everyone messages. However, I will say this THANK YOU VERY MUCH! They mean the world! I hope you all like this chapter and I shall do my very best to update soon. Thanks again and let me know what you think!

Note: Dialouge in **bold** is spoken in Elvish.

Disclaimer: I own nothing associated with Lord of the Rings.

**

* * *

Chapter 12 **

Carita quietly walked up the steps towards Galadriel's talan. The elleth had called to her and asked for her to join her for the evening meal. Carita's day had gone much better than it had began. She and Legolas had parted soon after their moment in her talan and when another dress, light blue this time, was brought to her she changed into it and joined the others at the camp. Merry and Pippin had kept her entertained for most of the day. When she reached Galadriel and Celeborn's talan she was suddenly greeted by a golden haired elleth.

"**Good evening, my lady," **the elleth said quietly. **"Lady Galadriel wished for me to escort you to the dinning room."** Carita nodded and followed the elleth up a small flight of stairs where she opened double doors and stepped aside so Carita could enter. Carita smiled at her as she passed and then turned her eyes ahead to see Celeborn and Galadriel already sitting at the table.

"**Come in Carita," **Celeborn said and Carita smoothed out her dress as she walked forward. Celeborn stood and helped Carita too her seat before he moved back to his and sat down.

"**Have you found the rest here you have so desired?"** Galadriel asked quietly as a maidservant poured Carita a goblet of wine. Carita nodded her thanks at the elleth before she looked at Galadriel.

"**Some, yes,"** Carita told them honestly. **"The city has not changed and it has been many years since I last laid my eyes upon it."** Galadriel smiled before she took a drink of her wine.

"**Since Gandalf's passing,"** Celeborn said and Carita felt her stomach tighten, **"who is to lead your party?"**

"**Aragorn,"** Carita said with no hesitation and no doubt. **"The man knows the land better than any and his leadership can move mountains."**

"**You know the land just as well, you could easily lead the fellowship along to Mordor,"** Celeborn said and Carita shook her head.

"**You know as well as I that there is not one better to lead the fellowship,"** Carita told him as she picked up her goblet and took a drink. **"He will lead us."**

"**You intend to continue?"** Galadriel asked and Carita nodded.

"**I do. I will not abandon my friends to face this alone. Besides, there is much I much I need to do yet and going back will not get it done." **Galadriel smiled again and nodded her head. Their meal was brought in and no more was spoken accept for of the happy times they shared of the past.

* * *

Carita sighed as she slowly walked through the forest. Despite the slight tension that had filled the first part of their meal, the rest of it went well, and all Carita wanted to do was return to her talan and find the sleep that she did not get the night before. "Carita," a soft voice said from behind her and she turned around, her hair going over her shoulder as she did so and smiled tiredly at Legolas. "The others told me that you dined with the Lord and Lady." 

"You chose to speak common now?" she asked and Legolas grinned.

"Only because fewer know the language of men in this realm," he said and walked over to her. Carita nodded and met his gaze. "Did you dine with them?"

"Yes," Carita answered and he nodded. "Is everything alright?" she asked when he seemed to get lost in thought. Legolas looked at her once again and smiled.

"Aye, all is well, I was just curious as to if Merry and Pippin were right," he said.

"I'm retiring for the night, would you care to walk with me?" she asked and Legolas nodded before he held out his arm. Carita smiled and linked her arm with his before she let him start to lead her down the path. They walked and as they walked Carita felt her heart race as thought it was about to burst from her chest. When she realized what it was she was starting to feel for the elf, she tried to get herself to stop and to remember the last time she had let herself feel that way. However, Legolas was different than Annatar in many many ways. As they neared her talan, she heard Legolas sight quietly.

"This is the first time I have actually felt at piece in many days," he said gently and Carita looked at him. "Before I had left for Rivendell, my people were in charge of watching the creature Gollum, and when we were given that assignment my days were full of unrest. Now, I feel as though time is standing still and all that matters is that most of us are safe and sound within these boarders."

"That is true," Carita said and she looked ahead, but Legolas glanced at her. The moonlight that filtered in through the trees was already casting a glow upon her and he enjoyed looking at her during the night when the moon shined upon her. He looked ahead quickly when he realized he was staring at her yet again. "However, the time shall come when we leave this land and set out on our journey once again."

"Yes, but I can enjoy the peace for as long as possible," Legolas said as they came to a stop at the stairs that led to her talan. Carita slowly unlaced her arm from his and smiled at him before she found herself raising her hand to his cheek and resting her finger tips upon his cheek. Legolas held her gaze when she leaned into him and kissed his cheek. Legolas' eyes fluttered close as Carita's lips rested on his cheek and he felt his breath hitch slightly. She pulled away and he opened his eyes as she smiled up at him.

"Rest now," she told him softly all the while a blush creeping its way across her cheeks. She pulled her hand away and stepped onto the first step. Legolas looked at her curiously but she just gave him another small smile. It was obvious that not only was he confused by what she had just done but she was as well. "Good night," she whispered before she quickly and silently made her way up the steps and into her talan. Carita took a deep breath and leaned against the wooden door her blush heating her face even more. She did not know what had possessed her kiss his cheek, and she just hoped that he didn't think ill of her once more.

Legolas did not move from his spot until he heard the soft click of her door being shut and he shook his head before he looked away from the spot she had vacated. He turned his eyes to the path ahead and as he began to walk away, he was surprised to find that his heart raced in his chest and he put his hand over it to try and calm it. He had never felt such a surge of emotions before as he did when Carita had kissed his cheek. It was nothing more than his elleth companions had done in the past, but yet not one of them had ever made him feel as she did. He knew what love was for he felt it for his mother, father, and friends, but with Carita the feeling he had for her was different and he knew not how to explain it, but he had a thought on what it was and remembered a conversation he had held with Aragorn while in the mines.

* * *

"_**What is troubling you Legolas?"** Aragorn asked quietly and Legolas turned his eyes to the ranger that he could easily make out in the dark. Only moments ago, his eyes rested on Carita as he watched her closely._

"_**Nothing,"** Legolas said and Aragorn frowned before he glanced at Carita and looked at Legolas._

"_**Be careful, my friend,"** Aragorn said and it was Legolas' turn to frown. **"Now is not the time for matters of the heart."**_

"_**There are no matters of the heart to tend to,"** Legolas said and Aragorn gave him a small sadness filled smile._

"_**I see in your eyes when you look upon her, the same that I saw in myself upon my meeting the Evenstar. All I say is be careful."** The ranger walked away and Legolas frowned before he looked at the ground and then once again at Carita who laughed silently as Pippin whispered enthusiastically telling a tale._

* * *

Legolas shook his head as he walked to his own talan. Perhaps Aragorn was right. He knew that his thoughts, when not focused on a task at hand drew to the daughter of Varda. He enjoyed hearing her laugh, he felt lighter when he would see her smile or grin come to her face, and there was more to her than a beautiful face. There was such a deep complexity about her that he felt even more drawn to her, to learn all of her secrets. He already knew her darkest, but he wanted to know everything about her. That thought both frightened and thrilled him to the core of his very being.

* * *

The next days passed slowly for the fellowship and all enjoyed the peace they found within the city. Their grief for Gandalf slowly healed, but the wound was still there. Carita was once again dressed in a borrowed dress, and she was once again sitting on the bank of the river but this time she was not going to go into the water. She sat upon the same tree root, but instead of looking out at the water, her eyes scanned the pages of a book she had borrowed from Galadriel's immense library. 

"How did I know that I would find you here," Legolas said as he walked over to where she sat. Carita smiled as she looked at him and felt her stomach knot as he stopped next to her. She had not seen him since the evening he left her at her talan because he was enjoying the company of the Lothlorien archers and taking in any advice they had to give.

"Perhaps I am simpler than I appear," she said as she placed her marker in her book and closed the worn leather binding.

"I'm afraid that is not the case in the least," Legolas said as he leaned against the tree so he hovered above her right shoulder. Carita looked at him with a smile before she looked at the book in her lap and smoothed the dark blue material of her dress. They sat in silence for a moment and Carita grew nervous under his gaze.

Legolas had done his best to avoid her completely the last week, only because he wanted to be sure what it was that he held in his heart and he had found that he did not enjoy the time he spent speaking with the archers and guards as much as he would have if she had been at his side. That morning he had come to a decision to see just where her heart laid.

"Carita," Legolas said as he covered her hands with his when she placed them both on top of the book. Her heart pounded hard and she slowly turned her eyes to him and looked up at him. He said nothing else and she frowned.

"What is it?" she asked softly suddenly afraid of what he was about to say. He looked at her with a deep concentration before he took a slow deep breath. "Leg-," she began but was silenced when his lips came down upon hers. Surprised by his move, she stiffened but only for a fraction of a second, and soon she returned his kiss. Legolas held onto her hands as he wrapped his left arm around her and pulled her from the root, sending her book to the forest floor and placing her on suddenly unsteady feet.

He let go of her hands and wrapped his other arm around her while her hands moved up his chest to rest at his neck as his lips claimed hers heatedly. She sighed against his lips and let her heart race at the feel of his fingers running along her back. For one so lithe, she would never had imagined the strength in his arms. Then just as her joy and happiness of his lips on hers was overflowing through her body, she stopped and pulled away from him, stumbling and falling against the root she had been sitting on. Her eyes were closed and downcast while Legolas looked at her with a frown.

"Carita?" Legolas asked, breathless and barely able to speak. She shook her head and looked up at him with tears in her eyes.

"We cannot," she whispered and Legolas' frown deepened.

"What?" he asked and she shook her head again as she picked up her book and held it tightly to her chest. She looked at him again.

"We cannot, Legolas," she said again. "As much as I wish to explore what is in my heart, I cannot."

"Why?" he demanded softly as he closed the distance between them. She let her tears fall then. "Why can we not?"

"Now is not the time," she said with a pause and Legolas frowned as he words echoed Aragorn's. She gave him a long look that clearly showed him her distress at her own words, but she was right. Carita took a deep breath and pushed past him and that time she used her speed to take her far away from the Elvin prince and the two hearts she had just torn and thrown to the ground.


	13. Chapter 13

Hello everyone! Thank you very very much for your reviews for the last chapter! I hope you enjoy this one! Let me know what you think.

Note: Dialogue in **bold** is spoken in Elvish.

Disclaimer: I own nothing associated with Lord of the Rings.

**

* * *

Chapter 13 **

The dawn of the day they were to leave came and Carita stood in the talan that had become her home looking out into the trees with a sad expression upon her face. Their time in Lothlorien came to an end one month after their arrival in the Elvin city and for the last three weeks of their stay, Carita did all she could to avoid being alone with Legolas. She had held his company with the others, but he did not look her way and spoke very little with her. She could not blame him in the least because she was doing the same to him. There were times when she was ready to run to him and tell him she was a fool for denying what her heart was screaming at her, but she didn't.

Carita sighed and turned away from the window before she moved to the dressing table and ran a brush through her hair before she quickly braided it. She strapped on her pack after tucking her cloak and freshly laundered spare clothing into it, and then fastened her sword belt to her waist. With another sigh she turned around, walked from the talan and quickly down the many steps until her boot clad feet were once again on the forest floor. She walked swiftly to where the others were no doubt waiting for her. However, she did not get far when she was stopped.

"**You are fooling no one, my friend,"** came Galadriel's soft voice and Carita stopped and turned to face the elleth. **"You are going to weaken yourself even further if you keep fighting what it is that you feel for the woodland prince."**

"**You know as well as I, Galadriel, that now is not the time,"** Carita said gently.

"**And when is that time?"** Galadriel asked as she walked closer to Carita. **"Too long have you punished yourself for something you had no control over."** Carita stiffened, but Galadriel pressed on. **"You will see before this journey ends that you need him more than you will ever know and any promise you make you shall break because the need will drive you to break it."** With that Galadriel walked away and Carita sighed and closed her eyes before she took a deep breath and opened her eyes once more. She turned around and continued on the path towards where she was to meet the others and help them ready to depart.

When she arrived everyone was standing talking quietly. However, they fell silent when she approached. For the first time in many days Legolas looked at her and when he did she watched as he cool and neutral expression changed to one of concern in just a few short seconds. She looked away from him then and looked down at the ground before she joined the waiting group. She stood between Boromir and Pippin and looked up at Aragorn, knowing it would not be wise to look upon Legolas again.

"Carita, are you well?" Boromir asked as her as he put his hand on her shoulder. She turned her eyes to him and smiled softly.

"Aye, I am fine, just anxious to set off again," she said and Boromir nodded as he lowered his hand from her shoulder.

"Are you sure?" Pippin asked and she looked down at him. "You seem rather pale, like you're going to be sick or something." Carita laughed truly for the first time in a long time. It wasn't a hearty laugh, but a small and simple laugh.

"I am fine, I swear," she whispered to the hobbit as she put her hand on his head. Pippin nodded. She lowered her hand and looked over her shoulder when she felt someone approaching. Celeborn and Galadriel were heading towards them with a party of elves behind them, and Carita looked at Galadriel.

"_Head my words of earlier, Carita,"_ Galadriel told her and Carita sighed and looked away from them. The fellowship moved into a line, Carita standing between Boromir and Aragorn, and the several elves stepped forward with Lothlorien cloaks in their arms.

"Never before have we clad strangers in the garb of our own people. May these cloaks help shield you from unfriendly eyes," Celeborn said as the elves wrapped the cloaks around the fellowships' shoulders and pinned them with the leave broach of Lothlorien. Carita looked at the elleth that pinned her cloak onto her and bowed her head to her as the elleth did the same and stepped back. Galadriel moved forward and smiled first upon Legolas and nodded her head as an ellon came forward with a great bow and quiver of the Lothlorien guard. Carita's eyes widened at seeing the beautifully crafted give and allowed a small smile.

"My gift for you, Legolas, is a bow of the Galadhrim, worthy of the skill of our woodland kin," Galadriel said warmly and Carita turned her eyes to Legolas and watched as he tested the line and ran his hands along the crafted wood in awe and wonder. It was a gift well deserved and a gift she knew would be appreciated more by none than the one receiving it that moment. "These are the daggers of the Noldorin. They have already seen service in war," Galadriel said as another elf stepped forward and handed one dagger to Pippin and the other to Merry. Pippin looked down at the dagger unsure, but Galadriel only smiled. "Do not fear, young Peregrin Took. You will find your courage." Pippin nodded and looked down at the dagger once more.

Carita sighed and looked away from Legolas then and closed her eyes. She knew she was being foolish, but it was what needed to be done. They were in the middle of a quest, a quest that may very well claim one or both of their lives. Taking a shaky breath, Carita opened her eyes and looked to Galadriel only to see her standing before Sam, but looking at her. Carita looked away and Galadriel turned her eyes to Sam.

"And for you, Samwise Gamgee: Elvin rope, made of hithlain," Galadriel said as a silvery rope was handed to Sam. Sam smiled as he took the rope.

"Thank you, my lady," he said but glanced at the dagger Pippin held. "Have you run out of those nice, shiny daggers?" Galadriel only smiled and moved down the line to Boromir.

"My gift for you Boromir son of Denethor is a golden belt, worthy of a Gondorian Captain," she said as an elleth held the belt out to Boromir, who took it hesitantly and with a deep bow of his head. Galadriel bowed her own head and then turned her eyes to Carita. _"The only gift I have for you, my dearest friend, are my words for you to remember you did not make him evil. You did not make him hungry for the power he craved and you will not do so to Legolas."_

"**It is never that simple,"** Carita said gently and Galadriel smiled as she raised her hand to Carita's face.

"**You do not allow it to be that simple,"** Galadriel whispered. _"You insist on punishing your heart for things you had no control over, even when you have already proven yourself."_ Galadriel lowered her hand and moved on.

Carita took a sharp breath and turned away quickly before she moved down the river's edge, passing the elves and others that were loading their boats. She did not go far, but just far enough to be away from the others. She raised her hands to her face and let her tears fall behind her hands. She stood there for only a moment, when a pair of calloused hands wrapped around her wrists and pulled her hands from her face. She looked into the face of Legolas and quickly shook her head as she pulled her hands free from his and made to move past him. However, he stopped her.

"I will not let you run away again," he told her pointedly and Carita looked up at him. She was pinned between him and the large tree. She could fight him, but she had no will to do that. "You're light is waning. So much so even the others are noticing it," he said firmly. She did not answer, but merely looked at him. "Why do you not wish to try?" he asked as he raised his hand to her face and wiped away the trails of tears from her cheeks.

"It is not that I do not wish it, but it is just that now is not the time," she managed after a moment of just staring into his eyes. Her mind had gone blank at the feel of his touch on her face and it took her a moment to recover.

"Then, when this is over . . . when our quest is finished, will you be willing to try?" he asked. Carita just looked at him for a small period of time. Hope shined brightly in his rich blue eyes. So much hope that she felt as though some of his hope and need were flooding through his hands and into her skin, making her feel the same.

"I will be willing to try," she said in a whisper and Legolas smiled.

"Will you let go of the pain you carry now? Will you let it go so that there will be no need for me to worry that you will not be sharp during battle if it finds us again," he said and she nodded feeling her strength return to her slowly. Legolas ran his thumbs across her skin and she felt dizzy again. "Then before I forget our moment by the riverbank, will you grant another wish of mine, to seal our agreement?"

"That depends on the wish," she said and Legolas sighed as he closed the small distance between them. He pressed her form against the tree and she closed her eyes as one hand moved from her face and rested on her waist holding her tightly.

"I do not ask for much," he whispered and she opened her eyes, "but for a simple kiss. A promissory kiss that when this quest is finished you will not fold on our agreement." Carita blushed but found herself give him a short brief nod only to have Legolas cut her nod short as he leaned in and kissed her hard upon the lips.

She whimpered against his lips and raised her hands to grasp his tunic tightly at his sides as his own hands pulled her form even tighter to his. It became more than a simple kiss when he parted her lips and deepened the kiss; however, she had no complaints but found tears coming from her eyes. It was then that she knew there was no point in delaying the inevitable. It was then that she truly realized where her heart laid and it was within the ellon's arms that held her so protectively. It was then that she admitted to herself that she was completely and utterly in love with him, and the power of that love she never knew before.

It was over before she knew it and she looked up at him uncertain as to what to do next. Part of her wanted to kiss him again, but the other knew it was time they moved and joined the others but the longer he held onto her and looked down at her the more the first part of her mind was winning.

"Let that hold you to your promise, Carita," he whispered, his voice deeper than she remembered. He slowly pulled away from her as she nodded numbly.

"It shall," she whispered, "as long as it holds for you." Legolas smiled and grasped her hand into his, raising her hand to his lips. He placed a chaste kiss upon her knuckles.

"Then it shall be held for all eternity," he whispered before he lowered her hand.

Carita smiled and felt her mind and body clear of all confusion, of all doubt, and for the first time since Gandalf's passing her resolve to succeed in their quest was at its full strength. Now, aside from her desire to see Sauron destroyed completely and her desire for peace to fill Middle Earth, she had another reason to succeed. And that reason was the ellon that stood before her and the life she suddenly had a wish to live.

"Come, Carita, we must help finish loading the boats," he said and she nodded as she followed him up the river bank. Legolas moved away and towards the boats, while she stayed back to see what help she could bring. However, Aragorn stepped towards her before she could do much more than take a step to help Sam into one of the boats.

"Carita," he said and she stopped and turned her eyes to him. He was fastening a dagger to his belt and he scanned her face quickly, but a frown etched across his brow. "You seem better, and your glow has returned. As your ailment passed?" he asked and she smiled.

"It has been resolved, my friend," she said and Aragorn nodded before he looked away and then looked at her again.

"Lord Celeborn warned of a tracking party," he told her in a barely there whisper. "These orcs move freely in the light of day across open plains baring the white hand of Saruman. I will need your senses and eyes to keep alert so we may stay a step ahead."

"And Legolas as well?" she asked and he shook his head.

"No, I do not wish to share this news with the others as of yet," he said with a pause. "Are you speaking to him again?" he asked and she blushed as she looked away and to where Legolas helped Gimli get into the boat he was going to share with both Legolas and herself.

"Aye," she whispered and looked back at the ranger. Aragorn nodded and touched her upper arm gently before he moved away. Carita took a deep breath and moved ahead. Their quest was once again underway and she and Legolas put their moments behind them until they would be free to explore them further.


	14. Chapter 14

Hello all! I'm sorry it's been so long since my last update, you wouldn't believe my week even if I told you. Now, thank you all very very much for your reviews. I hope you like this chapter. More action shall be in the next one! Let me know what you think!

**Note:** Dialouge in **bold** is spoken in Elvish.

Disclaimer: I own nothing associated with Lord of the Rings.

**

* * *

Chapter 14**

Carita rode in silence in front of Gimli as she allowed her eyes to scan the shore and peer further into the distance. She had found herself wishing that Aragorn had asked Legolas to keep his senses keen, because hers were not as sharp as the elf's, however, she could feel something following. It was distant, but it was there.

"What are you looking at lass?" Gimli asked and Carita turned her attention to Gimli who was looking at her in curiosity.

"Nothing," she told him softly. "Just watching the trees pass by."

"Trees pass by?" Gimli asked. "Why would you want to do that?" Carita laughed quietly.

"Well, Gimli, to me the trees are like your precious caverns of your home. I have lived in many forests throughout my entire life. Just the sight of a thick and beautiful forest makes me feel at home, even when I am leagues away from my own home."

"You are a funny lass," Gimli said and Carita laughed again as she shook her head. However, as she turned away, Legolas caught her eye and she looked at him. He gave her a small smile and she felt her cheeks flush before she turned her eyes ahead.

She didn't know what it was about Legolas that made her forget everything, and many times it frightened her. When she was with him, she felt as though she was only centuries old again, that she did not have the long and dark past she carried. So lost in her thoughts that she didn't notice the sun slowly fade behind the horizon, and didn't pull herself from them until she felt the boat hit the sandy shores of the river. She started and looked around, which earned her a laugh from Gimli.

"Like I said, you're a funny lass," he said and climbed from the boat. Carita forced a smile, but then soon frowned. She hadn't even noticed the changes around her. Legolas climbed from the boat and held his hand out to her. She took it and he helped her from the boat before the two of them pulled it up further on the shore.

"**What were you thinking?"** he asked as he stood fully and looked at her. She sighed and pulled on her vest as she looked at him.

"**I wasn't thinking of anything in particular,"** she told him honestly. Her mind had been many places, on him, their journey, her past, and of what would become of them when they entered the black land of Mordor. **"My mind was many places,"** she said as she walked away and helped Sam make a small fire for him to make a little something to eat.

"I can get it Miss. Carita," Sam said.

"I know Sam, but I'd like to help," she told him and the small hobbit smiled at her and nodded while he let her pile the twigs and spark the flint while he readied the food to cook.

"Thank you Miss. Carita," he said when she moved back from the small fire.

"You're very welcome, Sam," she said quietly before she stood and moved over to Aragorn. **"There is something following,"** she whispered softly and the ranger looked at her before he nodded.

"**Gollum has been following in the water,"** Aragorn said. **"He is very clever with the rapids."**

"**What follows is much larger than Gollum,"** she said and Aragorn raised an eyebrow. **"They are still very far way, but I can feel them."**

"**We shall make our way soon enough. We should pass through the Argonath by mid-day tomorrow and then we shall reach the falls after an hour or two."** Carita nodded.

"**Then when we reach the falls, we need to make sure that we move quickly and decide our road with haste,"** she told him and Aragorn nodded before he turned away and looked at Boromir before he slowly walked over to the other man. Carita sighed when she was left alone.

"**You feel it to then?" **a voice asked and she turned around to see Legolas.

"**How many times must I tell you, it is not wise to eavesdrop,"** she said with a smile and Legolas returned her smile with one of his own. **"And to answer your question, I do."** Legolas nodded and it took all of her will to not reach out and either take his hand or move into his arms. Carita cleared her throat. **"Excuse me,"** she said and moved away and down the opposite part of the river bank. She sank down onto one of the fallen logs along the shore.

She looked at the moonlight that glistened off the water and frowned when she saw Gollum. The creature was growing bolder, and she wondered when he was going to grow bold enough to approach Frodo. She knew it would be when the hobbit was vulnerable, and she vowed that for as long as she walked with Frodo, that she would keep her sword ready and her eyes keen for the stealth creature. All too soon, Gollum disappeared along the other side of the shore once again and she sighed as she turned her eyes to the resting fellowship.

Aragorn stood looking out over the river just as she had been moments before, but his face was more troubled. Merry and Pippin sat eating happily the food that Sam had given them, while Gimli puffed on a pipe, and Frodo sat near Sam while the portly hobbit finished cooking their evening meal. Boromir was standing where she had last seen him, looking out over the water, but Legolas was no where to be found, until she felt a presence behind her.

"**You will not frighten me this time. I'm actually paying attention,"** she said with a small smile as she turned her eyes to the rippling water. She heard him chuckle as he stepped over the log and sat down next to her.

"**Indeed it seems you finally are,"** he teased. Legolas felt his stomach swirl when her smile grew and he looked away quickly and towards the water as he closed his eyes.

It would be very difficult when they had these private moments not to touch her or even kiss her again. He slowly opened his eyes and let out a quiet slow breath. Her lips had been his for the taking when he had kissed her before they sat sail that morning, and he realized that his heart was hers for the taking. When she had promised that she would give what they felt a try when their quest was over, he knew he was lost to her.

"**Have you come to sit with me in silence?" **she asked and he looked at her to see her grinning at him. **"Not that I do not mind your company."**

"**I am sorry, I was just thinking,"** Legolas said and Carita nodded as she reached out to him and laced his fingers in with hers. Legolas looked down at their entwined hands and smiled before he raised her hand to his lips and kissed her knuckles. Carita blushed but smiled all the same as she shook her head.

"**No kissing," **she whispered as Legolas lowered their hands back onto his lap. **"I only wish to hold your hand."** Legolas nodded and fought against his own blush. He had not meant any harm, he just could not stop from showing her some other affection besides a simple touch.

"**Again, I am sorry,"** he said and Carita sighed quietly and nodded.

"**I know," **she said. **"I know that."** With that she let go of his hand, stood from the log, and kissed his cheek. He looked up at her surprised and she smiled as she ran her fingers across his cheek. **"Let that be enough to hold you over, for now,"** she finished with a whisper and smiled before she moved into the trees and stealthily climbed up one of the many old trees. She would keep watch of the fellowship that night; with her racing heart she would find no true rest that night.

Legolas smiled and shook his head as he watched Carita climb the tree and setting in amongst the branches. She glowed slightly, but he watched as the light dimmed when she pulled her cloak on and hid her face from the light of the moon. He shook his head and stood as he moved to the camp only to have Sam look at him with a frown.

"Where has Miss. Carita gone?" Sam asked and Legolas looked up and into the tree she sat, but he know only his eyes would be able to decipher her from the darkness of the trees.

"She has taken watch and perched herself in one of the high trees," Legolas told him as he looked back at the hobbit whose frown only deepened.

"She hasn't eaten," Sam said and Legolas smiled as he put his hand on Sam's shoulder.

"Do not worry, she will be just fine," Legolas said before he walked away and towards Aragorn who was now sitting on top a rock, his pipe in hand. "Carita is watching over the camp from the trees," he said and Aragorn looked up at him with a nod. Legolas sighed and sat down upon the sand near where Aragorn sat.

"**It has happened, hasn't it?"** Aragorn asked suddenly, and Legolas looked at him with a furrowed brow.

"**What has happened?" **Legolas asked and Aragorn lowered his pipe, a very faint smile on his lips, as he shook his head.

"**Nothing," **the ranger said as he stood and moved over to his bed roll that was laid near Frodo. He was weary and in need of rest. There was no point in voicing what he could see clearly in his friend's eyes for he knew that look very well as it was one he would often find himself expressing in the presence of an Elvin princess.

* * *

Carita looked behind her and at Legolas as he rowed their boat along the river. "Why can I not row again?" she asked. "I am very capable of rowing the boat."

"There is no need for you to," Legolas told her and Carita sighed as she once again turned her eyes ahead and looked down the river. She had felt nothing more than useless sitting in the front of the boat and listening to Gimli snore when he would fall asleep sitting up in the boat.

"**I feel useless,"** she said quietly as she looked at Legolas.

"**You are not useless,"** Legolas told her. **"You have your eyes set on other things."** She nodded, but that thought was not much more comforting. With each hour, each minute, that passed whatever it was that was tracking them was getting closer. Their darkness was growing in her mind, much like she knew it was in Legolas' if not even stronger.

"The Argonath," Carita heard Aragorn breathe and she looked at him before she looked ahead to see the large stone structures of the old kings of Gondor. It had been a long time since she had looked upon the large stone kings, and just like the first time she had seen them, she was amazed. "Long have I desired to look upon the kings of old. My kin," Aragorn said and she smiled as her hope for Aragorn to take his rightful place doubled. He was the rightful king of the realm of men, and he would make a king unlike any other.

Their boats moved through the gate created by the Argonath, and the falls were not far ahead. Their course would need to be decided and soon. They neared the falls and as they did Carita gasped when she felt a chill run down her back. She sat up straight looked to the west with a deep frown on her face. And it did not help her heart when Legolas did the same.

Soon, they had brought the boats ashore, not farm from the falls, and the roaring water rushed on. Carita climbed from the boat and walked up the sand, her eyes scanning the trees and once he had the boat further on the shore Legolas was at her side. She looked at him and he at her before she sighed and turned her eyes to the trees once again. The others sat up a camp so they could rest before they continued on.

"We cross the lake at nightfall. Hide the boats and continue on foot. We approach Mordor from the north," Aragorn said and Carita looked at him while Legolas continued to scan the distance.

"Oh, yes?! It's just a simple matter of finding our way through Emyn Muil? An impassable labyrinth of razor sharp rocks! And after that, it gets even better!" Gimli exclaimed from where he sat and Pippin looked at him with worry in his eyes. "Festering, stinking marshlands, far as the eye can see!" Gimli finished and Carita's posture stiffened once again. Her travels along that path were different than what they were to expect, but it was still a dark journey, one she was uncertain her heart could stand to take again.

"That is our road. I suggest you take some rest and recover your strength, Master Dwarf," Aragorn said coolly. Gimli scoffed.

"Recover my . . .?" he trailed off before he huffed and Carita, despite her worry, found herself smiling.

"We should leave now," Legolas said as he turned and looked at Aragorn, who had moved to stand next to him and Carita.

"No. Orcs patrol the eastern shore. We must wait for cover of darkness," Aragorn said and Carita put her hand on Legolas' forearm as the elf's eyes moved once again to the deep trees.

"It is not the eastern shore that worries me. A shadow and a threat has been growing in my mind. Something draws near...I can feel it!" Legolas said and Aragorn looked at Carita who nodded.

"They are close," she whispered and Legolas twisted his arm and captured her hand in his as his eyes moved across the trees continuously. Aragorn sighed.

"We should have time," he said absently. "An hour to let the others rest, they do not have your stamina."

"Where's Frodo?" came Merry's voice and Carita looked around the camp. Legolas let go of her hand and turned to look over the camp as well. Aragorn turned around to face them and Carita met his gaze.

"**Boromir has gone, we must find them,"** Aragorn said quickly. **"Come,"** he said as he turned and moved into the trees. Carita followed without a glance at anyone and Legolas was fast on her heals with the others following on their own accord.


	15. Chapter 15

Hello all! I couldn't sleep very well so far tonight, so, I thought I'd work on this chapter and sure enough I finished it. Well, seeing as I have to be up in four hours for work, I'd thought I post it just to have it up for you all. As always, thank you all very much for your reviews for the last chapter and I hope you enjoy this one, even though it was kind of sad for me to write. Let me know what you think!

**Note:** Dialouge in **bold** is spoken in Elvish.

Disclaimer: I own nothing associated with Lord of the Rings.

**

* * *

Chapter 15**

Carita ran through the trees wildly. Something was happening, but where she wasn't certain, that was until she heard Boromir's voice echoing from the trees. "I see your mind!" his deep voice echoed from her right and she took off towards the sound of his voice. "You will take the Ring to Sauron! You will betray us! You'll go to your death and the death of us all! Curse you! Curse you and all the halflings!" Boromir exclaimed as she came upon him. She saw him slip and crash to the ground. "Frodo? Frodo? What have I done? Please...Frodo! Frodo, I'm sorry! Frodo!"

"What have you done?" Carita asked as she walked up to him and he looked up at her with tear filled eyes from where he stood on his knees on the leaf covered ground. "Boromir?" she asked and the man sighed as he looked away from her.

"I tried to take it from him. I attacked him for it," Boromir told her quietly and she sighed as she kneeled before him.

"Its power is strong, Boromir, Frodo knows that it was not you that attacked him," she said and he looked at her like she was crazy. "I am speaking the truth. The ring pulls at your deepest desires and promises to make them happen, but they won't ever happen so long as it exists."

"I know that . . . now," he said and Carita smiled as she put her hand on his cheek and held his weary and soiled stain face in her hand.

"You are a good man, Boromir, and you have been tested," she said gently. Boromir sighed and she lowered her hand. "You failed only by a little, but I can see it in your eyes that you will pass any other test." Boromir gave her a small smile and she returned it until she felt what had been nagging at her mind come full on. She gasped and looked to her right.

"What is it?" he asked.

"Follow me," she said and she turned quickly taking off in a run. Boromir was soon on his feet and chasing after her. "Hurry and draw your sword!" she said as she pulled her own sword from its sheath. Her heart was racing and they had to move quickly. She could use her speed, but she would lose Boromir, and she wanted to keep the man close by. They came over a hill and Carita stopped with widened eyes at the swarm of large creatures were charging down the hill. Boromir, however, did not stop, he continued on and saved Merry and Pippin from one of the large creatures blades.

Shaking herself from her stupor and surprise, Carita used her speed and sliced through several of the creatures sending them falling to the ground. Stopping with her sword at the ready, she swayed a bit. She had gone to fast for too long and she was weakened a bit, but not enough to stop her from blocking one of the creatures' blows. It let out a low growl as it looked at her. Carita narrowed her eyes and parried his sword before she cleaved its head from its body. Another roar caught her attention and she turned around, her sword in hand, suppressing a gasp at the many creatures that charged their way. Boromir was blowing the Horn of Gondor loudly and it echoed off the trees. She hoped that their companions would come soon.

She swung her sword bringing down as many as she could until a burning searing pain ripped through the right side of her back. She growled and spun around freeing the large creature that struck her of its arm. It cried out as its black limb fell to the ground and she stabbed her blade deep into his stomach. She turned the blade inside of it before she pulled it out and kicked the creature onto the ground. Gasping she closed her eyes as pain ripped through her body.

Suddenly, she heard Merry and Pippin cry out over the pounding of the enemy's armor. She turned around slowly, because her back burned and she could feel her blood trickling from her back. Her eyes widened.

"Boromir!" she called when she saw his stomach embedded with a three thick black arrows. She was amazed he was still fighting. She moved towards him, but as she ran towards the man, something hit her head hard and she crashed to the ground in utter blackness. Merry and Pippin at seeing Boromir struck with deadly arrows and Carita laying lifeless on the ground, they charged with their swords drawn, but they didn't get far before they were scooped up by the attacking creatures and carried off fighting to be free and help their friends.

* * *

Aragorn moved as fast as his legs would carry him to where he heard the Horn of Gondor. He battled as he went and then he saw Boromir, three arrows in his body, on his knees and looking up at one of the Urks who held another thick black arrow in its bow and pointed directly at Boromir with a sneer on its face. With a surge of speed, he shoved his body into the Urk sending both he and the Urk to the ground. Aragorn was quick to recover and on his feet and at the ready.

Their weapons clang as their battle rages on. Aragorn falls to the ground, losing his sword in the process, but he is soon on his feet once more. However, the Urk threw a shield toward him and pinned him against the tree by the neck. He struggled to free himself, and watched on as the Urk came closer. As the Urk raised his sword to shop Aragorn's head from his body, Aragorn slipped from the shield and the Urks blade struck the tree.

Aragorn stabbed the Urk in the leg and rolled away as the Urk roared loudly. Aragorn looked at him as the Urk pulled the blade from his leg and licked the black blood from it. Aragorn furrowed his brow before he saw his sword in the grass near his feet. Quickly grabbing the blade, he deflected the dagger that the Urk had thrown back at him. Getting to his feet once again, Aragorn charged at the Urk once again engaging in another fierce sword battle before Aragorn sliced the Urks fighting arm off and then stabbed the Urk in the stomach with a loud growl.

The Urk growled loudly, but slowly pulled Aragorn closer by drawing the blade deeper into his body with a low growl. Aragorn stared him straight in the eyes before he pulled his sword free and sliced its head off with a loud growl of his own. Catching his breath, he looked to where Boromir had been and quickly ran over to the fallen man.

"No," Aragorn said as he kneeled down next to the other man and took his trembling hand.

"They . . . they took the little ones," Boromir managed and Aragorn shook his head.

"Be still," Aragorn told him gently.

"Frodo!" Boromir exclaimed. "Where is Frodo?" he asked hopefully and Aragorn sighed quietly.

"I let Frodo go," Aragorn told him gently and Boromir sighed.

"Then you did what I could not. I tried to take the ring from him," Boromir said.

"The ring is beyond our reach now," Aragorn told him and Boromir nodded.

"Forgive me. I did not see it. I have failed you all, no matter what Carita says," Boromir said shakingly. Aragorn frowned but shook his head heatedly.

"No, Boromir, you fought bravely! You have kept your honor," Aragorn told him honestly and moved to take the arrows from Boromir's body.

"Leave it! It is over. The world of men will fall, and all will come to darkness… and my city to ruin."

"I do not know what strength is in my blood, but I swear to you I will not let the White City fall…nor our people fail!"

"Our people? Our people," Boromir said proudly and reached for his sword. Aragorn picked the broken blade up from the ground and put it in Boromir's hand and the man clasped it tightly to his chest.

"I would have followed you my brother . . . my captain . . . my king," Boromir said slowly losing his breath. Aragorn watched as the life left Boromir's eyes and sighed before he raised his fingers to his forehead and then his lips. He took Boromir's head into his hands and looked closely at the lifeless man.

"Be at peace, son of Gondor," Aragorn said before he kissed Boromir's forehead. Legolas and Gimli arrived only to stop and watch the scene with saddened eyes. Legolas looked down and away from Boromir and Aragorn. It was the second time he felt grief for the loss of yet another friend. He looked around at the many fallen Urks, but a body that laid in the distance stood out more than any other. He felt as if his heart had stopped and he could not move.

"Lad?" Gimli asked at seeing the suddenly horror stricken face of the elf who usually kept his face unreadable. Legolas paid no head when he found his feet moving on their own accord and quickly. Aragorn turned around from where he stood and saw Legolas running and his heart too stopped when he saw the thin figure Legolas picked up from the ground.

"Carita," Legolas said as he gently lifted her limp body from the ground. Blood slowly trickled form the wound on her back and he turned her slightly so she was facing the sky. He raised his left hand to her pale face and gently ran his fingers down her cheeks and rested his hand on her neck. Her pulse was weak as it beat against his hand and her breath was slow. _"She's alive,"_ he thought joyously. He looked up and saw Aragorn and Gimli moving to where he kneeled. "She's alive, but wounded," Legolas said quickly as Aragorn kneeled next to them.

Legolas quickly removed the Elvin cloak she wore and laid it out on the grass. The beautifully woven material was unmarred, and he figured the blow to her back came as she turned and the cloak uncovered her. He laid her gently back onto the ground, but this time on top of her cloak while Aragorn looked at the wound on her back.

"I cannot tend to her here," Aragorn said as he looked to Legolas whose eyes were quickly on him. "You and Gimli stay here, and make something proper enough to bring Boromir's body to the river, we cannot let him lie with the enemy. I will take Carita to camp and tend to her there." Legolas hesitated but Aragorn shook his head. "You and Gimli bring Boromir to the riverbank and I will tend to Carita. Do not worry and do as I instructed." Legolas looked down at Carita and then looked back at Aragorn. He gave the man a curt nod and Aragorn nodded in turn.

With Legolas' help, Aragorn carefully gathered Carita into his arms. Surprised by how light she was, Aragorn easily made his way back to camp leaving behind a worried dwarf and an elf who did not know what would happen if Aragorn could not help the injured Maiar.

"Come on lad, we have a friend to take care of," Gimli said when Aragorn was out of his sight. Legolas, however, could still see the man moving quickly, but he looked away and nodded before he let his eyes fall to Boromir.

"**Let him pass to the halls of his forefather safely, and guide Carita back into my arms,"** Legolas said gently as he bowed his head and closed his eyes.

"What did ye say?" Gimli asked and Legolas looked at him.

"A prayer for Boromir and Carita," Legolas told him and the dwarf nodded. With a gentle sigh, Legolas stepped forward followed by Gimli and the two set to making a suitable bed to carry their fallen friend down to the river's edge.


	16. Chapter 16

Hello again everyone! Thank you all very much for your reviews. I hope you like this chapter. As I always say, let me know what you think!

**Note:** Dialouge in **bold** is spoken in Elvish.

Disclaimer: I own nothing associated with Lord of the Rings.

**

* * *

Chapter 16**

Aragorn quickly laid Carita down on Boromir's bedroll, which was the only one that was out. He put her Elvin cloak aside and carefully adjusted her so he could tend to the wound on her back before moved to retrieve the medical herbs and some water, but stopped when he saw Sam and Frodo in a boat in the middle of the river. So, they were going on. Shaking his head and remembering his task he quickly grabbed the herbs he would need and scooped a bowl of water from the river. He turned and made his way up the embankment, but dropped the bowl of water in alarm and surprise when he found a light covering Carita.

Its glow was blue and bright; so bright he squinted and slowly walked over to her setting the herbs down on the grass next to her. He raised his hand slightly to block some of the light from his face and he looked at her wound on her back. He watched as the wound slowly healed and all that was left as a reminder of her wound was her torn and blood stained clothes. The light soon dimmed and he lowered his hand and looked at her back in amazement.

Carita groaned quietly as she came to light again and the dull ache in the back of her head became a steady pound. Her back no longer burned but it too ached and she knew that it had healed when she had been knocked unconscious. Sighing, she slowly lifted herself from the ground and the bedroll she laid upon.

"Carita?" came Aragorn's voice and she looked to her right to see the man look at her with confusion written clearly on his face, but a very small amount of joy in his eyes. "How . . .," his voice trailed off and Carita managed a tiny smile.

"Another gift bestowed upon me," she said softly with a pause, "the ability to heal myself of non-fatal wounds." She closed her eyes and swayed slightly from her position on her knees and she reached out and grasped Aragorn, whose hands had came out instantly to help her steady herself.

"You're weak," he told her gently and she nodded.

"I will be for a time, but I shall be fine," she said and then her body stiffened remembering Boromir and the hobbits. "Boromir, Merry, and Pippin, where are they?" she asked. "Are they well? Boromir had been hit, I tried to get to him but I was hit from behind," she said so quickly that she made herself dizzy and her grip tightened on Aragorn's shoulder.

"Carita," Aragorn said softly and she looked up at him again. "Boromir is gone," he whispered and tears came instantly to her eyes.

"No," she whispered and shook her head. "No he cannot be, you lie," she said and she let go of him letting herself fall onto her backside. "He cannot be," she said again as her tears fell and Aragorn moved over to her. He reached out to her but she shoved his hands away as she looked down at the ground and closed her eyes tightly. She willed her tears away as more grief filled her heart. "And Merry and Pippin?" she dared ask as she opened her eyes and looked at Aragorn.

"Taken by the orcs," he said and Carita sighed and looked out at the water to see two child size beings rowing one of their boats to the other side of the shore.

"Sam? Frodo?" she asked quietly and Aragorn nodded even though her eyes were not upon him. "Where are Gimli and Legolas?" she asked as she looked at the man. "Why are we not following?" she asked

"Gimli and Legolas are bringing Boromir to the river," Aragorn told her and took her hands into his. "Our path does not take us to Mordor," he whispered and she met his gaze. It was then that she understood. Frodo and Sam were to make the journey to Mordor and they were to follow the enemy and get their friends back. Carita nodded and noticed the wound on Aragorn's shoulder. Sniffing and taking her hands from Aragorn she wiped at her face.

"Let me fix your arm," she whispered and Aragorn nodded. With trembling hands, Carita quickly made a paste of the herbs Aragorn had brought and water she had retrieved from the river. After washing his wound, she applied the paste and tied it off with a fresh strip of cloth she had cut from her old cloak. "If I was not so weak, I would already have this mended for you," she told him quietly, but Aragorn made no notice if he heard her for his eyes were focused in the distance and his mind was deep in thought.

Soon, Aragorn had moved away from her and was cleaning his weapons from the battle. She too had moved after changing from her torn garments and sat upon the large cluster of rocks near the river's edge. It was not fair that Boromir had fallen. He was a good man, and a fierce soldier. She would miss him terribly, even though he had not fully taken to her until their time in Lothlorien. As she sat, she thought of many things, but there was one this she was certain of. She knew that if something were to happen to Legolas during their journey. She had not told him, exactly where her heart laid.

Carita heard them approaching more than saw them. Gimli's labored breath echoed slightly to her ears, and she looked up at the hill to see Legolas and Gimli carrying a makeshift hammock like bed that carried the body of their friend and companion. Aragorn moved over to them, but Carita could not get herself to move. Aragorn picked up her sword from where it laid next to Boromir's and looked at Legolas. He held out the still glistening blade to the elf who took it slowly. Carita watched as worry filled Legolas' face.

"Aragorn," she heard Legolas say quietly as the man turned his eyes away and kneeled down next to Boromir. Aragorn looked up at Legolas. **"Is she alright?"** Legolas asked and Aragorn smiled.

"**She is fine,"** Aragorn said and he turned his eyes back to his fallen brother and removed the large black arrows and prepared him to be laid to rest in the falls. Legolas frowned and looked about the camp. Carita was no where in sight, and he began to panic slightly until he spotted her near the river's edge on a large boulder. She was just sitting there dressed in a fresh white fitted tunic, and her eyes were fixed upon him. He moved to where she sat and stealthily climbed the rock and kneeled next to her.

Legolas placed her sword on the stone, and raised his hands to her face. His eyes met hers after scanning her face and he sighed before he leaned in and kissed her firmly upon the lips. Carita stiffened, but found herself melting against him. Tears were once again filling her eyes, and as his lips moved against hers she let them fall. He slowly pulled his lips from her and wiped her tears from her face as he looked down at her.

"Do not ever do that again," he whispered and she frowned.

"Do what?" she asked back in a whisper and he sighed quietly once more before he shook his head and kissed her again, but chastely. When he pulled away from her he lowered his hands to her shoulders and she met his gaze once more.

"Does it hurt? Are you well enough to travel again?" he asked and Carita managed a smile.

"Legolas, there's something you should know," she said and his frown deepened. "Run your hand down my back, where I was injured," she told him and Legolas removed his hands from her and hesitated. "Go on," she said and Legolas pulled her close and into an embrace before he ran his fingers ever so lightly down her back where the slice had been just hours before. However, he felt nothing and touched her back with pressure and still there was nothing but the smoothness of her skin under the thick fabric of her tunic. He pulled back slightly and looked at her. "Another gift given to me by My Lady," she whispered, "the ability to heal myself of non-fatal wounds." Legolas smiled once again moved his hands to rest on her face.

"That bit of information would have been more useful to know before," he said teasingly and Carita laughed quietly before he kissed her again. Carita sighed and pulled her lips away from his and gently pushed him back.

"Legolas," she whispered and the elf nodded. He knew what she was telling him. They had already stolen too many moments and it was neither the time nor the place.

"I am sorry," he said and pulled away from her completely. He was about to stand and move to help Aragorn and Gimli, but he was taken by surprise when she grasped his hands.

"**You leave before I even speak what I wish,"** she said softly and Legolas once again moved to rest on his knees before her. **"Boromir . . .," **she trailed off and looked to the fallen man. Aragorn was washing his face and hands preparing to send him to the halls of his forefathers and Carita sighed as she looked to Legolas once more. **"Boromir fell defending Merry and Pippin, he fell during a battle all of us could have easily fallen in. Legolas, I do not wish to witness your falling or you witness mine without telling you."** Legolas frowned and felt his chest tighten as he squeezed her hands.

"**Tell me what Carita?" **he asked her and Carita was going to tell him everything. She was going to tell him how much she loved him and how foolish she had been for refusing to allow them some form of happiness. She now realized that she did not cause Annatar to turn, she did not cause the darkness that had surrounded her for so many years but was merely placed there by a Maiar that claimed to love her, but did not. She could see it in Legolas' eyes that he cared for her deeply and she could feel it in the briefest of touches upon her face by his calloused hands. Taking another deep breath she smiled and opened her mouth to speak.

"Legolas!" Aragorn called and Carita sighed as Legolas pulled away from her and stood. The elf looked down at Aragorn who was wiping his hands on a piece of cloth. "Come and help us load Boromir into one of the boats." Legolas nodded and looked at Carita whose face was set in a frown as she too stood and picked up her sword from the stone.

"Carita," Legolas began as he touched her arm and she shook her head as she turned her eyes to him.

"It is alright," she told him forcing a smile to her lips. "It can wait until another time," she said quickly before she sheathed her sword and quickly descended down from the large boulder. Legolas sighed and did the same, but as Carita moved to her pack and fastened on her cloak given to her by Galadriel, Legolas moved to help Aragorn and Gimli load Boromir into the boat.

* * *

Aragorn and Legolas pushed Boromir's boat into the water and the currant carried the fallen Gondorian solider down to the falls and then over the rippling water. Carita sighed as she tightened her belt and then wiped at her eyes and tears that had once again fallen. Aragorn fastened Boromir's arm guards onto his arms, to honor the fallen man, and looked out over the river. Sam and Frodo had climbed out of their boat and were filling Sam's pack with supplies before they slowly went up the embankment and out of sight.

"Hurry! Frodo and Sam have reached the eastern shore," Legolas said as he pushed the boat into the water.

"We are not to follow," Carita said solemnly as she moved to stand next to Aragorn, and Legolas looked at her. Gimli turned and looked at her as well.

"Frodo's fate is no longer in our hands," Aragorn said as Legolas walked to where he and Carita stood. Gimli sighed gruffly and he too marched over to where they stood.

"Then it has all been in vain! The fellowship has failed," Gimli said and Aragorn moved to stand before Legolas and Gimli. Carita understood where they path would take them, but the others had yet to see. Aragorn placed one hand on Legolas' shoulder and the other on Gimli's as he looked back and forth between his two friends.

"Not if we hold true to each other. We will not abandon Merry and Pippin to torment and death. Not while we have strength left," Aragorn said before he stepped back and looked at Carita. "Are you well enough to travel?" he asked her and she nodded.

"Aye, I am just fine," she said honestly and Aragorn nodded with a smile before he looked at the others.

"Leave all that can be spared behind. We travel light. Let us hunt some orc!" Aragorn said determinedly before he turned and ran into the trees.

"Yes!" Gimli exclaimed before he followed Aragorn and Legolas looked at Carita. She smiled at him and nodded before she turned and followed the dwarf and man. Legolas sighed quietly before he too followed and he hoped that once they found their friends Carita would share with him what she had been about to. However, his more pressing thoughts laid with the two small hobbits that now carried the fate of the world, and he hoped that they would find their path safely.


	17. Chapter 17

Hello everyone once again! I hope everyone's week is going good. Thank you all very very much for your reviews, they mean the world! I hope you like this nice long chapter. Let me know what you think!

**Note:** Dialogue in **bold** is spoken in Elvish.

Dislcaimer: I own nothing associated with Lord of the Rings.

**

* * *

Chapter 17 **

Carita ran ahead and stopped while Aragorn leaned down against a rock and listened for their pray. Her light eyes scanned the distance and she focused them amongst the large rocks and caverns of the rocks in the distance. She could make out their shadows, but she could not make them out fully; and what pained her the most was she could not distinguish Merry and Pippin amongst the large shadows.

"Their pace has quickened," Aragorn said and Carita looked back over her shoulder and at the man who slowly sat up and looked at her. "They must have caught our scent. Hurry!" Aragorn called over his shoulder as he took off in a run. Carita let the man rush past her and then followed behind him with Legolas and Gimli taking up the rear.

"Come on, Gimli!" Legolas called behind her towards the dwarf who was further back do to his short stature. Legolas took off in a run while the dwarf puffed his way up the hill. Carita slowed and let Legolas pass her as well and looked back at the dwarf.

"Keep up Gimli," she called. "We are gaining on them!" She took off in a run again and she heard Gimli huff.

"Three days' and nights' pursuit. No food. No rest. And no sign of our quarry but what bare rock can tell!" Gimli yelled and Carita stopped and looked at him.

"Our quarry is not far!" she called back and took off once again. Hours later, they came upon the rocks, Carita saw their shadows and as Carita and Legolas moved passed a kneeling Aragorn, they stopped at his voice.

"Not idly do the leaves of Lórien fall," Aragorn said and Carita looked at Legolas and then Aragorn before the pair moved over to the still kneeling man.

"They may yet be alive," Legolas said his hope returning and Carita smiled as she turned her eyes down the trampled earth of the path left by the Urks.

"Less than a day ahead of us. Come!" Aragorn said and Carita and he took off at the same time with Legolas following, but stopping to call back to Gimli.

"Come, Gimli! We are gaining on them!" Legolas called and then took off once again.

"I am wasted on cross-country! We dwarves are natural sprinters! Very dangerous over short distances!" Gimli yelled and Carita found herself laughing. Of course dwarves were dangerous over short distances, their legs did not allow for long strides. Legolas sent her a look of confusion, but she just smiled and shook her head as she continued to run. Legolas found himself smiling, but his attention was turned once more to the task ahead.

The party paused at the top of a hill and looked out over the rocky terrain. Carita scanned the distance, but could not even make out the shadows of their movement. Aragorn sighed heavily as he looked out.

"Rohan, home of the horse-lords," Aragorn said and Carita looked at him. "There is something strange at work here. Some evil gives speed to these creatures, sets its will against us."

"It is Saruman," Carita said and Aragorn looked at her while Legolas ran ahead. "I can feel him," she whispered as she turned her eyes to the distance, but Aragorn furrowed his brow. Turning his attention to Legolas he hoped that the elf could see just what path the Uruks were taking.

"Legolas, what do your Elf-eyes see?" Aragorn yelled and Carita turned her eyes to the elf in question.

"The Uruks turn northeast. They're taking the hobbits to Isengard!" Legolas called and Aragorn looked at Carita with surprise, but Carita took no notice as she stepped forward. Aragorn followed her with his eyes and then looked out in the distance.

"Saruman," he hissed and stiffened his resolve before he too followed the Maiar and the elf with the dwarf taking up the rear.

* * *

Their running never seamed to end and Carita was growing weary. Though she was immortal and had high stamina, she would still tire if she was unable to rest for a period of time to gather her strength. 

"Keep breathing! That's the key! Breathe! Ho!" Gimli said quietly to himself, but Carita heard him and couldn't help but agree.

"They've run as if the very whips of their masters were behind them," Legolas said and Carita wanted to strike him. He didn't seem a bit weary and it suddenly got on her nerves.

"I know we are gaining on them, but when the sunsets could we rest for no more than ten minutes?" Carita asked Aragorn and the man glanced over his shoulder at her. He saw just how weary the Maiar was becoming and he nodded his head. Carita sighed in relief and continued to run as hard as she could and waited for the sun to set.

* * *

The sun had been down for more than an hour, and finally Aragorn allowed them rest for neither he nor Legolas could make out the trail in the night. Carita sighed as she sank to her knees and took slow breaths trying to calm her panting. Her body was protesting as she moved her sword to rest across her lap and sat down on the ground. She heard a chuckle and looked up at Legolas, who was smiling down at her. He kneeled next to her and held out his water skin to her. She took it and took a small drink in order to preserve what water they did have. 

"You look tired," he teased and Carita tossed the water skin to him.

"**I may be immortal,"** she said with a sigh, **"but I do not have your luxury of not tiring when I cannot rest for a period of time."**

"**Well, rest now, then when we head out again, you will be strong enough to carry on,"** he said and Carita scoffed.

"I will be strong enough," she said and Legolas smiled as he raised his hand out to her face and ran his thumb across her slightly glowing skin.

"That you will be," he whispered and she smiled. All too soon for her liking he pulled his hand away and he stood and walked over to Aragorn, who was standing and looking out in the distance. Carita sighed and rubbed her aching legs before she let her eyes wander to where Aragorn's and Legolas' rested as they talked quietly. She squinted before she closed her eyes and focused on what she wanted to see.

* * *

"_Trees that could whisper; talk to each other; even move," Merry said in a barely there whisper._

"_I'm starving. We ain't 'ad nothin' but maggoty bread for three stinkin' days!" came a snarled, raspy, and deep voice of a large Urk that sat_

"_Yeah. Why can't we have some meat?__" an orc said before his eyes fell upon Merry and Pippin. "__What about them? They're fresh."_

"_They are not for eating!" a larger Urk said as he pointed at Merry and Pippin who were quickly on their feet and were drug away by one of the Urks away way from the orcs of Mordor._

"_What about their legs? They don't need those. Ooh… they look tasty!" a second orc said as his eyes too focused on Merry and Pippin._

"_Get back, scum!" the large Urk said as he shoved at some of orcs who shifted restlessly. "The prisoners go to Saruman, alive and unspoiled."_

"_Alive?" the second orc asked as he took a step closer to the Merry and Pippin. "Why alive? Do they give good sport?"_

"_They have something; an Elvish weapon. The master wants it for the war," the large Urk said._

"_They think we have the ring," Pippin whispered to Merry and the blonde hobbit looked at him with wide eyes._

"_Shh! As soon as they find out we don't, we're dead," Merry said._

* * *

Carita gasped and snapped her eyes open before rose to her feet. She ran over to Aragorn and grasped his shoulder tightly and turned the man around to face her. "Legolas can make out the path, we must move and we must move now," Carita said and Aragorn frowned. 

"You have to rest, you said so yourself," Aragorn said and Carita shook her head as she lowered her hand.

"Not anymore, we must move now!" Carita exclaimed and she turned from them and spotted the path in the moonlight. What she had seen had not yet happened, that much she was sure, but she would not let anything happen to her friends and if that meant chasing the shadows of the night, then that was what she was going to do.

"Carita," Legolas called as he caught up with her and grasped her arm tightly, doing much the same as she did to Aragorn and spun her around to face him. Carita slammed against his body from the force of movement and she stepped back as she looked up at him.

"Legolas, we must go," she said quietly, but the venom of just seconds before still there. "We cannot stop now."

"What has you so urgent to run?" Legolas asked her with a frown.

"Please, Legolas, just trust me. We cannot linger any longer than we have already."

"I trust you Carita, I only wish to know the reason why you are so convicted to start again."

"Only the thought of Merry and Pippin trapped in the hands of the enemy," Carita said in a whisper, but her voice shook ever so slightly. Legolas frowned as he looked down at her, there was obviously something she was not telling him, but for the life of him he could not read her eyes aside from the worry he saw in them. Legolas nodded and looked over his shoulder at Aragorn who was helping Gimli up from his seat on the ground. Aragorn nodded and spoke quietly with Gimli, whom Carita could hear sigh heavily.

"I know Gimli and Aragorn are weary," Carita said and Legolas turned his eyes to her once more. "I am still weary, but we must move on."

"Carita, I know there is something you are not telling me," Legolas said and Carita smiled a small smile. "However, I know you would not do something so rash to put anyone of us in danger, and I feel the same need to save our friends." Carita's smile grew and raised her hand to his face and ran her fingers across his face before she quickly lowered her hand and cleared her throat. Aragorn and Gimli came up to them and the man sighed quietly.

"Can you see the path clear enough in the moonlight Legolas?" Aragorn asked and the elf looked at him with a nod.

"Aye, I can see it," Legolas said.

"Let's move," Aragorn said and once again the four hunters were off to find their friends.

* * *

As the dawn approached Legolas paused in his run and looked up at the rising sun. Carita stopped when Legolas was no longer beside her and looked at him. "Legolas?" she asked in a whisper and Legolas turned around and looked at the ground. 

"A red sun rises. Blood has been spilled this night," Legolas whispered absently before he once again took off in a run. Carita stiffened, but soon took off once again following Legolas closely.

* * *

It was nearly midday when the came upon a tall hill and Carita stopped Aragorn from going on when she heard horse hooves approaching quickly. Legolas nodded towards a cove of rocks and the four of them quickly took cover and watched as about two thousand horseman came barreling down the hill. Aragorn looked at Legolas and the pair nodded at each other before they stood and walked out from their hiding place with Carita and Gimli following. 

"Riders of Rohan, what news from the Mark?" Aragorn yelled and soon the four of them were surrounded by the horsemen with spears pointed at them. Carita held up her hands as she looked at the five or six spears settled on her and she turned her light eyes to the eyes of the man on the horse in front of her only to have that man move his horse slightly for another horseman to come forth. His helmet bore a long white tale and she figured the man was the leader of the group.

"What business does an Elf, a man, a woman, and a Dwarf have in the Riddermark? Speak quickly!" the man said heatedly.

"Give me your name, Horsemaster, and I shall give you mine," Gimli said and Carita rolled her eyes as she lowered her hands. Now was not the time for the dwarf's games. The man handed his spear to another rider and quickly dismounted and stood before Gimli. Carita put her hand on Gimli's shoulder for she stood on his left with Aragorn on her left and Legolas on Gimli's right.

"I would cut off your head, Dwarf, if it stood but a little higher from the ground," the man said with a sneer and as fast as lightning Legolas had an arrow drawn and pointed at the tall man.

"You would die before your stroke fell!" Legolas said and Carita stiffened as all spears were within deadly range and aimed at Legolas.

"**Lower your arrow. Do not be foolish,"** she hissed and the man glanced at her before he looked back at Legolas. Aragorn stepped forward and lowered Legolas' arm with force. Legolas' eyes were set in a glare at the man of Rohan, just as the man's were set on Legolas.

"I am Aragorn, son of Arathorn. This is Gimli, son of Glóin; Carita of Rivendell; and Legolas of the Woodland realm," Aragorn said and the man looked to him. "We are friends of Rohan and of Théoden, your king." The man took a step back and sighed.

"Théoden no longer recognizes friend from foe," the man said before he took off his helmet to reveal a rugged, young, bearded, and handsome face of the rider. "Not even his own kin. Saruman has poisoned the mind of the king and claimed lordship over these lands. My company are those loyal to Rohan. And for that, we are banished." The man looked at Legolas again with a glare and moved over to him. "The White Wizard is cunning. He walks here and there, they say, as an old man, hooded and cloaked. And everywhere his spies slip past our nets." Legolas did not back down from the man, and his eyes were set on him.

"We are no spies. We track a party of Uruk-hai westward across the plain. They've taken two of our friends captive," Aragorn said and the man looked to him again.

"The Uruks are destroyed. We slaughtered them during the night," the man said and Carita's heart raced in her chest.

"But there were two hobbits. Did you see two hobbits with them?" Gimli asked quickly and Éomer shook his head, slightly confused.

"They would be small – only children to your eyes," Aragorn said and the man shook his head again.

"We left none alive. We piled the carcasses and burned them," he said and pointed to a tower of smoke billowing into the air.

"Dead?" Gimli asked his grief evident in his voice and the man nodded his head.

"I am sorry," the man said. Legolas slumped slightly and put his hand on Gimli's shoulder and Carita raised her hands to her face as she shook her head. She would not believe it. She did not feel it in her heart that they were gone. She took a deep breath and lowered her hands as the man whistled.

"Hasufel! Arod!" he called and two horsed stepped forward; brown and white steeds that looked as though they had seen m any battles. "May these horses bear you to better fortune than their former masters. Farewell," the man said as he gave the reins to Aragorn and Legolas. He turned and put his helmet on before he mounted his horse again and looked down at them. Carita moved to stand near Legolas and laced her right hand with his left as she looked up at the man. "Look for your friends. But do not trust to hope, it has forsaken these lands," he told them before he looked to his men. "We ride north!" he shouted and the horsemen left them. Carita sighed and shook her head as she let go of Legolas' hand.

"I do not believe them," she said heatedly. "I do not think they are dead."

"Carita," Aragorn said and she shook her head again.

"No, Aragorn, I do not feel it here," she said as she put her hand over her heart. Aragorn smiled and nodded.

"Let's find our friends," Aragorn said and Carita made to mount Hasufel with Aragorn when they heard horse hooves pounding on the ground once more. Carita turned around quickly and smiled when her great white stallion, Moonlight, came running towards her. She laughed gently and smiled as he came to a stop.

"**I wish you would have come sooner, my friend,"** she whispered before she effortlessly mounted his back. Legolas smiled at her from his position on Arod with Gimli behind him. Aragorn nodded and they quickly made their way to the smoke in the distance.


	18. Chapter 18

Hello again everyone! Thank you all very, very much for your reviews. I'm glad you liked the last chapter. I hope you like this one and as always, let me know what you think!

Note: Dialogue in **bold** is spoken in Elvish.

Disclaimer: I own nothing associated with Lord of the Ring.

**

* * *

Chapter 18**

Carita brought Moonlight to a stop and quickly dismounted as her light eyes scanned the scene before her. She winced and looked away at seeing several Urk heads mounted on spears. She did not care for the sight of the creatures alive, and they were even worse in death.

Aragorn was next to arrive and dismounted followed by Legolas who helped Gimli down from the white horse they rode upon. The dwarf moved forward and using his axe began to sift through the still smoldering pile of dead Urks. Carita walked forward and let her eyes follow across the grass. The tracks of the Urks and the Rohirrim were many and some were hard to distinguish, at least for her. It had been many long years since she tracked anything.

At hearing Gimli's heavy sigh, Carita looked over her shoulder and at the dwarf who leaned forward and pulled something from the pile. He stepped back and turned around his eyes on Aragorn and Legolas.

"It's one of their wee belts," he said and Carita moved over to him quickly taking the charred leather from him. It was still warm and Carita shook her head as she gripped it tightly as tears came to her eyes.

"I do not believe it," she whispered softly and closed her eyes.

"Hiro hyn hîdh… ab 'wanath...," Legolas whispered as he bowed his head and put his hand over her heart. Carita opened her eyes and looked at him to see his grief clear on his face. They held each other's gaze until Aragorn let out a grief filled cry and kicked a helmet before he fell to his knees in grief. Carita moved over to him after she tossed the belt to the ground and put her hand on his shoulder.

"We failed them," Gimli said quietly and Carita looked at him as she squeezed Aragorn's shoulder. Aragorn sighed and looked at her briefly before he turned his eyes to the ground before him. Something caught his attention. He moved away from Carita and let his hands ghostly dance across the dry grass.

"A hobbit lay here, and the other," Aragorn said and he moved his eyes following the tracks. "They crawled," he said and began to move ahead. Carita followed quickly with Legolas and Gimli right behind. "Their hands were bound," Aragorn said quietly before he kneeled down and picked up a piece of cut rope. "Their bonds were cut." Carita felt her heart start to race and as Aragorn's eyes quickly followed the ground she knew she had a reason to believe her friends were well, because they were. "They ran over here. They were followed," he added and Carita's heart fell slightly, but Aragorn pressed on. "The tracks lead away from the battle!" Aragorn exclaimed as he took off in a run towards the dark trees and the others followed him. He came to a stop and looked up at the trees with uncertainty in his eyes. "And into Fangorn forest," he finished quietly.

"Fangorn? What madness drove them in there?" Gimli asked and Carita took a step forward and looked up at the trees that had been on the earth longer than she had been.

"Fangorn is not filled with evil," she said quietly before she looked at Gimli who huffed and Carita looked at Aragorn. "If we are to follow, the horses must remain here." Aragorn nodded. Carita looked at Moonlight and smiled. Her horse never needed words, and she knew he would not travel far and he would keep the other two in place.

"Let's find our friends," Aragorn said and the four of them quickly made their way into the forest, with only one of them fearful of what laid ahead of them.

* * *

They had been following the tracks within the forest for only about two hours, when Gimli spotted a dark sticky stain on a bush. He moved over and fingered the stain before bringing it to his lips. He growled and spitted before he looked at the others.

"Orc blood," he hissed and Aragorn kneeled down at new tracks he spotted upon the ground.

"These are strange tracks," he said quietly as he raised his hand to his chin and rubbed his beard in slight confusion. Carita moved forward and kneeled down next to Aragorn. She put her hand on the track she could easily make out. The tracks she looked at were rare for people to see, at least at that time.

"Ent tracks," she whispered and looked at Aragorn who frowned, but the man did not voice his question.

"The air is so close in here," Gimli said.

"This forest is old, very old. Full of memory... and anger," Legolas said quietly as he tuned into the forest like the wood elf he was. Groans and creaking echoed around them and Carita and Aragorn stood as they looked around, just as Gimli and Legolas did. Gimli raised his axe ready for battle as his eyes scanned the trees and forest around them. "The trees are speaking to each other," Legolas said as he looked from the trees and at Carita and Aragorn then Gimli.

"Gimli!" Aragorn said in a whisper and the dwarf looked at them. "Lower your axe." Gimli looked at him before he slowly lowered his axe.

"They have feelings my friend. The Elves began it; waking up the trees, teaching them to speak," Legolas told Gimli and Carita smiled before she walked over to Legolas and stood with him.

"Talking trees, what do trees have to talk about? Except the consistency of squirrel droppings?" Gimli asked and Carita grinned as she looked at the dwarf.

"There are plenty of things," Carita told him. "They see much, and feel much from rooted positions within the earth." Gimli scoffed and Carita when to continue when suddenly, the hair on the back of her neck stood on end. She shivered and turned around to move her eyes ahead. Legolas bristled beside her and she knew instantly that Legolas felt the same thing.

"Aragorn, nad no ennas! (Aragorn, something's out there)" Legolas said before he moved forward. Carita followed, but more slowly as Aragorn rushed ahead of her and stood near Legolas.

"Man cenich? (What do you see)" Aragorn asked in a whisper. Carita didn't need to hear Legolas' words. She could feel the power of the person approaching. The White Wizard was making his way to them.

"The White Wizard approaches," Legolas said quietly and Aragorn took a deep breath. Carita started to unsheathe her sword and she saw Legolas draw an arrow.

"Do not let him speak. He will put a spell on us," Aragorn whispered. Gimli had his throwing axes ready and Aragorn put his hand on the hilt of his sword. "We must be quick." Aragorn and Gimli growled as the turned and Legolas fired his arrow, but the White Wizard deflected the arrow. Gimli threw one of his axes, but that too was deflected. Aragorn dropped his sword with a loud clang and Carita soon did the same as the hilt had grown so hot, she could not keep it in her hands.

The light behind the wizard blinded them to his face. Carita raised her still stinging hands to her face to block the light, but she could not make out his features. Something was off, and she could not place what it was.

"You are tracking the footsteps of two young Hobbits," the wizard said and Carita heard Aragorn shift and saw him step forward from the group.

"Where are they?" he demanded.

"They passed this way the day before yesterday. They met someone they did not expect. Does that comfort you?" Carita frowned and she too stepped forward only to have Legolas grasp her arm and held her in place.

"Who are you? Show yourself!" Aragorn said loudly. The light dimmed and Carita gasped as she raised her free hand to her lips.

"It cannot be," Aragorn said as he too looked upon the face of their old friend who fell in Moria. Gandalf stood before them, but he was not cloaked in grey but white, and his beard was long and as pure as his robes.

"Forgive me," Legolas said as he let go of Carita's arm and kneeled. Gimli bowed with a bright smile on his face and tears in his eyes. "I mistook you for Saruman." Gandalf looked at the elf with a small smile before his eyes settled on Carita's tear filled eyes.

"I am Saruman. Or rather, Saruman as he should have been," Gandalf said. Carita sighed and shook her head before she moved quickly to her old friend and embraced him tightly, letting her tears fall. Gandalf chuckled quietly and returned her embrace as Aragorn moved to stand next to them.

"You fell," Aragorn breathed as Carita pulled back and Gandalf smiled at her and patted her cheek before he lowered his hand and looked at Aragorn.

"Through fire and water," Gandalf said. "From the lowest dungeon to the highest peak, I fought with the Balrog of Morgoth. Until at last, I threw down my enemy and smote his ruin upon the mountainside. Darkness took me. And I strayed out of thought and time. Stars wheeled overhead and everyday was as long as a life-age of the earth. But it was not the end. I felt life in me again. I've been sent back until my task is done."

"Gandalf," Aragorn said with a smile and put his hand on the wizard's shoulder.

"Gandalf?" the wizard questioned slightly confused before recognition shined in his blue eyes. "Yes... That was what they used to call me. Gandalf the Grey. That was my name." Gimli chuckled.

"Gandalf," he said softly and Carita smiled as she wiped at her tears.

"I am Gandalf the White, and I come back to you now at the turn of the tide," Gandalf said. He made to walk away, and Carita put her hand on his shoulder to stop him. He looked at her and frowned at the saddened look on her face.

"You do not know how angry I was with you for not listening to me," she told him. "You do not know how angry I was with myself for letting you stand alone on that bridge."

"Carita," he said as she lowered her hand and he shook his head. "I know where your heart laid, and I did not wish for you to meet the fate that you would have met that day; here I stand back in your graces once more." Carita smiled and nodded her head. "Come we must move." He said and the five of them began their journey to the edge of the forest. "One stage of your journey is over, another begins. We must ride to Edoras with all speed," Gandalf said as they neared the edge.

"Edoras? That is no short distance!" Gimli exclaimed from his position at the end of the line.

"We hear of trouble in Rohan. It goes ill with the king," Aragorn said gently and Gandalf stopped in his strides making the rest of them stop.

"Yes, and it will not be easily cured," Gandalf said quietly.

"Then we have run all this way for nothing? Are we to leave those poor hobbits here in this horrid, dark, dank, tree-infested-," Gimli stopped suddenly as the trees groaned angrily once more and Carita smiled at the dwarf and then looked at Legolas. "I mean, charming, quite charming forest." Legolas grinned in return before they turned their eyes back to the wizard.

"It was more than mere chance that brought Merry and Pippin to Fangorn. A great power has been sleeping here for many long years. The coming of Merry and Pippin will be like the falling of small stones that starts an avalanche in the mountains," Gandalf said and Carita's smile grew.

"In one thing you have not changed, dear friend," Aragorn said as he walked up to Gandalf, who looked at him curiously. "You still speak in riddles." The pair laughed.

"A thing is about to happen that has not happened since the Elder Days. The ents are going to wake up ... and find that they are strong," Gandalf said.

"Strong? Oh, that's good," Gimli said and Carita looked at Legolas and touched his forearm. The elf turned his eyes to her and she couldn't stop the smile that made its way across her face.

"**The tracks earlier in the forest, were ent tracks,"** she said softly and Legolas nodded remembering her tell Aragorn the same thing. **"If they chose to fight Saruman, then they will be practically unstoppable,"** she continued in a whisper and Legolas frowned.

"**Will they not chose to fight?"** he asked and Carita sighed, but before she could continue Gandalf interrupted her.

"So stop your fretting, Master Dwarf. Merry and Pippin are quite safe. In fact, they are far safer than you are about to be," Gandalf said and then began to lead them from the forest once more. Carita sent a look to Legolas, but followed knowing that she would have to wait yet again to tell him something.

* * *

They exited the forest and Carita called for Moonlight and her stallion trotted over with the two Rohirrim horses in two. Raising her hands to Moonlight's mane, she looked to Gandalf as he whistled. She climbed onto Moonlight's back only to see yet another white stallion charging there way, but that one was much different than her Moonlight.

"That is one of the Mearas, unless my eyes are cheated by some spell," Legolas said quietly as the horse stepped up to Gandalf. Carita smiled as she looked at the horse but then patted Moonlight's neck.

"Shadowfax," Gandalf said with a smile as he ran his hand down Shadowfax's face. "He's the lord of all horses and he's been my friend through many dangers." Carita watched as the others mounted their rides and she leaned into Moonlight's ear.

"**Shadwofax is a strong leader, but you, my Moonlight, are my dearest friend,"** she whispered and Moonlight let out a breath as he shook his head and she smiled before they were on their way to Edoras.

* * *

Night fell and the five had taken rest for the night and Carita was thankful for that and the Maiar sighed heavily as she sank down near one of the large rocks. Legolas smiled as he watched her and helped Gimli from the back of Arod. He moved over to her and sat down next to her. Carita smiled as she looked at Legolas. Gimli walked over to Gandalf and talked quietly with the wizard while Aragorn moved off to gather wood for a small fire.

"**Twice now, you have made to tell me something and both times you have been unable to,"** Legolas said softly and Carita took his hand and laced her fingers with his. **"Now, if you like I am free to listen."**

"**I will tell you what I was about to when we were in Fangorn, but I have not the nerve to tell you what I wished to by the river all those days ago,"** she told him honestly. The moment Aragorn had called Legolas' name that day her nerve to speak her heart to him vanished. Legolas nodded and Carita took a deep breath. **"The ents are strong, but they carry no desire to interfere with the troubles of men. Their lives are their trees, and little else."**

"**But you do not know that they will not fight,"** Legolas said and Carita smiled.

"**That I do not know, but I do know that if Merry and Pippin are as smart as I think they are, they will find a way to get the ents' help."**

"**Merry and Pippin?"** Legolas asked unsure of Carita's faith in them, but Carita squeezed his hand.

"**Yes, Merry and Pippin,"** she said with a laugh and Legolas smiled. Carita looked away from Legolas and to the burning, fire filled sky in the distance. Mordor, the one place she dreaded more than anything, and the place that Frodo and Sam were traveling to on their own. Her connection to the other two hobbits was not strong enough for her to connect with them as she had Merry and Pippin, and she cursed herself for not forging a stronger friendship.

"Carita," Legolas said and she tore her eyes away from the distance and looked at him. **"Will you ever tell me of your imprisonment?"** he asked suddenly and Carita frowned.

"**What?"** she asked in a barely there whisper.

"**Will you ever tell me of your time as Sauron's prisoner?"** he asked and Carita pulled her hand from his and wrapped her arms around her legs.

"**That is something I do not ever want to relive,"** she said as she looked at the tops of her knees. **"Those days and nights of my life were dark, but," **she paused and looked at him, **"someday I will tell you. I will tell you when I am ready."**

"**You will tell me when you tell me of what you were going to say by the river?"** Legolas asked and Carita gave him a small smile.

"**No,"** she said and Legolas raised an eyebrow. **"When that day comes, I do not wish to tarnish it by speaking of such darkness."** Legolas frowned as Carita stood and walked away from him, and he came to the conclusion that then and there Carita was an utterly confusing being.


	19. Chapter 19

Hello everyone! I hope you all don't hate me too much for taking so long to update. My week was insane as always. I hope you all like this chapter and thank you very much for your reviews, as I say every time they mean so much to me! Let me know what you think and hopefully, I'll have another update up soon!

**Note:** Dialogue in **bold** is spoken in Elvish.

Disclaimer: I own nothing associated with Lord of the Rings.

**

* * *

Chapter 19**

They were nearing the Rohan city and came to a stop on top of a hill. The city that sat upon a small mountain at the foot of the great mountains around it, and Carita put her hand on Moonlight's neck to steady the stallion who wanted to continue on.

"Edoras and the Golden Hall of Meduseld. There dwells Théoden, King of Rohan, whose mind is overthrown. Saruman's hold over King Théoden is now very strong," Gandalf said gravely and Carita narrowed her eyes as she looked at the city. It was a great city, but even from where she sat on top her horse, she could see the shadow that was hovering over the people. "Be careful what you say. Do not look for welcome here." They charged forward once again and neared the city.

As they entered the gate, Carita and Aragorn both looked down at a fallen flag from one of the flag staffs near the hall. Aragorn looked at Carita and she shook her head before she urged Moonlight on behind Legolas and Gimli. The city was grim, and the people were dressed in black. They looked upon the strangers with both curiosity and fear, especially when their eyes landed on Gandalf.

"You'll find more cheer in a graveyard," Gimli said gruffly and Carita silently agreed. They brought their horses to a stop outside the stable and four men came forward. Carita dismounted and patted Moonlight's neck.

"**Listen to the men, they will not hurt you,"** she whispered to her horse who snorted and then she smiled at the man when she saw him hesitate. "Don't worry, he's tame," she said softly and the man nodded before he led Moonlight into the stable with the others horses. Carita followed behind Legolas and Gandalf while the elf acted, and helped the 'old wizard' up the stairs. Their small party was stopped at the top of the stairs before the doors.

"Ah," Gandalf said with a smile as he looked upon a man Carita only assumed he knew. Carita stood on Aragorn's right and glanced at Aragorn before she looked to the light red haired man.

"I cannot allow you before Théoden-King so armed, Gandalf Greyhame," the man said before he paused and sighed heavily, "by order of Gríma Wormtongue." Gandalf looked at the others and nodded. Aragorn, Legolas, and Gimli took much longer to hand over their weapons, while all Carita had to do was unbuckle her sword belt. She held out her sheathed blade to the man in front of her with a look. He bowed his head and took the sword from her, and for some reason she knew he knew how important the sword was to her. "Your staff," the man said and Carita looked at Gandalf.

"Hmm?" Gandalf asked before he looked at his staff and then looked at the man once more. "Oh. You would not part an old man from his walking stick?" The man seemed to hesitate, but then nodded and turned.

They were led into the hall, Legolas still helping Gandalf walk inside. Carita kept her light eyes focused on the king and the greasy dark haired man that sat next to him. The king looked weak, and the cloudiness of his eyes told her all she needed to know. Saruman's hold was strong on the king, and she knew that it would take great strength on Gandalf's part to rid the king of the possession.

"My lord, Gandalf the Grey is coming. He's a herald of woe," the man with dark hair said and it took her all of two seconds to realize that he was Grima Wormtongue. However, he did not know that under the grey cloak Gandalf wore was a powerful white wizard.

"The courtesy of your hall is somewhat lessened of late, Théoden King," Gandalf said as Legolas let go of his arm and he walked a few steps ahead of the group. Carita felt eyes on them, and she turned her eyes to her right to see a group of men following them in shadows behind the pillars and people. Taking a deep breath, she turned her eyes ahead once more.

"He's not welcome," Grima hissed to the king and Carita narrowed her eyes.

"Why should I… welcome you, Gandalf… Stormcrow?" Theoden asked his voice slow, sluggish and struggling.

"A just question, my liege," Grima said as he stood and walked to Gandalf. "Late is the hour in which this conjurer chooses to appear. Lathspell spell I name him. Ill news is an ill guest."

"Be silent! Keep your forked tongue behind you teeth. I have not passed through fire and death to bandy crooked words with a witless worm!" Gandalf said before he raised his staff and held it against the sniveling man. Grima cowered back and shook.

"His staff!" Grima hissed. "I told you to take the wizard's staff!" The men hidden in the shadows charged forth and Carita shoved one of them as he lunged for Gandalf and then punched him hard sending him to the ground.

"Théoden, son of Thengel, too long have you sat in the shadows," Gandalf said while Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli, and Carita fought off the men that tried to advance on him. Sending the second man that attached her to the stone floor, out cold, she breathed heavily and looked at Gandalf, only to have movement catch her eye. She looked and saw Grima trying to get away, but Gimli stopping him.

"I would stay still, if I were you," Gimli said to the man and Carita smiled as she looked at Gandalf and then Theoden.

"Hearken to me! I release you from the spell," Gandalf said as he held his hand out and closed his eyes. However, his limited magic spell had no effect on Theoden who started to laugh menacingly at him. Carita frowned and stepped closer to Gandalf.

"You have no power here, Gandalf the Grey!" Theoden said but Carita could hear a very familiar voice laced within his tone. Gandalf glared and threw his grey cloak back revealing his power and his bright white robes. Carita had to squint because the light blinded her. Theoden leaned back in his chair and groaned quietly.

"I will draw you, Saruman, as poison is drawn from a wound," Gandalf said and raised his staff. Aragorn stopped a blonde woman in a white dress from rushing forward to the king.

"If I go. . . Théoden dies," came Saruman's full voice from Théoden's lips. Gandalf moved his staff closer and Theoden fell back more in his throne.

"You did not kill me, you will not kill him!" Gandalf exclaimed.

"Rohan is mine!"

"Be gone!" Gandalf said and charged forward striking a rising Theoden on the forehead with his staff. Theoden fell back limply before he swayed in his chair. Gandalf sighed heavily and stepped down from the steps. The woman escaped Aragorn's grasp and rushed forward to the king, bracing him and stopping him from falling forward. Slowly the aged and sickly pallor left the King's face and his older, but youthful face was once again his own. The woman smiled at him with tears in her eyes and Carita wondered who she was.

"I know your face. Éowyn… Éowyn," Theoden said with a smile, his voice weak, but his own. His blue eyes left the woman before him and swept across his hall to rest on Gandalf with confusion. "Gandalf?" The wizard smiled at him and bowed his head.

"Breathe the free air again, my friend," Gandalf said and Theoden took a deep breath as he slowly stood and looked about his hall. His eyes landed on Legolas and Gimli first before they fell on Aragorn then Carita. She gave him a smile and bowed her head slightly to him in respect. Theoden and looked down at his shaking hands.

"Dark have been my dreams of late," Theoden whispered.

"Your fingers would remember their old strength better... if they grasped your sword," Gandalf said and the man that had stopped them at the door stepped forward with the large blade of the Rohan king. Theoden slowly wrapped his hands around the hilt and pulled the thick and heavy metal from the beautifully crafted sheath.

He looked at his sword and then his eyes fell on Grima in a glare that made the greasy man cower under Gimli's heavy metal boot. The guards quickly grabbed Grima and dragged him outside the hall before they threw him down the first flight of stairs.

"I've only ever served you, my lord!" Grima pleaded, but Theoden paid no heed as he walked down the stairs and advanced on the groveling man.

"Your leech craft would have had me crawling on all fours like a beast!" Theoden said with anger and hatred clear in his voice.

"Send me not from your side," Grima pleaded and Theoden growled before he raised his sword to kill Grima when Aragorn stopped him.

"No, my lord! No, my lord, let him go. Enough blood has been spilt on his account," Aragorn said as he held onto Théoden's hands. Theoden looked at him and lowered his sword. Aragorn let go of the king and moved to help Grima to his feet when the man spitted on his hand and took off shoving his way through the crowd of people that had gathered at seeing their king for the first time in many months.

"Get out of my way!" he yelled and charged to the stable where he took his horse and was gone.

"Hail, Théoden king!" a voice called and Carita, who had remained on the top platform with Legolas and the woman in white, bowed her head while those around her did the same and others kneeled before the king.

"Where is Théodred? Where is my son?" Theoden asked quietly and Carita raised her head and looked at the king. Something told her that the answer to that question was not going to be a positive one.

* * *

An hour after King Theoden was released from Saruman's grasp; he had yet to leave the room where his son laid in state. Carita stood in the stables and in Moonlight's stall where she ran a brush across his fur. At the dawn, they would lay Prince Theodred to rest and Carita mulled over the last few days in her mind. Frodo and Sam were too far from her sight for her to see them clearly, and she silently hoped that they were well and unharmed as they found their way to Mordor.

"Now that you have reunited with your horse, are you going to spend your spare moments with him?" came Legolas' voice from the door of the stall and she gave him a soft smile as she looked at him. He walked further into the stall so he was standing next to her.

"No, he was just in need of a decent brushing," she said as she put the brush down on the small stool that sat near the stall's wall. "Has the king left his son's room yet?" she asked and turned around to face Legolas once more.

"Not yet, but his niece is making the preparations for his burial tomorrow." Carita nodded and before she was able to stop herself, she sighed heavily and wrapped her arms around Legolas in a tight embrace. Legolas automatically wrapped his arms around her in return and the pair held onto each other.

"**Can you feel the grief of these people? It is as if the city is flooded with fear, doubt, loss, and pain,"** she whispered and then felt Legolas kiss the top of her head.

"**I can,"** he said gently.

"**It is overwhelming."** She was thankful he had come to her when he had, she needed his strength and the strength he seemed to give her by just being in the same room.

"**It shall pass. They grief for their prince."** Carita lifted her head from his shoulder and met his blue eyes in curiosity.

"**If something would happen to you, your people would grieve for their prince too?" **she asked softly and Legolas frowned as he raised his hand to her face and ran his calloused fingers down her cheek.

"**They would, but would you?"** he asked and Carita felt tears fill her eyes.

"**In more ways than any living being could imagine,"** she whispered. Legolas could see nothing but the pure truth in her eyes. Legolas had battled with what exactly his feelings for the Maiar were and at that moment, they couldn't have been clearer. **"Legolas,"** Carita began ready to make her confession surrounded by the bustling of men, horses, and the distinct smell that was a stable. **"I want you to know that I-,"**

"Excuse me, my lord and my lady," a guard said breaking the pair apart and Carita sighed in frustration. Would she ever be able to tell him how she felt? "Lord Aragorn, Gandalf, and Theoden King request your presence in the hall." With that, he was gone and Carita looked at Legolas who gave her a small smile before lacing her arm with his and leading her from the stable, up the steps and into the hall.


	20. Chapter 20

Hey all! Thank you for your reviews! How is this for a quick update. I hope you all like this chapter (it might make several of you very happy). Let me know what you think!

Disclaimer: I own nothing associated with Lord of the Rings.

**

* * *

Chapter 20**

After meeting with the king for a brief time, they were allowed to retire. Carita walked behind the golden haired woman she had learned was the king's niece, Éowyn. "Our extra rooms are not much," Éowyn said and Carita smiled as she shook her head.

"I do not require much, my lady," Carita said and the woman turned her blue eyes to her. "All I require is a bed, and hopefully the opportunity to bathe." Éowyn gave her a smile and she nodded her head.

"I shall have a wash tub and hot water brought into your chamber for you to bathe."

"Thank you," Carita said. She was suddenly thankful she had kept her pack and spare clothes with her when they had ran from the riverbank and after their friends.

"Here you are," Éowyn said as she opened a chamber door to reveal a small room with a bed, chair, and a fire already burning brightly in the fireplace. "It should not be long for the maids to bring in the wash tub."

"Thank you again, this is more than adequate." Éowyn nodded and quickly left Carita as she walked into the room. The shutters of the window were closed, but she could feel a slight breeze filter in through the wood. She sighed and unclasped her cloak. She took it off and draped it over the chair. She then placed her back on the chair and once again unbuckled her sword. She propped it up against the wall and moved over to the fireplace. She held her hands out and took in the slight warmth of the flames although she was not cold.

After a moment, Carita moved her long braid over her shoulder and untied the leather tie from her hair and slowly unbraided her hair. As she tossed her binding onto her pack, there was a swift knock on the door.

"Come in," she called and the door opened to reveal several women.

"Excuse us, my lady," one of the first women said. "Lady Éowyn requested that we bring you a wash tub and water." Carita nodded and quickly went over to help. "It is alright, we can manage." Carita shook her head.

"Do not be silly," Carita chided as she helped the two women carrying the heavy tub. "I know that these things are heavy." The women sighed as they put the tub down by the fireplace. "Thank you," she said and the women nodded as four more came into the room and poured steaming water into the tub.

"We shall come in two hours to retrieve the wash tub." Carita nodded.

"Alright, thank you again," she said and the women nodded before they quickly left the room. The water looked inviting but she wondered what she could use to wash her self with when she spotted a small metal bucket one of the maids left that held a bottle of soap with a small cloth for washing and a larger piece of cloth for Carita to dry herself with. Carita smiled and quickly ridded herself of her clothes and then taking the small piece of cloth and soap in hand climbed into the hot water.

Soon, her hair and body were washed and she was just letting her body relax and soak in the still warm water. She laid her head against the tub and sighed as she closed her eyes. There was a knock at her door, but she figured whoever it was could come back, she just wanted peace. However, she had not counted on the person knocking opening the door and coming inside her chamber.

"Carita?" came Legolas' voice and she gasped quietly as she quickly folded her arms over her chest and looked at the elf wide eyed. Legolas had frozen when he had spotted Carita in the tub, and his eyes were locked on her.

"I think it wise that you leave and come back later," she said briskly when Legolas had not moved and only stared at her. She felt her cheeks blazing from embarrassment and the fact that Legolas still had yet to move from where he stood. "Legolas!" she hissed and the elf jerked his head and looked away from her before he cleared his throat.

"I am sorry, Carita," he said quickly. "I . . . I shall come back later," he said before he stepped away and closed the door tightly behind him. Taking a deep breath Legolas let go of the doorknob and ran his hand down his face. From that moment on whenever Carita did not answer the door, he would never assume that she was asleep.

Carita laughed softly as she moved her hands to her mouth. Aside from the fact that she was completely mortified at Legolas walking in on her, she couldn't help but giggle at the look that had graced his face. In a way she felt very satisfied in the fact that she had that effect on him, even though he saw nothing more than her bare shoulders, neck and face.

* * *

After Carita had dressed in her last fully clean white tunic and black leggings, she sat upon her bed, her knees drawn to her chest and her arms wrapped around her shins as she watched the flames of the fire dance happily. The maids had emptied and taken away the wash tub, and shortly after they had left there was yet another knock on her door.

"Come in," she called knowing full well who it had to have been and when Legolas stepped into the room and his eyes quickly adverted from hers she smiled. "It is alright, Legolas," she teased as she lowered her legs and moved so she was cross legged and looking up at him.

"I am sorry," he said again as he glanced at her, but then held her gaze at the smile on her face.

"I know you did not see anything that would dishonor me," she said and Legolas nodded, but he could not help the light blush that graced his cheeks as he looked at her. "What is it you wanted?" Carita was surprising herself the calm she was showing, but inside she was fighting a battle in her heart on whether or not to tell him what she had tried to so many times.

"I was hoping to speak with you," he said quietly and slowly walked over to where she sat. She nodded and gestured to the bed.

"Sit," she said and Legolas nodded as he did so, on the edge of the bed and some distance from Carita. She laughed and shook her head, her still damp hair moving over her shoulder as she did so. "I will not bite." Legolas smiled and seemed to relax at her comment because he too chuckled. "Now, what did you want to speak about?" she asked and Legolas sighed. She tilted her head when he looked away and in the embers. "Legolas?" she asked softly.

"I cannot do this," he said softly and Carita frowned.

"Do what?" she asked and he turned his eyes to her.

"I've realized something, Carita," he said.

"What's that?" she asked. He sighed quietly and stood, grasping her hands as he did so and pulled her from the bed and onto her feet. Startled, she met his gaze evenly and frowned.

"I . . .," he trailed off and sighed heavily before he pulled his hands away from her and turned around. Carita knew something was wrong. Something had to have been wrong for him to act so strangely. Shaking her head she closed her eyes and took a deep breath before she slowly opened her eyes and looked at his back.

"I love you," she said and saw his shoulders stiffen before he slowly turned around and looked at her, surprise clear in his blue eyes. "That is what I have been trying to tell you since before we sent Boromir off to his forefathers. That is what I had been about to tell you in the stable. I realized it long ago, and I do not wish to be parted from you without you knowing." She had spoken so quickly she was not certain if he understood her, because she herself was uncertain of her own words, but when he closed the distance between them and captured her lips in a searing kiss she knew that he understood.

She whimpered softly against his lips as he pressed her body so tightly against his with one hand and then buried the fingers of his other hand in her hair. Carita wrapped her arms around him and he deepened the kiss. Carita pulled her lips from Legolas because air was much needed. Her eyes met his and the large smile that was on his face. He slowly moved his hand from her hair and ran his fingers down her face. Their bodies were still pressed tightly against each other, but Carita did not mind in the very least.

"What was your realization?" she asked quietly before she cleared her throat. Legolas chuckled and leaned into her and kissed her softly on the lips before his lips moved down to her chin, along, her jaw and then down her neck. Carita sighed and gripped onto his back tightly.

"That I love you," he whispered across her neck before he placed another kiss on her neck. Carita felt her entire body tremble and she let her head loll back and another sigh escape. His lips slowly retraced their path and yet again reclaimed her lips, but much more gently than they had claimed them the first time. As they stood there, yet another knock sounded at the door and Legolas slowly pulled his lips away and sighed as he rested his forehead against hers.

"The world is against us," she whispered teasingly and Legolas chuckled as he raised both his hands to her face and tucked her hair behind her ears, letting his fingers linger on the roundness of hear ears. "We are lucky we even got to speak our words to each other."

"Its true, Carita," he said softly his smile gone from his lips. "I love you." Carita nodded her head and smiled up at him teary eyed.

"I know," she whispered, "and I you." Legolas smiled and leaned into her again, but before his lips could touch hers the person outside her door grew impatient and knocked once more. She sighed and moved away from his arms and over to the door. She opened it and saw Éowyn standing on the other side.

"Forgive me, were you asleep?" she asked and Carita smiled and shook her head thankful the woman couldn't see her flushed face thanks to the limited torchlight in the corridor.

"No, I was not," she said softly and Éowyn nodded. "I wanted to bring you a bit to eat, I realized that you had not come for a meal with the others and I thought you might be hungry." Carita smiled and took the tray of a small plate of dried meat and bread and a goblet of water.

"Thank you," Carita said. "In truth I am rather hungry," she said and Éowyn smiled with a nod.

"When you are finished, just leave the tray outside the door and the maids will take it." Carita nodded. "Rest well."

"You too," she said and closed the door turning to see Legolas staring into the fire. He looked at her and she smiled at him.

"I should go," he said softly and Carita moved over to the chair and took her pack from it before sitting the tray down and then turning to Legolas.

"So soon?" she asked in a whisper and Legolas smiled.

"Aye, you must rest and so should I," Legolas said. "But I will sleep well knowing what I now know." Carita smiled at him before she moved over to him and embraced him.

"As will I," she whispered into his chest and he ran his hand down the back of her head.

"Does this mean we have broken our promise?" he asked and she looked up at him as his hand left her head.

"Hmm?" she asked confused and he smiled.

"We promised to explore our hearts after this war," he said simply and Carita smiled.

"_You will see before this journey ends that you need him more than you will ever know,"_ Galadriel's words echoed in her mind and she shrugged her shoulders before she kissed him again. Legolas sighed when he pulled his lips away and looked down at her.

"I must go," he said again, but that time his voice was laced with something she could not quite deceiver. She nodded and he kissed her once more before he slipped silently from the room. Carita sighed and placed her hand over her heart to still its rapid beating before she let out a small laugh and spun around. Forgetting the food and water on the chair, she laid upon her bed and closed her eyes. For the first time in many, many years she was truly and utterly happy.


	21. Chapter 21

Thank you all so much for your reviews! Sorry again for the long wait, the week was insane yet again. I hope you enjoy this chapter, and as always let me know what you think!

**Note:** Dialogue in **bold** is spoken in Elvish.

Disclaimer: I own nothing associated with Lord of the Rings.

**

* * *

Chapter 21**

Legolas sighed as he walked into his own small chamber. He smiled as he moved over to the window and opened the wooden shudders and looked at the quiet landscape. He laughed despite the sadness of the city and sighed once more. He had planned everything; everything he wanted to say to Carita, and she went ahead and beat him to it. He lost his nerve when the words 'I cannot do this,' he had meant to speak those words while he looked at her and then he was going to quickly follow with 'I cannot wait to tell you how I feel now that I know.'

However, Carita took his words and his slow nervous actions as something negative. He could tell by the worry and uncertainty he had seen in her eyes when she looked up at him. Legolas had not expected for her to say that she loved him. He knew she cared for him, but he had not realized that her heart was where his laid; if he had he would not have been so nervous. He laughed quietly again before he closed the shutters, removed his boots and outer tunic before he settled into his bed and closed his eyes. Sadness and grief would come at the dawn, but the night would be filled with thoughts of a certain Maiar that probably was lying in a similar position as he was.

* * *

Carita stood next to Éowyn who was literally trembling and she put a comforting arm around the woman. "Still your tears, my friend," Carita whispered and tried to lessen her grief. "Your cousin is well and in the halls of his forefathers." Éowyn's lip shook and she nodded her head as her continued to fall. Her black scarf blew about her head from the wind and her eyes were trained ahead and at the open path that waited for the guards that carried her cousin to walk upon towards his tomb.

Carita squeezed Éowyn's shoulder before she pulled away and remained standing next to her. The King had asked her to stand with his niece, and out of respect for the man who had obviously been through much she did just that. They stood in silence with only the sound of the roaring wind and the soft cries and sniffs of the people around them. Carita closed her eyes and took a slow breath. It had been so long since she had been near so many people, and it had been thousands of years since she felt that much grief. She heard Éowyn take a shaky deep breath and Carita opened her eyes and saw the large guards of Rohan carrying their fallen prince. They stopped before the open tomb and Éowyn began to sing.

"Bealocwealm hafað fréone frecan forth onsended," Éowyn said with a slight shake to her voice. "Giedd sculon singan gléomenn sorgiende on Meduselde þæt he ma no wære his dryhtne dyrest and mæga deorost." Carita bowed her head as Prince Theodred's body passed before her and was led into the tomb. When the stone door was placed before it, sealing it tightly she raised her head once more and looked at Éowyn who had quickly moved to her uncle. She kissed his cheek and quickly made her way through the people and then into the city. Carita sniffed softly and moved to Legolas and took his hand into her own.

The people started to move back to the city, and Aragorn, Gimli, Legolas, and Carita followed. However, Gandalf remained behind from the king, who handed his cloak, sword, and crown to his guard who then slowly followed the others.

"**So much has happened to these people," **Carita whispered softly to Legolas and Aragorn as they walked. **"I just hope that they are strong enough to recover."**

"**The Rohirrim are a strong people, Carita," **Aragorn said and Carita nodded. She knew that, but what she was uncertain of was if their king was strong enough to stand for them and show his people not to be afraid any longer.

* * *

"They had no warning," Éowyn said as she wrapped a blanket around one of the two children that had came to Edoras on horseback with no water or food. Their village had been attacked and their mother had sent them away to worn the king, and they knew not if their mother was even alive. "They were unarmed. Now the wildmen are moving through the Westfold, burning as they go. Rick, cot and tree."

"Where's mama?" the little girl asked and Éowyn quieted her. Carita sighed and shifted uncomfortably in where she stood next to Legolas who stood next to Aragorn that was sitting across from Gimli who was eating.

"This is but a taste of the terror that Saruman will unleash. All the more potent for he is driven now by fear of Sauron. Ride out and meet him head on. Draw him away from your women and children," Gandalf said from his seat next to Theoden who was sitting on his throne. Carita noticed that Theoden looked at Gandalf's hand wearingly and it was obvious that move was not trusted by the king. "You must fight."

"You have two thousand good men riding north as we speak," Aragorn said as he lowered his pipe from his lips and all eyes turned to him. "Éomer is loyal to you. His men will return and fight for their king."

"They will be three hundred leagues from here by now," Theoden said as he stood from his thrown and walked down the steps before he paced slightly across the stone floor. Carita stood straighter and trained her eyes on the king. "Éomer cannot help us. I know what it is that you want of me. But I will not bring further death to my people. I will not risk open war."

"Open war is upon you. Whether you would risk it or not," Aragorn said firmly and at the look Theoden gave Aragorn, Carita looked back and forth between them. Theoden obviously took what Aragorn said as a challenge.

"When last I looked, Théoden, not Aragorn, was king of Rohan," Theoden said. Aragorn bowed his head and returned his pipe to his lips. Gandalf stood and looked at Theoden.

"Then what is the king's decision?" Gandalf asked and Theoden looked at him before he turned his eyes to his niece and then looked at Gandalf once more.

"We make for Helms Deep," was all he said before he left the room followed by his men. Carita sighed and looked at Legolas.

"**That is what Saruman wants," **she said in a whisper and Legolas looked at her. **"He wants to destroy them all in one swoop and he will do so if they are not ready to fight."**

"**They will be ready Carita,"** Legolas told her in a hushed whisper when he noticed Éowyn watching them curiously as a maid took the children away.

"**But what if they are not?"** she asked knowing full well it would be their doom. He gave her a small smile and raised his hand to her cheek and brushed his thumb under her eye.

"**You worry too much,"** he said. Carita smiled and then pulled herself away from him when she saw Gandalf approaching them.

"Follow me," Gandalf said and they made their way outside to hear one of the king's guards tell the city that they were moving to Helms Deep. "Helm's Deep!" Gandalf hissed as they walked to the stables, Gimli taking up the rear of the group.

"They flee to the mountains when they should stand and fight. Who will defend them if not their king?" Gimli asked as they walked and Aragorn glanced at him before he turned his eyes ahead once more.

"He's only doing what he thinks is best for his people. Helm's Deep has saved them in the past," Aragorn said and Carita sighed.

"Yes, well, it may not save them now," Carita said as they entered the stables, but quiet enough for the people of Rohan not to hear her.

"There is no way out of that ravine. Théoden is walking into a trap. He thinks he's leading them to safety. What they will get is a massacre. Théoden has a strong will but I fear for him. I fear for the survival of Rohan," Gandalf said as he stopped in front of Shadowfax's stall and settled his eyes on Aragorn. "He will need you before the end, Aragorn. The people of Rohan will need you. The defenses _have _to hold," Gandalf said firmly and Aragorn nodded.

"They will hold," Aragorn said firmly. Gandalf nodded and then moved into the stall where he stroked Shadowfax's neck and looked off into the distance.

"The Grey Pilgrim... that's what they used to call me," Gandalf said quietly and Carita smiled softly. "Three hundred lives of men I've walked this earth and now I have no time." He climbed onto Shadowfax's back and looked at Aragorn and Carita who had moved next to him. "With luck, my search will not be in vain. Look to my coming at first light on the fifth day; at dawn, look to the East." Aragorn nodded once again and Carita stepped closer to the gate door.

"Ride safe, my friend," Carita said and Gandalf smiled at her.

"Go," Aragorn said as Carita pulled the door open and Shadowfax set off in such a run that Legolas and Gimli barely just had time to move out of the way. "Let's gather our things and ready for the journey," Aragorn said as he looked to Legolas and Gimli, and then looked to Carita, who nodded and turned from him and walked from the stables. However, she did not get far when Legolas was quickly at her side.

"You still doubt the king's decision?" Legolas asked as they walked inside and towards Carita's chamber. Legolas already had his weapons and belongings with him, Carita needed to get her cloak and planned to leave her satchel there.

"Aye, but as he told Aragorn Theoden is King of Rohan and his word is law," Carita said and Legolas nodded. They soon entered her chamber and Carita grabbed her cloak. "He brings his people to their death," Carita whispered and grasped her cloak tightly in her hands. Legolas sighed quietly and moved to stand before her and grasped her hands gently in his own and she turned her eyes to him.

"We do not know what will happen," Legolas told her. "You say there is always hope, do not doubt your own words now." Carita laughed quietly and nodded her head, but part of her was still worried all the same. "Here, let me," he quietly and took her cloak from her. He wrapped it around her shoulders and fastened the pin before he raised his hands to her hair and pulled her long braid from underneath it and settled it over her shoulder. He played with the very end of her braid near her right hip and Carita smiled.

"**You like to play with my hair,"** she teased and Legolas turned his eyes to hers as her hand wrapped around his and she laced her fingers with his. He grinned and laughed softly.

"**I do,"** he whispered and leaned into her and kissed her softly and all to brief for her liking. **"Are you bringing your pack?"** he asked and she shook her head.

"**No,"** she said as she pulled away from him and raised her fingers to her lips. She sighed quietly and cursed herself for the effect he had on her with only a simple kiss. Legolas smiled when Carita looked away from him.

"**Ready to join the others?"** he asked and she nodded as she looked at him.

"**Aye,"** she whispered and Legolas smiled at her before he took her hand and kissed her palm before he took her arm and led her from the room and out to the stables to ready for their journey to Helms Deep.


	22. Chapter 22

I hope you all aren't too angry with me for taking so long to update. Thank you all very much for your reviews! I'm glad you guys enjoyed the last chapter. I hope you like this one as well. Let me know what you think!

**Note: **Dialogue in **bold **is spoken in Elvish.

Disclaimer: I own nothing associated with Lord of the Rings.

**

* * *

Chapter 22 **

Riding on top of Moonlight, Carita let her eyes scan across the people of Edoras as they walked past her before she focused on the distance ahead. She had brought her horse to a stop so she could look about and focus more freely. Something was off. She could feel it, but what it was she couldn't place it. A quiet gasp caught her attention and she turned her eyes down to the passing people to see a small girl that was walking next to her mother looking up at Carita with wide eyes. Carita sent the girl a smile and her surprised face slowly melted into a smile as she past her. Carita laughed softly and urged Moonlight on along side the people and next to Aragorn, who rode on top the horse Éomer had given him to ride.

"It's true you don't see many Dwarf women," Gimli told Éowyn, who walked next to the horse he rode on and led him. "And in fact, they are so alike in voice and appearance, that they're often mistaken for Dwarf men." Éowyn laughed softly, smiled, and looked back at Aragorn with a smile. He returned her smile and gestured with his hand over his beard.

"It's the beards," he whispered and Éowyn smiled as she shushed him before she turned her eyes ahead once more. Carita frowned and looked at Aragorn before he looked at Éowyn; she had seen that look Éowyn had given the ranger. She had seen in all to well before when she saw her friend Arwen look upon Aragorn. Shaking her head she urged Moonlight forward and further up the line of people. She could see Legolas ahead in the distance, his eyes scanning their path ahead and his senses probably tuned into the feeling that she knew he felt; because if she felt uneasy she knew he felt it too.

A commotion behind her made her turn Moonlight around and looked back only to see Arod trotting past her and Gimli slowly sitting up from the ground with Éowyn's help.

"It's alright, it's alright. Nobody panic. That was deliberate. It was deliberate!" Gimli said and Carita laughed and shook her head before she turned Moonlight ahead once more. Gimli hated riding on horses, and it didn't look like Arod enjoyed him as a passenger either.

* * *

The daylight was starting to wane, and the large party had came to rest. There was light enough for everyone to eat and settle themselves before the night came. Carita had let Moonlight wander to find grass to gnaw and she moved to where Legolas stood, his eyes still moving about the distance. 

"**Do you see anything?"** she asked him gently and he turned around and looked at her with a small smile.

"**No,"** he said simply and she nodded before she glanced over her shoulder and when she saw no eyes in their direction, she slipped into his arms. Legolas sighed and took her into his arms happily and thankful for the small distraction she provided.** "How are you fairing?"** She sighed and looked up at him as she pulled away slightly.

"**As well as can be expected, making a journey I do not think these people should be making,"** Carita said and Legolas nodded as she slipped completely from his arms. **"This journey is straining many of them, especially the old that do not have carts to ride in."**

"**They will be fine,"** Legolas reassured her as he raised his hand to her face and smiled. **"When we set out again at dawn, our journey will only be a half a day longer and then they can rest properly within the walls of their fortress."** Carita smiled and raised her hand to his and wrapped her fingers around his wrist before she turned her head slightly and kissed his palm. Legolas smiled and turned his hand to catch hers. **"Let us find something to eat."** Carita nodded and laced her fingers with his while they walked to see what they could find, both unaware of a pair of eyes watching them with curiosity.

* * *

The dawn came and their journey continued on, but Carita felt as though a weight had been lifted from her shoulders. She had spent the night comfortable and safe inside Legolas' arms. They had found a spot secluded enough, but visible enough for Legolas to keep his senses keen and alert and Carita as well. It was late morning and Carita was walking along side Moonlight, stretching her legs and when a voice came from her left, it surprised her. 

"May I ask you a question, Carita?" Éowyn asked and Carita smiled.

"You just have, but you may ask another," Carita said and Éowyn laughed softly.

"Thank you," she said and Carita paused for the woman and her horse to catch up. "I was wondering . . . your relationship with the elf, Legolas. I saw the two of you yesterday evening and I am afraid my curiosity has been peeked." Carita smiled.

"He is . . . well you could say he is courting me," Carita said and Éowyn looked at her with an indescribable look on her face. It wasn't quite understanding but it wasn't quite confusion.

"Aren't elves immortal?" Éowyn asked. "Do not take this wrong, Carita, but do elves often court women of mortal kind?" Carita laughed despite the fact that Éowyn was confused.

"I do not mean to laugh, my friend," Carita said slowly as she caught her breath. "But why do you assume that I am of mortal kind?" Carita asked quietly and Éowyn looked at her with even more confusion on her face before her eyes flickered to Carita's ears and then to her face once more.

"But . . .," Éowyn trailed off and Carita only smiled. However, her merriment at Éowyn's confusion was short lived when screams echoed somewhere ahead. Her smile fell and her eyes snapped forward. Carita knew that if Éowyn heard it, it would have been muffled to her. "What is it?" she asked quietly and Carita shook her head and watched as Aragorn ran up the hill.

"A scout!" she heard Legolas shout and she sighed heavily before she was on Moonlight's back. Éowyn looked at her and then at Aragorn as he ran down the hill towards the others.

"What is it? What do you see?" Theoden shouted to Aragorn and the man ran to his horse.

"Wargs!" Aragorn called and grabbed the reins of his horse. "We're under attack!" The people began to panic while the riders got on their horses. "Get them out of here!" he yelled at Theoden and he gestured toward the villagers.

"All riders to the head of the column!" Theoden called. Carita looked at Éowyn as the woman made to get her sword.

"No, Éowyn, this is not your battle," Carita told her and Éowyn looked at her with a glare.

"You fight," she hissed and Carita shook her head.

"You do not know why," Carita said and she clicked her tongue and Moonlight turned.

"You must lead the people to Helm's Deep. And make haste!" Theoden exclaimed as Carita past him and paused at Aragorn.

"How many?" she asked him and he shook his head.

"I do not know," Aragorn breathed. "Legolas came upon one of them attacking Hama and Gamling." Carita nodded and the King joined them.

"Ride," Theoden ordered and Aragorn and Carita's horses fell in line with Théoden's. Gimli was on Arod, riding next to Moonlight and as they came to the top of the hill, she saw Legolas firing arrows onto the enemy. She drew her sword and smiled when she saw Legolas swing onto Arod, but her smile fell when she saw the wargs and their riders charging forward. Her grip tightened on her sword and she patted Moonlight's neck as he charged on. He would not let her fall that she was certain. "Charge!" Theoden shouted and along with the men Carita let out a yell and charged on.

Moonlight surged forward and she sliced at an orc before he had a chance to raise his blade. Moonlight turned quickly and Carita continued battle as wargs surrounded her and Moonlight.

"Get the Maiar!" a voice called from her left and one orc charged his warg at her. She swung her sword around, but his warg crashed into Moonlight's side. Carita was thrown from Moonlight's back, and the white stallion was knocked down. Moonlight got to his feet, and Carita shook her head as she stood and regained her footing. Four wargs and their riders circled her and she readied her sword as her eyes danced at each one of her enemies and she glared.

One warg charged at her, but she sliced her sword down its neck only to have its rider swing at her. She countered, but slipped on the blood soaked grass. His blade came close to her throat, but she was able to hold his blade back.

He sneered at her, but the squealing around them, broke his attention from her and she pushed him off of her and sank her blade into his stomach. He let out a squeal of his own as Carita twisted her blade deeper and then pulled it from him, and he fell in a heap onto the ground. Taking a deep breath, Carita looked up and saw several riders doing much the same as she just had and Legolas was moving quickly to her. The battle was dwindling down and Legolas' left hand was on her face and forcing her eyes to his.

"Are you hurt?" he asked her and she shook her head as he lowered his hand.

"No, I'm not hurt," she breathed. "Are you?" He shook his head and she sighed as she looked around. Many men and horses laid fallen, but she was relieved to see Moonlight standing tall, but he was standing near the cliff's edge. Carita frowned and looked around. She saw the King and Gimli, but she did not see Aragorn. She turned her eyes to Legolas and felt a sudden panic. "Where is Aragorn?" she asked and Legolas turned slightly from her and his own eyes scanned the battle scene around them.

"I do not know," he whispered before he stepped away from her and she followed him, her eyes scanning the fallen, his looking at the men moving about. "Aragorn!" Legolas called and Carita became even more worried.

"Aragorn?" she called as well as she moved towards Moonlight.

"Aragorn?" came Gimli's voice and her stomach knotted. As she neared Moonlight a laughing orc caught her attention and she turned around and looked down at him to see Gimli and Legolas doing the same. "Tell me what happened and I will ease your passing," Gimli said as he straddled the orc and held his axe at his throat.

"He's dead," he said through a cough before he laughed evilly and Carita looked at Legolas in disbelief, but the elves eyes were on the orc. "Took a little tumble off the cliff." Legolas looked up at the cliff, glanced at Carita, and then turned his eyes to the orc moving to him quickly and grasping his armor.

"You lie," he hissed with a deep anger in his voice. The orc laughed, but it was more of a choke before he finally died. Carita turned her eyes to the cliff and moved to its edge and looked down. Moonlight neighed softly and he nudged her shoulder. She looked at her horse and felt tears come to her eyes. It was as if Moonlight had confirmed what the orc had just said.

Legolas was at her side quickly and he too looked down at the raging river and rocky cliff-face below. He held out his hand to her and she looked down only to see the Evenstar pendant Aragorn wore over his neck. Carita looked at him before she looked back down at the water. Gimli was soon next to them, along with King Theoden.

"Get the wounded on horses. The wolves of Isengard will return. Leave the dead," Theoden said as he turned and looked at his men. Legolas and Carita looked at Theoden and the man sighed quietly before he put his hand on Legolas' shoulder. "Come," he told them gently and the three turned their eyes back to the water, not believing that their friend was gone. Carita took Legolas' free hand into hers and shook her head.

"Just as it was with Merry and Pippin," she whispered and Legolas looked at her but her eyes remained on the water. "I do not think he is lost."

"Let us hope lassie, that your intuition proves true," Gimli said his voice laced with a sadness that she knew was in her own.

"Come," Legolas said and he let go of Carita's hand and moved away. Carita turned around and looked at him and watched as he slowly made his way down the small hill. Carita sighed as Gimli followed Legolas and she turned to Moonlight.

"**Please, My Lady,"** Carita whispered as she ran her bloodstained fingers through Moonlight's mane and closed her eyes tightly. **"Please let my heart be right. We need him."** With another sigh, Carita mounted Moonlight all the while her mind and heart laying with a man whose body was carried down stream by the raging water.


	23. Chapter 23

Hello all! I am very glad you all liked the last chapter, and I hope you all like this one. As I say every time, thank you all very very much for your reviews. Let me know what you think.

**Note: **Dialogue in **bold** is spoken in Elvish.

Disclaimer: I own nothing associated with Lord of the Rings.

**

* * *

Chapter 23**

Legolas and Gimli rode in silence along side King Theoden and Carita rode behind them on top of Moonlight. They slowly made their way into the keep of Helms Deep but she paid no mind to the splendor and craftsmanship of the Rohan people of the past. Their fortress was strong and well built enough to keep their enemies of the past at bay, but this fight she knew would be different.

"So few," she heard a soft voice say as they stopped and started to dismount. Carita looked up and saw Éowyn standing there with sad eyes. "So few of you have returned."

"Our people are safe. We have paid for it with many lives," Theoden said as he dismounted and moved to help a wounded rider from their horse. Carita dismounted and allowed a man to lead Moonlight away. Gimli walked past her and removed his helmet as he moved to Éowyn

"My lady," Gimli said and Éowyn looked at him.

"Lord Aragorn, where is he?" she asked Gimli and the dwarf sighed heavily before he looked at her face once more.

"He fell," Gimli said his grief still evident in his voice. Carita saw tears instantly come to Éowyn's eyes and she looked away before she walked away to find a place where she could wash her hands and face free of the blood she knew was there.

* * *

After washing up, finding something to eat, and a place to rest did Carita let her tears fall silently. Aragorn had become her friend and she knew that their journey would be lost without him. Slowly, her tears stopped and she closed her eyes searching for Aragorn, reaching for him to see if she could find him.

A flash of a familiar horse filled her mind and a weary rider on his back. The figure was too dark for her to see their features, so, she concentrated harder. Another flash filled her mind, but this time she could see the man's beard, tired grey eyes, and features. She gasped and opened her eyes before a slow smiled came to her face. Aragorn was alive. She was sure of it and he was on his way.

Carita sat on her own for a time before Legolas found her, but she knew he was not looking for her. He just looked at her and she wiped away her tears.

"Hello," she replied quietly and Legolas moved over to sit with her. He sighed softly as he sat down next to her, and she was surprised when he took her hand. She squeezed his hand tightly in her own and he looked at her.

"**I never expected to lose him,"** Legolas said quietly and Carita frowned at seeing the sadness in his eyes. She had not seen such sadness, not even when Gandalf or Boromir fell did she see that much sadness. **"His skills in battle were so great I never though he would fall."** Carita shook her head and laced her fingers with his.

"**Legolas, he is not gone,"** she whispered and Legolas frowned. **"I have seen him."**

"**How?"** Legolas asked her, unable to believe what she was saying, and she gave Legolas a small smile.

"**A gift from My Lady,"** she said gently. **"Just as that night I was in such a hurry to save Merry and Pippin, I used my gift and I saw him. He is alive and he is coming,"** she said in a whisper. Legolas squeezed her hand tightly before he gave her a smile, the first since before the attack on the people. He ran his thumb along the back of her hand.

"**Why have you not used it before?"** he asked and she shook her head.

"**It does not always work,"** she said quietly and sadly. **"I have to concentrate hard and on nothing else other than what I want to see, and it takes a great deal of energy. I did not see where he was, but I saw that he was alive, on top a horse, and on his way here."**

"**A horse?"** Legolas asked and she nodded.

"**He should here soon,"** she told him and Legolas sighed before he leaned into her kissed her lips briefly. When he pulled away and leaned back against the stone wall, Carita laid her head on his shoulder and sighed quietly.

"**Thank you,"** he whispered and she raised her head and looked at him.

"**For what?"** she asked.

"**For easing the pain in my heart."** Carita smiled and raised her free hand to the side of his face and ran her fingers down his cheek.

"**I will always be here to do just that, no matter what Legolas,"** she told him as she pressed her palm against his cheek. He raised his free hand to hers on his face and smiled.

"**And I shall be for you,"** he said and Carita nodded with a smile before she lowered her hand and once again laid her head on his shoulder. Separate they were strong, but together they were stronger.

* * *

"Let me help you," Carita told Éowyn as she took the bundle of blankets from the blonde haired woman. Éowyn gave her a smile and handed Carita the bundle before she took another. There was a commotion on the stairs and fevered whispers, so, Carita and Éowyn looked towards the opening in the pillars that led to the door of the keep and Carita smiled when she saw Aragorn stop before Legolas. Éowyn threw down her blankets and took a few steps forward, but Carita sat hers down and walked over to the man who was wet, very dirty, and smelt a little funny.

"You look terrible," Legolas said and Carita put her hand on Aragorn's shoulder. The man looked at her and she gave him a small smile. However, Aragorn's smile faltered when she whispered something softly and then warmth spread through him from her hand on his shoulder all throughout his body. She lowered her hand and Aragorn looked at her curiously.

"He may look terrible, but I trust you feel better," she said and Aragorn nodded. It was true, his muscles no longer ached and he felt as if he slept for hours. Legolas smiled and held out his hand to Aragorn. The man looked at him and then down at Legolas' hand that held the Evenstar pendant. Aragorn looked at it in surprise before he took it and then turned his eyes to Legolas once more.

"Hannon le (thank you)," he said as he put his hand on Legolas' shoulder. The elf nodded and smiled at him before he allowed Aragorn to pass and go into the keep where he had something important to discuss with the king. Carita watched him go and then looked at Legolas as Gimli came rushing up the steps.

"**I told you,"** she said and Legolas smiled as he nodded and the three of them went into the keep.

* * *

"A great host, you say?" King Theoden asked as he turned and looked at Aragorn.

"All Isengard is emptied," Aragorn said and Carita sighed quietly as she turned around and looked at the wall.

"How many?" Theoden asked.

"Ten thousand strong at least," Aragorn said and Carita turned and looked at the man in disbelief.

"Ten thousand?" Theoden asked his voice reflecting just what Carita was feeling.

"It is an army bred for a single purpose: to destroy the world of men. They will be here by nightfall," Aragorn said calmly. Theoden bristled and took a deep breath.

"Let them come," Theoden said before he walked from the keep and walked out along the tall wall of the keep. "I want every man and strong lad able to bear arms to be ready for battle by nightfall," Theoden told Gamling while Aragorn, Gimli, Legolas, and Carita followed behind them. The other man nodded and went off to gather the needed hands while Theoden stopped and looked at the others. "We will cover the causeway and the gate from above. No army has ever breached the Deeping Wall or set foot inside the Hornburg." Carita shook her head, the king did not know what it was they were about to face.

"This is no rabble of mindless Orcs. These are Uruk-hai. Their armor is thick and their shields broad," Gimli said and Theoden looked at him.

"I have fought many wars, Master Dwarf. I know how to defend my own keep," Theoden said and Gimli huffed. Legolas patted Gimli's shoulder when the King and Aragorn began to walk away. Legolas, Carita and Gimli followed, Gimli a little more reluctantly than the others. "They will break upon this fortress like water on rock. Saruman's hordes will pillage and burn, we've seen it before. Crops can be re-sown; homes rebuilt. Within these walls, we will outlast them."

"They do not come to destroy Rohan's crops or villages. They come to destroy its people. Down to the last child!" Aragorn exclaimed and Theoden looked at him before he moved closer to him and whispered fiercely.

"What would you have me do?" he asked. "Look at my men; their courage hangs by a thread. If this is to be our end, then I would have them make such an end as to be worthy of remembrance." Aragorn looked at him before he sighed.

"Send out riders, my lord. You must call for aid," Aragorn told him and Theoden stepped back from him before he glanced around.

"And who will come?" Theoden asked. "Elves? Dwarves? We are not so lucky in our friends as you. The old alliances are dead."

"Gondor will answer," Aragorn said and Theoden grew angry.

"Gondor? Where was Gondor when the Westfold fell? Where was Gondor when our enemies closed in around us? Where was Gon -," Theoden stopped and took a deep breath before he shook his head. "No, my lord Aragorn, we are alone," he said and turned around and walked away giving orders. "Get the women and children into the caves."

"We need more time to lay provisions for a siege, lord –," Gamling started as he came to the King's side once more but Theoden cut him off.

"There is no time. War is upon us!" Theoden exclaimed and walked away with Gamling following. Aragorn turned to his friends.

"Come, let us help get the fortress ready," Aragorn said the four of them made their way through the keep helping those that needed it.

* * *

They were walking form the caves when Aragorn was giving them further instruction. "We'll place the reserves along the wall. They can support the archers from above the gate," Aragorn said as he walked through the rushing people. Carita heard Legolas sigh heavily and she looked at him.

"Aragorn, you must rest! You're no use to us half alive," Legolas said and Aragorn just glanced at him.

"He'll be alright," she chided the elf and Legolas looked at her before he looked at Aragorn once more when the man stopped.

"My lord! Aragorn!" came Éowyn's voice and their groups eyes turned to her as she moved to Aragorn and looked up at him. Carita could tell by the look on her face that she was not happy. "I'm to be sent with the women into the caves," she said bitterly and looked at Aragorn for guidance, but he simply bowed his head.

"That is an honorable charge," he told her and she looked offended.

"To mind the children, to find food and bedding when the men return. What renown is there in that?" Éowyn asked and Carita took a step forward.

"You're people will need your strength there," Carita said and Éowyn looked at her before Aragorn spoke once more.

"My lady, a time may come for valor without renown. Who then will your people look to in the last defense?" Aragorn asked her and Éowyn moved her eyes to the man once again.

"Let me stand at your side," Éowyn said and Carita stepped back to her place next to Legolas once more.

"It is not in my power to command it," Aragorn told her and he turned and started to guide his friends away from the woman when she called out.

"You do not command the others to stay!" she called and the four of them looked at her. "You do not command Carita to the caves when she is just as much a woman as I am. She and the others fight beside you because they would not be parted from you." She paused and took a deep breath as tears were in her eyes. "Because they love you." Carita sighed once more. The blonde woman was in love with a man that would never return that love, even though it would be less complex and easier to manage than the one he held so fully in his heart. They stared at each other before Éowyn looked down, ashamed at her words she had spoken so rashly. "I'm sorry," she whispered before she turned and was gone from their sight. Aragorn sighed quietly and watched her walk into the caves.

"We must ready for battle," Carita said. "We should make for the armory where we can get some protection." Aragorn looked at her and she met his gaze evenly before he slowly nodded and they once again made their way through the bustle of people.

As they stood in the armory, Carita was surprised to see young boys, some she figured no more than eight summers suiting up for battle with the aid of the Rohirrim riders that were there.

"Farmer, ferryers, stable boys; these are no soldiers," Aragorn said as he put down a worn sword.

"Most have seen too many winters," Gimli said and Legolas looked about taking in the same scene Carita had.

"Or too few," Legolas said. "They're frightened. I can see it in their eyes," Legolas said and the men grew silent, turning and looking at him. Carita looked at him with a frown as he turned and then looked at Aragorn. "Boe a hyn: neled herain dan caer menig! (And they should be... Three hundred against ten thousand)" he exclaimed.

"Si beriathar hyn ammaeg na ned Edoras. (They have more hope of defending themselves here than at Edoras)" Aragorn reasoned but Legolas' eyes narrowed.

"Aragorn, nedin dagor hen ú-'erir... ortheri. Natha daged dhaer! (Aragorn, they cannot win this fight. They are all going to die)" Legolas said and Carita looked away from him.

"Then I shall die as one of them!" Aragorn exclaimed in anger causing the men to fall silent once more. The elf and the man just stared at each other before Aragorn turned and quickly make his way out of the armory. Legolas made to follow but Gimli stopped him.

"Let him go, lad. Let him be," Gimli said and Legolas sighed. Carita, however, found her own anger with the elf and turned around and looked at him.

"**To you there may be no hope for these people,"** she said calmly and Legolas looked at her. **"But there is always hope. You should never let it fade, and yet you do so again."**

"**This is not your battle. I will no have you fight,"** Legolas said and Carita scoffed.

"**You have no power to order me, Legolas son of Thranduil," **she said bitterly. **"You have no rule over me just as you have no rule over Aragorn."**

"**Carita, I-,"** he began but she shook her head.

"**Be silent,"** she hissed and he stopped. **"There is always hope Legolas for as long as there is good in this world there is hope. Do not dismiss it when the numbers seem unfavorable to your position. You know what we are about to face, just as Aragorn, Gimli, and I, but we cannot let these people see our fear. They need our strength just as much as we need each other. Think before you speak next time, and maybe your words will bring a better outcome."** Turning and brushing past the curious stares from several of the men, she went outside. For the first time since meeting Legolas she wanted to throttle him.


	24. Chapter 24

Hello all! Sorry it took forever for me to update. Over the weekend we were hit by the first major snow storm in a long time where I live, eleven inches of snow in my neighborhood alone. Well, I'm not certain about this chapter, and I think I may have to tinker with it a little more. Let me know what you think. Thank you all very much for your reviews as always they mean the world to me!

**Note: **Dialogue in **bold** is spoken in Elvish.

Dislcaimer: I own nothing associated with Lord of the Rings.

**

* * *

Chapter 24**

Carita paced outside the keep, trying to calm her frazzled nerves. The cool evening air wrapped around her and she sighed as she ran a hand down her face. The men were bustling about and as she moved to the stairs she found Aragorn looking at a nervous young boy she figured no older than twelve.

"Give me your sword," he said as he held out his hand and the boy turned to him and slowly walked to him before he held out his sword to Aragorn. "What is your name?" he asked.

"Haleth, son of Háma, my lord," the boy said quietly and Carita slowly walked up the stairs and past a few of the men who looked at her with curiosity, as if wondering what she was doing out of the caves when battle was close at hand. "The men are saying that we will not live out the night. They say that it is hopeless," the boy said, his voice full of worry. Aragorn stood and swung around the heavy blade as Carita stopped just below where the two stood and Aragorn looked at the battered sword in his hands before he looked at Haleth.

"This is a good sword, Haleth, son of Háma," he said before he stepped down and held out the sword to the boy who took it slowly. Aragorn leaned down and put his hand on his shoulder. "There is always hope," Aragorn said and Carita smiled.

"**Spoken as a true warrior,"** she said and Aragorn stood and looked at her. Haleth turned his attention to her and she turned her light eyes to his. "Have faith, young lord," she said quietly as she walked up the steps and stood next to Aragorn. "It is never a wise choice to despair in battle. As Lord Aragorn said, there is always hope and as long as you keep it within you, you shall never fail." She raised her hand and tapped his chin with a smile and Haleth gave her a small but sad smile and looked down at his sword before he looked back at them.

"Thank you my lord," he said and then turned his eyes to Carita. "My lady," he said with a small bow of his head and then walked away. Carita looked at Aragorn and he sighed as their gaze met.

"**Legolas has not learned a lesson it took a boy only seconds to comprehend,"** she said agitatedly and Aragorn smiled.

"**Come, let us get some sort of armor,"** Aragorn said and Carita nodded following him inside.

While Aragorn fitted himself with some chain mail, Carita found arm guards to her liking and a thick black vest that would give her some protection, but little. The rest of the items were far too big for her smaller frame. Movement caught her attention as she tied her vest and she looked up to see Legolas standing with Aragorn and holding the man's sword out to him. Aragorn took it with a bow of his head.

"We have trusted you this far. You have not led us astray. Forgive me. I was wrong to despair," Legolas said quietly as he looked at Aragorn and he bowed his head before he put his hand on Legolas' shoulder.

"Ú-moe edaved, Legolas, (There is nothing to forgive, Legolas)" Aragorn said gently and Legolas put his hand on Aragorn's shoulder.

"**There are some things,"** Carita said and Legolas looked up from Aragorn as he lowered his hand. Legolas moved over and stood before her, his blue eyes meeting hers. **"Are you willing to admit to me that you were wrong?"** she asked and Legolas shook his head.

"**No,"** he replied simply and she narrowed her eyes. **"You should not be in this battle. There is no reason for you to fight."**

"**As I said,"** she replied calmly. **"You have no power over me."** Legolas was slightly taken a back from the fire he saw in her eyes yet again. **"You forget who I am, what I am. I will stand with the men of Rohan, and there is nothing you can do to stop me."** Carita walked from the armory more resolved than anything to fight and to survive the night just to show the elf that he was wrong in doubting her. Aragorn sighed and looked at Legolas.

"She is right you know," Aragorn said and Legolas turned his eyes to him. "She has seen more than either of us combined, Legolas, and her skills surpass all that stand in this keep, even yours." Legolas sighed and bowed his head as Gimli came from the back grumbling.

"We had time, I'd get this adjusted," Gimli said. The two men looked at him as he let go of the heavy chain mail vest that pooled around his feet. "It's a little tight across the chest." Aragorn bit back a smile, but Legolas did not have the will to when he knew that what Aragorn said about Carita was true. A horn echoed from above and the elf frowned as he looked to the door. The horn sounded again and he moved towards the stairs.

"That is no orc horn," Legolas said and the three of them ran up the stairs and outside. They were at the top of the stairs and saw Haldir standing at the foot of the stairs talking with King Theoden.

"I bring word from Elrond of Rivendell. An alliance once existed between Elves and men. Long ago we fought and died together," Haldir said as he looked at the King and then turned his eyes up to them with a small smile on his face. "We come to honor that allegiance." Aragorn ran down the stairs with Legolas and Gimli following.

"Mae govannen, Haldir, (Welcome, Haldir)" Aragorn said as he bowed his head and then clasped Haldir's shoulder before he hugged him. Surprised at first Haldir slowly returned the man's embrace. They parted and Aragorn smiled at him. "You are most welcome," Aragorn whispered before he stepped away and Legolas moved forward. Legolas clasped Haldir's shoulder and the marchwarden did the same. They parted and Legolas moved to stand behind Haldir feeling better that his kind had come to help the people of Rohan.

"We are proud to fight alongside men, once more," Haldir said as he turned his eyes to Theoden.

"The arrows and the blade work of you and your guardsmen will be of great help, Haldir," came a soft voice, echoing through the silently night air. Haldir looked up at the top of the stairs and saw Carita slowly making her way down the steps. The eyes of the men and the king moved to her as well. She came to a stop before Haldir and her face was expressionless; her eyes never once wavered to Legolas even though he was staring at her intently and practically daring her to look at him. "If you shall have me, I would like to stand with you and your guards." Haldir bowed his head with his hand over his heart.

"The honor would be ours, my lady," he said softly and Carita nodded her head as he lifted his.

"Good, let us move into position," she said quietly and looked to Theoden who simply stared at her. "It will be wise to move your men as well, my lord," she said. "Our enemy is almost upon us." She looked at Haldir and nodded before she walked around him and moved through the still silent men. With a raise of her hand as she past them, the elves turned and followed her without question and Theoden let out a heavy breath as he walked down the stairs.

"They follow her order without question, when their captain stands before them?" Theoden asked and Aragorn sighed quietly as Haldir turned his eyes to the king. "She should be in the caves, why does she stand?" he asked as he looked to Aragorn.

"Her skill with her blade is very good, and she has seen battle with the Uruk-hai before. Her help will be needed," he said and Theoden still looked puzzled that she would be allowed to fight.

"You know not who she is," Haldir said before he followed his men and they took their position along the wall and along the floor of the keep. Theoden looked at Aragorn with confusion clear on his face and the other man only offered a small smile.

"It is time, my lord," Aragorn said and Theoden nodded before he turned to Gamling and called orders to ensure their men were ready.

* * *

Before Legolas took his station along the wall with the others, he moved to Carita who was standing and talking to Haldir quietly. Her carefree air was gone, and in its place was the cold air that he had seen only one time before, and that was at the Council of Elrond deciding the fate of the one ring.

"Carita," Legolas said and she stopped mid-sentence and turned to look at him. The light of the torches and the light the moon gave her, it was easy for him to see the anger still in her eyes, but her face was cool and neutral. "I must speak with you," he said quickly and Carita looked at Haldir who nodded and left, but not without Legolas seeing the grin that was on his lips.

"What is it?" she asked as she crossed her arms over her chest. Legolas hesitated as he slowly met her eyes once more. "Well? We haven't much time," she said bitterly and Legolas' eyes narrowed before he grasped her arm and pulled her into the shadows of a dip in the rock, her light still shined and allowed him to see the surprise on her face. "What are you doing?" she hissed, but Legolas would not let her overpower him again.

"You were right, and I am sorry, but you must understand," Legolas began before he glanced about them and lowered his voice even more. "This night, this battle will be-," she interrupted him.

"Will be like the battles I faced long ago," she said quietly. "Saruman's Uruk-hai are stronger and smarter than the mindless orcs of Morgorth, but their will and desire is the same. I have seen great carnage, Legolas, and I will not stand back and watch these men die alone, knowing that I can help. I had to do it once before, and I will not do it again."

"There is much I have yet to learn about you, Carita," he said as he looked down at her, understanding finally in his eyes.

"When I fled Mordor, I came upon much in my journey from Sauron's tower to the pass. I have seen and faced worse than what I will see this night," she said quietly.

"I do not know all that you have seen, Carita," he said. "You have not shared all of your past with me, but I will not have you get hurt," he told her. "If you must fight, then stand at _my_ sighed with Gimli." Carita gave him a small smile and raised her hand to his cheek. A part of Legolas was relieved to see the softness once again in her face and the coldness was gone.

"I will not fall to harm by standing with the elves of Lothlorien, Legolas," she said quietly. "You'll be standing with them, just farther down the line." Legolas gently took her hand from his face and held it firmly in his own. "We will find each other again," she whispered. "I feel it." She leaned into him and kissed his lips gently before she pulled back from him. **"Stay safe, my love,"** she whispered to him and made to pull away before he caught her and stopped her from doing so. She looked at him with a frown. "We must move, Legolas, there is no more time." He pulled her him and kissed her hard upon the lips. She gasped when he kissed her, but let him do as he liked for she knew it would be long before they would have another stolen moment.

"I am sorry to have doubted you," he said when he pulled his lips away from hers and looked down at her intently. "Fight hard, Carita," he whispered heatedly. "Fight hard for what you see in my eyes." She met his gaze and instead of her resolve strengthening with anger, it strengthened with hope. For in his eyes was hope for their future for what they would share when the war was over.

"I will, if you will," she whispered and Legolas nodded.

"Always," he told her before he kissed her once more and slipped away from her and moved to where Gimli was waiting. Carita sighed and closed her eyes before she cursed quietly. Opening her eyes she came to a realization. She realized that there was little hope in her ever trying to remain angry with the elf. He had some power over her, but that power only ruled over her heart. With another sigh she quickly moved to stand next to Haldir along the wall. Haldir looked at her before he turned his eyes out to the darkness once more. The men and elves had fallen silent as they waited for their enemy to come upon them.

"You have no bow," Haldir told her and she smiled, her eyes remaining forward.

"My skill with the blade is better," she replied.

"What good are you upon the wall then?" he teased and Carita's smile grew.

"When they bring their ladders for the walls," she said before she looked at him to see him smiling at her, "you'll be thankful for my blade work."

"Will I?" he asked and she gave him a curt nod.

"Aye, you will," she said before she turned her eyes forward once more and her heart began to race as the heavy footfalls and the clanging armor of the Uruk-hai echoed in the distance.


	25. Chapter 25

Hello all! Happy Friday, although it's almost over. Yet another snow storm came through where I live, and over the last three days my neighborhood received a lovely 17.4 inches of snow. Beautiful to look at horrid to drive in. I tried to make the treck into work today and spun out. Thankfully no damage to my car or to me, but I had to get towed back home. So, two and a half hours later I was home, my bank account a little lighter, and a snow day I hadn't been planning on. Well, I suppose you didn't want to know all that. Thank you for your reviews, as I say every single time they mean so much to me. I hope you enjoy this chapter, and let me know what you think!

**Note: **Dialouge in **bold** is spoken in Elvish.

Disclaimer: I own nothing associated with Lord of the Rings.

**

* * *

Chapter 25 **

The Uruk-hai grew closer to the great wall of Helms Deep and Carita took a deep breath. Never would she admit to anyone the fear the Uruk-hai brought her. They were foul and vial, and their minds sharper than any of the creatures created by Morgorth or Sauron. It was true what she had told Legolas, she was nearly killed on her flight from Mordor and had faced many dark demons but now there was more at stake in the battle than her life alone. Two little hobbits carried the fate of the world with them, and she knew exactly what they were going to face and that frightened her even more.

Lightening flashed and thunder rolled through the sky before rain began to fall upon the party. They air grew colder and thought Carita could not feel the cold just as the elves, it would be uncomfortable to battle in the rain. And she knew the men would not fair as well because they would feel the cold.

"A Eruchîn, ú-dano i faelas a hyn an uben tanatha le faelas! (Show them no mercy! For you shall receive none!)" Aragorn shouted to the Elvin soldiers she stood with as he walked behind her and down the line. Carita's hand was on the hilt of her sword as she watched the Uruk-hai march on before a loud cry echoed over the land. The army stopped some distance from the wall, but their cries and the banging of their armor continued on as they taunted the men and elves that awaited them.

Carita's eyes only narrowed as she looked upon them. But the Uruk-hai grew silent when an arrow suddenly struck on of the Uruk-hai in the throat. Carita gasped quietly and looked down the line and behind her to see an old man, standing next to the boy she had spoken to earlier looking on with wide eyes.

"Dartho! (Hold!)" Aragorn shouted and Carita looked back to the Uruk-hai. The one that was shot swayed before he crashed to the ground, dead. The other Uruk-hai looked down at their fallen comrade silently before they raised their weapons and let out guttural screams and charged at the wall. "Tangado a chadad! (Prepare to fire!)" Haldir and the elves around her drew arrows and knotted them in their bows. Carita took yet another deep breath as the Uruk-hai grew closer.

"_Let us hope that this is not the end,"_ Carita thought as she watched them charge.

"Leithio i philinn! (Release the arrows!)" Aragorn shouted and the elves around her fired killing many of the Uruk-hai that charged them.

"Fire!" one of the men of Rohan shouted before a second voice repeated the order. The men of Rohan's arrows followed the ones of the elves. Many of the Uruk-hai fell, but more continued on running at a faster pace.

"Ribed bant! (Full volley!)" Aragorn shouted to elves that stood upon the floor of the keep, and arrows soared over Carita's head before they hit their marks. The Uruk-hai fired their crossbows onto the elves along the wall, striking a few but missing some. Carita shifted her stance and narrowly missed being hit by one of the arrows. She took a deep breath and glanced at Haldir as he fired another arrow upon the attacking army. "Pendraith! (Ladders!)" Aragorn yelled and Carita drew her sword. "Swords! Swords!" he yelled as he drew his own sword and ran down the wall.

The Uruk-hai were attacking along the wall and Carita's blade had already sliced through several of the enemy. As she pulled her sword from one Uruk, she turned and sliced through another when she saw Aragorn fighting and struggling to push one of the ladders down as more Uruk-hai climbed it. She grunted and moved through a few more Uruks and then helped Aragorn push it off. She took a deep breath and smiled at Aragorn who nodded before he turned and continued to fight. Carita did the same, but she ducked and once again narrowly missed being struck down. Sighing, she swung her blade up, slicing through her enemy.

"Causeway! Na fennas! Hado ribed! Hado! (Causeway! Hurl to flow! Hurl!)" Aragorn shouted and the Elvin archers followed his command and Carita moved out of the way of the arrows as she moved on down the line. She was nearing Gimli, whose battle cries she could hear echoing over everything else, and she was thankful for that because that way she knew he was well. Suddenly, as she continued to fight, Aragorn's voice filled the air, loud and demanding with almost a panic to it.

"Togo hon dad, Legolas! (Bring him down, Legolas!)" Aragorn shouted. Carita turned and looked down at the ground and saw a large Uruk-hair charging carrying a sparkling torch. An arrow lodged in its shoulder but it kept running. "Dago hon! Dago hon! (Kill him! Kill him!)" Aragorn shouted again, and again Legolas fired. He hit the Uruk in the shoulder once more, but he did not stop.

The next thing Carita knew, she was flying high up into the air as she was thrown from the stone wall she stood upon by the force of some kind of explosion. She landed hard on and she gasped when the wind was pushed from her body. Her body shook as she moved and Haldir was at her side, helping her to her feet.

"Aragorn!" Gimli shouted from somewhere nearby, but Carita was holding onto Haldir's arm for support because her breath was coming in gasps. Haldir pulled her to the side and quickly raised his blade to parry a blow by an Uruk. She caught her breath and grasped her sword tightly.

The Uruk-hai were battling hard, and they were winning. They were flooding into the keep, killing as they went, and it seemed as though all those that fell didn't even damper their number.

"Nan Barad! Nan Barad! Haldir, nan Barad! (To the Keep! Pull back to the Keep! Haldir, to the Keep!)" echoed Aragorn's voice and Haldir looked down at him and nodded before he sliced through another Uruk and called out to his men. He was cut along the arm, and at his cry, Carita turned around and her eyes widened when she saw an Uruk raising his weapon to strike Haldir down.

"Haldir!" Carita shouted and used her speed to grab Haldir and pull him out of the way before she slashed her sword across the Uruk's midsection. She pulled Haldir along as she ran down the steps. **"To the keep!"** she shouted to the elves. **"Fall back! Fall back into the keep!"** she yelled and the guards fought their way inside. Practically throwing the elf into the keep, Carita moved to the side to catch her breath.

"My lady," Haldir breathed. She turned her eyes to him and sighed before she straightened her posture.

"We are fighting side by side, my friend," she said. "I think calling me by my name would be most appropriate."

"Carita, you saved my life," he said and Carita smiled before she raised her hand and wrapped her arms around his injured forearm. Haldir's eyes moved to his arm and Carita's smile grew before she removed her hand.

"And I healed your arm, now you owe me double," she said and Haldir smiled as he made a fist with his hand. He gave her a smile and then the others started to make their way into the keep. Carita turned around and started to help barricade the doors before she stepped back and surveyed those within the room. Her light eyes scanned the room and she was relieved to find Aragorn, King Theoden, Gimli, and Legolas all within the walls of the keep.

"Come," she said and the pair moved to stand with Aragorn, the king, Gamling, and Legolas. Carita smiled at the elf whose eyes she noticed scanned her for any obviously injury. **"I'm not hurt, are you?"** she asked in a whisper and Legolas shook her head before he briefly grasped her hand and squeezed it.

"Is there no other way for the women and children to get out of the caves?" Aragorn asked and Legolas let go of Carita's hand. The king or nor Gamling answered him. "Is there no other way?" he asked again.

"There is one passage. It leads into the mountains. But they will not get far. The Uruk-hai are too many," Gamling said. Aragorn sighed and lowered his head.

"They will have a better chance escaping then sitting as bait within the caves," Carita said as she stepped forward. The others looked at her before Aragorn turned his eyes to her and she met his eyes. **"Tell them, take the reins and steer them along the right path." **Aragorn's eyes hardened and he turned to Gamling.

"Send word for the women and children to make for the mountain pass. And barricade the entrance," Aragorn said as he shoved his shoulder.

"So much death," Theoden said slowly and everyone looked at him. "What can men do against such reckless hate?" Aragorn paused and looked down before he looked back up at the king.

"Ride out with me," Aragorn said suddenly and Carita smiled. "Ride out and meet them." Theoden looked at Aragorn, something sparking in his eyes.

"For death and glory," Theoden said and Aragorn shook his head.

"For Rohan. For your people," Aragorn said with a fire in his voice.

"The sun is rising," Gimli said as he looked to the high window. All eyes turned to the window and Carita looked to the king.

"You said that if this is to be you and your men's end, my lord," Carita said and the king looked at her. "You said you would have them make such an end. We stand with you for your people, what say you to riding out for them and the land you rule?" she asked and Theoden looked at her. He had never in all his years on the earth known of a woman like the one that stood before him, even his niece's determination in wisdom she held in her eyes was dim compared to that of Carita's.

"Yes," Theoden said quietly and Carita smiled as she raised her head and took a deep breath. "Yes! The horn of Helm Hammerhand shall sound in the deep one last time!" he shouted as he looked to the men in the room around them.

"Yes!" Gimli shouted before he ran from the room and up a flight of stairs to the horn while the others got their horses and mounted upon their backs. Carita sat on Moonlight once again and patted his neck as she looked at Aragorn ahead of her, Haldir who sat upon a horse on her right, and then finally Legolas who sat on Arod on her left. Legolas looked at her when she knew he felt her eyes on him. She gave him a smile and reached out her hand. Legolas took it and once again squeezed her hand tightly.

"**Hold to your promise,"** she whispered quietly and Legolas' cool eyes softened and he nodded his head.

"**As long as you hold to yours,"** he whispered back and she nodded.

"**I will,"** she whispered and squeezed his hand in return before she let go and looked ahead to King Theoden.

"Let this be the hour when we draw swords together. Fell deeds awake. Now for wrath! Now for ruin! And a red dawn!" Theoden exclaimed as he pulled on his helmet and drew his sword. The horn sounded and Moonlight shifted ready for battle and ready to face whatever end they were about to face. "Forth Eorlingas!" he shouted. The door was thrown open and they charged forward, slicing through the Uruk-hai as they went.

They battled their way out of the keep and they sat upon their horses battling the Uruk-hai. The sun was slowly coming over the horizon when Carita looked to the top of the tall cliff and saw a figure in white sitting upon a white stallion, and smiled.

"Gandalf," she said breathlessly. Then another rider came next to him, one whose helm she recognized and her heart raced once more as a long thick line of horsemen fell in line at the edge of the cliff. As they charged down the cliff, she let out a celebratory shout before an Uruk swung his blade at Moonlight, making the stallion rear back. Carita gripped his mane, but he reared so high, she slipped from his back and down onto the blood soaked earth. Her head hit a piece of fallen armor and as the world spun before her eyes the last thing she saw was an Uruk raising his blade to strike a final blow.

* * *

A/N: PLEASE DO NOT KILL ME! I hate to leave you all where I did, but I'm too tired at the moment to continue on even though it's only like 10:30pm. I think it's the fact that I've been up since 4:30 this morning. Hopefully, I shall have an update for you all very soon! 


	26. Chapter 26

Hello everyone! Thank you for your reviews, as you know they mean so much to me! Sorry to leave you on a cliffhanger and I would have had this up yesterday if I hadn't been so busy. I hope you like this chapter. Let me know what you think!

Note: Dialouge in **bold** is spoken in Elvish.

Disclaimer: I own nothing associated with Lord of the Rings.

**

* * *

Chapter 26**

Legolas turned Arod around when he heard Carita's yell and smiled at her, but his smile fell when he saw her fall from her horse as he reared back. His heart fell when she did not rise and when an Uruk raised his blade to strike, Legolas felt frozen and as if he could only watch. An arrow suddenly pierced through the Uruk who fell backwards with his sword falling at his side. Caring not that the battle raged around him, Legolas urged Arod forward and to Carita.

He cut down any enemy that stood in his way and jumped from Arod's back when he pulled the reins to a stop next to Moonlight who was protecting Carita from any Uruk that tried to advance on her.

"Carita," Legolas breathed as he gathered her in his arms, but her head lulled back. He looked her over, but found not obviously wounds to her body. He raised his hand to her neck and held up her head. His fingers became damp, but he paid no mind. He could feel her heart beating against her palm and at that moment it was all that mattered. It was the second time he had gathered her in his arms after a battle, and he had hope to never do it again.

The battle raged on around him as he looked down at the Maia he loved, but his focus was on her. Arod and Moonlight served as their protectors as Legolas shifted his hold of her and looked at his hand that had grown damp. Red was what met his eyes, blood from a wound to the back of her head yet again. Legolas sighed quietly and looked at her paled face, and at that moment in time, he wished that he had the hands of a healer instead of those of a warrior.

"Victory!" echoed Theoden's voice and Legolas looked up to see the man raise his sword as he looked to the south. "We have victory!" Legolas looked around him and saw that those that surround him and Carita then were the men of Rohan and the Elvin guards that remained. He turned further and saw the Uruks running towards trees that had not been there the morning before.

"Stay out of the forest! Keep away from the trees!" shouted another man. Legolas recognized his voice, Éomer, the nephew of the king and the man that had accused him of being a spy of Saruman. Knowing that the battle was over Legolas sighed and looked down at Carita until he felt a presence behind him.

"Legolas," a deep voice said and he looked over his shoulder at Haldir who looked down at him worriedly. **"Is she alright?"** Haldir asked, bow still in hand. Legolas nodded his head.

"**I believe so, but it is hard for me to say for I am no healer,"** Legolas said as he looked back down at her and sighed. **"Her pulse is strong."** He turned his eyes to the Marchwarden once more and knew instantly that it was he who had fired the arrow that had saved Carita. He knew that Haldir had done what he had not. **"It was you that saved her,"** Legolas said but Haldir said nothing. **"I owe you everything I have."** Haldir shook his head as he looked down at Carita lying in Legolas' arms.

"**She saved me upon the wall,"** Haldir said quietly. **"There is nothing to be repaid." **Legolas sighed and quickly stood with Carita in his arms.

"**Would you hold her, while I mount Arod?"** he asked. **"I want to get her to the keep."** Haldir nodded and carefully took Carita from Legolas while the elf moved to mount Arod when Moonlight neighed loudly and raised up on his hind legs. Legolas stepped back and Moonlight settled down and walked in front of him as if telling him he would ride upon his back to the keep, and no other horse. **"Very well, my friend."** He told the stallion gently and quickly mounted his bare back before he reached down and took Carita from Haldir's arms.

"**I will find Aragorn, and tell him of her condition,"** Haldir said and Legolas nodded thankfully.

"**And I will find her a place to lay until he arrives," **Legolas said and the words had no more left his lips and Moonlight surged to the keep with speed unlike any horse he had ever ridden upon before.

Once inside the fortress, Moonlight moved through the fallen men and Uurk carefully before he stopped at the foot of the steps that led to the keep. He swung his leg around and slid from the stallion's back. His feet settled upon the stone and he adjusted Carita in his arms before he rushed up the steps and inside. He found a small curve in the wall inside the hall that would serve as a small protected place for her to rest. He looked around and saw a soldier carrying a few blankets and he called over to him.

"Sir," Legolas said and the soldier looked at him and then at Carita before he looked at Legolas once more. "May I have one of those blankets to lay her upon?" Legolas asked and the man nodded and moved over to him. "Could you lay it out there?" Legolas asked and the man nodded again, but his eyes lingered on Carita.

"Is she . . .?" he asked and Legolas shook his head.

"She is not dead, simply injured," Legolas said and the man sighed quietly and laid out the blanket. "Thank you." The man gave him a curt nod and quickly went on his way, but not before looking back at Legolas as he laid Carita down upon the blanket.

"Legolas," came a whispered breath from her lips and Legolas gasped quietly as he moved his hand to her face, but she was still unconscious. He figured then that he must have been imagining that she had said his name. He sat there for what seemed like ages. When she did not stir, his worry began to grow. He knew she was strong and the wound would heal itself quickly with her gifts from the Lady Varda, but her body was weak from battle and he knew not how long it would take before she would return to him. He sighed quietly and reached out to her and ran his fingers down her pale cheek. Her skin's light did not wane, so, he knew she was still there.

"**My Carita,"** he whispered softly as he looked down at her. **"If only you would have listened to me you would not be lying here now. But, I know I cannot order you to do anything you wish not to."** He leaned down and kissed her forehead before he heard Aragorn and Gimli calling out for him. Legolas stood and Aragorn spotted him quickly, shoving past several men and women that had came from the caves and over to Legolas. Gimli was on his heels.

"Where is she?" Aragorn asked and Legolas stepped aside and Aragorn saw Carita lying upon a blanket just on the floor behind Legolas. Aragorn kneeled down and began to look her over.

"It is her head," Legolas said and Aragorn looked at him. "She was thrown from her horse when Gandalf and the Rohirrim riders arrived." Aragorn sighed and looked back down at Carita before he turned her on her side and moved her long braid aside. At the base of her neck, she had a small gash; it was not deep but wide. Aragorn knew that her body would heal itself, but what worried him was how long it was taking it to do so. "Is she alright?" Legolas asked when he saw the concerned look on Aragorn's face. The man looked at his friend and gave a curt nod.

"I believe so, but I wish to clean her wound and apply some ointment and a bandage," Aragorn said. "I know not how long her body will need to repair itself, but I would rather prevent infection then to allow it to settle before her body can fix it." Legolas nodded as Aragorn stood. He put his hand on Legolas' shoulder. **"She is strong, and it is not a mortal wound, she is simply weak."**

"**That is what worries me,"** he said as he looked at Carita. Aragorn squeezed his shoulder and looked at Gimli whose eyes were also settled on the sleeping Maia.

"I will get the materials I need, and I will return in a moment," Aragorn said before he walked away. Legolas nodded and took back his spot and kneeled next to Carita and took her hand.

* * *

Carita felt slightly damp and there was something poking into her back. She could not open her eyes, but she was well aware of voices talking quietly around her. "Do not worry, Legolas," came Gandalf's voice. "When we return, Carita will be well and able bodied. Lady Éowyn will ensure she is well taken care of on their journey back to Edoras."

"I do not feel right leaving her here," came Legolas' soft reply.

"She will be of no use to anyone and only in more danger if she rides upon a horse unconscious with a rider," came Aragorn's voice.

"I know," Legolas whispered and the Carita felt a soft breeze before she felt his fingers on her face.

"Come, Legolas, we must ride to Isengard," Gandalf said slowly. Legolas' hand lingered on her face.

"I'll be just a moment longer," Legolas said and Carita heard soft footfalls leaving wherever it was she laid. "When you wake, do not be angry that I left you," he whispered to her. "I will return to you as soon as I am able." Carita felt his breath upon her lips before he kissed her softly, and as his lips pressed against hers she felt strength return to her body and she raised her left arm to grasp his shoulder. Legolas stiffened and pulled away from her. He looked down at Carita with wide eyes, her hand still firmly upon his shoulder.

He could not help but smile as her light eyes slowly fluttered open and her light pink lips curled into a small smile.

"I go with you," she whispered. "You will not be parted from my company yet." Legolas looked down at her in shock. She sounded as if she was simply waking from a night's sleep then nearly a full day of unconsciousness; for the sun had set and rose again and there she laid looking up at him with a smile.

"You've only just awakened," Legolas said as he moved his hand to her face once more. "I do not think it wise-," she interrupted him.

"You may not think it is wise, my love, but it is what I will do," she said as she moved her hand from his shoulder and grasped his on her face. She pulled his hand away and sat up. Her head throbbed slightly and she removed the bandage from around her neck and turned so Legolas could see the healed skin. "I am no longer injured," she said and then once again met his light eyes with her own.

"You are still weak," he pointed out and she knew he was correct. She knew that there was no denying that fact, but she would not be left behind now that she was awake.

"Now, where is it that we are going?" she asked, but knowing where. Legolas allowed himself a chuckle and shook his head.

"I think all these blows to the head have caused some sort of damage," he teased relieved to have her alert and smiling at him once more.

"Legolas, now is not the time to tease," she said as she looked away from him and around her. Her sword belt and sword laid next to her and she stretched her back to removed the ache caused by the stone she laid upon. She stood and grabbed her sword and belt before she paused and swayed slightly on her feet when her head spun. Legolas stood and put his hands on her waist to steady her.

"You are not well enough," he told her and she shook her head.

"I am well enough," she said defiantly. "I am only a little dizzy." Legolas sighed and she pushed his hands away before she put on her belt and tossed her hair over her shoulder once more. "Are the others . . . are they well?"

"Aye," Legolas said as he looked at her. "They are all well. Are you sure you are well?"

"Legolas, I am well enough to ride," she told him firmly and Legolas looked down. He was slightly hurt by her tone. Carita sighed and raised her hand to his face. "I do not mean to be cross," she said and Legolas looked at her. "I just grow tired of that question." Legolas smiled and Carita lowered her hand to take his into her own.

"We ride to Isengard, Carita," Legolas said and she nodded.

"Then let us go," she said. Legolas gave her a small smile and nodded his head before the pair quietly made their way from the keep and out to the waiting men.


	27. Chapter 27

Hey all! I am so sorry for the long wait for the update, so, to make it up to you I have a long chapter for you. I'm working on the next chapter, so, hopefully I'll have it up soon. Thank you all so much for your reviews! I hope you like this chapter. Let me know what you think!

Note: Dialogue in **bold** is spoken in Elvish.

Disclaimer: I own nothing associated with Lord of the Rings.

**

* * *

Chapter 27**

Carita rode on top Moonlight behind Gandalf and in front of Aragorn. Legolas and Gimli rode behind the ranger with King Theoden and his company taking up on the rear. Carita looked about the trees and sighed. The air of Fangorn Forest was still thick, but they passed through the trees without incident. Laughter met Carita's ears as they neared the gate of Isengard. Carita looked up as Gandalf brought Shadowfax to a stop and she stopped just behind him with Aragorn and Legolas stopping beside her, one on each side.

"Welcome my lords, and lady, to Isengard," Merry said sounding like he had a little bit too much ale. Carita laughed quietly and shook her head at the antics of the hobbits. There was so much food around them; she wondered just how much they actually ate. Isengard was flooded and the dark work of Saruman was gone.

"You young rascals!" Gimli shouted and Carita turned her eyes to the dwarf that sat behind Legolas. "A merry hunt you've led us on, and now we find you feasting and . . . and smoking!" Carita laughed once more and looked back at the hobbits.

"We are sitting on a field of victory, enjoying a few well-earned comforts. The salted pork is particularly good," Pippin said.

"Salted pork?" Gimli asked before he licked his lips and Carita rolled her eyes.

"Hobbits," Gandalf said under his breath.

"We're under orders from Treebeard who has taken over management of Isengard," Merry said as he pointed into the city.

"Get down from there," Gandalf said and the two hobbits emptied their pipes and slowly made their way down from wall. Aragorn helped Pippin onto his horse while Carita held her hand out to Merry.

"Come on," she said and Merry smiled at her before she hoisted him up and he climbed onto Moonlight's bareback and grabbed onto Carita tightly before they made their way into Isengard.

"Hm, young Master Gandalf, I'm glad you've come," boomed a deep and rumbled voice that belonged to the large moving Ent that strode before the tower of Orthanc. Carita smiled at Treebeard and the Ent stopped in his place as he looked down at here. "Well, bless my bark!" Treebeard exclaimed and Carita's smile grew.

"It has been long, my friend," she told him, which earned her a few strange looks from Theoden, Éomer, and his men that rode with him.

"Young child, it good to see you again," Treebeard boomed and she bowed her head to him before he turned his attention once more to Gandalf. "Wood and water, stock and stone I can master. But there is a wizard to manage here -- locked in his tower."

"Show yourself," Aragorn said quietly as their eyes turned to the tall black tower.

"Be careful. Even in defeat, Saruman is dangerous," Gandalf said.

"Well, let's just have his head and be done with it," Gimli said gruffly.

"No! We need him alive. We need him to talk," Gandalf said and Carita urged Moonlight to stand next to Shadowfax and she looked at Gandalf.

"You know that he will tell us nothing," Carita said and Gandalf looked at her. "He will only play tricks and delay our purpose."

"Carita," Gandalf began, but he was cut off by a new voice. A voice Carita had not heard for many years.

"You have fought many wars and slain many men, Theoden King, and made peace afterwards," Saruman said and all eyes turned to the top of the tower to stand the fallen white wizard standing on the top of the tower. "Can we not take counsel together as we once did, my old friend? Can we not have peace, you and I?" Carita and Aragorn looked to the Rohan king and waited for his answer.

"We shall have peace," Theoden said softly as he looked ahead and then looked up at Saruman with a deep glare. "We shall have peace when you answer for the burning of the Westfold, and the children that lie dead there! We shall have peace when the lives of the soldiers whose bodies were hewn even as they lay dead against the gates of the Hornburg are avenged! When you hang from a gibbet for the sport of your own crows we shall have peace." Aragorn smirked and looked back up at Saruman while Carita smiled at Theoden before she turned her eyes to the wizard who stood on top his tower.

"Gibbets and crows? Dotard!" Saruman shouted, clearly agitated with Theoden's response. Then his eyes moved to Gandalf. "What do you want, Gandalf Greyhame? Let me guess. They Key of Orthanc. Or perhaps the Keys of Barad-dur itself, along with the crowns of the seven kings and the rods of the Five Wizards!"

"Your treachery has already cost many lives. Thousands more are now at risk. But you could save them, Saruman. You were deep in the enemy's counsel," Gandalf said and Saruman smirked. Moonlight neighed and shifted on his feet as he shook his head and Carita patted his neck and Saruman's eyes turned to her.

"Sauron shares no power, Saruman," Carita called out. "You of all should know this, but yet you helped him, guided him. You killed many for nothing, and you took orders from a mad man to do it," she finished in a hiss as she thought of Boromir and of the children that fell at the hands of the Uruk-hai during the battle at Helms Deep.

"Silence!" Saruman shouted. "I take orders from no one, let alone a simple Maia who fled from her enemy." Carita stiffed and Merry's grip on her waist loosened, but he still held on tightly. Saruman's smile only grew and he looked at Gandalf. "So you have come here for information. I have some for you."

Saruman reached into his robes and pulled out a round sphere and Carita gasped when the thin orange flames met her eyes. Carita closed her eyes tightly before she looked away from Saruman.

"Carita?" Merry asked in a whisper and in worry for his friend who seemed pained. Carita, however, did not answer; she simply kept her eyes closed.

"Something festers in the heart of Middle-earth. Something that you have failed to see. But the Great Eye has seen it. Even now he presses his advantage. His attack will come soon. You're all going to die," Saruman said a smile on his face. Carita pushed her fear aside and turned her eyes up to Saruman once more to see the wizard smiling at her before he looked at Gandalf, who rose forward and away from the group. "But you know this, don't you, Gandalf?" Saruman looked at Aragorn with a scoff before he looked at Gandalf once more. He lowered the sphere to his side and narrowed his eyes at Gandalf.

"You cannot think that this Ranger will ever sit upon the throne of Gondor. This exile, crept from the shadows will never be crowned king. Gandalf does not hesitate to sacrifice those closest to him, those he professes to love. Tell me, what words of comfort did you give the Halfling, before you sent him to his doom? The path that you have set him on can only lead to death," Saruman said simply and Carita could not hold in her anger.

"It will not!" Carita shouted and once again all eyes were on her. "That path did not kill me, and it will not kill him!" Aragorn looked at her with a frown as did Gimli and the men and King of Rohan. The only ones who knew of her plight from Sauron were the two wizards and elf.

"Ah, but it nearly did kill you didn't it Carita?" Saruman asked with a smile. "Your life was hanging by a thread and if it hadn't been for the elf witch and seerer you would have died. You _should _have died."

"I've heard enough!" Gimli shouted as Carita's anger only simmered. "Shoot him. Stick an arrow in his gob," Gimli said to Legolas, who more than happily reached for an arrow.

"No," Gandalf said and Legolas sighed as he looked at the wizard before he glanced at Carita. Her light eyes were focused on Saruman and he could see the pure anger on her face and he knew that if she had the power, she would have slayed Saruman not caring who told her not to. "Come down, Saruman, and your life will be spared." Saruman adjusted his staff in his hand as he glared down at Gandalf.

"Save your pity and your mercy. I have no use for it!" Saruman shouted before he grasped his staff tightly and raised it only to fire a bolt of fire down upon Gandalf. Flames consumed him and Shadowfax and Carita and the others raised their hands to their faces to shield their eyes from the heat. Merry's grip on Carita's waist tightened once more and she heard the small hobbit gasp. As the flames died away Gandalf and Shadowfax remained to everyone's surprise save Carita.

"Saruman, your staff is broken," Gandalf said simply and Saruman's staff broke into many pieces. Carita smirked at the confused face of the now former Istari. Then another man slowly walked up beside Saruman, looking uncertain and weary. It was then that Carita realized Wormtongue had joined Saruman's side, but now he looked as though he doubted his choices.

"Grima, you need not follow him," Theoden said and Carita looked to the king. "You were not always as you are now. You were once a Man of Rohan. Come down!"

"Man of Rohan?" Saruman asked and she once again looked up at Saruman. "What is the house of Rohan, but a thatched barn where brigands drink in the reek and their brats roll on the floor with the dogs? The victory at Helm's Deep does not belong to you, Theoden Horse-master. You are a lesser son of greater sires." Carita's anger was only doubling and the longer she stood within his presence the more she wanted to scream.

"Grima, come down! Be free of him," Theoden said after a moment, a moment she knew the King was taking in Saruman's words.

"Free? He will never be free," Saruman said and Wormtongue shook his head.

"No," Wormtongue said and Saruman turned and looked at the other man.

"Get down, cur!" Saruman shouted before she hit Wormtongue across the face and sent him to the floor.

"Saruman!" Gandalf shouted and Saruman turned and looked down at him once more. "You were deep in the enemy's counsel. Tell us what you know." Saruman nodded.

"You withdraw your guard, and I will tell you where your doom will be decided. I will not be held prisoner here-," Saruman's sentence was cut off when he gasped as Wormtongue stabbed him in the back. Carita's eyes widened in surprise as the man continued to stab him before Legolas fired an arrow, striking Wormtongue and killing him. Saruman stood and swayed before he fell from the tower, his body spinning as he went before he fell onto one of his machines, a spiked spinning wheel. Merry gasped behind her and she felt one of his hands leave her waist.

Carita could only look at Saruman's now dead body as it's weight made the wheel spin. The sphere he held out just moments ago, fell from his sleeve and into the water before his body was slowly taken by the water.

"Send word to all our allies, and to every corner of Middle-earth that still stands free. The enemy moves against us. We need to know where he will strike," Gandalf said as he looked at Theoden who nodded his head, still shaken and surprised by the events that had just unfolded.

"The filth of Saruman is washing away. Trees will come back to live here," Treebeard said and Carita could only nod, but stopped when she saw Pippin dismount from behind Aragorn. "Young trees, wild trees."

"Pippin!" Aragorn shouted, but the hobbit continued on. He reached into the water and pulled the sphere from the water and looked at it in curiosity. Gandalf walked Shadowfax over to him and held out his hand.

"Peregrin Took, I'll take that my lad," Gandalf said and Pippin looked up at him. "Quickly now." Hesitantly, Pippin gave Gandalf the sphere and Gandalf quickly covered it within his thick robes. Pippin looked at the wizard strangely before he looked down and Gandalf walked away from him. "We ride to Edoras," Gandalf said and the others nodded. Pippin slowly made his way back to Aragorn and the ranger helped him onto the back of the horse before they left Isengard for Edoras.

* * *

Night came upon the party as they journeyed to Edoras and they stopped to rest and discuss the events that were to take place upon arrival in the city. Carita, however, yet again found no rest and she moved not far from the camp to keep watch for whatever came their way. She was sitting upon a large boulder, thankful the moon was yet again covered by thick clouds, and she hoped that it would remain that way.

"**You are troubled,"** a familiar and welcomed voice said quietly and Carita smiled as she looked up at Aragorn.

"**I am always troubled these days,"** she said quietly and Aragorn gave her a small smile before he sat down next to her on the boulder. **"Saruman's words are laced with a poison meant to slowly take your will,"** she told him after a moment of silence and Aragorn looked at her once again, but her eyes remained ahead. **"Do not let his words hinder your path."** She looked at him and he gave her another smile.

"**They will not,"** he said and that time she smiled. However, she knew there were questions he had of her, but he would not ask them.

"**May I interrupt?"** came another voice and Carita and Aragorn looked ahead to see Legolas standing there, two small bowls of whatever it was that Gamling had made for them to eat. Aragorn nodded and stood.

"**You may,"** Aragorn said and he looked at Carita with a wink before he walked away and joined the camp.

"**Eat," **Legolas told her as he handed her the bowl and took the seat Aragorn had just vacated.

"**I thought I told you that you could not order me,"** Carita teased with a half hearted smile, and Legolas grinned at her.

"**But this order you will follow, if you follow no other,"** he said and Carita nodded her head before she raised the spoon to her lips and sipped the broth of the stew. She sighed as she lowered the spoon back to the bowl, and Legolas' hand was on her shoulder. She looked at him and he raised his hand to run his fingers down her face. **"What is it?"** he asked her softly and she shook her head.

"**It is nothing," **she said, but Legolas did not believe her.

"**Tell me the truth, my love,"** he said and Carita sighed once more. "Carita?"

"**If Wormtongue had not kill Saruman, we would have been able to prepare. We would have had time to assemble, to gather as many men as possible, to fight Sauron's army. We would have stood a greater chance to defeat Sauron, we would have been able to give Frodo time,"** Carita said as she threw the contents of her bowl onto the earth and sat the bowl onto the boulder next to her. Tears of frustration came to her eyes and she sighed heavily in her anger.

"**Is that all that bothers you?"** Legolas asked gently, urging her to tell him everything.

"**Sauron thinks I fled because I feared him, that I still fear him,"** Carita said as she looked at Legolas. **"I have never feared him,"** she said heatedly. **"I will never fear him, and soon he will know that."** Legolas sat his own bowl down, but did not dump it as Carita had. He shifted and held her face in his hands, keeping her eyes to his.

"**He will, Carita,"** Legolas told her and she smiled at him before she wrapped her hands around his wrists and pulled his hands from her face. She leaned into him and kissed his lips before she rested her forehead against his. Legolas sighed, moved closer to her, and wrapped her in his arms. **"He already knows you are fighting against him,"** he said.

"**I know, and that frightens me for you and my friends,"** she whispered back as she lifted her head and met his eyes.

"**Why?"** he asked.

"**Because if he chooses he will send his minions after me, but for that I am not certain because he has them looking steadily for The Ring."** Legolas nodded, but then shook his head and moved his hand to her face.

"**If he does, I will do all I can to protect you,"** he told her honestly and she gave him a sad smile.

"**I know you will,"** she said before she kissed him briefly and then laid her head on his shoulder. She just hoped that whatever was to come, that he would not be taken from her.


	28. Chapter 28

Hey all sorry for the wait! Thank you all very much for your reviews. I hope you like this chapter. It's kind of short and I don't know if its my best. Let me know what you think!

Disclaimer: I own nothing associated with Lord of the Rings.

**

* * *

Chapter 28**

They had arrived back in Edoras just after mid-day and Carita helped Merry down from Moonlight. The hobbit looked up at her and she smiled at him. "Carita," he said hesitantly and she waited for him to continue. "What did Saruman mean, when he said . . . when he said that you should have died?" Carita sighed and the smile fell from her face as Pippin walked over to them and looked up at her curiously. The men also paused as they dismounted and the only ones who did not look curious were Gandalf and Legolas.

"Long ago," Carita said gently and after she had thought a moment. "Long ago before Sauron had been defeated by Isildur I was held captive by him in Mordor. I was his prisoner for nearly ten years, when I escaped," she said as she kept her eyes on Merry and Pippin, not daring to look at the others. Merry's eyes were wide and Pippin's face was set in a frown. "Now is not the time to continue with this story." She turned quickly and practically ran inside the Golden Hall. She used her speed and as she moved through the hall, so she would not come across Éowyn or any other and have to face them at that moment. Legolas sighed and took a step to go after her when Gandalf put a hand on his shoulder.

"There is much you do not know about Carita," Gandalf said as he looked at the hobbits and then glanced at the king and the men around them. "It is best that you do not bring up this matter again, at least until she is ready." Merry and Pippin nodded their heads and Legolas gave the wizard a curt nod before he quickly followed the path Carita had taken.

"You have returned," came a soft voice and Legolas stopped and looked at Éowyn who smiled kindly at him. Legolas gave her a small smile and nodded his head.

"Your uncle and brother will be inside in a moment," Legolas said as he bowed his head. "But I am afraid I have something I must see to." Éowyn frowned but nodded her head as she walked Legolas walk away and down the corridor. Legolas opened Carita's chamber door, not even bothering to knock.

Carita stood looking out the window and at the mountains in the distance when she heard Legolas slowly make his way into her room. He closed the door firmly behind him and slowly made his way over to her, gently placing his hands on her waist. Carita let out a heavy breath and leaned back against him, closing her eyes. Legolas wrapped his arms round her and closed his eyes when her hands moved to rest on top of his.

"Legolas," she said softly and he opened his eyes and tilted his head to look at her. Her eyes were still closed, but soon, she opened her eyes and looked at him. "I think there is something I must tell you." She turned around in his arms and he easily saw the tears in her eyes.

"Carita, you don't have to tell me anything you do not want to," Legolas told her and she gave him a sad smile. "I do not want you to tell me, not now," he said gently as he moved his hands to her face. "Now, I want you to rest."

"I am tired of resting," she said as she pulled his hands from her face. "I am tired of hiding my past from you. Legolas, I was Saruon's prisoner for so long I did not know light from dark, happiness from pain, or hope from despair. Time seemed to pass so slowly that each second felt as though it was a hundred years," she said as the tears threatened to fall from her eyes, but she held them back. "For ten years I was kept in a room, only allowed to sit with him at evening meals. I watched him change from the beautiful Maia he was to the dark and sinister monster he became. My nights were spent in fear of what he would order me to do."

"The ring you wore," Legolas said quietly in understanding. Part of him was aching from the deep and unrelenting pain in he saw in her eyes. Carita nodded.

"Yes, the ring I wore," she said quietly. "The night I fled Mordor . .," her voice broke and she closed her eyes as the memory came flooding back.

* * *

"_Annatar," she said dryly as she slowly stood from the fur lined metal chair and looked at the Maia she used to love. Now, she only feared and despised him. He laughed bitterly and shook his head, his handsome face was now hollowed and it frightened her. He was becoming more powerful, and she could feel it clear to what was left of her soul._

"_How many times must I ask you not to call me that?" he asked, his voice now a hiss and deep. Carita only raised her chin and took a deep breath._

"_What do you want with me tonight?" she asked as she ran her hands down her long black dress she was directed to wear that morning._

"_Your light wanes," he said as he removed his heavy metal armor plate from his chest and Carita sighed quietly. "It has been nearly ten years, my pet, and you have yet to break."_

"_I won't break," she said firmly._

"_I know," he said as he turned and looked at her, his once brown eyes were black and no matter the look he gave her Carita would not waiver from her stance. "That is why it pains me to say this to you tonight." He slowly walked over to her and Carita's eyes never left him._

"_What pains you?" she asked her eyes narrowing at the grin that was slowly forming on his face. He leaned into her ear and whispered._

"_Throw yourself into the fires of the mountain," he whispered and Carita's arm tingled and her mind seemed to separate before she raised her skirts and slowly made her way out of the tower with Saruon's laughter echoing behind her._

* * *

"How did you escape it?" Legolas asked as he pulled her now trembling form closer. Carita looked up at him her tears falling freely. "How did you escape that fate?"

"I truly do not remember," Carita said in a whisper. "I do not remember exactly what happened. I remember the heat of the lava, the burning smell, and pain that ripped up my arm as I pulled the ring off." She shook her head and Legolas ran his hand up and down her back. "Somehow I fled and found myself along the banks of the Great River in Gondor. A group of Gondorian soldiers found me, tended to me, but knew my wounds were beyond their skill. Elrond and his company of elves arrived in Gondor shortly after I was found and I was placed in Elrond's care.

"He tended to me and healed me as best he could; but my mind was broken," she whispered and Legolas moved his hand from her back and wiped the tears from her eyes. "When I was well enough, I was sent with a party to Lothlorien where Galadriel tended to me."

"How . . . how was your mind broken?" he asked and she smiled sadly as she sniffed away her tears.

"When I broke the spell of the ring he had given me it was as if a piece of me was ripped away," she said quietly. "Galadriel was surprised I had even made it out of Mordor." Legolas sighed and shook his head before he leaned in and kissed her softly.

"If you hadn't," he whispered and Carita looked at him surprised. "If you hadn't lived," he continued after he swallowed hard, "I would never have found love. I would have roamed the forest for all eternity never knowing this feeling."

"Why do you say that?" she asked in a whisper, her pain from her memories gone as she looked up at him. He gave her a small smile and ran his fingers down her face, and as he did so it was if those memories were gone and the only beings in the world were Legolas and her.

"Because I feel that the Lady Varda made you for me, and there is no other that can hold my heart and soul as completely as you do," he told her before he kissed her. Carita closed her eyes as tears of happiness fell from her eyes. When he pulled his lips from her once more he shook his head. "You did not listen to my only order allowed, so, I ask you to listen to this one," he said as he kept her face in his hands. "No more will you think of that past," he told her firmly. "No more will you relive those nights." Carita smiled sadly and wrapped her hands around his wrists.

"That will be difficult considering our mission, but I promise you that I shall do my very best," she said and Legolas sighed before he lowered his hands and wrapped his arms around her. **"I love you so much,"** she whispered and Legolas grip tightened.

"**And I you, Carita, more than life itself,"** he said before he kissed her temple and the pair remained standing in her room for a long time and neither made any move to part.

* * *

The evening sun was gone and night covered Rohan. The people stood and sat in the Golden Hall and looked at their king as Éowyn carried a goblet to King Theoden. The man gave his niece a small smile before he looked out at his people and held out the goblet in his right hand. Éowyn moved to stand on her uncle's right and Éomer stood on his left.

"Tonight we remember those who gave their blood to defend this country," Théoden said and all, including Carita and Legolas who sat near Aragorn stood with their goblets in hand. "Hail the victorious dead!"

"Hail!" the people all called before they drank from their goblets. Carita took a slow sip and sighed quietly as she looked at Legolas whose eyes were on her. Carita gave him a smile and Legolas returned it before music filled the hall and the celebration began.

They put their drinks down and Carita made to speak when Éomer put his hand on Legolas' shoulder. The pair looked at him and Éomer gave them both a smile.

"I hate to interrupt, my friends, but Gimli has set forth a challenge to you Legolas," Éomer said and Carita raised an eyebrow when Éomer's smile turned into a grin. Legolas nodded and looked at Carita. She gave him a smile and nodded.

"Go on," she said quietly and Legolas smiled as he squeezed her hand and kissed her cheek before he followed Éomer. Carita sighed quietly and sank back down into her seat. She was exhausted and she seriously debated whether or not to retire to her room when someone sat down next to her. She looked up and smiled at Aragorn.

"Hello," he said and Carita laughed quietly.

"Hello," she said back before she picked up her goblet and drank the sweet wine Éowyn had given her.

"How are you faring?" he asked her quietly.

"As well as can be expected, and you?" she asked and he sighed.

"My curiosity is peaked," Aragorn said and it was Carita's turn to sigh.

"My past is mine alone," Carita said. "And by order of the ellon I love I am to think of it no longer." Aragorn gave her a small smile.

"I know your past is yours to keep, but you have just answered my question," he said. Carita frowned and Aragorn grinned before he stood and walked away.


	29. Chapter 29

Hello all! Thank you all very much for your reviews. Although I will point out to one reviewer, yes, there was already a Maia in the fellowship; however, Gandalf is an Istari, a Maia capable of magic, and I have read the books. Okay, enough of that. Sorry for the wait, but I have a nice long chapter for you. I hope you like it! Let me know what you think.

Note: Dialogue in **bold** is spoken in Elvish.

Disclaimer: I own nothing associated with Lord of the Rings.

**

* * *

Chapter 29**

Carita smiled and shook her head as she watched Aragorn walked away. Sighing she climbed from her seat, goblet in hand, and walked over to where Legolas stood looking at Éomer as he handed a tankard to Gimli.

"No pauses, no spills," Éomer said before he handed a tankard to Legolas.

"And no regurgitation," Gimli said with a smile as the men around them cheered and talked loudly as they drank.

"So it's a drinking game?" Legolas asked as she fell in next to Legolas, who looked at her and smiled before he looked at the others and then at the tankard in his hand.

"Last one standing wins," Gimli said as he laughed and began guzzling down his ale. Carita laughed at the face Legolas made as he slowly took a drink of his ale and she quickly covered her mouth.

"Just so you know, if the ale affects you I will see to it that you are placed in a comfortable place somewhere," she teased Legolas as he sat down his now empty tankard and took another from Éomer. Legolas chuckled and drank from his tankard. She smiled and sighed quietly as she leaned against the pillar behind Legolas. The men around her were cheering and carrying on heavily as they drank and Carita let her eyes scan the room. She saw Éowyn walk up to Aragorn holding out a goblet to him. She sighed and shook her head.

If only Éowyn knew where Aragorn's heart truly laid she would not set herself up for heartbreak. However, Carita knew what the other woman saw in the Dunedain. He was fearless, and a great leader of men. Before her thoughts could go much further, she heard Gimli laugh. She looked at him and was surprised to see just how many tankards the two of them had gone through. Gimli's pile was nearly double Legolas' and the dwarf had looked better. They each took another tankard from Éomer as did Legolas but Gimli raised from his seat and passed gas before he laughed again. Carita's eyes widened and chuckled as she covered her mouth; he was completely gone.

"Here, here. Raugh! It's the Dwarves that go swimming with little, hairy women," Gimli said before he burped and drank from his tankard.

"A little too much information my friend," she said with a frown as Legolas continued to drink.

"I feel something; a slight tingle in my fingers," Legolas said as he put his tankard down and looked at his fingers slightly worried. Carita pushed up from the pillar and moved to stand next to him looking at him with a raised eyebrow. "I think it's affecting me," he said quietly as he looked at Éomer and then looked at Carita. Gimli laughed as he slammed his empty tankard on the table.

"What did I say? He can't hold his liquor," Gimli said before his eyes crossed and fell off his chair into a heap on the floor. Carita laughed again and put her hand on Legolas' left forearm as she looked at Gimli. She heard Legolas take a slow breath.

"Game over," he said off handedly and Carita laughed before she turned her head and rested it on his shoulder.

"We need to help him up," she said after she composed herself and Legolas scoffed quietly.

"You were not going aid me," Legolas said. "Why should we help him?" Carita smiled and raised her head as she looked at him.

"**Are you jealous?"** Carita asked with a raised eyebrow and at the slight color to his pale cheeks her smile grew. **"Do not be jealous of a dwarf,"** she teased as she let go of his arm. **"As much as I adore Gimli, I do not think things would work. We're too different."** She kissed his cheek and moved over to Gimli who was completely lost to the world. She laughed again and shook her head as she tugged on him and with Éomer's help lifted the dwarf back onto the bench he had been sitting on. They laid his head down on the table and Carita patted his back before she gave Éomer a smile and the tall man nodded his head to her. "Enjoy the evening, Lord Éomer," she said before she turned and grabbed Legolas' hand and pulled him through the crowd of people.

"Carita," Legolas said with a laugh and she glanced at him before she pulled him to a stop in the middle of a small clearing where people were dancing to the string music and feet stomping.

"Dance with me," she said and Legolas glanced about them to see the people dancing quickly around them. Legolas nodded and put his right hand on her waist and took her right hand into his left before he began to spin her around the floor. Carita laughed loudly and Legolas felt his heart race as she threw her head back slightly and her long braid swung out around her.

"**You laugh as though you have never laughed before," **Legolas called over the music.

"**I am happy!"** she yelled back and Legolas smiled. Carita felt the heavy years melt away from her. The dark start of the day had gone and for the first time in a very, very long time she felt alive again and as if her past never happened.

* * *

Hours had past and all the city had settled into bed to sleep away the night's celebrations. However, Legolas stood out on the stone porch of the Golden Hall, with Carita had his side, looking out to the east, towards Mordor.

"He searches for it, he longs for it," she said quietly as her eyes narrowed. Legolas looked at her and his hood crinkled slightly along his neck. "His hunger for it now is a hundred times stronger than it has been in the past."

"He does not know we mean to destroy it," Legolas told her and Carita nodded before she sighed gently and looked at him. She smiled and raised her hand to his before she nodded. Her mind was many places and she wished to wash up before the dawn after spending the night talking quietly with Legolas after their many hours of dancing.

"I will be back in just a moment. I wish to wash up," she whispered as she lowered his hand from her face, leaned into him, and kissed his cheek before she slipped away. Aragorn was coming out and she sent him a smile before she silently made her way into the hall, past a sleeping Éowyn and then moved down the corridor.

She was nearly to her chamber when a flashed filled her mind and she stumbled a bit, grasping the door handle tightly and pressing her forehead to the cool wood.

"_No Sam! Leave him alone!" Frodo called as he pulled Sam off a creature Carita knew not by site, but just the one look was enough for her to know who or what he was; Gollum._

"_I heard it from his own mouth," Sam said angry and with venom in his voice. "He means to murder us!" Gollum gasped and shook his head._

"_Never! Smeagol wouldn't hurt a fly!" Gollum said, but Carita could read his eyes easily there was a lie there, a deep lie. "Ah! He's a horrid, fat hobbit who hates Smeagol, and who makes up nasty lies."_

"_You miserable little maggot! I'll stove your head in," Sam said as he raised a pan in the air but Frodo stopped him._

"_Sam!" Frodo called. He looked tired and much older than she remembered. They both did._

"_Call me a liar? You're a liar!" Sam shouted and made for Gollum again. Gollum screamed but Frodo stopped him once more._

"_Sam!" Frodo said and Sam looked at him. "You scare him off, we're lost!" Sam shook his head as he looked at Frodo. Sam could see through Gollum, see through the facade he put forth._

"_I don't care! I can't do it Mister Frodo. I won't wait around for him to kill us," Sam argued._

"_I'm not sending him away," Frodo said his troubled mind even more troubled._

"_You don't see it do you? He's a villain!" Sam shouted as he pointed at Gollum who cowered back._

"_We can't do this by ourselves, Sam, not without a guide. I need you on my side." Sam's anger slowly slipped away as he looked at Frodo and he sighed._

"_I'm on your side, Mister Frodo," Sam said slightly hurt and Frodo put his hand on Sam's shoulder._

"_I know, Sam. I know. Trust me. Come Smeagol," Frodo said as he lowered his hand and walked away with Gollum following behind, but not before he sent Sam an evil grin._

* * *

"Oh no," Carita whispered as she slowly pushed herself from the door and took a deep breath. She did not know the path that Gollum was leading them on, but she did not know whether to be thankful for his guidance or to fear it. Suddenly, a commotion broke her thoughts and she looked up and heard Merry shouting from the room she knew a majority of men to be sleeping in.

She turned and ran down the short corridor, across the hall and then into the room in time to see Legolas helping Aragorn up from the ground and looking at Gandalf worriedly.

"What is it?" she asked as she walked in and Aragorn stood, looking winded, but his eyes focused on Gandalf as well. Legolas looked at her and took her arm and she looked at Gandalf to see Pippin looking up at him, but not focusing on him. Carita looked at Legolas. "What has happened?"

"**Pippin looked into the Palantir,"** Legolas told her breathlessly and Carita's eyes widened before she looked at Gandalf once more.

"Look at me," Gandalf commanded of the hobbit as he turned to look away.

"Gandalf, forgive me," Pippin said before he turned his head once more, but Gandalf stopped him as he put his hand on the side of Pippin's face.

"Look at me. What did you see?" Gandalf asked and Carita all but held her breath as she looked at Pippin who looked confused and frightened.

"A . . . a tree. There was a white tree, in a courtyard of stone," Pippin said and Carita felt Legolas slowly let go of her arm. "It was dead! The city was burning." Carita sighed quietly and looked down as she pinched the bridge of her nose. Minas Tirith is what Pippin had seen and she knew then that that was where Sauron was going to show his hand.

"Minas Tirith?" Gandalf asked. "Is that what you saw?" Pippin didn't answer right away as tears started to come to his eyes.

"I saw," he paused as his voice broke. "I saw him! I could hear his voice in my head." Carita lowered her hand and looked up sharply at Pippin's words.

"What did you tell him?" Gandalf asked. "Speak!"

"He asked me my name. I didn't answer. He hurt me," Pippin said and Carita turned and walked out of the room. She could not listen anymore. She walked briskly down the corridor, through the now completely empty hall, and to her chamber. She put on her cloak and pack before she strapped her sword on her side. She left her room and quickly left the Golden Hall.

The wind wrapped around her as she charged down the steps, and the sun was breaking over the horizon. Her feet were no more on the dirt path when hands were on her shoulders and she was turned around.

"**Where are you going?"** Legolas demanded as he looked down at her.

"**Minas Tirith,"** she said and his eyes narrowed. **"They cannot just wait for their death, they must ready."**

"**And you believe Denethor will listen to you?"** Legolas asked and Carita shook herself from his hands.

"**If chooses not to, I shall make him,"** she said in a hiss and made to walk away when Legolas once again grabbed her arm pulling her to him.

"**You cannot go alone,"** Legolas said firmly.

"**You cannot make the journey with me,"** she said and Legolas sighed.

"**Gandalf is gathering the others, and the king,"** Legolas told her. **"The path to be taken will be decided then. Now come inside."** Carita opened her mouth to argue when Legolas silenced her. **"That is not an order but a request. Please, Carita."** She sighed and pulled herself from his hand and went up the steps and back inside. Legolas shook his head and followed her.

* * *

Carita stood in between Aragorn and Legolas while Gimli, Theoden, and Éomer stood down a little further. Pippin sat near one of the pillars, still looking frightened with Merry standing next to him. Gandalf sighed as he turned and looked at the others.

"There was no lie in Pippin's eyes. A fool, but an honest fool he remains. He told Sauron nothing of Frodo and the Ring," Gandalf said. "We've been strangely fortunate. Pippin saw in the palantir a glimpse of the enemy's plan. Sauron moves to strike the city of Minas Tirith. His defeat at Helm's Deep showed our enemy one thing," Gandalf said as he looked at Aragorn and then glanced at Carita. "He knows the heir of Elendil has come forth. Men are not as weak as he supposed. There is courage still -- strength enough, perhaps to challenge him." Gandalf rested his eyes on Carita. "Sauron fears this." Carita took a deep breath and lifted her chin up before she slowly let out her breath. "He will not risk the peoples of middle earth uniting under one banner. He will raze Minas Tirith to the ground before he sees a king return to the throne of Men."

"He will not because the last time that had happened, he was defeated," Carita said as she lowered her head and looked at Gandalf. Gandalf gave her a small forced smile before he looked at Theoden.

"If the beacons of Rohan are lit, Rohan must be ready for war," Gandalf told him but Theoden simply looked at Gandalf.

"Tell me," Theoden said with a pause and all eyes were on him. "Why should we ride to the aid of those who did not come to ours? What do we owe Gondor?" Carita frowned and shook her head while Aragorn spoke.

"I will go," Aragorn said and Gandalf looked at him.

"No," Gandalf said simply and Aragorn sighed.

"They must be warned," Aragorn argued but Gandalf shook his head.

"They will be," he said before he moved over to Aragorn and spoke to him quietly. However, Carita heard him all the same. "You must come to Minas Tirith by another road. Follow the River. Look to the black ships." Gandalf looked at her once more as he stepped back and spoke to the others. "Understand this; things are now in motion that cannot be undone. I ride for Minas Tirith, and I won't be going alone." Gandalf started to lead the hobbits outside, and Carita turned to her companions.

"I take my leave from you now," she said and Legolas, Aragorn, and Gimli looked at her as though she was crazy. "My path takes me with Gandalf."

"You were not elected to take that path," Legolas argued with her and she shook her head.

"You may have stopped me earlier, Legolas, but you will not stop me now," she told him simply. "I must go and I have no time for long good byes. There is no need for them when we will see each other again." She quickly hugged Aragorn and Gimli and paused for a second as she stood before Legolas. **"Do not be angry with me,"** she said as tears came to her eyes. She did not want to part from him, but she knew she had to.

"**I am not angry,"** he told her, his own tone sad. Carita gave him a small smile and kissed him briefly.

"Guren ninnatha nan lû e-achened vîn," she whispered against his lips and was gone. Legolas sighed as she disappeared and closed his eyes before he lowered his head. Aragorn put his hand on the elf's shoulder and Legolas looked up at him.

"**You will see her again, my friend,"** Aragorn said. **"She is not lost to you."** Legolas nodded, but his eyes still moved to the open doors with worry deep in their depths.

* * *

"Do not think you will get far without me," Carita said as she walked into the stable and Gandalf nodded as he pulled Pippin up onto the horse.

"I wondered how long it would be before you came," Gandalf said. Pippin looked confused as Carita led Moonlight from his stall and quickly mounted him. He looked at Merry and then at Gandalf.

"How far is Minas Tirith?" Pippin asked.

"Three day's ride, as the Nazgul flies. And we'd better hope we don't have one of those on our tail," Gandalf said as he mounted Shadowfax.

"For your sake and for mine," she said and Pippin looked at her with fear in his eyes.

"Here, something for the road," Merry said as he handed Pippin a packet. Carita looked at Gandalf and the wizard sighed quietly.

"The last of the longbottom leaf," Pippin said.

"I know you've run out. You smoke too much, Pip," Merry said simply.

"We'll see each other soon... won't we?" Pippin asked and Merry shook his head, looking scared.

"I don't know. I don't know what's going to happen," Merry said.

"Merry?" Pippin asked and Carita sighed.

"Run Shadowfax. Show us the meaning of haste," Gandalf said and urged Shadowfax on.

"Merry!" Pippin yelled as they sped out of the stable.

"Follow them Moonlight, as quickly as you can," she said and the white stallion followed behind the others just as fast. Carita looked over her shoulder as she rode and she saw Legolas standing upon the stone porch. She sniffed quietly, and turned her eyes forward once more. They would meet again, she was sure of it.


	30. Chapter 30

Hey everyone! Sorry for the wait, and thank you all so very much for your reviews! I hope you like this chapter and let me know what you think!

Disclaimer: I own nothing associated with Lord of the Rings.

**

* * *

Chapter 30**

They rode on through, the mountains, forests, and plains; only stopping long enough to water the horses and take a drink themselves and as they came upon a hilltop, they stopped and took in the site of the white stone city in the distance. "Minas Tirith, city of Kings," Gandalf said.

"And a city with an ailing Steward," Carita said quietly and Pippin and Gandalf looked at her. "The soon we get there the better." She looked at them and Gandalf nodded. Pippin still looked worried, but she only gave him a small smile before they urged the horses on. Soon, they were upon the gate and they charged into the city.

"Make way!" Gandalf shouted as they charged on for the people on the street to move aside. Men, women, and children parted and looked at them with curiosity as they watched Gandalf and Carita ride past. They reached the top level and rode into the courtyard and as they slowed and came to a stop. They dismounted and guards approached leading Moonlight and Shadowfax away, and they slowly made their way to the large doors to the Citadel. Carita put her left hand on the hilt of her sword as they past the dead white tree and its four guards and as they did so she heard Pippin gasp.

"It's the tree," Pippin said quietly. "Gandalf! Carita!" he called as he ran up to them after he had stopped.

"Yes, the white tree of Gondor," Gandalf said. "The tree of the king. Lord Denethor, however, is not king. He is a steward only; a caretaker of the throne." They stopped at the base of the stairs that led to the door and Gandalf looked down at Pippin. "Now listen carefully. Lord Denethor is Boromir's father. To give him news of his beloved son's death would be most unwise. And do not mention Frodo, or the Ring. And say nothing of Aragorn, either. In fact, it's better if you don't speak at all, Peregrin Took." Gandalf turned his eyes to Carita and she drew the hood of her cloak over her head. "I trust you to mind any words you say. Denethor will not head any words given by a woman, no matter her station," Gandalf said.

"Aye, I will mind them," she said quietly and Gandalf sighed before he started up the stairs with Pippin slowly following and Carita taking up the rear of the party. They walked inside and Carita was not surprised to find Denethor sitting upon his Steward's chair. Something told her the man never strayed far from it.

"Hail Denethor, son of Ecthelion, Lord and Steward of Gondor. I come with tidings in this dark hour, and with counsel," Gandalf said as they grew closer to the aging man, who looked angry, lost, and confused.

"Perhaps you come to explain this," Denethor said as he opened his hands that covered his lap and revealed the broken pieces of the Horn of Gondor; the horn Boromir had blown to call for aid as they fought, the horn they had placed in his funeral boat when the sent him down the river. "Perhaps you come to tell me why my son is dead."

"Your son died valiantly, my lord," Carita said and Gandalf looked at her. "Know that." Denethor settled his slightly crazed eyes on her, but before he could speak to her Pippin spoke up.

"Boromir died to save us, my kinsman and me. He fell defending us from many foes," Pippin said quickly and Denethor turned his eyes to the small hobbit Gandalf's eyes snapped to him.

"Pippin!" Gandalf warned sternly, but the hobbit continued on as he kneeled down on one knee before Denethor. Carita took a sharp breath and only watched with wide eyes.

"I offer you my service, such as it is, in payment of this debt," Pippin said and Carita shook her head when she saw Denethor's smile. It was not a warmth filled smile and that worried her even more.

"This is my first command to you," Denethor said. "How did you escape and my son did not, so mighty a man as he was?" Pippin looked at Denethor. Carita willed the hobbit not to speak, but of course he spoke.

"The mightiest man may be slain by one arrow, and Boromir was pierced by many," Pippin said. Gandalf sighed annoyed and struck Pippin with hi staff.

"Get up," Gandalf hissed and Pippin slowly moved to his feet. Denethor sat in his chair, his head in his hand as his eyes were trained on the broken horn in his lap. "My lord, there will be a time to grieve for Boromir, but it is not now." At that Denethor looked up and at Gandalf. "War is coming. The enemy is on your doorstep. As steward, you are charged with the defense of this city. Where are Gondor's armies? You still have friends. You are not alone in this fight. Send to word to Theoden of Rohan. Light the beacons." Denethor sneered at Gandalf.

"You think you are wise, Mithrandir, yet for all your subtleties you have not wisdom," Denethor hissed and Carita's eyes narrowed. "Do you think the eyes of the white tower are blind? I have seen more than you know. With your left hand you would use me as a shield against Mordor, and with the right you'd seek to supplant me. I know who rides with Theoden of Rohan," Denethor hissed and Gandalf only looked at him, showing no emotion on his face. "Oh yes, the word has reached my ears of this Aragorn son of Arathorn; and I tell you now, I will not bow to this ranger from the North. Last of a ragged house, long bereft of lordship."

"The man you speak of is my friend, my lord," Carita nearly spat and Denethor looked at her his own eyes narrowed. "I suggest you mind your words." Denethor looked ready to cast her into a fire, but Gandalf drew Denethor's anger onto him.

"Authority is not given you to deny the return of the king, Steward," Gandalf said and Denethor stood from his seat, the pieces of the broken horn falling to the floor.

"The rule of Gondor is mine and no others!" Denethor shouted, his voice echoing off the white stone walls of the citadel. Gandalf sighed heavily and shook his head.

"Come!" Gandalf said to Pippin and Carita as he turned and walked from the Citadel. Carita turned around to follow the white wizard but not before she sent a scathing look to Denethor. The man only looked at her, his anger still fresh in his eyes. She sighed quietly and looked ahead as she followed Gandalf and Pippin from the Citadel. "All has turned to vain ambition. He would even use his grief as a cloak." They exited the Citadel and walked down the steps and started to the White Tree. "A thousand years this city has stood. Now, at the whim of a madman, it will fall. And the White Tree, the tree of the king, will never bloom again." Pippin looked up at the tree and then at the Guards whose faces were blocked.

"Why are they still guarding it?" Pippin asked and Carita lowered her hood as she put her hand on his shoulder as they past the guards.

"They have hope," she told him and Pippin glanced at him before Gandalf continued on.

"They have a faint and fading hope that one day it will flower," Gandalf said as they walked on. Carita lowered her hand from Pippin as they neared the edge of the long walk out and looked down at the city below. "That a king will come and this city will be as it once was, before it fell into decay. The old wisdom borne out of the West was forsaken. Kings made tombs more splendid than the houses of the living, and counted the old names of their descent, dearer than the names of their sons. Childless lords sat in aged halls, musing on heraldry, or in high, cold towers, asking questions of the stars, and so the people of Gondor fell into ruin. The line of kings failed. The White Tree withered. The rule of Gondor was given over to lesser men."

"Given to men who grew more power hungry with each generation," Carita said. "Given to men who saw themselves as kings though it was not there line to carry." Gandalf sighed quietly and said nothing, but silently he agreed. The orange burning sky in the distance caught there attention and Carita took a deep breath. She found it funny that she used to think she would never look upon that darkness again.

"Mordor," Pippin said quietly and Gandalf nodded.

"Yes, there it lies. This city has dwelt ever in the sight of its shadow," Gandalf said.

"Ever since Sauron took his place there," Carita said and Pippin glanced at her before he looked at Mordor once again. The dark clouds swirled around the orange flames and he frowned.

"A storm is coming," Pippin said and Carita shook her head, but Gandalf answered.

"This is not the weather of the world," Gandalf said. "This is a device of Sauron's making a broil of fume he sends ahead of his host. The Orcs of Mordor have no love of daylight, so he covers the face of the sun to ease their passage along the road to war. When the Shadow of Mordor reaches the city, it will begin."

"Sauron's wrath will be upon Gondor at full strength," Carita said.

"Well, Minas Tirith; very impressive. So where are we off to next?" Pippin asked brushing their words aside and hoping Gandalf's next words would be that they would be going back to Rohan. Gandalf shook his head and looked at him.

"Oh, it's too late for that, Peregrin," Gandalf said and Pippin's smile fell from his face. "There's no leaving this city. Help must come to us." Gandalf started to walk away and Pippin looked at Mordor with fear on his face. Carita moved over to him.

"Don't be afraid, Pippin," Carita said and he looked at her. "We have some time, aid will come if Gandalf finds a way to send word for it."

"What if he can't?" Pippin asked and Carita gave him a sad smile.

"Then we face our enemy head on," she said and Pippin swallowed hard before he looked back at Mordor. Carita followed his gaze and she took a deep breath. She just hoped that Gandalf found a way to get the beacons lit.

* * *

Legolas sighed as he walked around Edoras. He was restless and had been since Carita had rode off with Gandalf and Pippin nearly four days earlier. The sun was setting over the sitting and he was not surprised to find Aragorn sitting on top of the stairs of the Golden Hall, his pipe in hand.

"Walking around the city will do you no good," Aragorn teased as Legolas started to walk up the steps and towards him.

"I know that, but I have no desire to sit idle and wait for word," Legolas said as he stopped next to Aragorn and looked towards the beacon he knew rested far away on the mountain top.

"Fate is a funny thing," Aragorn said quietly and Legolas looked at him. Aragorn looked up at Legolas as he lowered his pipe and Legolas frowned. "Who knew that you were fated?" he asked as he stood and met Legolas' eyes evenly. "There isn't much else in this world that can take a man's, or elf's, mind from battle other than the woman, or Maia, they love. Who would have known that you find your fate on a journey such as ours?" he asked and Legolas smiled as he looked down at the steps and then back at him.

"You are not the only one surprised by that fact," Legolas breathed. "There is more to her than any of us know, even myself." Aragorn frowned. "You know that it is true, but I love her anyway; stubbornness and all." Aragorn chuckled and nodded his head as he raised his pipe to his lips. He turned his gray eyes to the mountain tops.

"Do you think her stubbornness will move mountains?" Aragorn asked as he lowered his pipe and Legolas sighed.

"Let us hope that hers and Gandalf's can," Legolas said and the pair remained where they stood for a moment longer looking off towards the unlit beacons.


	31. Chapter 31

All I ask is that you all do not hate me for taking so long to update. My days have been crazy with work and family issues that have drained me of my inspiration. But, I'm back in action! I hope you all like this chapter, please let me know what you think! Thank you for your reviews!

Disclaimer: I own nothing associated with Lord of the Rings.

**

* * *

Chapter 31**

A new dawn came upon the city and after a limited breakfast, Carita was following behind a briskly walking Gandalf and a nearly stumbling Pippin who was trying to keep up with the white wizard. "Peregrin Took my lad, there is a task now to be done; another opportunity for one of the Shire-folk to prove their great worth," Gandalf said as they walked and came to a stop. Gandalf looked up at the beacon, along with Pippin, and Carita followed his eyes before it dawned on her what he was about to have Pippin do. "You must not fail me," Gandalf said as he looked down at Pippin. Carita looked at Gandalf.

"You are sending him up there?" Carita asked and Gandalf gave a curt nod. "I'm quicker, I could get up there and be down before the guards catch a glimpse of me. I should go." Gandalf shook his head.

"You may be quicker, but Pippin is smaller," Gandalf told her. "You would not be able to use your speed to climb the rock and wood." Carita sighed but nodded her head. She did not want Pippin to get hurt, but it seemed as though they had no other choice.

Carita held her breath as Pippin climbed up to the top of the wood pile, and her eyes flickered to the guards that were supposed to be guarding the beacon. They were laughing and talking, paying no heed to the small hobbit that now stood on top the pile, spilling oil onto the wood as he reached for the lamp to light the wood. However, judging by the look upon his face he had not planned on spilling the oil as he had.

"Oh, do be careful," she whispered quietly to herself. Gandalf glanced at her before he turned his eyes back to the hobbit who threw the lantern onto the wood, which ignited quickly. Carita smiled as she watched him scamper down and then she turned her eyes to the beacon of Amon Din on the next hill. Fire filled her vision and her smile grew.

"Amon Din," Gandalf said quietly.

"The beacon! The beacon of Amon Dîn is lit!" a solider shouted and Gandalf took a deep breath.

"Hope is kindled," Gandalf said and looked at Carita.

"Aid will come, I do not believe King Theoden will suffer Gondor's destruction for it would mean the same fate for Rohan," Carita said as she turned her eyes to him. "The question is, will it come in time?" she asked and Gandalf put his hand on her shoulder as Pippin joined them once again.

"We shall have hope, Carita." She smiled and nodded her head.

"It is all we have for now," she whispered as she turned her eyes to the Amon Din beacon.

* * *

Legolas stood in the Golden Hall, standing near where Gimli sat describing a tale to a Rohan man that sat at the table with him. His thoughts were many places, and when Aragorn charged into the hall shouting, his posture stiffened and followed the man with his eyes as he ran to the King.

"The beacons of Minas Tirith! The beacons are lit! Gondor calls for aid," Aragorn finished in a rush of breath. All eyes turned to Theoden who stood fully from the table he was leaning on. He kept his eyes on Aragorn before he glanced around at his people and then settled on Aragorn once more.

"And Rohan will answer," Theoden said and Legolas let out a heavy breath. "Muster the Rohirrim!" Theoden shouted and Éomer nodded before he placed a hand on Éowyn's shoulder and then moved on along with Gamling and several other men. Legolas moved to Aragorn and the man looked at him.

"Let us ready," Aragorn said and Legolas nodded his head before he turned and went down the corridor. He had things to gather before they made the journey.

* * *

Carita, Gandalf, and Pippin were making their way back to the Citadel in silence when Carita frowned and looked off in the distance when a shadow covered her heart. She gasped and shook her head. "Gandalf," she breathed as she grasped the white wizard's robes. Gandalf looked at her and then off into the distance. Gondorian soldiers were on horseback and charging away from Osgiliath towards Minas Tirith, with Nazgul on their tales.

"Remain here, Carita," Gandalf said before he roughly grabbed Pippin and the two of them were gone with a flash.

"Gandalf-," she started but stopped when he was already gone. Carita took a deep breath and walked towards the wall and looked out once more. The Nazgul were on their winged beasts.

Her heart raced, but her eyes only narrowed. She would no longer let her fear of them rule over her. The only thing she had ever feared was the Nazgul, and there they were once again. She had many more reasons now to fight. She was fighting for more than revenge as she had long ago. Now, she was fighting for her friends, the peoples of the world, and for love; and that along gave her more strength and will than anything else in the world.

Gandalf's staff filled the sky with a blinding light scattering the Nazgul and their beasts. Carita sighed and ran down to the lowest level and the courtyard of Minas Tirith with all her speed. She entered the courtyard just as the riders flooded in.

"Mithrandir!" a man shouted as he turned his horse to face Gandalf and Pippin. Carita moved over to where Gandalf stood on top Shadowfax, but stayed back enough to stay out of the way. "They broke through our defenses. They've taken the bridge and the west bank. Battalions of orcs are crossing the river."

"It is as Lord Denethor predicted! Long has he foreseen this doom!" another rider shouted, but Caritas's eyes flickered between Gandalf and the first man that spoke.

"Foreseen and done nothing!" Gandalf exclaimed and turned his horse to face the first man. However, Carita noticed that when the man's eyes laid on Pippin he stared, not in wonder but in surprise as if he had seen a hobbit before.

"You have seen a Halfling before?" Carita asked him as she stepped next to Gandalf's horse. The man's eyes moved to her before Gandalf spoke.

"Faramir? This is not the first Halfling to have crossed your path?" Gandalf asked and the man, Faramir turned his eyes to Gandalf.

"_Faramir?"_ Carita asked herself and gasped quietly thinking of a conversation she had shared with Boromir.

* * *

"_You have a brother, am I right?" Carita asked Boromir as they walked in Lothlorien together. She had been spending some of her time with the man in order to forget her moment with Legolas._

"_Aye, I have a younger brother, Faramir," Boromir said with a small smile. "He had wished to make this journey but our father would not allow it." Carita nodded and took a deep breath._

"_I do not know much of your realm for the last time my eyes were upon it was there was a king upon the thrown, but what I remember of it; it was beautiful."_

"_It is, but our peoples hope wanes in the shadow of Mordor," Boromir said sadly._

"_But I am certain with you and your brother as their captains, they fight for what is good until the bitter end," she said and Boromir took a deep breath and nodded his head._

"_My brother is just as good a Captain as I, but our father fails to see it."_

"_He shall see it," Carita said as she took his elbow and he stiffened, but looked at her. "With you away, he will see it." Boromir smiled and patted her hand as they continued on their walk._

* * *

"No," Faramir said bringing her thoughts back to the matter at hand and hope kindled in her heart.

"You've seen Frodo and Sam?" Pippin asked excitedly and Carita looked at Pippin before she turned her eyes to her fallen friend's brother. Faramir nodded as he looked at Pippin.

"Where? When?" Gandalf asked quickly.

"In Ithilien, not two days ago," Faramir said quickly. "Gandalf, they've taken the road to the Morgul Vale." Carita raised her hand to her forehead and sighed.

"And then the Pass of Cirith Ungol," Gandalf said.

"The Pass of Cirith Ungol," Carita repeated in a whisper as she lowered her hand and looked up at Gandalf.

"What does that mean? What's wrong?" Pippin asked and Carita shook her head as she looked to Faramir.

"Are you certain that that is their path?" Carita asked Faramir. "Are you sure that you did not hear one of their path choices they were deciding upon?"

"My lady, I assure you that is their path," Faramir told her sadly and Carita sighed as she looked up at Gandalf.

"Faramir, tell me everything," Gandalf said. "Tell me all you know."

* * *

Later that day, Carita found Pippin sitting upon a bench in a corridor of the Citadel. "Why so down, my friend?" she asked him as she settled in a seat next to her.

"What service can a Hobbit offer such a great lord of Men?" Pippin asked as he looked at her and she gave him a small smile and was about to answer when another voice beat her to it.

"It was well-done," a deep voice, and now familiar voice, said. Carita and Pippin looked up at Faramir who was now standing in the hall, his hand on the hilt of his sword. "A generous deed should not be checked with cold counsel. You are to join the tower guard." Pippin stood and Faramir moved closer to the hobbit.

"I didn't think they would find any livery that would fit me," Pippin said with a smile and Faramir chuckled and nodded his head.

"Once belonged to a young boy of the city. A very foolish one, who wasted many hours slaying dragons instead of attending to his studies," Faramir said.

"This was yours?" Pippin asked.

"Yes, it was mine. My father had it made for me."

"Well, I'm taller than you were then. Though, I'm not likely to grow anymore, except sideways," Pippin added with a shrug and the pair laughed, Carita joined in their laughter and she stood, drawing the man's and the hobbit's attention to her.

"Indeed Peregrin Took, that is your fate as a hobbit," she teased and Pippin smiled at her as she put her hand on his shoulder.

"Never fitted me either. Boromir was always the soldier. They were so alike, he and my father. Proud, stubborn even. But strong," Faramir said and Pippin and Carita looked at him. Carita lowered her hand from Pippin's shoulder and smiled at the other man.

"I think you have strength of a different kind. And one day your father will see it," Pippin told Faramir before he took a deep breath and walked away. Faramir sighed and watched Pippin walk away before his eyes settled on Carita, whose eyes had not left him.

"As absent minded as Pippin can be, he is telling the truth, Faramir," she told him.

"Were you close to my brother?" Faramir asked and Carita looked down at the stone floor before she looked up at him. And for the first time since she met him, she recognized his eyes. He carried the same storm blue and gray eyes as Boromir, but his were softer.

"Your brother did not like me following along on their journey," Carita told him honestly. "However, in time your brother became my friend. He died nobly," she finished quietly and Faramir tilted his head before she continued. "He died protecting Merry and Pippin, and he died at my side. Had I not been injured I would have helped him," she said her voice shaking with an emotion she had long pushed away.

"It was not your doing," Faramir told her. "I do not know you or your tale, my lady," he breathed, "but I know that if my brother thought of you as a friend and allowed you to fight at his side then you must be someone special." Faramir's own voice shook, but he smiled all the same.

"I am not special, but it was an honor to fight at Boromir's side," she said before she patted his shoulder and walked past him. She needed a moment to clear her thoughts and if she stood too much longer with Faramir, she would miss her fallen friend even more.


	32. Chapter 32

First, let me say that I have been trying to post this chapter since last Tuesday, but for some reason I couldn't upload it from _any_ computer I tried to do it on. Okay, now that that is said; thank you very much for your reviews and I hope some of you like this chapter better than the last few chapters. I know I used a lot of movie dialogue but that was because I needed to have a few filler chapters before the action began and I still hadn't figured out where to place Carita in the mix. This one starts out movie-ish, but it becomes my own after the first couple of paragraphs. Again, thank you all very much for your reviews and as I ask every time, please let me know what you think!

Disclaimer: I own nothing associated with Lord of the Rings.

**

* * *

Chapter 32**

Carita was walking towards the main hall to see what Pippin was up to and to check on Denethor to see if he was still looking into the stone like she felt he had been; that was the reason to his madness. However, Denethor and Pippin were not the only ones in the hall. "I will not yield the river and Pelennor unfought. Osgiliath must be retaken," Denethor said from his seat at a long table and Faramir lowered his head and took a breath before he looked at his father.

"My lord, Osgiliath is overrun," Faramir told him and Denethor shook his head.

"Much must be risked in war. Is there a captain here who still has the courage to do his lord's will?" Denethor asked and Carita narrowed her eyes as she walked further into the hall and closed the distance between her and the men. Denethor was saying that Faramir had no courage and subtly Carita knew he was dismissing his youngest son for his oldest.

"You wish now that our places had been exchanged. That I had died and Boromir had lived," Faramir said, pain all to evident in his tone. Denethor looked at Faramir and Carita could make out no hesitation or no lie in his eyes.

"Yes, I wish that," Denethor said. Carita could easily see Faramir break, but the man would not show it.

"Since you are robbed of Boromir, I will do what I can in his stead," Faramir said before he turned. His eyes fell on Carita and she looked at him. She shook her head and stepped towards him with her hand out, but Faramir shook his head and held up his hand for her to stop. He turned to look at his father once more. "If I should return, think better of me, father." Faramir turned towards the door and started to walk away when Denethor spoke.

"That will depend on the manner of your return," Denethor said before he began to eat his meal and Faramir paused before he continued on.

"You are mad," Carita hissed in anger as she stormed over to the table where Denethor sat and the man looked up at her. "You send your son, whom you show no love for to his death and wish it upon him!" Her voice echoed about the hall, but Faramir continued on and Pippin stared at Carita with wide eyes while Denethor's only narrowed.

"Be silent you mindless woman!" Denethor shouted and Carita scoffed.

"I may be a woman but I am not mindless, I assure you that," Carita said. "You sit to eat while your people and soldiers die around you. You've let this glorious city fall to ruin. You do not deserve the title of Steward, you do not deserve the position you hold, and soon it shall be taken from you." Denethor stood with such force he threw his heavy wooden chair to the floor.

"Silence or I shall throw you into the dungeons," Denethor threatened and Pippin watched with wide eyes, but knew not what to say.

"Try it," she hissed as she closed the distance between her and Denethor and stood merely feet from him. "Try to have your guards take me away from speaking the truth to you."

"Guards!" Denethor shouted and four armed men charged at her swords drawn but lowered. Carita practically growled at Denethor before she turned and looked at the guards.

"No!" Pippin exclaimed, but the men were closing in on her. Without drawing her sword, she moved with all her speed away from them and turned around when the came to a stop and then turned to look at her. Denethor looked startled, but his eyes settled upon Carita before the guards'.

"You fools, she is behind you!" Denethor shouted and pointed at her.

"Stop!" Carita exclaimed as she held out her hands as they turned and made to charge her once more. "I do not want to harm any of you," she told them as she turned her palms up and Denethor laughed.

"Harm? What harm can you do?" Denethor asked.

"You don't want to know," Pippin said quietly, and Carita smiled at hearing his quiet words.

"Seize her!" Denethor shouted angrily and the guards went after her once more. Carita sighed and with her speed once more she avoided the guards, moved quickly to Denethor, and grabbed Denethor by his robes.

"You do not know what your actions have led to," she hissed in his ear and Denethor whimpered as her fingers dug into his upper arm, her height and strength an advantage against the aging man. "Try to throw me in the dungeons, do as you please, but know all you have done during your reign has brought nothing but death to you people," she finished before she pushed Denethor away from her and against the table. The guards shouted as they came after her, but just as she had before she avoided them and left the Citadel in a flash. Denethor screamed and banged his fists on the table.

"Send word that if anyone is to see Gandalf's female companion, she is to be brought before my council immediately," Denethor called and one of his guards nodded their head before he quickly left to send word to the other guards that remained in the city. Pippin stood confused and frightened for what was to happen to Carita, but he knew that if he was to go after her, his fate would not be much better than what hers was about to become.

* * *

Legolas rode on top of Arod with Gimli behind him as their party came into Dunharrow. His eyes scanned the men around them and instantly he knew that their numbers were not large enough to fight the foes of Mordor. "Make way for the king. Make way!" a rider in the encampment shouted as he ushered others out of the path.

"The king is here!" another shouted.

"Grimbold, How many?" Theoden called to a man that stood with a few others.

"I bring five hundred men from the Westfold, my Lord," Grimbold called back.

"We have three hundred more from Fenmarch, Theoden King," Gamilng said as he rode his horse next to Theoden and Theoden sighed as he looked about the party and continued to ride on.

"Where are the riders from Snowbourne?" Theoden asked with a frown.

"None have come, my lord," Gamling said and they continued on towards the cliff top. Once they reached the top of their encampment, Legolas dismounted Arod and helped Gimli from the horses back before he looked about the camp.

There was something unsettling about the air around them and he could not put his finger on the sensations that were running through him. The horses around them tried to break free from the bindings, and they were restless; much like Legolas' mind at that time. Legolas and Gimli walked over to Éomer and the elf looked at the man.

"The horses are restless and the men are quiet," Legolas said quietly and Éomer sighed as he put down the heavy saddle and looked to the mountain's pass.

"They grow nervous near the shadow of the mountain," Éomer said. Gimli's eyes narrowed as he saw the pathway between the cliff face and his curiosity was peaked.

"That road there, where does that lead?" Gimli asked and Legolas followed Gimli's eyes.

"It is the road to the Dimholt, the door under the mountain," Legolas said and his own eyes narrowed.

"None who venture there ever return. That mountain is evil," Éomer said before he turned and walked away. Legolas sighed and walked towards the pass, but turned a different path. However, he could not shake the feeling that something other than the unsettling air was going on.

* * *

Carita sighed as she came to a stop and slid down the wall of a narrow alley that she had found refuge in on the sixth level of the city. She did not want to be too far from the Citadel, but she knew she could not remain where she was. However, she needed rest as she used far too much energy.

Carita closed her eyes and took a deep breath, and there she sat for an hour before footsteps upon the stone caught her attention. Her eyes snapped open and she saw a Gondorian soldier coming her way. A bundle was in his arms, but she figured it to be rope to bind her with if he had found her. Slowly, she got to her feet. If he was about to throw her in the dungeon she had no choice, she was not able to flee with speed and her energy was too gone to battle for her freedom.

"You are the one they are looking for," he told her and she nodded her head.

"Aye, that I am," Carita said as she squared her shoulders and met the dark haired man's grey eyes evenly. "If you have come to take me to your _Steward_," she nearly spat the title but continued, "then I will not fight you. I have not the strength."

"My lady, I do not intend to take you to the Steward," he said calmly and Carita frowned as he unfolded a thick and heavy cloak. The bundle he carried was a dark blue cloak and not rope as she had thought. "My wife and son spotted you as they came back from the market. I had came home to sit for lunch with them when they told me," he said. "The words you spoke to the Steward have spread through the guards like flame to dry grass, and many of us agree with your words. I have come to offer you refuge within my home." Carita was speechless, but she did not know if she could trust the man's words. "My lady, I swear to you on the life of my son that I speak no lie to you," he said when he saw the doubt in Carita's eyes.

"Before I accept your offer, tell me your name," Carita said and the man gave her a smile.

"Beregond, my lady," he said.

"I am Carita, Beregond, and I will accept your offer with the utmost thanks," she said and his smile grew before he bowed his head.

"Quickly then, put on this cloak and I shall lead you to my home," Beregond said. "It is just up the path." Carita nodded and with Beregond's help put on the cloak and hood before he ushered her down the street and into a small, modest home. Once inside, Carita lowered her hood to find a dark haired woman and a young boy looking at her with wide, but kind eyes. "Lady Carita, this is my wife, Landria and our son Barrison," Beregond said after he closed the door tightly behind him.

"Are you hungry?" Landria asked and Carita gave her a smile and shook her head.

"No, I am not, but thank you," Carita told her kindly and Landria nodded her head.

"Sit," Beregond said as he motioned near the fire. "Warm yourself." Carita smiled and did as he said as she would not tell him that she did not feel the chill as he did. "Keep her out of the line of the windows, and if any that saw me usher her in come to you and ask tell them you ill sister had journeyed for you to watch over her." Landria nodded her head. "And Barrison if you see your friends, do not let them know of her presence here." Barrison nodded.

"I won't papa, I promise," Barrison said and Beregond smiled and patted his son's head.

"I will be back at nightfall," Beregond said before he kissed Landria's cheek before he looked at Carita. He bowed his head to her before he turned and left the house. Carita looked at the woman and her son and smiled, hoping against hope that her time with them would not be awkward.

* * *

"**Come my friend,"** Legolas said quietly as he fastened his saddle onto Arod's back. **"We have a journey to make with our friends."** He led Arod towards where he found Aragorn standing with Brego and talking to Gimli.

"Not this time. This time you must stay, Gimli," Aragorn said as Legolas closed the distance and the elf brought the horse to a stop next to Aragorn as Gimli huffed.

"Have you learned nothing of the stubbornness of dwarves?" Legolas asked with a smile and Aragorn looked at him with a sigh.

"You might as well accept it. We're going with you laddie," Gimli said as he stood and Aragorn turned his eyes to the dwarf before he nodded briefly. The three of them mounted their horses, Legolas helping Gimli onto Arod's back, and soon they were on their way through the passageway.

* * *

"Your hospitality and kindness this day, Landria, is greatly appreciated," Carita said as she settled into a chair near the fire a cup of hot tea in hand. Landria, Beregond's wife smiled kindly as she settled into a chair across from Carita.

"You're a companion to Mithrandir," Landria said, "and my husband regards the wizard highly." Landria sighed quietly and ran her finger around the rim of her cup. "And our Steward has had better days."

"Denethor's mind has been slipping since his wife's passing," Carita said before she took a drink of her tea. "There is little doubt in that, but I had hoped for him to see reason. However, all I found was him sending his last heir into battle without so much as a care for whether or not he returns." Landria nodded and turned her blue eyes to the dancing flames.

"I could not imagine it," Landria said into the flames.

"Imagine what?" Carita asked quietly and the woman looked at her.

"I could not imagine sending my son into battle, especially now," Landria said. "It is hard enough for me to see my husband in his armor, let alone sending him to the lines. My empty minutes are filled with nothing but worry for him, that Barrison will not know his father as he should. Our son is only nine summers, and for that I am thankful because I will not send him away as I do my husband." Carita gave her a sad smile and lowered her cup to her lap.

"Landria, you have just shown me something that for many years I have over looked," Carita said and Landria frowned as she looked at her. "In my life, I have fought many battles with a blade. That is one of my strengths, but I do not know if I shall ever have yours. I do not know if I will ever be strong enough to send my love away not knowing if he'll return." Landria blushed slightly and lowered her eyes to her cup before she looked at Carita.

"You may envy my strength, but I envy yours even more," Landria said. "You seem to fear nothing." Carita bit back a sigh but forced a smile. Little did Landria know Carita feared one other thing aside from the Nazgul and that was a certain blonde elf that rode with the men of Rohan and just what his fate would be in the battle to come.


	33. Chapter 33

Two updates in one night, and it's only because I feel terrible for leaving you all hanging for so long. So, I hope you like this chapter and look for the next one to come on this weekend! Thank you for your reviews and I hope you like this chapter!

Disclaimer: I own nothing associated with Lord of the Rings.

**

* * *

Chapter 33 **

"Something is not right," Carita said as she stood and walked to the window. The city was deathly quiet. Not so much as a laugh for falling stone could be heard. Landria looked up from her loom and at Carita with a frown.

"What do you mean?" Landria asked and Carita shook her head.

"I do not know," she whispered when Carita heard it in the distance and her blood ran cold. "Landria, barricade your door and open it for no one." Carita said as she turned her eyes to the other woman. Landria stood and frowned.

"What do you mean?" Landria asked when the stone beneath their feet shook and screams and shouts filled the air outside. "What is happening?" Landria asked with panic clear in her voice.

"The city is under attack," Carita said simply as she tightened her sword belt. "Barricade the door and hide with Barrison, let nothing in, do you understand?" Carita demanded she Landria nodded. Carita opened the door and stepped out into the city, where everyone was now bustling about.

"Abandon your posts! Flee! Flee for your lives!" Denethor's voice echoed from above and Carita's eyes only narrowed. Of course the coward of a man would doom his people when they needed him the most. With speed, she ran to the upper level of the city and as she past the soldiers, she saw Gandalf strike Denethor with his staff.

"Prepare for battle!" Gandalf called and the soldiers did as he said. Carita moved over to him. "It is upon us," Gandalf told her. "I need you to gather as many guards as you can, while I gather the others at the gate."

"They will not listen to me," Carita told him as she glanced at them. "Not after what happened with Denethor this morn."

"They will listen to you if they wish to live," Gandalf told her. "I shall send your horse; you are more suited upon his back." Carita nodded and in a flash with the wizard was gone and Carita moved to the soldiers that remained.

"Follow me," she said and they looked at her, but did not follow her. "There is no time for you to doubt in me, now follow me."

"We have orders-," a guard started but Carita held up her hand and silenced him.

"I know your orders, but hear my words," Carita said as she lowered her hand. "Your Steward's mind was broken by the Dark Lord long ago, and now I stand before you along side Gandalf to help you keep your city. When the battle is through, and if I am to live, you shall follow your orders, but please I ask of you stand now and fight with me to save your city; to save this _great _city."

"We shall stand with you," the same guard said and Carita smiled at him as Moonlight charged before her. Mounting her stallion quickly she looked back at the men.

"Come now, we must get into position!" she shouted and turned Moonlight. She charged down the stairs with the men following quickly behind her. However, her confidence in their chances was not as great as she had led the men to believe. Rohan had not yet arrived and with their limited numbers, she knew not if any of them would survive.

* * *

As they rode upon the pirate ships towards Minas Tirith, Legolas heard the cries of the sea birds and his eyes moved to the sky as their song enchanted him. He looked upon the water and sighed. He was a wood elf, and wood elves confined themselves to their forests, but there he heard the cries of the birds and his heart was pulled towards the sea. 

"Legolas?" Aragorn asked and the elf looked at his friend. "What is it?"

"Nothing," Legolas said gently before he turned his eyes towards where Minas Tirith rested. Darkness was there and he sighed once more. "Do you think we will arrive on time?" he asked Aragorn as he looked at him.

"We will," Aragorn said before he put his hand on Legolas' shoulder. **"Do not worry, she is strong and her skills are great."** Legolas smiled and nodded his head.

"**She is, but I worry all the same,"** Legolas said and Aragorn squeezed his shoulder before he look ahead with a sigh of his own.

* * *

"Hold your ground!" Carita shouted as she rode on top Moonlight and along the wall, behind the men Gandalf had left her in charge of. "Hold it!" She drew her sword, but felt the heavy steel tremble in her hand as the Nazguls' beasts sent out their cries in the air. Carita jumped from Moonlight and pushed a guard back into position as he made to run. "Do not flee," she hissed. "You give them power when you allow your fear to control you." The guard merely nodded before he moved back into his position, but even she herself did not believe her words as the beasts swooped down upon the city. "Fire your arrows! Keep them back from the wall!" Carita shouted as she gestured and the men did as she ordered. A Nazgul's cry echoed and Carita closed her eyes tightly and willed the pain from her head away. After a moment, she opened her eyes and looked up into they sky. The Nazgul were flying over head, but she shook her head and moved up down the line. 

Soon, night would come, but the battle would not stop. It would not stop until either the last Mordor orc fell or until the last Gondorian guard fell. Carita charged over to where Gandalf battled, for she felt safer near the wizard in battle with the Nazgul flying over head.

"Not at the towers! Aim for the trolls! Kill the trolls! Bring them down!" Gandalf shouted as the men fired their arrows. "Fight them back!"

"Gandalf!" Carita cried, but stopped short when she saw Pippin. "What are you doing out here?" Carita asked and Gandalf turned and looked at them.

"Peregrin Took! Go back to the Citadel!" Gandalf shouted.

"They called us out to fight," Pippin argued but Carita shook her head and pulled him back as orcs descended on them. Gandalf and Carita fought them off while Pippin watched with wide eyes.

"This is no place for a hobbit!" Gandalf shouted as they continued to fight.

"You should not be out here," Carita said as she pulled her blade from an orc and turned to look at the hobbit, black blood from one of her fallen enemies smeared on her face. However, Pippin took no heed of her words and drew his sword and stabbed an orc that nearly killed Gandalf. Both the wizard and the Maia looked at him surprised.

"Guard of the Citadel indeed! Now, back up the hill, quickly. Quick!" Gandalf shouted and looked at Carita. "Keep them fighting," Gandalf said. "Their fear is overpowering."

"We are out numbered, Gandalf," Carita said. "We will not last much longer."

"We will hold our lines, Carita," Gandalf told her firmly. "We must." Carita took a deep breath and nodded before she turned and battled her way down the line.

* * *

Night was upon them, and the battled raged on. Carita raised her sword and brought down yet another enemy when her attention was drawn by chanting. She looked over the wall to see large trolls bringing forth something that she knew would not aid the Gondorians in the battle; a flame wielding iron battering ram. 

"Grond! Grond!" the orcs below chanted and she turned her attention to Gandalf, who was now on top Shadowfax, leading a large group of soldiers down to the gate.

"Back to the gate! Hurry!" Gandalf shouted and Carita looked at him before she whistled for Moonlight and he charged over to her. She swung herself onto his back.

"Mind your positions and let nothing take you from them!" Carita shouted to the men before she turned Moonlight and followed Gandalf, her heart racing as she did so.

"Steady! Steady!" the wizard shouted as he sat on top of Shadowfax in the middle of slew of heavily armed soldiers before the gate door that shook as the large battering ram struck it over and over again. Carita urged Moonlight through the men and stopped her horse next to Gandalf as the wolf's head broke through the top portion of the door. Gandalf glanced at her and then at the gate once more. "You are soldiers of Gondor! No matter what comes through that gate, you will stand your ground," Gandalf ordered and Carita's grip on her sword tightened.

"**Today, my friend, is the day that decides our fate,"** Carita said. **"Shall it be glorious?"** she asked and Gandalf looked at her.

"**That is in our own hands, Carita,"** Gandalf said and Carita nodded as the gate door was shattered and Mordor orcs, trolls, and the like poured into the city and so their battle for life continued.

* * *

The dawn came and the first level of the city was lost. "Retreat! The city is breached! Fall back to the second Level! Get the women and children out! Get them out! Retreat!" Gandalf shouted as he rode on top Shadowfax. Carita rode on top Moonlight, right behind the wizard. "Take them down! Fight! Fight to the last man. Fight for your lives!" 

"Gandalf, the orcs are too many," Carita said as she stopped next to him. Her breathing was heavy and her eyes scanned the soldiers fighting. The wizard gripped his staff tightly and looked around. "Our only hope is that King Theoden and his riders will arrive soon."

"Gandalf! Carita!" came Pippin's voice over the sounds of battle and with wide eyes Carita looked at the small hobbit as he stopped next to Shadowfax, breathless. "Denethor has lost his mind! He's burning Faramir alive!"

"What?" Carita demanded and Gandalf grasped Pippin.

"Up! Quickly!" Gandalf said as he pulled the hobbit onto his horse and rode away, with Carita following right behind them. However, as they entered through an archway, Moonlight reared back. Carita kept control and looked ahead to see Gandalf stopped, and then a sight that sent chills down her spine.

"Go back to the abyss. Fall into the nothingness that awaits you and your master," Gandalf shouted to the Witch King of the Nazgul.

"Do you not know death when you see it, old man?" the Witch King hissed, and Pippin cried out but Carita swallowed her fear and moved Moonlight forward.

"You have no power to take him," Carita said and the Witch King's eyes fell on her. His winged beasts head raised and let out a screech. The Witch King laughed and drew his sword.

"And you have no power to defeat me, Maia," he hissed before he raised his sword into the sky. "This is my hour." Carita's eyes narrowed as his sword caught on fire and the dark clouds swirled around it. He let out a screech breaking Gandalf's staff and causing Shadowfax and Moonlight to rear back once again sending their riders crashing onto the ground.

Carita was thrown several feet before she rolled and came to a stop next to Gandalf her sword upon the ground far from her reach. However, her sword was far from her mind as the world spun around her. Pippin was to his feet, but Carita and Gandalf remained on the ground.

"Gandalf! Carita!" the hobbit exclaimed before he drew his sword and moved forward only to scamper back when the Witch King's beast reared his head up and roared. Carita whimpered and slowly raised her head as Gandalf did the same and looked at the Witch King.

"You have failed. The world of Men will fall," the Witch King hissed.

"It will not fall," Carita whispered as she struggled up.

"I can smell your fear," the Witch King told her. "I can smell it even stronger now than ever before." Carita narrowed her eyes and continued to struggle up, but she was suddenly very weak. However, the Witch King drew back his sword to strike them down. Suddenly, horns in the distance stopped the Witch King from following through. The horns sounded again and the Witch King looked out over the field before he urged his beast away. Carita was on her feet before Gandalf, and she helped the wizard up.

"Carita," Gandalf said hoarsely and she looked at him. "Remain here." Gandalf moved to Shadowfax and took Pippin with him. They road off without so much as another word to her and Carita sighed before she moved to the wall and looked out. Tears came to her eyes as she smiled. Rohan had arrived.


	34. Chapter 34

Hello everyone! Thank you all very very much for your reviews and I hope you like this chapter! As I say every time, please let me know what you think!

Disclaimer: I own nothing associated with Lord of the Rings.

**

* * *

Chapter 34**

Carita pushed herself up from the wall and walked over to where her sword laid. She swayed slightly on her feet, but kept up right as she balanced the heavy steel in her hand. She wiped her blade and took a deep breath before she sheathed at her waist. Their chances improved, but they were still greatly outnumbered, even with the Rohan riders. Moonlight trotted over to her and nudged her shoulder with his snout and she sighed as she turned and looked at him.

"My friend, I am glad you are with me this day," she told him quietly and raised her stained hand to his mane. "I could not image this battle without you." He snorted and she sighed once more. "Come," she said and she mounted him, but slower than normal. She was still weak, but strong enough to fight; and fight she would.

* * *

It seemed like hours before Gandalf and Pippin once again joined her and the other guards at the gates to the second level. Horns that did not belong to either Rohan or Gondor sounded, but Carita had no way to look out onto the field to see just what was happening. She was sitting on a porch, waiting for the orcs and trolls to break through the gate when the wizard and Pippin sat down next to her.

"Is Faramir alright?" she asked Gandalf, who nodded at her.

"As well as expected," Gandalf said gravely.

"And Denethor?" she asked and Gandalf sighed.

"He is gone," he told her and Carita sighed, but jumped slightly when a loud pound shook the stone floor on which she sat. "How long has this been happening."

"Only a quarter an hour," Carita told him as she sighed once more and pushed her loose hair from her face. "The men have it braced to hold for now, but it will not last much longer."

"I didn't think it would end this way," Pippin said quietly and Carita and Gandalf looked at him.

"End?" Gandalf asked and Pippin turned his light eyes to the wizard. "No, the journey doesn't end here. Death is just another path, one that we all must take. The grey rain-curtain of this world rolls back, and all turns to silver glass; and then you see it."

"What? Gandalf? See what?" Pippin asked eagerly and Carita smiled sadly as she watched Gandalf's face. He seemed serene and lost in thought before he spoke again.

"White shores... and beyond, a far green country under a swift sunrise," Gandalf said softly before he smiled.

"Well, that isn't so bad," Pippin said and Carita's smile grew.

"No, no it isn't," Gandalf said and the hobbit and wizard shared a smile before the gate below them was almost broken. Pippin closed his eyes tightly and gripped his sword.

"Think not on your fear Pippin," Carita said gently as she reached out and put her hand on his shoulder. Pippin opened his eyes and looked at her. "Your fear will hinder your blade when the time comes. Now is the time for you to swallow that fear and share the bravery that I know rests in your heart." Pippin swallowed hard, but Carita just smiled at him. "I find your kind amazing, my friend," she told him honestly. "Never would I have imagined that a being so small could do such great things that you and your friends have done. What Fordo and Sam are doing, Merry probably rides with Rohan, and what you have done for Faramir."

Pippin saw only truth in Carita's eyes as she spoke, and he took her words to heart and would do as she said; and push his fear back. He would prove he deserved her words. Soon, the orcs broke through the second level and Carita, Gandalf, and Pippin were on their feet, blades at the ready. Battle raged on once again, however, it did not last long.

They fought for what seemed like only minutes but they knew it was much longer when a green mass literally moved through them slaying every orc and troll as it passed. Carita felt as if her breath was stole away as she leaned against the stone wall and her eyes widened. It was then that she realized what the green mass actually was, an army of souls. Souls that were locked in a mountain pass that only one could call upon and her heart swelled before she rushed past Gandalf and Pippin, who quickly followed her from the broken gate of the city.

She ran out onto the field that was littered with dead Rohirrim and orcs, and she felt her heart fall slightly until she found Aragorn in the distance. Carita smiled and started to close the distance between them, however, her eyes quickly found the gleam of blonde hair just to her right. Her hope filled heart started to race as the owner of the hair turned and deep blue eyes fell on her. She smiled brightly before she took off once more, but this time straight into the arms of Legolas, who held onto her as if his very life depended upon it.

"**We did not know if you would come in time,"** she whispered to him as they held onto each other. **"I have never seen a greater sight then seeing you on this field alive and well."** Legolas sighed as the pulled apart slightly and he looked down at her stained face, but he smiled.

"**Nor have I,"** Legolas whispered back before he kissed her forehead. Carita sighed and closed her eyes.

"**I missed you,"** she whispered before a hushed silence fell over the field and Legolas pulled away from her. Carita turned around and looked at Aragorn whose eyes were on the faces of the green mist of men.

"Release us," hissed who Carita assumed was the leader of the ghost army.

"Bad idea," said a gruff voice and Carita's heart was even lighter at seeing Gimli alive and well. "Very handy in a tight spot, these lads, despite the fact they're dead."

"You gave us your word," the leader said and Aragorn bowed his head before he looked up at the ghost once more.

"I hold your oath fulfilled. Go. Be at peace," Aragorn said and the leader smiled before the green mist of men slowly evaporated and was gone. Carita glanced at Legolas and then at Aragorn before she looked at her love once more. Legolas nodded his head and Carita moved over to him and smiled when he looked at her. However, she bowed her head to him. "Carita," he said slowly and she raised her eyes to meet his.

"**You've taken your position?"** she asked him quietly and he sighed as he adjusted his grip on the blade in his hand.

"**Not yet,"** he said simply and she tilted her head to the side in wonder, but Pippin drew her attention away from him.

"Merry?" the hobbit called and Carita scanned the field around them for the golden haired hobbit. However, a deep scream met everyone's ears and all eyes moved to Éomer as he kneeled down and scooped the seemingly lifeless form of his sister into his arms.

"Éowyn," Carita whispered and took off in a run towards the kneeling and obviously grieving man. "Éomer, let me look at her," she told him, but the man continued to cradle Éowyn's limp body in his arms. "Éomer, please, let me look at her," Carita said more firmly and placed her hands on Éowyn's throat. Her pulse was there but it was weak. "She's alive," Carita told him and she frowned as she moved her hand to her forehead, that burned with fire. The paleness to her skin and the dullness of the woman's hair gave her a chill. She knew what caused such a fever and she looked up at him. "She must be taken to the House of Healing; it is on the sixth level of the city. Are you well enough to carry her?"

Éomer held back his tears and put on a brave face before he nodded and picked up his sister and quickly carried her inside. Carita sighed and once again ran to Aragorn who now stood with Legolas, Gimli, and Gandalf.

"The black breath, Éowyn is under its fever. I cannot help her and I know the healers in the house of healing will have no knowledge of it," she said quickly. Aragorn sighed and Carita grabbed his arm. "You are her only hope."

"Just as you are Faramir's only hope," Gandalf said and Carita looked at him with a frown. "His wounds went untreated for far too long and the healers have simply decided to make him comfortable."

"I will go into the city, but I will not stake my claim," Aragorn said. "Not yet anyway," he added and Carita nodded before the man passed her and walked towards the city. Gandalf followed, but Gimli and Legolas remained on the field with Carita. She sighed and raised her hand to her forehead as she looked out at all of the fallen.

"There is much to be done," she said quietly as she lowered her hand.

"The riders are sorting through now for the injured," Legolas said as he walked over to her and put his hands on her shoulders, turning her to face him. "When did you last rest?" he asked as he moved his left hand to her face and ran his thumb along her cheek.

"When did you?" she asked him and he shook his head.

"I can find rest anywhere," he said simply. "When did you last rest?" he asked again and Carita sighed once more.

"Properly?" she asked and he nodded, his thumb once again moved across her cheek. "At least two days ago."

"Then come, and rest," Legolas said as he laced her arm with his and led her towards the city gates. Gimli huffed and shook his head before he trudged behind them, a small smile forming on his face.

* * *

Carita slowly opened her eyes and sighed quietly as the light from two burning candles on the bedside table. Carita sat up and rubbed her eyes before she looked about the room and found Legolas standing out on the balcony. She climbed from the bed and grabbed her robe before she wrapped the soft material around her. When Legolas had led her into the city, he brought her to her chamber and got her water to wash and made sure that she changed into her nightdress before he had tucked her into her bed and left.

"Legolas?" she asked quietly as she leaned against the doorway and the elf turned and looked at her with a small smile. However, there was sadness to his smile that she had not seen since Boromir's death. "What is it?" she asked before she closed the distance between them and took his hand.

"King Theoden is dead," Legolas told her quietly and she sighed as she lowered her eyes to the floor. "The winged beast of the Witch King threw him from his horse and then his dead horse fell on top of him, crushing him."

"Éowyn," Carita said as she turned her tear filled eyes to Legolas. "That was how the black breath claimed her, she was protecting her uncle." Legolas nodded and Carita wrapped her arms around him and hugged him tightly. Legolas closed his eyes as he slowly wrapped his arms around her and moved his right hand to the back of her head.

"Carita," Legolas said as he lowered his hand down her hair and settled it on her lower back. She lifted her head and looked at him. "Tomorrow at mid-day, Gandalf, Aragorn, Éomer, Gimli, and I are meeting to decide our next step. Gandalf wants you there." She lowered her hands from him and rested them at her sides with a frown on her face.

"Do you not want me there?" she asked him.

"No, that is not the case," Legolas defended. "I just think that you should remain here, whatever our decision is to be."

"Legolas, I will not let you and the others go off without me if you so choose," she said firmly.

"I know," he said and he leaned forward, pressing his forehead against hers. "I love you," he whispered and Carita smiled. She knew that their night together would not last much longer, and she did not want to argue. Carita tilted her head and captured his lips with hers. Legolas' arms tightened around her and she put her hands on his waist. He pulled his lips from hers and sighed as he looked at her.

"I love you too," she whispered as he moved a hand to her face. "Come, tell me of your journey through the mountain," she said as she pulled herself away from his arms and took his hand before she led him to the sofa that sat before the empty fireplace. Legolas laughed quietly and shook his head.

"Do you not wish to rest? It is hours before the dawn," Legolas told her as they settled onto the sofa.

"I am no longer tired, and I wish to spend as much time with you as I can," Carita said as she snuggled close to him and put her hand on his chest as she drew her legs up close to her body. Legolas smiled before he kissed her forehead and began to tell her what had happened that night and of the path they had taken.


	35. Chapter 35

Hello everyone! Sorry for the long wait, and I hope you like this chapter. It's kind of a filler chapter, but a fluffy filler chapter. PLEASE NOTE: There are mild adult situations in this chapter, nothing discriptive but still there.

Disclaimer: I own nothing associated with Lord of the Rings.

**

* * *

Chapter 35**

"Frodo has passed beyond my sight. The darkness is deepening," Gandalf said as he turned and looked at Aragorn, Éomer, Legolas, Gimli, and Carita as they all stood in the throne room of the Citadel.

"If Sauron had the Ring, we would know it," Aragorn said as he lowered his hand from his chin.

"Aragorn is right, Gandalf," Carita said as she stepped away from Legolas and stopped next to Aragorn. "He does not have it, I can feel it," she said as she placed her hand over her heart.

"It's only a matter of time. He has suffered a defeat, yes, but, behind the walls of Mordor our enemy is regrouping," Gandalf said.

"Let him stay there. Let him rot! Why should we care?" Gimli asked as he lowered his pipe from his lips and then quickly brought it back. All eyes were on him for a second before they turned to Gandalf.

"Because 10,000 orcs now stand between Frodo and Mount Doom," Gandalf said and Gimli lowered his pipe once more and frowned as he turned his eyes to the stone floor. "I've sent him to his death," Gandalf said and Carita shook his head.

"Frodo is strong, and with Sam at his side his strength is even greater because Sam will not let him fail," Carita argued, but Gandalf only looked at her sadly.

"There's still hope for Frodo. He needs time and safe passage across the plains of Gorgorath," Aragorn said and Carita looked at him right along with everyone else. "We can give him that."

"How?" Gimli asked and Aragorn settled his eyes on Gimli.

"Draw out Sauron's armies; empty his lands. We gather our full strength and march on the Black Gate," Aragorn said with such conviction Carita smiled and Gimli coughed.

"We cannot achieve victory through strength of arms," Éomer said as he took a step forward but Aragorn shook his head.

"Not for ourselves, but we can give Frodo his chance if we keep Sauron's eye fixed upon us - keep him blind to all else that moves," Aragorn added quietly and Legolas lifted his head.

"A diversion," Legolas said simply.

"Certainty of death, small chance of success. What are we waiting for?" Gimli asked and Carita's smile grew.

"Sauron will suspect a trap. He will not take the bait," Gandalf said quietly and Aragorn's posture stiffened.

"Oh, I think he will," Aragorn said and Carita nodded.

"He will," Carita added and the men turned their eyes to her. "Not only because of Aragorn, and for what he represents but for me as well. His Nazgul hunted me just as they now hunt for the ring. He will take the bait."

"Carita, I do not think it is wise for you to march with us," Gandalf said and Carita frowned. "You're traveling to Gondor was one thing and your journey with the fellowship another; however, I do not think this journey is one for you."

"You cannot be serious," Carita said with a frown before she closed the distance between herself and the wizard. "You of all people know that I will not stand by and wait to see what happens," Carita said quietly her eyes narrowed as she looked at her old friend.

"I will not be able to live with myself should something happen to you," Gandalf said softly. "It is nearly unbearable for me to think of the task I have sent Frodo on."

"You did not choose this path for Frodo and you did not choose it for me," Carita told him. "I elected to join you and I am as much a part of this as anyone here." Gandalf sighed as he looked at her and Carita's angry face melted away and she gave him a soft smile as she raised her hand to his aged but wise face. "You have no reason to doubt my ability to stand before those gates and face him. The only power of his I have ever feared are his Nazgul, and I do not fear them so long as you and my friends are with me." She lowered her hand and Gandalf sighed once again, but gave her a curt not.

"Then it is decided," Gandalf said quietly.

"In two days, be ready to march," Aragorn said to Éomer and the horse lord nodded his head and quickly walked away. There was a battle to ready what few men he had left that were able bodied enough to fight and the task for gathering Gondor's men was left to Gandalf, as Aragorn had yet to take his claim of the throne.

* * *

Hours later and before the evening meal, Carita had settled herself into her chamber tired from helping those in the house of healing and weary from answering Merry and Pippin's many questions as she sat with them next to Merry's bed and chatted with them. A soft knock on her door sounded and she walked over and opened the door. Legolas stood on the other side and she gave him a smile before he quickly came into the room, closed the door and had her pressed against it.

"Legolas, what are you doing?" she asked surprised and Legolas shook his head before he leaned into her and kissed her softly. Carita gasped against his lips as his hands gripped her waist firmly and he pressed his body against hers. She pushed him away slightly and looked at him with a puzzled expression. "Legolas?" she asked breathlessly but with a smile. "What are you doing?" she asked again.

"If I asked something of you, would you grant it?" he asked her and Carita frowned.

"That depends on what you ask," she whispered as she met his eyes evenly. His hands moved up her body and grasped her face gently in his calloused hands before he kissed her again. Carita sighed and closed her eyes as she returned his kiss and rested her hands on his waist while his remained on her face and neck. He pulled his lips away from hers and she once again met his eyes.

"Before we meet our fate, if you are willing, I wish to bind myself to you," he said quietly and Carita felt her stomach knot.

"You wish to what?" she asked uncertain if she had heard his words correctly and Legolas' grip loosened on her, but his hands did not leave her.

"I wish to bind myself to you," he said again and Carita did not know what to say. Her heart was more than willing but her mind was a million places. He started to pull away from her, a pain filled but understanding look in his eyes. "I understand," he said quietly. "It is not the time nor the place, but my heart," he paused as he placed his right hand over his chest. "My heart has won a battle with my mind and never in my lifetime have I felt this way about anyone. It's all very confusing, and I know not what-," Carita cut him off by grabbing his neck and pulling his lips down onto hers. Legolas stiffened slightly, but soon his hands where on her waist and kissing her just as hungrily as she was kissing him.

"It is not that I do not wish it," Carita said heatedly against his lips when she had pulled away from him but kept him close. "It is that my mind is many places and it has been many millennia since the last time I felt this way." Legolas sighed and kissed her once more and has his hands moved to her back and wrapped her into his arms, she lost her resolve and melted against him.

"Tell me to stop," Legolas whispered when he stopped their kiss, but continued to hold her firmly in his arms. It was as if his body had taken on its own will and he could do nothing to control what he did until he had all of her. "Tell me to stop and I will," he said again but Carita shook her head.

"I do not want you to," she said before she kissed him again. Legolas sighed and swept her into his arms before he set her on her feet once more next to the large bed. He never broke their kiss as his hands swiftly removed her sword and belt from her thin frame, and Carita's hands were making quick work of his own weapon's bindings. They broke apart long enough to put their weapons aside and soon they were once again wrapped in each other's arms. However, there moment was cut short by a quick knock at the door. Legolas sighed as he pulled his lips away from her, but Carita smiled and patted his chest. "Wait here," she whispered and quickly walked over to the door. She opened it and smiled at a young maid.

"I beg your pardon, my lady, but Mithrandir requested that I retrieve you for the evening meal," she said quietly.

"I ask that you kindly tell Mithrandir that I will be retiring now," Carita said. "I am not hungry and I wish to rest before our journey ahead." The black haired young woman nodded her head and quickly curtsied before she turned and walked off while Carita closed the door and slid the bolt lock into place before she turned around and closed the distance once more between her and Legolas.

"Very clever," he said softly as he rested her hands on her hips and she slid her hands up his chest. Carita smiled at him before he kissed her. Carita felt a slight tremble to his gentle touches as he started to pull her tunic from her body. She broke their kiss and helped him remove the light fabric from her body and as the cool late afternoon air rushed over her she could feel Legolas' eyes upon her. She had no shame in her form, and she smiled at the look upon his face as his eyes slowly made their way back to hers.

"Your turn," she whispered before she helped him remove his thicker outer tunic followed by his smooth, thin, under tunic. She pressed her body against his as she kissed him and Legolas groaned at the fell of their half nude bodies pressed together and with another push Carita straddled Legolas as he laid on top of the bed.

Soon, their remaining clothing was discarded and they were lying under the thick coverings of Carita's bed sharing touches and kisses. "Legolas, please," she begged as she tore her lips from his and the strong ellon hovered above her. Slowly their bodies became one and Carita had never felt anything more perfect. As he kissed her, touched her, and moved within her, she knew she had found the one she was destined for because their bond was so strong she could feel it form the second they moved together.

* * *

Carita reached out for Legolas as she slowly woke from her brief sleep only to grasp empty coverings. She frowned and sat up, pulling the coverings over her chest and looking about the room. However, she did not have far to look when she found him sitting upon the sofa dressed only in his leggings and looking at her intently.

"What is wrong?" she asked with a frown, but Legolas shook his head and stood. He had unbound his hair and the blonde waves fell around his face perfectly as he walked towards the bed and sat down upon the bed and moved close to her.

"Nothing," he whispered as he raised his hand and ran his fingers through her long dark hair. "Nothing is wrong, nothing could ever be wrong again," he said before he leaned in and kissed her. Carita smiled against his lips and returned his kiss. When he pulled away, he rested his forehead against hers.

"Outside these walls many things are wrong," she said, "but inside these walls nothing is wrong." Legolas smiled and pulled back slightly before he nodded his head and smiled. "I love you, Legolas," she said quietly and Legolas' smile grew before he kissed her once more.

"I love you too," he said before he kissed her harder and the two were once again lost in each other, both not caring of the work that went on around them outside in the city, both not caring that in little over a day their lives would change forever, and both did not care for that moment in time would be a memory they would have for always.


	36. Chapter 36

First and formost, I am terribly sorry for making you all wait almost two weeks for an update. I hate to keep you guys waiting, but my life lately has been really, really trying. Between work and some serious family issues I haven't had much inspiration. However, I finished up this chapter tonight to post. It isn't as long as my normal chapters, but I wanted to update. It's probably a little movish towards the end, but I didn't get to put all I wanted to in this chapter. I hope you like it and please let me know what you think!

Disclaimer: I own nothing associated with Lord of the Rings.

**

* * *

Chapter 36**

With her hand on the hilt of her sword Carita briskly made her way through the corridors of the House of Healing; and the person she was looking for she found sitting on the windowsill looking out at the dawn that was breaking. "I know you wish to join the battle," Carita said and Éowyn turned her blue eyes to Carita and she gave the Maia a small smile. "But I believe you have proved your honor Shieldmaiden." Carita bowed her head to Éowyn and the blonde sighed quietly. Carita raised her head and smiled as Éowyn took her hand with her good one and pulled her to the empty side of the windowsill.

"Do not patronize me, my friend," Éowyn said and Carita tilted her head.

"So, you have thrown your formalities away?" Carita asked and Éowyn blushed and looked down at her bandaged hand. "All I can say is that it is about time." Éowyn looked up and Carita laughed softly. "On many occasions I had the desire to speak openly with you, but you were always so cold and formal. I am glad to see that the change of city has done you well."

"My uncle . . . he often told me that I needed to free myself and be happy," she said and Carita gave her a sad smile.

"Your uncle was very wise," Carita told her and Éowyn nodded. "He was a noble man, and a great king, but I know your brother will serve your people well."

"How do you know that? He rides of with you to the Black Gates of Mordor," Éowyn said quietly and a slight quiver to her voice.

"I know, Éowyn, just as I know that the rest of your days shall be happy ones," Carita said as she stood and Éowyn furrowed her brow as she looked at Carita. The Maia turned her light eyes to Faramir, who laid in his own bed in the House of Healing asleep in the very early morning hours. Carita once again looked at Éowyn and smiled. "I promise that they will be." Éowyn's frown remained on her face but Carita only continued to smile at her. "Rest well, my friend, and take heart."

Before Éowyn could say anything in response, Carita turned and walked away from the wheat haired woman and out of the house. Her horse was awaiting her as were her companions for they were gathering their strength to ready for their march to the Black Gates where Carita would face her past head on and with no fear for herself, but only for her friends and the small hobbit that carried the fate of the world around his neck.

* * *

Those that rode upon horses were busy fastening their saddles and discussing what their strategy would be when Legolas' eyes scanned the faces on the lower level looking for Carita. However, he did not have to look far when he spotted her weaving her way through the riders. **"There is less fear and more anxiousness than anything,"** Carita said as she closed the distance between them and gave him a small smile. He nodded his head as he ran his hand down Arod's neck before he quickly took her hand into his.

"**Moonlight is just ahead," **he said as he motioned towards where Gandalf and Aragorn stood with Éomer. **"I am waiting for Gimli before I join them."** Carita nodded and turned her eyes to his when he asked the question she knew he was going to ask yet again. **"Must you make this journey?"** he asked her one final time and she gave him a small smile. She could feel his emotions, the only evidence of their bond, and breaking free of his block was his worry for her.

"**I must,"** she replied simply and he nodded his head but Carita raised her free hand to the side of his face. **"There is nothing to worry about,"** she reassured him.

"**What is to happen when the gates open?"** Legolas asked. **"When the eye is upon us, what is to happen then when he sees you?"**

"**Nothing,"** Carita said as she lowered her hand. **"Nothing is to happen as I stand with my friends and my love and we are to stand to give Frodo and Sam the time they need to complete the task they are meant to. Those things alone will give me more strength to fight than anything in the world, just as I know they will you."** Legolas raised her hand to his lips and kissed her knuckles discreetly. **"Now, come, mount your steed and place Gimli onto his back. Think nothing more of your worry for me, but think of our journey to come for that is all that matters now."** She slipped her hand from Legolas' and turned to leave, however, she stopped when she felt his surprise and slight hurt as he lowered his block for a second before it was up once more. Carita turned around and moved back to him quickly and wrapped her arms around his neck kissing him firmly. Legolas stiffened, but returned her kiss for only a fraction of a second before she pulled away from him and ran her hands down his chest and stepped away. **"I love you,"** she whispered and before he could say anything in response Carita was gone and heading in the direction of Gandalf and Aragorn. Legolas sighed and once again put his hand on Arod's neck.

"_And I you Carita,"_ he thought quietly to himself. _"More than life itself."_ A throat clearing brought Legolas' thoughts back to the task at hand and he turned around to see Gimli looking at him with a small smile on his heavily bearded face. "What?" Legolas asked after he cleared his own throat.

"Nothing lad," Gimli said before he had Legolas help him onto Arod.

* * *

Carita moved quickly through the crowd of soldiers on the lower level of the city, her cheeks still flushed from her moment with Legolas. She had not meant to kiss him in front of everyone, but when she made to leave him she found that she could not do so without one final kiss that morning. As she told Éowyn, Carita's sight had came into play earlier that morning. She had seen a happy Éowyn with a happy Faramir and a daughter. She had seen Éomer as an older man still proud and tall upon his thrown in Edoras; and she hoped that that was the future that was to be. However, she had not seen what Legolas' fate was, nor that of Aragorn and the hobbits. But, she knew that if Éowyn and Éomer were happy and well that meant positive things for the rest of the world, at least she hoped.

* * *

Their journey had brought them before the gates and Carita felt her body tremble in slight anticipation, but her face remained as cold as stone. Pippin rode with Gandalf while Merry, who had argued with Aragorn that he be allowed to join the party, rode with Éomer. Gimli sat behind Legolas and Carita and Moonlight stood between Aragorn and Legolas.

"Where are they?" came Pippin's voice before Aragorn, and a guard bearing the Gondorian banner, charged forward. Gandalf, Legolas, Éomer, and Carita urged their horses to do the same. Soon, they came to a stop before the gates and Carita scanned the top of the gates and saw a few orcs running quickly along the top.

"Let the Lord of the Black Land come forth! Let justice be done upon him!" Aragorn shouted and Carita turned her eyes to him and opened her mouth to speak when the gates slowly started to open. All eyes were upon the gates as they opened and Carita's eyes narrowed even more as a familiar helm and rider on top of a black horse rode out; he was the Mouth of Sauron and had been since Isildur cut the ring from Sauron's hand. She had seen him many times in her nightmares, and his words for her had never been kind. Those dreams of the darkness only lasted a few months as her bond with Sauron slowly disappeared.

"My master, Sauron the Great, bids thee welcome," the Mouth of Sauron said before he smiled making all but Carita wince, and the gates closed behind him. "Is there any in this rout with authority to treat with me?"

"We do not come to treat with Sauron, faithless and accursed," Gandalf said and the Mouth of Sauron turned his attention to him. "Tell your master this: The armies of Mordor must disband. He is to depart these lands, never to return."

"Ahah. Old Greybeard," the Mouth of Sauron said.

"Sauron has no power over the men that stand before you, filth," Carita spat and she felt Legolas' emotions tense but she did not flinch under the gaze of enemy's voice.

"The Maia wench," the Mouth of Sauron said before he chuckled. "Long has my master dwelt upon his pleasant thoughts of you and the things you did _for_ him." Legolas' eyes narrowed and the grip on Arod's reins tightened as his anger threatened to boil over. The others glanced at her, but said nothing.

"Tell him he should not dwell upon the past and its atrocities, and tell him that he has no power over me for I am my own," she said and the Mouth of Sauron hissed at her before he turned his attention to Gandalf.

"I have a token I was bidden to show thee," the Mouth of Sauron said and pulled the Mithril shirt Frodo worn from his cloak. Carita felt her heart plummet as she looked at the glittering metal.

"Frodo," Pippin said quietly and the Mouth of Sauron threw the shirt at Gandalf. "Frodo!" Pippin said again and the Mouth of Sauron laughed.

"Silence," Gandalf ordered.

"No!" Merry exclaimed and Gandalf looked at him.

"Silence!" Gandalf demanded more firmly.

"The halfling was dear to thee, I see," the Mouth of Sauron said and Gandalf handed the shirt to Pippin. "Know that he suffered greatly at the hands of his host. Who would've thought one so small could endure so much pain? And he did, Gandalf. He did. Ahah." Aragorn hearing enough of the foul creature's words urged his horse forward. "And who is this? Isildur's heir? It takes more to make a king than a broken Elvish blade-," Aragorn raised his blade and with one swift movement lopped off the Mouth of Sauron's head and Carita let out a heavy breath.

"I guess that concludes negotiations," Gimli said quietly and Aragorn turned Brego to look at them once more.

"I do not believe it," Aragorn said firmly. "I will not." He spoke with such venom Carita felt even prouder to be standing at his side. The gates started to open once more and troops of orcs began to march towards them. "Fall back! Fall back!" Aragorn ordered to the others and they turned their horses and rejoined the lines. The final battle was about to begin.


	37. Chapter 37

Thank you all very much for your reviews! They gave me the inspiration I needed, and I hope you like this chapter. Please read the author's note at the end of the chapter! Thanks again.

Disclaimer: I own nothing associated with Lord of the Rings.

**

* * *

Chapter 37 **

Aragorn rode his horse before the men of Rohan and of Gondor as they all coward back in fear. "Hold your ground!" Aragorn shouted as he road Brego in front of the men. Carita brought Moonlight to a stop and turned her light eyes to him. "Hold your ground! Sons of Gondor, of Rohan! My brothers! I see in your eyes the same fear that would take the heart of me!" Aragorn called as he road back and forth between the men and all eyes were glued to the man.

"A day may come when the courage of men fails, when we forsake our friends and break all bonds of fellowship," Aragorn continued, "but it is not this day. An hour of wolves and shattered shields, when the age of men comes crashing down. But it is not this day! This day we fight!" Carita felt her own heart swell at Aragorn's words, and the men seemed to take his words just as she was. "By all that you hold dear on this good Earth. I bid you stand, Men of the West!" Aragorn exclaimed with a raise of his sword. Brego reared slightly as Aragorn turned him to face the enemy and Carita could not help the smile that came to her face. Aragorn was truly a man among men, and she knew that she would do all she could to see him sit upon his rightful throne. Carita dismounted Moonlight and put her hand on his snout as she moved in front of him and looked into his eyes.

"**Stay out of harms way, my friend, and mind the other steeds with Shadowfax,"** she ordered quietly. Moonlight snorted and stomped his front hoof, but Carita only smiled. **"Go on, Moonlight,"** she whispered. **"I will not stand alone."** She lowered her hand and Moonlight stared at her for a long moment before he turned and trotted over to the others rounding up the horses and guiding them away from the battle. Carita turned around and fell into line next to Legolas. They were being surrounded by the orc army, and it was only a matter of time before their fate was dealt.

"Never thought I'd die fighting side-by-side with an elf," Gimli said and both Carita and Legolas looked at him.

"What about side-by-side with a friend?" Legolas asked and Carita's eyes flickered to him before they rested on Gimli once more.

"Aye, I could do that," Gimli said quietly and Carita turned her eyes to the enemy that surrounded them.

"Both of you better have your minds set on fighting and not dying," Carita said sternly drawing her blade like the men around her. Legolas and Gimli looked at her and she looked at them. "I shall never forgive either of you if you fall."

"**Nor I you,"** Legolas said quietly to her and she met his eyes. Carita felt an overwhelming surge of emotion from him and she gave him a small smile at the love she felt.

"**You will not have to worry,"** she reassured him, but a hissing slowly filled her mind and her eyes were torn from him. Carita frowned as her eyes found the burning eye of Sauron.

"_Aragorn,"_ the voice hissed and Carita glanced at the man before she looked at the eye once more and his focus was on her before she heard a deep rumbling laugh.

"_Laugh all you will," _she thought as she gripped her sword so tight that her knuckles turned white. His focus moved to Aragorn again.

"_Elessar,"_ he hissed and Carita looked at Aragorn and the man turned slowly and met Gandalf's gaze before he looked at her with tear filled eyes.

"For Frodo," he whispered and turned to the enemy and charged. Pippin and Merry followed with Legolas, Carita, Gimli, Gandalf and the men behind them doing exactly the same.

They broke the line of orcs and the battle began. Carita let out a growl with every orc she slayed within the first few moments of battle. As she fought she suddenly felt like something was off and when a screech filled the air she froze. Her light eyes turned up to the sky and her heart fell. However, that feeling was short lived when the large eagles came to battle with them and sunk their strong talons into the winged beasts the Nazgul rode upon.

"Eagles! The eagles are coming!" Pippin's small voice carried from somewhere near her right. Carita smiled and returned her attention to the battle, failing to see that remaining Nazgul turned and flew toward the mountain. Carita parried a blow from an assaulting orc and sent him to the ground, a deadly slice through his mid-section. Carita glanced about her and saw Aragorn battling a troll that was far too much for him.

"Aragorn!" she heard Legolas shout and saw the elf fighting to get to the man, but failing because the enemy kept crossing his path to the man. Carita looked back at Aragorn only see the troll send him to the ground. Carita's eyes widened and she Legolas call out again. Gathering her energy, the Maia surged forward using her speed and slashed at the troll's leg as he raised it to crush Aragorn. The troll let out a cry and swung his heavy club at her sooner than she expected and she was sent flying through the air.

She expected pain when she landed, but not the severity of the pain that ripped through her back and then her stomach as the earth below her shook with a deep rumble. Her vision darkened slightly and she looked down to see a blade covered in blood in her stomach. She had fallen onto a tilted sword and was pierced by half the blade. She felt her head lull back against the dead guard's body, and the man whose sword had pierced her.

As darkness consumed her vision and as a roaring filled her ears, she could hear cheers of the men around her and then a flash of blonde was before her. The last thing she remembered was Legolas' fear filled blue eyes and his voice calling her name in utter desperation.

* * *

They had set up camp to tend to the wounded before they traveled back to Minas Tirith. Gandalf, however, had taken two eagles and went in search of Frodo and Sam. Legolas sat in the tent that was set up for Carita and looked at the ashen face of his love. Aragorn had done his best to tend to her wound, but he had told him with tears in his own eyes that he did not know if Carita would live. Silently, he took her hand into his. Her skin was dull and he sighed as he raised his free hand to her face. 

"You promised, Carita," he whispered as he ran his fingers down her cheek and then turned his hand to run his knuckles down her face. "You cannot go, not now."

"Legolas?" Aragorn asked as he entered the tent and Legolas looked up at him, but did not move away from Carita. "We will be moving out tomorrow at the dawn. I've made arrangements for Carita to be carted." Legolas only nodded and looked back at Carita with a frown. "She's strong, Legolas, and she has survived this far."

"But will she survive the journey to Minas Tirith?" Legolas asked as he gripped her hand tighter, but she did not respond.

"That I have no answer for," Aragorn said as he walked over and raised her tunic slightly to check the bandage on her stomach. A small spot of blood covered the center of the wound and Aragorn sighed as he lowered the soft cloth Legolas had placed on her after they removed her blood stained tunic and looked at Legolas. "Her wound still bleeds."

"Then is it hopeless?" Legolas asked his voice quiet.

"It is never hopeless, Legolas," Aragorn said trying to convince himself and Legolas looked at him. "Carita never gave, and I do not intend to. I know you love her, Legolas, and perhaps your strength is what she needs."

Legolas sighed heavily as he turned his eyes to Carita once more, and shook his head as tears threatened him once more. Never had he felt such a great loss, and it was now odd that he could not feel her. In the short time of their bond he had became accustomed to sensing her open emotions, but he missed them now that she was blocked from him; and he did not like the sense that the last feeling he had of her was of pure pain before darkness.

"I do not know if my strength is enough for I feel I have barely any to give," Legolas whispered as he wrapped both of his hands around her much smaller one.

"Then I will sit with you," Aragorn said and once again Legolas looked at him with a forced smile before he focused on Carita once more. Aragorn took the vacant seat and the man and elf continued their vigil over the fallen Maia.

* * *

Carita woke with a start and quietly cursed her surroundings. The crisp white linen, the fresh flowers on the bedside table, the cream colored walls, and the soft cool breeze were all she needed to know where she laid. Quickly climbing from the bed Carita moved from the room and walked down the corridor her white nightdress and her loose long hair flying behind her. As she reached her destination, she opened the large white double doors without even knocking and her eyes fell upon the Lady of the Stars. 

"It has been so long, my child," Lady Varda said with a gentle smile. It had been many, many years since Carita had seen her lady, but Lady Varda looked just as she had all those years ago; her hair was still long and the purest white, her grey eyes still sparkled, and her pale skin glowed with her own light, brighter than any other.

"Why am I here?" Carita demanded and Lady Varda did not look surprised by her question.

"Do you not remember?" Lady Varda asked. Carita searched her memory; she remembered fighting against the orc armies of Mordor at the Black Gates to give Frodo and Sam time, she remembered the Nazgul flying overhead, and Legolas' concerned face as he looked at someone else. However, after that it was blank.

"I remember fighting against Sauron with Legolas and the others, why did you take me in the middle of a battle?" Carita demanded.

"Child, your body on Middle Earth is dying," Lady Varda said gently and Carita frowned. "Your life is nearly gone from it; that is why you are here again."

"What?" Carita asked with barely audible voice for she could not believe the words Lady Varda had just spoken.

"You rushed to protect Aragorn son of Arathron from a troll, and in doing so you were thrown and landed on a fallen soldier's blade," Lady Varda said. "Aragorn himself has been doing his very best to tend to you, but he is failing."

"No," Carita whispered as she looked away from the lady and down upon the marbled floor. Tears filled her eyes and she looked at Lady Varda once more. "You cannot let this happen," Carita said and Lady Varda looked at her sadly.

"You have lived a long life on Middle Earth, Carita, perhaps it is time you join me once again in my hall," Lady Varda said and Carita shook her head as a tear fell from her cheek.

"You have not watched me upon the earth for many years," Carita said quickly as she closed the distance between them and touched Lady Varda's forearm. "I traveled with the Fellowship to destroy the One Ring, to rid the earth of Sauron forever, and in our quest I fell in love. I fell in love with an elf that will perish if I am to die." Lady Varda looked at Carita with pity and under standing in her eyes. "He is my match and I am his. Please, my lady, I ask to return to my body not for me but for him." Lady Varda covered Carita's hand with her own.

"It is not my place to decide your fate," Lady Varda said. "That decision lies within the hands of Mandos." Carita pulled away from her and stood straighter as she quickly pushed away her emotions. Mandos did no care for weeping females, and she needed to ensure her emotions were held in check.

"Then it is with Mandos that I must speak," Carita said and with a quick curtsey Carita was gone from the room. Lady Varda sighed and ran a long slender fingered hand down her face before she looked out the window.

"Let us hope, child, that your words are enough to sway him," Lady Varda whispered before she took her seat once more, however, she no longer had the desire to read.

**

* * *

**

**A/N:** Okay, I know I use the injury, dying and coming back thing a lot, but technically she isn't dead. Anyway, I hope you like this chapter and as I asked before and as I ask every time, let me know what you think!

**Please read regarding Fix:** Thank you to Anonymous for pointing out my mistake. I took notes on the different Valar and for some reason I drew a line connecting Mandos and Varda. Thank you for pointing out my mix up, and I've fixed it as you can see.


	38. Chapter 38

Hello everyone! Thank you all very, very much for your reviews and I am once again sorry for making you wait so long for an update. I hope you all like this chapter. Please let me know what you think!

Disclaimer: I own nothing associated with Lord of the Rings.

**

* * *

Chapter 38 **

Moving from Lady Varda's chamber, Carita quickly walked down the stone path. Mandos would be difficult to persuade that she knew, but she would do all she could to ensure that she was sent back to her body. Her heart still pumped and part of her soul remained within it, however, the part that held the bond with Legolas was with her. She could feel his pain, his desperation for her return to him, and as she knocked on Mandos' door she mustered her strength.

"Enter!" boomed the deep voice of Mandos and Carita quickly entered the vast chamber to see him sitting behind his desk, his dark eyes scanning a roll of parchment.

"Mandos," she began and he turned his dark eyes to her with a start.

"Carita, I did not think you would wake until all your soul had been brought here," he said as he stood and walked around his desk, a small smile on his face. "It is good to see you again child," he said as he held out his arms to her. Carita frowned as she walked towards him.

"As happy as I am to see you again, I do not wish to be here," Carita said and Mandos lowered his arms.

"You do not wish to be here?" Mandos asked, making her sound mad for saying such words. "You do not wish to be within my halls?" Carita swallowed hard hoping that he would not grow angry with her.

"Your halls are beautiful, my friend," she said quickly. "But I do not belong here."

"You were created in the home of Varda; your true home is here, Carita."

"I do not wish it!" Carita shouted and her eyes widened at her own raised voice, but she pressed on. "I fought against Sauron once more and was severely wounded. You have taken me from my body before I am even given the chance to heal. You have taken me from my life, from my friends, from my love! Because of this, Legolas will die and it will be all my fault."

"Your body is too broken for even your self-healing powers to mend, Carita," Mandos told her softly. "And when his light does fade he will be within these walls with you."

"No," she whispered as she shook her head, and unable to hold her tears back any longer. "I do not want to live eternity here," she said as a tear rolled down her cheek. "I beg of you Mandos," Carita said as she moved before him and kneeled at his feet gathering his dark robes into her hands and looking up at his surprised face. "I beg of you to release me back to my body, help me heal, and give me life once more."

Mandos looked down at her and frowned deeply. Never had any begged to be returned to their body, and he knew not how to answer her.

"If you are to return, you will be in great pain," he told her softly and she looked up at him with hope filled blue-gray eyes. "Let me think on your request, Carita, and I shall give you my decision before the setting of the day's light." Carita lowered her hands from his robes and clasped them in her lap.

"My request is not made for my gain alone," Carita whispered and Mandos gave her a small smile. "I do not want him to fade," she continued. "He has much to do."

"Your heart is true, Carita," he told her. "Leave me to think. I shall bring you an answer soon." Carita lowered her head and stood silently before she quietly made her way from the room, her heart and life resting within the hands of another.

* * *

Legolas rode on top of Arod next to the cart that carried Carita's seemingly lifeless body. They were nearly to Minas Tirith, and she seemed to be taking the journey well, however, she had yet to stir and he still could not feel her. "Lad, are you alright?" came Gimli's gruff voice from behind him. 

"Aye," Legolas said softly. "I am well, my friend."

"You look pale. I did not think elves catch an illness," Gimli observed and Legolas sighed.

"They do not," Legolas replied and Gimli frowned, but at Legolas' tired expression he did not press the matter. Legolas knew what Gimli was talking about. He felt it, he felt himself fading and he knew the second Carita was taken from him he would follow her to the Halls of Mandos.

The gates to Minas Tirith were opened and they were met with cheers and shouts of joy for the destruction of the enemy and the shadow that covered Minas Tirith was long gone. Legolas did not stop and the rider that guided Carita's cart did not stop. They were to take Carita to her chamber in the Citadel, where Aragorn would tend to her once more and where Legolas would keep his vigil over her.

* * *

Aragorn sighed quietly as he pulled the thing coverings over Carita's body and let the white fabric rest over her chest. Candle and torch light filled the room and a fire burning in the fireplace gave him enough light to tend to her. "The wound is not healing Legolas," Aragorn told his friend gravely and turned his gray eyes to the elf whose attention was on the raven haired Maia whose skin was so ashen she looked as if she was already dead. 

"How long?" Legolas asked as tears came to his eyes. When Aragorn did not answer, Legolas looked at him. "How long until she dies?" he asked and Aragorn pushed away his own tears, but his eyes did not break from Legolas'.

"Until dawn," Aragorn whispered and Legolas closed his eyes before he reached out and took Carita's right hand into both of his. "Legolas-," Aragorn began, but Legolas cut him off.

"Leave us," Legolas said firmly. "Go," Legolas demanded when Aragorn did not move. With a stiff nod, Aragorn looked at Carita once more and said a silent prayer before he left the room and the grieving elf. "You cannot leave me, Carita," Legolas said as he looked at her and squeezed her hand tightly. "I love you," he sobbed out before he lowered his head to their hands, resting his forehead on their clasped hands and wept. The warrior prince wept violently, and never in his long life had he done so. Not even as an elfling had he cried, but never before had he felt as if the world had just come to an end.

* * *

Carita sat upon the window seat in her room and looked out at the heaven before her. There was no better word to describe her surroundings, but she wanted to be back on Middle Earth more than anything in the world and Mandos was late with his decision. The night sky was bright with the stars of her lady and just as a soft smile was about to cross her lips, a searing pain ripped through her chest. She gasped and her eyes widened as she clutched at her heart and threw her back against the wooden wall behind her. She let out a shaking breath and gasped for air once more. 

"No," she whispered. "Legolas please hold on," she whispered into the air. Just then a knock sounded on her door. "Enter!" she called when she caught her breath and looked to the door. Mandos entered and Carita stood, but remained close to the wall.

"Carita," he said slowly but frowned. "What is it?" he asked when he saw tears in her eyes. She shook her head.

"Nothing," she whispered. "Please, what is your decision?" she asked and Mandos took a deep breath.

* * *

Slowly, Legolas' tears ceased and he stood letting go of Carita's chilled hand. He moved to the balcony and looked up at the stars that now shined brightly over the city. Before the darkness was destroyed they were veiled and hidden from sight, but now he cursed them. He cursed the moon that shined right along with them for all they reminded him of was Carita; her smile, her laugh, the gentle touch of her hand upon his face, her soft kisses, and the smell of hair. 

He let out a bitter laugh, leaned against the stone railing, and shook his head as he looked to the stone floor. He set off to war, not thinking he would find what he had along the way. He found it rather ironic that it was not battle that caused his death, but the death of the only woman he had ever loved that would cause it.

Legolas closed his eyes and took slow and even breaths to still his aching heart. She was not gone from him yet; she was still his, and as he stood there it was if he could almost feel her emotions yet again. Tears once again threatened at the trickery his mind was playing on him and he shook his head yet again.

A sudden cry from behind him startled him and he jumped, his heart racing as he looked into the fire lit room. Carita's body was arched and her face contorted in pain as he felt her emotions flood him full force. He lost his breath at the force of the pain, but he pushed the pain away as he ran into the room and lowered her body to the bed.

Carita let out another scream as she opened her eyes and was met with the confused eyes of Legolas. She could feel his arms gently holding her as the pain filled her body.

"Carita?" Legolas questioned but she screamed again as her torso burned. Mandos had said she would feel his work take place for he could not heal her before she returned to her body. Legolas was confused as he felt an intense heat radiate off of her body. She jerked slightly and he could not get her to settle, she continued to arch and scream. So much so that the door to her chamber was busted open by a breathless Aragorn, with Gimli, Merry, Pippin, and to Legolas' surprise Éomer.

"What is happening?" Gimli asked but Legolas shook his head and looked back down at Carita whose eyes had rolled back in her head.

"I don't know," Legolas said, his voice shaking. Carita took in a strangled breath as Aragorn's hands joined Legolas' on her body to still her movements. However, he moved his hand to her tunic, raised it slightly and removed the bandage on her stomach only to watch the skin seal as he had all those weeks ago on the banks of the Great River.

"It cannot be," Aragorn whispered, The words no more left his lips and Carita's body went limp onto the bed. Aragorn took a step back and frowned. She should be dead because he knew the wound was unable to be healed even by her magic. Carita was beyond weak, but Legolas had taken her hand and she opened her eyes slightly to look at him. A smile came to her lips and Legolas touched her face.

"Legolas," she whispered before she slipped back into darkness.

"What just happened?" Pippin asked as he slowly walked over to the bed. The others had ventured further in, but had remained at a distance. Legolas had no answer so he looked to Aragorn but the soon to be crowned king had no words, nor did any other in the room.

"Our friend was given another chance," came a deep and gruff voice from the doorway. All eyes turned to the door and Gandalf stepped into the room. Legolas' grip tightened on Carita's hand. "She was given life again." All eyes returned to Carita, whose breath was steady and strong, and her glow was slowly returning to skin. Legolas couldn't help it, he laughed. A happy tear-filled but a laugh nonetheless; Carita had not left him and he had no plans on ever leaving her.


	39. Chapter 39

Hello everyone! Sorry for the long wait and for this chapter being a little shorter than normal, but I've had a busy week. I went and saw Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End and it was so good! Anyway, I hope you like this chapter and let me know what you think!

Disclaimer: I own nothing associated with Lord of the Rings.

**

* * *

**

Legolas had left Carita's side long enough only to bathe and change into fresh clothes. It had been nearly two days since Carita had touched his face and breathed his name. She had yet to wake, and Legolas grew nervous even though Gandalf assured him that she was simply resting. The sun was setting and Legolas was sitting on the sofa and reading a book Merry had brought to him. The young hobbit insisted that Legolas did something other that simply stare at Carita and Legolas was thankful for the slight distraction the book gave him.

Movement caught his sensitive ears and he looked up from the words on the pages and the soft sigh that escaped Carita's lips made him close the book and quickly move to the side of the bed. Her eyes fluttered and he took her hand into his once more.

"Carita?" he asked with a small smile and her eyes slowly opened. Carita felt relief wash over her and she gave Legolas a sleepy smile.

"Hello," she said hoarsely and Legolas laughed quietly before he let go of her hand and handed her a goblet of water. She slowly sat up and took a deep drink of the cool water. She sighed as she lowered the goblet and Legolas took it.

"How are you feeling?" he asked her and she smiled as she shook her head and took his hands as he sat down on the bed.

"I'm fine, Legolas," Carita told him. "Mandos allowed me to return and I could not be happier because Sauron is gone. What of Frodo and Sam? Are they well?" she asked but Legolas did not hear her question.

"Mandos?" Legolas asked with a frown. "You wished to leave?" he asked and Carita smiled as she took her right hand from his and raised it to his face.

"I did not want to be there," she said simply.

"I would have joined you," he said and Carita shook her head as she moved closer to him and wrapped her arms around him.

"I did not want that," she whispered as she buried her face in his neck. "I did not want an eternity there." She raised her head and looked at him with tears in her eyes. "I want it here, with you and with our friends for as long as possible. I want the life I've been denied for many millennia. I want nothing more than to travel to Mirkwood, see your home once more, and formalize our bond."

"I want that too Carita," he whispered before he leaned in and kissed her. Carita closed her eyes tightly and pulled him closer. When he pulled his lips from her, he sighed and rested his forehead against hers. "I thought I lost you."

"You nearly did," she replied quietly, her eyes still closed, "but I'm afraid I have much to live for in this world and I have no plans on leaving you." She opened his eyes when he lifted his forehead from hers and she met his gaze. He opened his mouth to speak when the door opened and gasps were heard. Carita and Legolas looked to the door and Carita smiled brightly at seeing her friends again. Merry and Pippin laughed before they rushed over to the bed.

"Carita! You're alright!" Pippin exclaimed happily and Carita smiled.

"I am," she said.

"We thought . . . well," Merry trailed off and Carita shook her head.

"I know," she whispered. "I know what you thought, but think on those thoughts no more for I am well. Now, Legolas has yet to answer my question, so I will ask it of you. How are Frodo and Sam?" she asked.

"Sam is good," Merry said. "Frodo has yet to wake up, and Sam and Gandalf are sitting with him." Carita nodded and started to climb from the bed.

"Where are you going?" Legolas asked as he grabbed her arm and stopped her from standing.

"I'm going to see Frodo," she said and Legolas frowned, but she smiled. "Don't worry. I am fine. Now, please let go." Legolas did as she asked and she climbed from the bed surprised to find herself in a nightdress. She looked at Legolas and he smiled.

"**I changed you after you woke and went to sleep,"** he said and Carita returned his smile before she grabbed her dressing robe and slipped on her slippers.

"Will you lead the way to Frodo's room?" she asked Merry and Pippin who nodded. Carita and Legolas followed them down the corridors and to where they would find the wounded hobbit.

* * *

Merry and Pippin pointed to a door down the hall. "It's right there Carita," Merry said, but stopped Pippin from going down the hall. "We're just going to get something to eat." Carita smiled and nodded at them as they quickly trotted of. She looked at Legolas and th elf gave her a small smile.

"I will let the others know you are awake and where they can find you if they wish it," he said and Carita smiled as she raised her hand to his face.

"Thank you," she whispered and kissed him softly before she pulled away from him and walked down the corridor. Legolas sighed and went the opposite way, his steps lighter because he had Carita back.

Carita opened the door to Frodo's room and smiled at Gandalf and Sam. "Miss. Carita," Sam said as he stood and Carita smiled at him before she moved over to him. She hugged him tightly.

"Sam," she whispered. "Sweet and caring Sam." Carita pulled back, but kneeled before him, her hands still on his shoulders. "Something tells me that if wasn't for you we would not have dear Frodo." Sam blushed slightly and looked down at the floor; that was all Carita needed to confirm her suspicion.

"I think it is time you find something to each, Samwise," Gandalf said making the hobbit look up at him. "Carita and I can manage and word will be sent the second he wakes." Sam hesitated and Carita squeezed his shoulders as she stood fully.

"Go on Sam," she said and he looked at her before he glanced at a sleeping Frodo and nodded. Slowly, Sam left and Carita turned her eyes to Gandalf. "How does he fair?" she asked quietly.

"How do you fair?" Gandalf asked her sternly and she sighed.

"I am fine," she breathed. "I was well taken care of, and I can assume that Frodo has received the same care."

"You can," Gandalf said and she nodded. "However, we know not when he will wake for certain," Gandalf said as he watched her walk over to the top of the bed. She put her hand on Frodo's forehead and closed her eyes. "Carita," Gandalf said wearily but she paid no head. Gandalf watched as a soft glow emanated from her hand.

"_Frodo," _she whispered mentally. _"Come to the light, my friend. Hear my voice come back."_ She pulled away from him and sighed quietly as she slumped back. However, she did not fall as Gandalf was at her side.

"You are still weak," Gandalf told her as he helped her to a chair at the foot of the bed. "You should not have done that." Carita sighed and pushed her hair from her face.

"I wanted to get his attention, to draw him back," she said softly as she opened her eyes and looked at Frodo. "He carried that evil for so long, I do not want the darkness to have him for much longer. I want him to enjoy the freedom." She sighed and rested her head in her hand as she closed her eyes once more. After a moment, movement on the sheets caught her attention. Gandalf stood fully and Carita turned her light eyes to Frodo to see him slowly sit up, his blue eyes blinking and looking around slightly confused when they fell on the tall wizard.

"Gandalf?" Frodo asked with a smile. Gandalf smiled in return and laughed. Frodo laughed right along with him, until his eyes fell on Carita. His laughter died down and he stared at her with a smile.

"Hello, my friend," she said quietly and stood on slightly shaky legs as she moved over to him. She sat on the bed and hugged. "I thank you for freeing me from my past, Frodo," she whispered to him and pulled back. Frodo looked at her slightly confused, but she smiled at him before she stood and moved back to the chair Gandalf had placed her in just moments before.

Carita no more sat down when Merry and Pippin came rushing in and jumped on the bed. The laughter resumed once more, and Carita even joined in as Merry and Pippin told Frodo of their adventures animatedly. Gimli soon followed and Frodo smiled at the dwarf as he clapped and laughed happily at seeing Frodo awake. At seeing Carita he smiled and bowed his head and she smiled in return. Legolas followed Gimli and smiled at Frodo before he moved to Carita's side and took her hand. Aragorn was next and Frodo gave the man a sad, but relief filled smile to see him well. Sam followed and the two hobbits shared a moment of understanding that no other could share for none knew just what their journey was for them. While the others talked with Frodo, Legolas turned his eyes to Carita.

"Are you well?" Legolas asked and she smiled at him before she looked at Frodo.

"I am," she said quietly and Frodo looked at her. "I am just fine," she whispered as she squeezed his hand tightly and he leaned down and kissed the top of her head. Frodo gave her a smile as he glanced at Legolas. Carita returned his smile and felt her cheeks flush slightly. She had never been happier, and the moment would have been complete had one more of their companions been there to share the happiness. However, something told her that he was. He was there in spirit, for they were in his city and the White City was his heart.


	40. Chapter 40

Hello all! Thank you all very much for your reviews and I hope you all like this chapter! As I always say let me know what you think!

Note: Dialogue in **bold** is spoken in Elvish.

Disclaimer: I own nothing associated with Lord of the Rings.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 40**

Three months nearly to the day after Frodo woke; the peoples of Middle Earth were uniting to celebrate the coronation of the King of Gondor. Carita stood nervously with Legolas and the elves of Mirkwood that had traveled the long distance to welcome Aragorn as King. However, as her light eyes scanned the faces of the elves around her she stopped at seeing Lord Elrond. **"Please tell me that Arwen as traveled with Lord Elrond,"** she whispered to Legolas and turned her eyes to him. Legolas smiled at her and kissed her temple.

"**He has,"** Legolas whispered and Carita laughed softly as she squeezed his arm. **"You look lovely,"** he said and she looked up at him. **"I did not get to tell you this morning."** Carita smiled and him and shook her head slightly. She wore nothing spectacular but a simple cream dress and her long hair finally free of the braid she had constantly worn since leaving Rivendell.

Soon, silence fell amongst the people that filled the courtyard in front of the Citadel and Carita and Legolas looked past the blooming white tree and at the stairs that led to throne room. There Gandalf stood with Aragorn before him. The coronation was beginning and Carita knew the ceremony would not be much for Aragorn was not one for pompous celebrations. Gimli stepped forward the Gondorian crown upon a velvet pillow. Gandalf took the crown and slowly lowered it onto Aragorn's head. Carita smiled and let her arms slip from Legolas. She clasped her hands together and felt tears come to her eyes.

"Now come the days of the king. May they be blessed," Gandalf said and Aragorn stepped up and slowly turned around to face everyone. Cheers erupted and Carita clapped happily right along with everyone else and cheered happily for her friend. As she lowered her hands to her side, Legolas took her hand and laced their fingers together. She squeezed his hand but their eyes remained on their friend.

"This day does not belong to one man, but to all. Let us together rebuild this world that we may share in the days of peace," Aragorn said and more cheers erupted from the people once more before Aragorn began to sing. "Et Earello Endorenna utulien. Sinome maruvan are Hildinyar tenn Ambar-metta (Out of the Great Sea to Middle-earth I am come. In this place will I abide, and my heirs, unto the ending of the word)," he sang before he made his way down the steps and through the people.

As he grew closer, Legolas and Carita led the party of elves to him. Aragorn smiled at both of them, while Legolas bowed his head and Carita did the same with a slight curtsey. Legolas put his free hand on Aragorn's shoulder.

"Hannon le," Aragorn said with a bow of his own head.

"It is us who should be thanking you, my friend," Carita said and Aragorn looked at her with a kind and warm smile.

"Aragorn," Legolas said quietly and Aragorn looked at him. Legolas tilted his head toward the right and Aragorn frowned before he followed Legolas' movement. Aragorn first saw Lord Elrond and then slowly from behind a banner, Arwen emerged. Aragorn's hand slowly left Legolas' shoulder and Legolas let go of Aragorn as the man slowly walked away. Arwen stepped forward and they stopped right before each other. Carita smiled at the tears she saw in her friend's eyes as Aragorn took the banner from her hands and handed it off to a guard that stood nearby. When Aragorn kissed Arwen feverishly Carita wiped at her own tears and a small laugh escaped her lips. Legolas looked at her and took her into his arms. Carita gasped but smiled at his grin. **"I love you,"** he whispered and Carita brought her fingers to his face and ran her hand gently across his face.

"**And I you,"** she whispered back and Legolas kissed her briefly. She hugged him and watched as Aragorn and Arwen made their way through the crowd. When they stopped before the hobbits, Carita pulled away from Legolas slightly. Frodo, Sam, Merry, and Pippin bowed, but Aragorn stepped forward and stopped them.

"My friends," Aragorn said and the four hobbits stood straight and looked at him. "You bow to no one," he said feverishly before he kneeled and bowed deeply to them, with Arwen following suit. Carita, Legolas, and the elves were next followed by everyone else that stood in the courtyard.

* * *

Carita laughed happily as Legolas spun her around the dance floor to the quick beat of the music played by the musicians. As the music came to a stop, Carita put her hand over her heart. "As much as I enjoy the dancing I think I could use a drink," she said and Legolas smiled and nodded as he laced her arm with his and walked over to the refreshment table. "Legolas," she said when she spotted Arwen. "Would you mind getting the drinks while I speak with Arwen?" she asked and Legolas shook his head. 

"I do not mind, Carita," he said. "I will join you in a minute." Carita smiled and kissed his cheek.

"Thank you, love," she whispered and slipped away from him. Legolas smiled and watched her walk away before he turned to go to the refreshment table.

"**Prince Legolas,"** a deep voice said and Legolas stopped and looked to his right only to see his lifelong friend, Thalion.

"Thalion," Legolas said with a smile. **"I did not know you had traveled with the others. Why did you not come to me sooner?"** Thalion smiled and shook his head.

"**I was going to, but you had been occupied,"** Thalion teased and Legolas lowered his head and looked to Carita as she animatedly talked with Arwen. **"Who is she?"** Thalion asked and Legolas looked at him.

"**Her name is Carita,"** Legolas said quietly and Thalion looked at him with wide eyes.

"**Daughter of Varda?"** he asked. **"How . . . when . . . I do not understand."**

"**She was part of the fellowship,"** Legolas said quietly as he walked towards the table with Thalion following. **"I did not intend for it to happen, it just happened,"** he said as he poured two goblets of wine.

"**Your father will be most pleased,"** Thalion said as he poured himself a goblet of wine. **"Long ago he said that the only other woman he had ever met that rivaled your mother's beauty was the Daughter of Varda. He will be pleased to know that you have taken her as your mate."** Legolas frowned as he looked at Thalion.

"**I did not take her as my mate, Thalion,"** Legolas said and Thalion looked at him as he took a drink of wine.

"**What?"** Thalion asked confused. **"I thought-,"** Thalion started but Legolas cut him off.

"**I did not take her," **Legolas told him. **"We chose each other."** Thalion frowned. **"It is difficult to explain. You don't know for you have yet to find your match, but Carita is my match of that I am certain because I never felt like I do when I am with her before."**

"**My friend,"** Thalion said with a smile and a slight shake of his head. **"I never thought I would see the day that you settle down."** Legolas laughed softly and shook his head. **"Go to her, for she is curiously looking our way."** Legolas looked at Carita and saw her looking at him with her head tilted slightly and smiling at him. Arwen was gone and he thought it best to join Carita once more.

"**I shall speak to you later, my friend,"** Legolas said as he looked at him and Thalion nodded his head.

"**Yes, and introductions must be made,"** Thalion said before he patted Legolas' shoulder and walked away. Legolas laughed quietly and walked over to Carita. He handed her the goblet of wine and she smiled at him.

"Thank you," she said quietly. "Who was that?" she asked before she took a drink of the wine.

"Thalion, a friend of mine from Mirkwood," Legolas said. "I did not know he had traveled here, and we talked for a time." Carita nodded her head.

"About what?" she asked and Legolas raised an eyebrow. "I am merely curious because you went from happy to agitated to happy again." Legolas smiled and kissed her lips briefly tasting the wine she had just drank upon them.

"You," he whispered against her lips. "We talked about you."

"What had you agitated?" she asked in a whisper and he tucked her hair behind her left ear.

"Nothing that is important now," he said and took the goblet from her setting it on the table. She looked at him with a smile and he held out his hand with a slight bow as yet another fast song started. "May I have this dance?" he asked and Carita laughed before she placed her hand in his.

"You may have every dance you wish," she said and Legolas laughed in return as he pulled her out onto the dance floor.

"Then we shall share many dances," he said and he once again spun her around the dance floor.

* * *

The party continued on, but Carita had snuck outside. Legolas was busy talking with Gimli, Aragorn, and the others, so, Carita slipped down the corridor and out into a small garden. The smell of decay was still in the air, but the flowers had bloomed bright and full in the garden. The moonlight was bright and the stars filled the night sky, a sight that Carita had grown to miss during her journey with the fellowship. 

"**Why did I think I would find you here?"** a voice asked and Carita turned around from her spot next to the railing and smiled at Elrond as he made his way over to her.

"**Good evening, my friend,"** she said quietly and Elrond bowed his head slightly.

"**How do you fair?"** Elrond asked as he stopped next to her and Carita smiled at him.

"**Very well,"** she said happily. **"And you?"**

"**Other than my daughter now happily married to a mortal man, I am well,"** Elrond said as he looked out over the city.

"**They were destined my friend,"** she said and he sighed. **"You cannot stop fate no matter how much you try."**

"**Do you speak on behalf of my daughter or on behalf of yourself?"** he asked her with a grin as he turned his grey eyes to her.

"**Both,"** she said with a smile and a light laugh. Elrond nodded.

"**It is good to see you smile again,"** he said. **"Too long have you denied yourself true happiness."**

"**I have not-," **she started but interrupted.

"**You did, and do not deny it,"** he said. **"You proved yourself during your journey, so, now you deem yourself worthy enough for love again. You held hope in this world for everyone but yourself."**

"**I had hope, Elrond,"** she said quietly. **"I always had hope that one day I could easily leave my home without fear. Now I have that freedom."**

"**You have more than that,"** he told her and she smiled a bright smile.

"**I do,"** she said. **"I do have much, much more than I could have ever dreamed of."** Carita stepped away from the railing and smiled. **"Good night, my friend."** With that Carita walked from the garden leaving the Elvin lord with a smile on his face and his eyes on the sky above.


	41. Chapter 41

Thank you all so very much for your reviews. I'm sorry it took me so long to update and that this chapter is a little shorter than normal. I've been going through some hard times right now, and this may not be my best. I hope you enjoy the chapter and let me know what you think!

Note: Dialogue in **bold** is spoken in Elvish.

Disclaimer: I own nothing associated with Lord of the Rings.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 41**

Carita glanced at the still filled hall and smiled at the men and women that danced or talked in the room. For the first time in a very, very long time Carita felt free and her smile grew when she saw Legolas talking with Aragorn and Arwen. Slowly, she walked towards them only to have a tall blonde ellon to block her path. Slightly startled she met his blue eyes evenly and gave him a small smile when she recognized him. Thalion, the ellon Legolas had been talking to, smiled at her as he bowed his head to her.

"**Good evening, my lady,"** he said and Carita bowed her head in return.

"**Good evening,"** she said. **"You are Thalion, correct?" **she asked and his smile grew.

"**Correct, shall I be flattered to know I was spoken of?"** he asked and Carita laughed and shook her head.

"**Legolas told me your name when my curiosity got the better of me and I asked him of you,"** Carita said and Thalion nodded.

"**As he told me of you,"** Thalion said. **"You are fairer than the legends speak of. Prince Legolas has chosen well,"** he said and Carita frowned.

"**Chosen?"** Carita asked and Thalion laughed good naturedly and shook his head as he held up his hands. Legolas frowned at feeling Carita's agitation and he looked away from Aragorn. His eyes quickly scanned the room and found her. She stood with Thalion and a frown was on her face as she looked at Thalion. He quickly excused himself from Aragorn and Arwen, and the happy couple smiled and nodded when they saw where he was headed. Slowly, he made his way over to them.

"**I mean no disrespect to you, my lady,"** he said quickly as he lowered his hands. **"Far from it, but many in our realm often wondered if our prince would find his match in another. All the available young elleths pine for his attention, but his focus was only on training and defending the city from the large spiders."** Thalion grinned and took a deep breath at the slightly confused expression that graced Carita's features. **"When I say chosen, I simply mean that he has done well in finding a partner to share his life with."**

"**Thank you, Thalion, I think,"** Carita said with a laugh and Thalion smiled.

"**You are not harassing my future wife, are you my old friend?"** Legolas asked as he walked past Thalion and took Carita's arm. She smiled and looked at him as she put her hand on his elbow linked with hers. Her heart raced as he turned his eyes to her and smiled. Their bond was already there, making them husband and wife, but that bond was theirs alone.

"**No," **Thalion said with a laugh. **"Merely enjoying her company."**

"**I was on my way to let you know I was retiring when Thalion found me,"** Carita said quietly.

"**You're retiring? So soon?" **Thalion asked and Carita smiled at him.

"**I'm afraid the week has been long, and it has finally caught up with me,"** she said and Thalion bowed his head once more.

"**Then I wish you the deepest of rests, my lady,"** he said and Carita bowed her head to him before she looked at Legolas and kissed his cheek. Legolas smiled at her as she slipped away from him and out of the hall. **"You are a lucky ellon,"** Thalion said as he patted Legolas' shoulder and Legolas looked at him.

"**No need to remind me,"** Legolas said with a smile and Thalion laughed. Legolas would join Carita soon, but he wanted to catch up with his friends that he had not seen for many long months.

* * *

Carita hummed quietly as she closed the door to her chamber and danced around the room. She laughed at her foolishness and shook her head as she came to a stop. After lighting several candles to fill the room with some light, Carita walked to the washbasin and sighed as she poured water into the basin. She washed her face and her neck before she dried her skin and ran her brush through her hair and quietly braided it. Carita was rather tired, only because she had spent much of her time over the last week helping prepare for the ceremony. 

Soon, she was in her nightdress and her bare feet made no noise across the cool stone floor. Once again she found herself standing out on the balcony looking up at the moon. The same moon she had cursed during her journey and the looks she would receive because of it. For the first time since Sauron had taken her prisoner she enjoyed the light of the moon and the light it gave her because just as she had discussed with Elrond, she was happy. The door opening caught her attention and she turned around, surprised to see Legolas make his way through the candle lit room.

"I thought you would spend more time with the others," Carita said as she met him halfway and he took her into his arms. He smiled at her and shook her head.

"We will be spending enough time with them during our journey to Mirkwood," Legolas said and Carita laughed quietly. She raised her hands to his shoulders and smiled at him as she looked at the crown upon his head. Now it seemed strange to think that he was a prince. Of course she had known he was the second she laid eyes upon him who he was, but he did not act as one in his position would. He was nothing like his father and for that she was thankful. "What are you thinking?" he asked snapping her from thoughts. She grinned and shook her head.

"Nothing," she said before he captured her lips with his. Carita sighed and wrapped her arms around his neck as he pulled her close. They had not bonded since before they rode to the black gate, and though Legolas understood she could still sense his longing for her; and the hunger in his kiss hid nothing.

"Carita," he whispered after he pulled his lips away from her and rested his forehead on hers. Carita smiled as she kept her eyes closed. She loved it when he said her name with such passion, it made her mind spin and a fire course through her she knew only he would be able to extinguish.

"Why did you stop?" she asked and he chuckled. He lifted his head and Carita opened her eyes and met his light gaze.

"Did you not wish me to stop?" he asked and Carita shook her head.

"I did not wish it," she whispered as she gently pulled on his neck to get him to kiss her again.

"Then I will not deny your wish," he said before he kissed her again. Carita laughed against his lips before he lifted her from the floor, breaking their kiss.

"Now why did you stop?" she asked with yet another laugh and Legolas grinned at her as he walked towards the bed.

"Because I think we would be a little more comfortable on the bed," he said before he laid her down on the bed. Soon, Carita's braid was undone, her nightdress discarded, Legolas crown on the bedside table, and his leggings and tunic joined Carita's nightdress on the floor. He hovered above her and Carita met his gaze. He raised his hand to her face and gently ran his fingers down her cheek. "I love you, Carita," he said and she smiled.

"I love you, Legolas," she breathed and Legolas sighed before he leaned down and kissed her softly. "Don't stop," she said when he pulled away from her and he shook his head.

"Never," he said. "I'll never stop loving you, Carita," he said as his free hand explored her. She knew he meant his words more than one way and she closed her eyes and let out a sigh as he touched her so intimately that she arched her back and her body pressed against his. Her drowsiness was gone and desire replaced it. She pulled his lips down to hers and he moaned against her lips and soon the two of them were lost to the night.

* * *

"Must you go so soon?" Arwen asked as she hugged Carita tightly. They had stayed two more days in Minas Tirith, but it was time for the elves of Mirkwood to return home, with Carita and their prince in tow. Dressed in a dark blue traveling dress giving to her by Arwen, Carita squeezed Arwen just as tightly as the elleth held her. 

"I wish I could stay," Carita said as she pulled back and Arwen laughed as she shook her head, her grey eyes meeting Carita.

"You lie terribly, my friend," she said and Carita smiled. "It is good to see you so carefree; I've never seen this side of you."

"I never had cause to share it, now I do," Carita said and Moonlight nudged her shoulder making Carita shift her footing so she would not fall and Arwen to laugh. Aragorn walked over to them with Legolas right beside him and he chuckled.

"It seems Moonlight is anxious to travel once more," he said and Carita smiled as she pat her horse's neck.

"He's never been one to stay in one place for too long," she said. "I used to let him roam free about the forest near my home, for the last year he has been stabled many a time."

"The others are waiting for us Carita," Legolas said and she looked at him and nodded before she looked back at Aragorn and Arwen.

"Send us word the second you decide upon the ceremony date," Arwen said as she took Carita's hand and Carita smiled a light blush coming to her cheeks.

"We will," Legolas said and Arwen looked at him. "We only hope that the two of you will be able to make the journey." Arwen nodded and let go of Carita's hand, however, Carita smiled.

"**I do not know if you will,"** Carita whispered and Arwen looked at her. Her words had been meant for the elleth alone, and she was glad to see that she had heard her. Carita could only smile. "Live well until we meet again, my friends," she said and quickly mounted Moonlight. Arwen, however, simply stared at her a slow smile coming to her face. Legolas quickly mounted Arod and bowed his head to the king and queen of Gondor.

Urging their horses on, Carita waived at her friends. The rest of the elves were waiting outside the city gate, and having said farewell to all her other friends, it was time for them to make their way to Mirkwood. Carita was excited for the journey, but she truly did not know the reception she would receive from Thranduil. Their last parting had not gone well, and she hoped he had lost that bit of memory.


	42. Chapter 42

Hello everyone. Thank you all very much for your reviews and I hope you like this chapter. I really haven't had the urge to write lately with everything that has been going on in my life, so, I'm not sure if this is some of my best work. Thanks again, and let me know what you think.

Disclaimer: I own nothing associated with Lord of the Rings.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 42**

Their party had been traveling the two weeks, and they had practically made the journey in utter silence save for the few songs Thalion had led. The night was falling and instead of continuing on for the night, Legolas had instructed everyone to fully rest for one night. Carita sighed as she walked over to the ledge of the steep hill they camped on top of. They had left the land of Rohan just that morning and were getting closer to their destination with every step of their horses. She folded her arms across her chest and looked off towards the setting sun. So much happened in a year's time it felt as if it had been a lifetime.

"What is troubling you?" came Legolas' voice and he wrapped his arm around her waist. Carita smiled and lowered her arms before she wrapped her arm around his waist.

"Nothing," she said as she looked at him. "I am only thinking of the past year, and how so much happened in such little time."

"Indeed," Legolas said quietly before he kissed her temple. "Much has happened," he whispered against her skin and she sighed and closed her eyes before she rested her head on his shoulder.

"Your father will not be pleased to see me," she whispered and Legolas frowned as he looked down at her and she raised her head to meet his gaze evening. "The last time we met, our parting was not so pleasant," she said with a small forced smile and Legolas frowned.

"What happened?" he asked and Carita sighed as she pulled away from him and settled herself on a large rock that was closer to the slope of the steep hill. Legolas' frown only deepened when he saw the nervous look that crossed her features. He walked over to her and settled down next to her. "Carita?" he asked and she looked at him.

"I had made a journey to Mirkwood with a party of elves from Imiladris and . . . well, your father and I did not get along," Carita said sheepishly.

* * *

"_Your journey was made needlessly," Thranduil said as he looked at the party of six that stood before him. "I have no need for word from Elrond of Rivendell."_

"_For one who has seen and done so much in their lifetime, you know little of what happens outside your forest," Carita said earning the silver-blue eyes of Thranduil to fall on her. She had elected to make the journey with the group but was supposed to remain silent; however, Thranduil's indifference to Elrond's request for his presence for a council in Lothlorien before Lady Galadriel and Lord Celeborn angered her. "All that is asked of you is to travel not even two days to Lothlorien for council."_

"_I have seen you before, but who are you to speak such a way to me?" Thranduil asked as he stood from his seat, but his wife, Elráwien, grasped his forearm and stood with him._

"_Now is not the time for you to lose your temper, especially to the Daughter of Varda," Elráwien said and Thranduil frowned as he looked at his wife and then looked once again to Carita. Carita had met Elráwien several times, but never formally met Thranduil and she was silently wishing she had not elected to take the journey to Mirkwood before traveling to Lothlorien._

"_My people have given enough," Thranduil said and Carita stepped forward and shook her head._

"_You must understand that Lord Elrond wishes for all the Elvin leaders to meet. He only wishes for decisions to be made as to the steps to be taken to better the lives of the free peoples of Middle Earth. The darkness is defeated, but his minions still roam. All must-," Thranduil cut her off._

"_Silence," Thranduil said. "You are the Daughter of Varda and yet you stand before me and speak with such a tone that shows you carry no respect."_

"_I mean no disrespect to you, King Thranduil," Carita told him honestly, "but why should I show respect to someone who shows none to me?" Thranduil simply stared at her. "You demand respect and honesty from any being that steps into your forest. There is no cause for you to speak to me the way you do. I am not one to demand respect simply because of the station my creation gives me, but my station deserves just as much respect as yours, my lord," she added. "All we have come to ask of you is for your attendance at the council, what would you have me tell the other Elvin lords?"_

"_My father perished because of the darkness of Sauron the Deceiver," Thranduil hissed. "Two thirds of my army fell at the hands of the darkness, and my guards continue to battle the dark creatures that reside within our woods." Carita opened her mouth to speak, but he raised his hand to silence her. "My people are already surrounded in continued darkness, and we have much to contend with on our own. I will be of no use to this council as I will have no solution."_

"_You-," Carita started but Thranduil shouted._

"_Enough!" Thranduil exclaimed. "I will have you leave my forest now," Thranduil said his eyes boring into Carita._

"_Fine," Carita said before she looked to her companions that seemed frightened by the blonde haired king. She looked back at Thranduil and narrowed her eyes. "We shall leave, but know that you have only aided in separating yourself and your people from the others of this world." With that she turned and walked from the hall of the palace of Mirkwood with her five companions quickly following._

* * *

Carita looked at Legolas to see his reaction to her story, but he bore none that she could tell and his emotions were hidden from her through their bond. "Legolas?" she asked and he looked at her. "Say something," she said and Legolas smiled at her. She felt his merriment wash over her and she frowned. 

"That is what has you so worried?" Legolas asked as he raised a hand to her face. The sun had set beyond the horizon during her story and she glowed as the light of the moon shined down on their party that had small fires going and food cooking.

"Your father hated me then for my words against his decision to not attend the council," she said and Legolas smiled and shook his head before he kissed her.

"I am certain that upon seeing you my father will remember your last meeting," Legolas said softly against her lips. "My father has changed much since my mother made the decision to leave the woods and to sail to Valinor twenty-five years ago." Carita sighed and melted into his arms as he held her close.

"Your mother had became my friend," she said quietly as she raised her head and looked at him. Legolas frowned and Carita laughed softly when she felt his slight confusion. "It sounds very strange for you to hear, but she had became my friend through letters after she had sent me a letter in Lothlorien apologizing for your father." Carita laid her head back down on his shoulder with yet another sigh. "However, we had not written to each other since she had . . . well, since she had you," she said with a frown. Suddenly, she felt very old and something felt wrong.

"Carita?" Legolas asked at feeling her discomfort and when she did not answer, he pushed her so she was sitting up and looking at him with a frown on her face. "What is it?" he asked and Carita shook her head.

"Nothing, it's just . . . I just realized," she sighed and shook her head. "It's silly."

"What is silly?" he asked.

"I just realized how young you are," she said and Legolas laughed before he moved his hands from her shoulders and gently took her face into his hands.

"Carita," he whispered softly and then he slowly leaned into her and kissed her. Carita gasped against his lips, but soon she was kissing him back, her hands grasping the sides of tunic tightly as she did so. He pulled away from her and she took in deep laboring breaths to still her racing heart as she opened her eyes. Legolas smiled at her as his thumbs ran gently across her skin. "Am I too young for you?" he teased and Carita smiled before she shook her head. Legolas grinned and made to kiss her again when a voice broke them apart.

"**As terrible as I feel to break up this lovely moment,"** Thalion said and Carita and Legolas looked to the tall ellon who smiled at them, **"but if you wish to eat while the food is warm, I suggest you join us."**

"**We'll be right there Thalion,"** Legolas said as he lowered her hands from Carita's face and Thalion gave the pair a wink before he nodded and walked over to join the others who were looking at them with smiles on their face. Carita laughed and rested her forehead against Legolas' shoulder, which in turn made him laugh. "Come, you need to eat," he said as he stood and pulled her with him. Carita nodded and laced her fingers with his before they walked over to the others and settled down for an evening of chatting and rest before their journey would continue on to Mirkwood.

* * *

The party had taken to rest, but Carita found herself waking with a feeling of elation and slight nervousness. She sighed quietly and looked at the elves around her. All were resting, sleeping with their eyes open and glazed as they laid on their own bedrolls. Legolas' bedroll that was laid out next to hers was empty. She frowned and sat up, her eyes scanning the camp only to find him sitting on the same rock they had been sitting on earlier that day. Silently, she stood and walked barefoot through the soft grass to where he sat. 

"What are you doing awake?" she asked him quietly and Legolas looked at her. A smile came to his lips as he looked at her, she always calmed him and he held out his hand to her. She took his hand into hers and settled onto the rock next to him as he had with her just hours earlier.

"I am not tired, and elected to keep watch for the night," he said as he wrapped his arm around her.

"You seem troubled," she said as she rested her head on his shoulder once more and rested her hand upon his chest. He sighed and kissed her hair.

"I am not," he said softly and she closed her eyes. She was silent for a moment and Legolas chuckled. "Have you fallen asleep?" he asked and she smiled and opened her eyes to look at him.

"No," she said with a laugh and Legolas smiled as he leaned in and kissed her. Carita laid her head on his shoulder again. "Would you mind if I stayed with you, I am no longer tired?" Legolas shook his head and took her hand that rested on his chest into his.

"I would never mind, Carita," he said and the pair sat there until the dawn only talking quietly and sharing few kisses while the others in their party rested, save for one who watched his prince with a small smile on his face glad to see that his friend had finally found happiness.


	43. Chapter 43

I apologize a million times for making you all wait so long for an update. I've just been so busy I haven't really had time to actually sit down and write anything decent. Please read the little note at the bottom. Thank you to those of you that you reviewed! Let me know what you think.

Disclaimer: I own nothing associated with Lord of the Rings.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 43**

Carita looked around at the tall thick trees of Mirkwood. The forest didn't seem as dark as it had been the night she had last been there. "What are you thinking?" Legolas asked when he noticed Carita's eyes scanning the trees. She smiled and looked at him.

"Just how the forest has seemed to have lightened since my last visit," she said quietly and once again looked around her. "With Sauron gone, the shadow is slowly lifting."

"It is," Legolas breathed before he took a deep slow breath as their horses came to a top of the hill.

"At the foot of this hill, is your home," Carita said and Legolas laughed.

"It is _our_ home, now Carita," he said and Carita smiled to herself as she kept her eyes ahead. Yes, it was to be their home for a time, but the place that was to be their permanent home was many miles away and in the direction they had just came from.

* * *

As they entered the city, their party broke apart as the other elves moved off to their homes within the city. However, Thalion remained with Legolas and Carita has he lived within the Mirkwood palace. "Nothing has changed," Carita said choosing to speak in the Elvin tongue as she had learned that Thalion did not speak common. Legolas helped her down from Moonlight although she didn't need his help. She gave him a smile and he winked at her before they looked to Thalion as he laughed. 

"You, my friend, are far too smitten," Thalion said as he looked at Legolas, who returned Thalion's smile before he looked back at Carita.

"I am," Legolas said before he laced Carita's arm with his and the trio made their way inside. Several elves greeted Legolas and Thalion as they walked towards the main hall; others looked at Carita with wide eyes before they whispered quietly between each other. Carita grew more nervous as they got closer to the hall, where Thranduil sat and as they approached the closed doors, Legolas addressed her nerves. "Do not be nervous," he whispered to her and she looked at him with a small smile. Thalion moved forward and opened the doors with Legolas and Carita following behind him.

Carita took a deep as Thalion moved to Legolas' side and she looked to the tall blonde ellon that sat upon his throne. Thranduil looked up and smiled when his eyes landed on Thalion and Legolas, however, at seeing Carita his smile slowly slipped from his face.

"I received your letter telling how you had found a mate, Legolas, but I did not expect her to be . . .," Thranduil trailed off before he cleared his throat. "I did not expect her to be so beautiful." Carita wanted to laugh, she truly did.

"Do you not mean that you did not expect her to be me?" Carita asked with a small smile and Thranduil stood from his throne and walked down the few steps. Carita let go of Legolas' arm and walked closer to the King. She bowed her head and Thranduil lifted her chin with his fingers and she turned her grey-blue eyes to him as she felt Thalion and Legolas stop behind her. "I do hope that you do not use my words from so long ago against me," she said and Thranduil shook his head as he lowered his hand from her face.

"I have changed since then, Lady Carita," he told her gently. "You are just as lovely as the day you had came into my hall with your fire." Carita laughed and shook her head.

"You flatter me, my lord," she said and Thranduil smiled at her.

"My words are not meant to flatter, for they are the truth," Thranduil said. "I should ask for your forgiveness. As protective I am of my people, I should not have spoken to you in such a way. Believe me when I say that after your party had left, my wife had showed me the error of my ways towards you," he said and Carita smiled. Thranduil took a deep breath. "Legolas," Thranduil said as he looked to his only child. Legolas stepped forward next to Carita and smiled at his father.

"Hello father," Legolas said. "How has the city held in my absence?" he asked and Thranduil sighed.

"Well enough, but since the Dark Lord's defeat, the shadow and dark creatures are slowly leaving our lands. Soon, we will leave in the beauty that once was our forest again and when that day comes that will be all the more reason to celebrate," Thranduil said. "So, when is the ceremony to be?" he asked and Carita laughed before she covered her mouth.

"As soon as possible," Legolas said making Carita choke slightly and look at Legolas with wide eyes.

"What?" she asked and he laughed.

"Have you no desire to be my wife any longer?" he asked with a teasing smile and Carita shook her head.

"I desire to be you wife, yes, but I how soon to you is 'as soon as possible'?" she asked with a smile and Legolas looked to his father with a raised eyebrow.

"A month?" Thranduil asked and Carita looked at him.

"A month?" Carita asked and Thranduil nodded before Carita looked to Legolas. "A month?" Carita asked him and Legolas laughed at the slightly bewildered expression on her face. "Oh sweet Valar," she said softly earning a loud laugh from the three ellons around her. "You leave me so little time to get things ready."

"Carita," Legolas said as he turned her in his arms and put his hands on her shoulders. "Settle your mind. You had yourself nervous about meeting father again, and now you have yourself a wreck over the ceremony. We have time, I promise you." He leaned in and kissed her softly stopping her from retorting that a month was hardly time to get a dress let alone arrange everything. He pulled his lips away, but as he had hoped, his kiss did not fully silence her.

"I will not have enough time for everything," she said and opened her mouth to continue when Thranduil broke in.

"There is only one thing you will have to worry about, Lady Carita," he said startling her. She had forgotten he was there for a moment. "And that will be your gown. We have very talented seamstresses within our city that will be more than happy to dress the Daughter of Varda."

"See, you have nothing to worry about, Lady Carita," Thalion chimed. "My brother will be more than happy to assist in arranging the musicians, if you like my lord," he said as he looked to Thranduil.

"Nothing to worry about," Legolas said as he put his hands on her face and smiled. "Come," he said and lowered his hands to hers and took them gently before he looked to his father. "Father, Carita would like to bathe and rest for the journey was long. Will it be alright for her to have the chamber across from mine?" he asked and Thranduil nodded.

"Of course, take her on a tour and I will ensure the maids bring in hot water for a bath," Thranduil said and Carita bowed her head.

"Thank you, my lord," she said and Thranduil smiled. Carita and Legolas started to walk away and were nearing the doors of the hall when Carita heard Thranduil speak to Thalion.

"It is good to see my son has some control of her," Thranduil said. "Valar knows that she is a wild spirit."

"My lord, I do not think he has control," Thalion said, "she merely relents when she has no will to argue. Had she wished it, she would have put on a strong argument." Carita smiled when she heard Thranduil's laugh as they left the hall and she looked at Legolas who was too smiling.

"Thalion is right, you know," Carita said and Legolas laughed as he nodded.

"That I know," he said quietly. Carita smiled as she leaned her head on his shoulder as they walked arm in arm. The meeting with Thranduil had gone better than expected and the pure joy she felt emanating from Legolas was enough to make her giddy herself. "I told you father would not hold any hardship towards you."

"There was no reason for me to believe you," she said as she raised her head and looked at him. "Although, I will admit it was not the reunion I was expecting. I thought for certain that he would not be happy."

"You remind him of my mother," Legolas said as they turned a corner and Legolas frowned.

"How so?" she asked quietly and Legolas smiled.

"Your spirit," he said, "and the fact that he has been heard saying the only female that came close to my mother in beauty was you. _I,_ however, know that you are much fairer," he said and Carita smiled.

"You place me over your mother, Legolas?" she asked.

"I love my mother dearly, but you are much fairer," he said before he leaned in and kissed her temple. Carita laughed and shook her head before she sighed quietly. "We're here," he said as they stopped outside a door that was open. They walked into the room just as two elleths came out of a second room within the large bedchamber.

"Prince Legolas, Lady Carita," one said with a curtsey as the second elleth curtsied as well. "Your bath is ready, my lady," the elleth said as she stood, "and your packs have been brought from the horses."

"Thank you, very much," Carita said with a smile and the blonde elleth smiled before she and the second left quietly. Carita looked around the chamber and sighed. The stone walls were draped with dark and light green tapestries, and the large bed was covered with white, dark green, light green, and black bed linens and pillows. The bed alone looked more than inviting and she found her pack sitting upon the chaise near a large carved window. "This room is lovely," she said as she slipped from Legolas and spun around the room. She laughed and looked at him as he stood next to the door. "What?" she asked at the smile on his face.

"Nothing," he said as he closed the distance between them. "Why were you so apprehensive about the binding ceremony being a month from now?" he asked.

"I was not apprehensive," she said as she moved over to him and took his hands before she pulled him further into the room and closer to the bed.

"No?" he asked his smile slowly growing at the smile on her face.

"No, I was not," she said. "I just did not expect the ceremony to be so soon because of everything that we must have in order for a ceremony to be even thought of."

"My father has been all but forcing a mate upon me these last few years," Legolas said as he pulled her close by wrapping his arms around her waist. "So, there is little doubt in my mind that by the end of the week the only thing that will be left to resolve will be, just as my father said, your dress." Carita laughed quietly and shook her head before she laid her head on his chest.

"Oh, Legolas," she said softly, closed her eyes and hugged him tightly. Legolas frowned and he hugged her just as tightly as she hugged him.

"What is it?" he asked quietly.

"Never in my long life have I ever felt so happy," she said as she lifted her head and looked at him. "Not even when I was young do I remember feeling as free as I do when I am in your arms. How is it that you do that to me?" she asked and Legolas looked at her with a frown. As she spoke, tears welled up in her eyes. She hadn't expected them, but they still came.

"I do not know, but why does it make you weep?" he asked as he raised his right hand to her face. She smiled and shook her head before she leaned her cheek into his hand.

"I do not weep because I am sad," she said and Legolas' frown turned into a smile at her laugh. He leaned in and kissed her softly before Carita laughed again and pulled away from him, but keeping a hold of his hand. "Care for a bath?" she asked as she started to pull him towards the washroom and Legolas nodded with a smile and followed her into the washroom where the two were lost to the elves around them for the rest of the afternoon.

* * *

A/N: I had planned a major conflict, wrote out an outline forever ago for it, but I couldn't get myself to get into it like I wanted to. I think it's because of everything that is going on in "the real world" right now that has my brain on overdrive and sucking out my inspiration. I know this chapter probably sucks without it. Let me know what you think. 


	44. Chapter 44

I am so very sorry for the long wait. I don't think I have ever taken this long to post a new chapter. My muse is slowly returning as life is kind of getting back to normal, but it's a slow process. I really hope you all like this chapter, and thank you very much to those of you that reviewed. As I say all the time they mean the world to me. Let me know what you think, and check out the note at the bottom!

Disclaimer: I own nothing associated with Lord of the Rings.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 44**

"Would you please just settle for a moment, and listen to me," Carita said as she stood upon a small step dressed only in a thin white shift while three elleths bustled about her. The seamstresses had been far too excited when Thranduil had commissioned them to make Carita her gown for the bonding ceremony and they had not let her get a word in on what she wanted.

"She would look lovely in a pale blue, and the ceremony could be under the moonlight," Falira, the youngest of the seamstresses, said with a dazed look in her eyes. "It would be beautiful."

"No, she would look much lovelier in lavender," Iril said, the oldest of the seamstresses, and she held a soft lavender fabric that had a faint leaf pattern in it. Carita sighed and rolled her eyes, as the elleths continued to argue.

"I think a soft peach would suit her best," Odina said.

"Ladies, please!" Carita exclaimed and they stopped and looked at her. "I know the three of you mean well," Carita said as she lifted the shift slightly and stepped down from the stool. "However, I do not wish to wear pale blue, lavender, or peach." Carita walked over to the stacks of fabric and smiled at seeing a cream colored fabric with silver flecks woven within the beyond soft fabric. "I wish for my gown to be made of this fabric," she said as she held up the roll of fabric. Iril smiled and walked over to Carita and took the roll from her.

"Then together, my lady, we shall make a gown worthy of you with this material," Iril said and Carita gave her a smile.

"I would like something simple, please," Carita said. "Nothing . . . overpowering."

"Very well, my lady," Iril said with a smile. "We have your measurements and we have the dress ready for you by the end of next week."

"No rush, Iril," Carita said as she put her hand on her shoulder. "There is still three weeks to the ceremony." She walked away and grabbed her dress.

"Let me help you," Odina said as she moved over and helped Carita dress.

"Thank you Odina," she said when Odina finished lacing the back of Carita's dark blue dress. "If you should need me, I'll be with Legolas." Iril, Falira, and Odina nodded before Carita left the room and sighed as she did so, tucking her hair behind her ears.

She knew that they all meant well, but she had hoped that they did nothing too extravagant.

* * *

"Legolas, wait!" Carita called as she chased after him in the large garden outside of the castle. The flowers had long ago withered away and the leaves crunched as she passed by. Legolas had decided that he wanted to race through the garden, and after he rounded a corner, she lost him. Carita sighed and looked around her. "Legolas! Where did you go?" she asked. She could feel his merriment and it made her smile, even though she was agitated with him. "Legolas, come on!" she said when suddenly, she was turned around and met a pair of sparkling silver-blue eyes. She gasped and Legolas smiled before he leaned down and kissed her softly. 

"Do not be angry, love," he whispered and Carita sighed before she slipped away from him and smiled.

"I am not angry," she said and Legolas made to close the distance when she took a step back. She laughed and took off into a run once again. Legolas laughed and followed after her. Carita looked over her shoulder and then forward once more only to come to a halt as she looked up at Thranduil. Legolas laughed as he caught her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Caught you," he whispered into her ear before he kissed her, just under her earlobe. A chuckle caught his attention; startled, he looked up and quickly removed his arms from Carita and smiled at his father. "Father," Legolas said surprised and Thranduil took a deep breath.

"I heard you two all the way in my study," he said and Carita swallowed hard. "I had expected a few of the younger courting elves; I must say I did not expect to find my son and the daughter of Varda being the cause of such a ruckus."

"I am sorry father," Legolas said but Thranduil smiled and shook his head.

"Don't be," Thranduil said. Carita let out a breath and Thranduil chuckled before he walked away and up a stone path that led into a side entrance of the castle. Legolas laughed and once again wrapped his arms around Carita's waist. She put her hands over his that rested on her stomach and laughed.

"I cannot believe that I let you trick me into this," she said and Legolas frowned as she turned around in his arms and looked up at him. "You have me acting like a child." Legolas' frown turned into a smile before he rested his forehead against hers.

"Do not lie and say you have not been enjoying yourself," he said and she smiled before she pulled back slightly.

"I am enjoying myself, perhaps maybe too much," Carita said.

"What do you mean?" he asked and Carita sighed quietly.

"Our ceremony is in two weeks, and I have yet to finalize anything," Carita said. "Our friends are not going to be there, and Iril has yet to allow me to see my dress. She said that it is nearly finished and at the dawn I am to go for a final fitting to ensure it fits well."

"Carita," Legolas said as he raised his hands to her face. "This is why I have been keeping you busy, so, you will not think of these things." Carita gave him a smile before he leaned in and kissed her. "Let's go for a walk," he said as he pulled back and linked his arm with hers before he calmly started to lead her through the garden. "Two of our friends are coming," Legolas said and Carita looked at him, "and they bring news from our other friends."

"Who is coming?" she asked and Legolas chuckled.

"Gimli and one other," he said quietly and Carita laughed.

"Gimli? He is making the journey to Mirkwood?" Carita asked surprised by the fact that Gimli was making a journey to Mirkwood, the land of a king who was highly suspicious of dwarves. "And your father? What does he think of Gimli's coming?"

"I told him a trusted friend from the fellowship travels with Mithrandir," Legolas said finally revealing the identity of the second of their friends that was coming.

"Gandalf is coming as well?" Carita asked feeling even happier. "That is wonderful news. Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because, my love, that would mean your thoughts would once again turn to the ceremony, and I wanted your mind to not dwell on it." Carita laughed and rested her head on his shoulder.

"Still, you should have told me," Carita said quietly and Legolas chuckled.

"I am sorry," he said and she looked up at him.

"No you are not," she teased back and Legolas smiled before he stopped and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close.

"No?" he asked quietly as her hands snaked up his chest and wrapped around his neck. He slowly leaned into her and kissed her softly. "How about now?" he asked. "Do you believe that I am sorry for not telling you?"

"No, but maybe you can keep trying to convince me," she said as she slipped away from him, but kept a hold of his hand. Legolas smiled as she led him back to the palace, and for once since deciding upon the date of their formal ceremony, Carita was at peace. And she had the ellon that looked at her so lovingly to thank for it.

* * *

The next morning, Carita sat upon the chaise in the seamstress' room long before she was supposed to be there. She decided to skip the morning meal, and to wait for Iril and the others. She watched as the sun filtered in through the thick trees and she sighed quietly as she rested her head in her hand. 

"My lady," a surprised voice breathed and Carita looked to the door to see Iril standing there with a look of shock upon her fair face.

"Good morning, Iril," Carita said with a smile and stood from the chaise. "I hope you don't mind my early arrival, but I am afraid I could not wait to see what you, Falira, and Odina came up with." Iril smiled and nodded her head before she moved to a large wardrobe and opened the double doors. Carita laced her fingers together and held her breath as Iril pulled the dress out.

The fabric seemed to shimmer and Carita lowered her hands to her side as she took in the ribbon detail on the bodice, the long flowing sleeves, and the simplicity that she was hoping for.

"Oh my, Iril," she said as she walked over to the elleth and smiled as she gently touched the soft fabric. "It's beautiful," she said and looked at Iril who smiled.

"I am glad that you like it, my lady," she said. "Falira worried it would be too simple."

"No, no," Carita said as she laughed. "It is perfect, absolutely perfect. Thank you," Carita said as she hugged Iril. The elleth stiffened, but returned Carita's embrace with her one free arm. Carita pulled back and looked at the dress. "My I try it on?" Carita asked and Iril nodded.

"Of course, that is why you are here is it not?" Iril asked and Carita laughed again as she nodded. "Come behind the screen and I shall help you into it." Soon, Carita was dressed in the beautiful gown and was standing before the tall looking glass. "Lady Carita, you look beautiful," Iril breathed and Carita smiled at her before she looked at her reflection.

"Do you think Legolas shall like it?" she asked and Iril nodded her head.

"I do, but I feel the prince shall think you beautiful even if you showed up in a burlap sack," Iril said making Carita laugh again.

"Iril, please call me Carita," she said as she looked at the reflection of the elleth behind her. "I have never been one to care for titles, and I would like to have you as my friend. That is if you shall have me."

"I would like that very much my-," she started but Carita raised an eyebrow making her stop and smile. "I would like that very much, Carita," she said again and Carita smiled and nodded.

"Good," Carita said and she sighed. Two weeks from that very day was the official bonding ceremony, and though it was only a formality and meant nothing to Legolas and Carita, she was nervous. As she stood there in the beautiful gown the seamstresses had worked on so diligently, her nerves only doubled. "Well, let us tuck this away before I manage to ruin it," Carita said and Iril smiled and nodded before they once again moved to the dressing screen.

* * *

The ceremony was to take place the next morning, and Carita worried that Gandalf and Gimli wouldn't make it before the ceremony. She sighed as she closed the book she had been reading and stood from the sofa in the library. Deciding to go in search of Legolas, she put her book away and left the library only to be met with a surprise. 

"Gandalf!" Carita said happily as she met the white wizard in the corridor. She looked for Gimli, but frowned when she did not see him. "Welcome," she said as she embraced him, but was careful of the parcel he carried. "Where is Gimli?" she asked as she pulled away.

"He is with Legolas," Gandalf said kindly. "He wished to have a tour, and demanded ale after his inquisition."

"How long have you been here?" she asked with a frown.

"Three hours," Gandalf said and Carita laughed before she nodded. "I have something for you, a gift from Aragorn and Arwen for their apologies for not being able to make the journey." Carita smiled as he held out the parcel to her. She looked around and stepped back into the library.

"Come, I shall open it in here," she said and sat the parcel on the table before she untied the string and opened the wooden box. She gasped and raised her hands to her lips as she looked what laid in the box.

"Arwen found it tucked away in one of the store rooms of the Queen's quarters," he said and she looked at him. "She thought it only fitting that they return to their rightful owner." Carita lowered her hands and turned her eyes back to the contents of the box and smiled as she gently touched the silver and crystal circlet and necklace.

"I never thought I would see these again," she said in a whisper. "Will you give them my thanks upon your journey to Minas Tirith?" she asked and looked at Gandalf once more. He smiled and nodded his head.

"I will, Carita," he said and Carita sighed as she looked back at the pieces that had been hers many years ago. She had forgotten about them, and she knew that she would have to give them her deepest thanks next she saw them, and she knew that it would be soon.

**

* * *

A/N: **To see the dress, circlet, and necklace check out these links (copy and paste the addresses in your browser and then just delete the spaces): **Dress**: http:// www. katrinamariedesigns. com/ WG357 front1M. jpg, **Circlet**: http:// www. medievalbridalfashions. com/images /moonlight/moonray /DSC03651. JPG, **and Necklace**: http:// www. medievalbridalfashions. com/images/moonlight /moonray/ DSC03670. JPG 


	45. Chapter 45

Thank you all very much for your reviews and for your patience with me! I hope you like this chapter, and I do believe the next chapter shall bring the conclusion of this story. Let me know what you think!

**PLEASE READ: There are adult situations in this chapter in the middle section. If you do not enjoy reading those types of activities, please skip over the middle section.**

Disclaimer: I own nothing associated with Lord of the Rings.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 45**

"I cannot do this," Carita whispered as she looked at herself in the mirror and as Iril settled the circlet into her hair that was piled high onto her head with a few curls framing her face.

"What?" Iril asked surprised at Carita's words and the Maiar sighed quietly as she looked at her friend's reflection.

"Do not think that I do not love him," Carita said. "I love him more than anything in this entire world."

"Then why do you feel you cannot go through the ceremony?" Iril asked and Carita sighed once more before she turned slightly and looked at Iril.

"I am nervous," Carita told her. "I may be millennia older than you Iril, but . . . I do not feel it. I think that your people only see me as what I am, and I fear that I shall disappoint them."

"Carita, you will not disappoint anyone," Iril told her with a smile.

"What if-," Iril interrupted her.

"Carita," she said firmly, silencing any argument Carita was about to make. "No arguments whatsoever. Prince Legolas loves you and you love him that should be the only things that matters this day." Carita smiled and took a deep breath.

"It does matter, but I worry all the same."

"Don't," Iril said as she put her hand on Carita's cheek. "Today is your wedding day and the most trying part of this day is the long walk you must take to his side." Carita sighed and embraced Iril tightly.

"Thank you, my friend," Carita said as she embraced the blonde haired elleth. Iril laughed quietly and returned her embrace.

"You are more than welcome," Iril said as she pulled away from Carita. "Now come, we do not want to keep them waiting." Iril lifted the lace vale that was to cover Carita's face and pinned it in its place in her hair before she pulled the sheer lace over Carita's face. "Beautiful," Iril said with a smile before the two of them slowly walked through the deserted corridor towards the thrown room. As they reached the closed double doors the two guards smiled and bowed their heads to Carita. Iril smiled at her before she slipped away and entered the hall by one of the servants' doors.

Carita heard the music start to play and the guards moved forward and opened the doors. The elves in the hall stood and Carita took a deep breath as she walked into the hall. Over the music she heard the sighs and the gasps as well as the comments on how lovely she looked. However, her eyes moved to the front of the hall where Thranduil stood and just as she wondered where Legolas was, he stepped before his father dressed in silver and white with his hair braided back as usual and his circlet upon his head. Tears came to her eyes as she felt his surprise and his love flood her.

Her nerves vanished as she drew closer to him, her hands were clasped in front of her and she looked at nothing save for his eyes. Time seemed to slow as she finally reached him. The music stopped and he stepped forward, lifting the vale from her face revealing her tear filled eyes to his smiling ones. Legolas' breath caught as her gaze met his and he slowly smiled. She had told him that Arwen and Aragorn had sent her, her old circlet and necklace that Arwen had found stuffed away, but he did not know that they were that beautiful and he did not know that they would make her look as they did. She seemed to glow a whole new light, but in truth he did not know if was because of the jewels she wore or if it was because she was happy.

"Please be seated," Thranduil said and the elves, Gandalf and Gimli took their seats. Carita and Legolas tore their eyes away from each other and turned to the king. "Prince Legolas and Carita Daughter of Varda have pledged their souls to each other and asked to be bound before the eyes of the people of Middle Earth. Today is the day of that union, and a day that will forever be in all of our hearts." He smiled warmly at Carita and then at Legolas. "Like their meeting their union shall be unique and their ceremony no different. They have chosen to speak their own vows before us." Legolas and Carita looked at each other and Carita felt her face flush and smiled at him. "Legolas," Thranduil said quietly and Legolas smiled before he took a deep breath.

"Carita, at the parting of our first meeting, you told me it is not nice to stare," he said with a smile and Carita chuckled along with several of the elves, but she heard Gandalf and Gimli over them. "But I know that I can not help it when it comes to you. I never imagined that as I set off for war that I would find what I did in you along the way. From the moment you said you love me my life has never been the same. Every smile, every laugh, and every touch sends my heart racing. And this day I will always remember as the day I found myself in your eyes. You have shown me that even in the darkest of places that hope can always grow." Carita squeezed his hand tightly as he spoke and fought back her tears that continued to threaten to fall.

"Carita," Thranduil said quietly obviously moved by the words his son had shared for Carita. Clearing her throat to push away the lump she smiled at Legolas.

"Never in all of my life, not even in my youth, have I ever been as happy as when I am with you," Carita said, blushing as her voice shook. Legolas gave her hand a reassuring squeeze and she continued. "Today I stand before you not as the Daughter of Varda, not as a member of the fellowship, not as a warrior, but I stand before you as a woman who wholly gives you her heart, mind, body, and soul for all eternity," she finished quietly and Legolas smiled at her. He wanted to kiss her right then and there at her words, but he had to wait until his father formalized their bond.

"There is nothing that brings our peoples together more than union of a couple promising their bond," Thranduil said drawing Legolas and Carita's attention from each other to him. "Though today our ceremony is short," Thranduil said as he sent a look to Legolas, "the celebration of this union shall be long. I present to you, my people and friends, the Prince and Princess of Mirkwood." Cheers erupted and Carita looked at Legolas who smiled brightly at her before he pulled her flush against him. She gasped in surprise, but before she could move his lips came crashing down up hers and a feverish kiss making the cheers grow louder. Carita laughed quietly and pulled her lips from his.

"My heart, mind, body, and soul are yours Carita," he whispered as he moved his hands to her face. "For eternity," he said and Carita smiled at him before he kissed her once more. At that moment, Carita knew that her life would only get better from there.

* * *

Carita laughed quietly as Legolas pulled her into what was now their chamber. Legolas closed the door behind her and pressed her against the door before his lips fell onto hers. "Legolas," she whispered as she pulled her lips away from his only to have his lips settle on her neck, right above her necklace. "Legolas, the ceremony is not yet over," she whispered. "Your father will . . .," she trailed off and sighed heavily as he nibbled on her ear. 

"My father will not care," he said his voice husky in her ear before he raised his hands to her hair and pulled the pins that held her vale in her hair and tossed the lace to the floor. His hands moved to her waist once more and gripped her hips tightly as he pulled her against him once again assailing her lips with heated kisses. Carita moaned against him as his hands roamed her body, his right hand brushed her breast as he held her neck. He moved his kisses to her neck again.

"Please, do not tease me," she whimpered unable to control her sudden desire for him. She pushed him away and moved to the dresser where she removed her circlet and her necklace before she pulled the pins from her hair sending her black waves falling down her back in waves. She turned around and looked at Legolas with dark eyes as she started to unlace the sides of her dress.

"You tease me, Carita," he said deeply as he too removed his circlet from his head.

"I tease you not," she said as he dress loosened around her body and she removed the soft fabric only to stand before him in her thin lace shift Iril had made for her. She tossed her dress onto the chair and stepped from her slippers as she walked to Legolas. "I am yours," she said as she ran her hands up his tunic clad chest. He tossed his circlet onto same chair she had tossed her dress and pulled her close after grasping her hips once more. She kissed his chin. "For always," she whispered and Legolas sighed heavily before he lifted her from the ground and laid her on top of their bed. Carita arched her back and put her hands above her head while she looked up at him. He stepped from his boots and removed his tunic before he covered his body with hers.

"You may be mine," he said before he kissed her briefly, "but you still tease me." Carita grinned at him as his hands pulled at the lace shift and soon he reddened the thin material from her body. His hands were like fire across her skin. Her senses were on overload from the strong wine they had at dinner and the pure ecstasy Legolas stirred within her. His lips descended onto her chests and she let out a startled gasp.

"Legolas," she whimpered before she sat up, moving him to his knees and forcing his lips from her chest. She pulled his lips back down to hers before her hands moved down his chest and stomach. She made quick work of the lacing of his leggings and took him into her hands. It was Legolas' turn to let out a startled gasp as he tore his lips from hers and looked up at the ceiling. Carita smiled as she toyed with him and his face looked as though he had no control of his body, and that was what she wanted.

Pushing him, she forced him to the bed and straddled his legs. Legolas looked up at her with surprise clear on his fair face, but she only smiled at him as she kissed him as she removed her hands from him and pushed his leggings down. With his leggings gone, Carita moved up his body her center hovering above his stomach as she looked down at him. Legolas moved his hands to her thighs and his eyes met hers.

"I love you," he said and she smiled.

"I love you," she said and he moved his right hand up her thigh and teased her. Much like Legolas did, she tilted her head back and sighed. However, unlike Legolas she did not lose control. She pulled her hips away from his skilled hands and grasped his length. Her eyes were dark and laced with unrelenting desire and as she met Legolas' eyes they mirrored hers.

"Carita," he groaned and she slowly guided him in, both moaning and sighing at the feel. As her hips met his, her hands moved to his chest and Legolas' hands moved to her hips. They stayed still for a moment before he urged her to move. Carita slowly started to rock her hips against his and with each thrust the rate increased her body wanting more of him. She put her hands above his shoulders and leaned down to his lips. They kissed and he touched her as they moved together.

The other times they made love paled in comparison to the experience they shared that moment. It was different because now the world knew of their bond, and as they cried out their climaxes time for the pair did stop and Carita collapsed her body on top of him. Legolas was panting as he wrapped his arms around her. They remained locked together and Legolas kissed her temple that was damp with sweat. She raised her head and looked up at him with a smile on her face. Legolas gave her a grin and laughed.

"I think I will let you tease me more often," he said and she laughed before she kissed him and she couldn't have agreed more.

* * *

"Look, lass," Gimli said as they rode their horses towards Helms Deep and Carita looked up as Gimli pointed around Legolas' shoulder and at the keep. After a brief visit with Éomer, he gave them leave to tour the Glittering Caves of Helms Deep and Carita, Legolas, and Gimli stopped at a distance from the fortress. 

"It is so hard to believe that nearly two years has passed since we stood on that wall," Carita said quietly as she looked to her husband of six months. After their ceremony Gimli remained in Mirkwood for a month and then as they promised each other they wanted to set out on their journey across the now free lands of Middle Earth. Carita was not about to be left behind, so, she joined them in their travels.

They had journeyed to Edoras and visited with Éomer and Carita was not the least bit surprised to hear from Éowyn that she was set to marry Faramir in seven months. And Carita promised her that she, Legolas, and Gimli would make the journey to Ithlien for the ceremony.

"It is isn't it?" Legolas asked. "The fortress still bares the scars of the battle," he said as his eyes settled on the still broken wall. However, there were men there that were slowly rebuilding the wall.

"Come, let's explore the caves," Carita said as she urged her horse on and Legolas smiled as he watched his wife ride away. His heart swelled at the thought. She truly was his and the nights they shared were magic.

"Aren't we going to follow, lad?" Gimli asked a smile to his voice and Legolas shook himself from his thoughts and smiled a small smile at Gimli before he urged Arod forward. There was exploring to be had.


	46. Chapter 46

Thank you all for sticking with me through this journey and I hope you have enjoyed this story as much as I enjoyed writing it. And I especially thank you for your patience with me in posting the last few weeks. Thank you all for your reviews and well wishes because they always give me a smile when I am ready to just give up. I hope you enjoy this final chapter, and as I say every time let me know what you think! Oh, and please read the note at the bottom!

Disclaimer: I own nothing associated with Lord of the Rings.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 46**

Fifteen years to the day of their union, Carita was walking through the forests of Ithlien, barefoot and happy. The trees had grown beautifully thanks to the efforts of the elves of Mirkwood that had made the journey ten years earlier to the Gondor city to restore it to its former glory. Sometimes she found herself wishing that Gandalf had remained a little longer than he had, but she was thankful that she was able to say good bye to him and Frodo. At least she knew it was good bye until she too made the journey across the sea with Legolas.

"Carita!" Legolas called and she stopped and turned around. She smiled at him as he closed the distance between himself and her grasping her by the waist and pulling her close to him. "I have been looking everywhere for you," he said and Carita laughed as she put her hands on his chest and gently pushed him away.

"I never stray far," she said as she spun around, her dark red and white dress twirling around her. "Besides," she said as she came to a stop and looked at him with a grin. "You could not have been looking long for you were in the stables with Faramir and I only walked passed there not five minutes ago." Legolas laughed and once again closed the distance between them. Carita smiled as he rested his hands on her hips and she put her hands on his forearms.

"I know," he whispered before he leaned in and kissed her. The years of their union had been happy. However, as they stood their embraced tightly, with lips upon lips, Carita could no longer wait to tell Legolas the news she herself had discovered just the day before. Reluctantly, Carita pulled her lips away from Legolas' and sighed quietly as she opened her eyes. Legolas smiled at her before he kissed her nose, then her cheek. Carita sighed again but pulled back slightly taking his hands.

"I have news for you," Carita said and Legolas' smile slowly left his face and was replaced with a concerned expression. "It is nothing bad, at least I hope it is nothing bad." He frowned but Carita smiled at him. "Legolas, I'm-," she started but was interrupted with Faramir and Éowyn's ten year old son, Elboron, came rushing up to them.

"Princess Carita! Prince Legolas!" he exclaimed and Carita pulled away from Legolas and kneeled before the boy.

"What is it Elboron?" she asked and the boy took a second to gather himself and to steady his rapid breathing.

"My mother is," Elboron said before he swallowed, "she's having her baby."

"Did you get your father?" Carita asked and he nodded.

"He told me to retrieve you and Prince Legolas," Elboron said. "Hurry!" he called before he took off running towards his home, which was not far from where they stood for their large home was next to Carita's and Legolas'. Legolas gave her a small smile before he took her hand. Carita raised her skirts slightly while the pair ran up the path. It looked as though her news was going to have to wait.

* * *

Carita stood by Éowyn's side wiping her brow with a cool cloth while the blonde woman panted heavily before another labor pain ripped through her body. Éowyn let out a strangled cry as she bore down to bring her third child into the world. "You are doing well, my lady," the midwife, Narissa, said. "The baby is coming well, a few more pushes and you will hold your son or daughter." Éowyn sighed and her head fell back onto the pillows. 

"Keep thinking of Elboron and Elwyn, my friend," Carita whispered as she once again wiped at Éowyn's forehead. "Soon you will give your son and daughter a new brother or sister." Éowyn chuckled and looked at Carita's face before she took Carita's hand. Pain filled Éowyn and she gripped Carita's hand. The Maia gave the woman as much of her strength as she could and Éowyn growled and collapsed back.

"The head is through, one more push, my lady," Narissa said and Carita squeezed her hand.

"You can do this, Éowyn, you've done this twice before," Carita told her and Éowyn took a deep breath before she bore down and pushed once more. Éowyn screamed and soon the quietly room was filled with the cries of a newly born babe. Carita looked down at the baby and smiled before she looked back at Éowyn. "You have another son, my friend." Éowyn managed a weak smile and sighed before she lifted her head to look at Narissa tending to the baby. "By the sound of his cries, you have a healthy son."

"Thank you, Carita, you came so quickly," Éowyn said. Carita smiled and shook her head before she wiped the sweat from Éowyn's face.

"My lady, your son," Narissa said as she handed the now clean and blanket wrapped baby. Éowyn took her son and smiled.

"Faramir shall be happy to know he has another son," Éowyn said quietly.

"He will be happy he has a healthy child and his wife is well," Carita told her and Éowyn smiled. "Would you like me to present your son to your husband and children while Narissa takes care of you?" Éowyn nodded before she kissed the baby's forehead and handed the tiny bundle to Carita.

Carita smiled as she gently touched the baby's cheek and walked from the bedroom that became Éowyn's birthing room and into the sitting room where Faramir, his children, and Legolas were waiting. As she stepped into the room, all eyes fell upon her and she smiled at Faramir before she slowly walked over to him. Elboron, and seven year old Elwyn moved to their father.

"My lord," she said with a smile as she handed the baby over him. "You have a healthy and strong son," she finished quietly and Faramir smiled as he looked down at the baby and then at Carita before he kneeled down next to his children who smiled at their newest sibling.

"His hair is dark like papa's and Elboron's," Elwyn said with a crooked smile and Carita patted her light blonde hair. Faramir stood and looked at Carita.

"Go to your wife, I will mind the children until she is ready to see them," she said and he smiled before he nodded.

"Thank you, Carita," he said quietly before he went into the room. Carita smiled at Elboron who took Elwyn's hand and led his sister back to the carpet they had been playing on. Carita sighed and Legolas put his hand on her lower back. She looked at him and smiled softly at him before he leaned down and kissed her temple.

"Éowyn did very well," Carita said as she looked at the children. "I only hope that in seven months I will do as well as she did." Carita held her breath and waited for what Legolas was going to say.

"I'm sure that you'll do just . . .," Legolas trailed off as realization of Carita's words sunk in and he looked at her. Slowly, Carita turned her eyes to his and gave him a smile. However, he looked at her with a surprised face.

"Legolas?" she asked as she turned and met his gaze. "Say something, say anything," she said worried but before she could say anything more Legolas' lips were on hers and his hands held her face securely. Carita gasped against his lips, but wrapped her arms around his waist and kissed him back. After a moment, a chorus of 'ews' broke the pair apart and they looked at Elboron and Elwyn who were making faces at them. Carita laughed quietly before she looked at Legolas again as he lowered his hands from her face, putting one hand on her hip and the other on her lower stomach.

"A child?" he asked and she nodded as she covered his hand on her stomach with two of his. Legolas smiled before he kissed again, but much more briefly. "I cannot believe you are to give me a child." Carita laughed quietly.

"I think you had a helpful hand in that," she teased and Legolas laughed before he hugged her. Carita laughed a little louder as he lifted her from the floor and spun her around. As he sat her down he smiled and kissed her once more. "Legolas," she whispered as he continued to kiss her and he paused and looked down at her. "I do not think that Elboron and Elwyn want to see us kissing." Legolas grinned and nodded his head.

"Very well," Legolas said. **"Until later then,"** he finished in a whisper and Carita smiled before she moved away from him and joined Elwyn and Elboron on the rug. She played with them all the while she could feel Legolas' eyes on her. She paused in their game and looked up at her husband, who was grinning at her in a way that he had never looked at her before and a blush came to her cheeks before she returned her attention to the children and their game.

* * *

Carita looked at the letter in her hand and wiped at the tears that had fallen. She sniffed and tossed the parchment onto the table before she put her head in her hands. Aragorn had passed peacefully, but now she knew that Arwen would pass into the Halls of Mandos. A quiet sob escaped her lips before a soft hand was on her shoulder. 

"Nana, what is it?" came the voice of her daughter, Lindariel. Carita sniffed and looked up to find Lindariel kneeling next to her and looking at her worriedly. At first glance, one would think the pair were sisters and not mother and daughter. Lindariel at nearly two centuries old carried Carita's eyes, but Legolas' golden locks. Like her father her ears were pointed, and there was a light about her that was just as bright as Carita's.

"King Elessar," Carita said gently before she took her daughter's hands into her own. "King Elessar has passed."

"Oh, Nana," Lindariel said before she embraced her mother tightly. Carita returned the embrace and sighed thankful to have her daughter at her side. "How?" Lindariel asked as she pulled back and Carita smiled softly.

"His age took him, but not before he passed the throne to his son," Carita said. "I could barely read Arwen's script, but there is a new King of Gondor, one that will keep his father's legacy strong."

"Then does that mean upon completion of the boat, we will set sail?" Lindariel asked and Carita gave her a soft smile. For the last five years, Legolas had been working on building a boat to take his family to Valinor.

"Aye and Gimli has been given pass to sail with us," Carita said as she wiped away her tear stains and forcing a smile for her daughter.

"Gimli travels with us?" Lindariel asked surprised and Carita nodded her head. The door to the library of their home opened and Carita and Lindariel looked to it only to see Legolas enter the room, his own sadness in his eyes.

"Legolas," Carita said before she stood and moved over to him. Legolas sighed and took his wife into his arms as Lindariel stood and looked at her parents, tears in her own eyes. Sadly, she did not know the king as well as she would have liked but she knew he was a great man.

"It is alright, Carita," he told her gently as he raised his hand to the back of her head and just held her. Lindariel moved to her parents and put her hand on her mother's back. Carita pulled away from Legolas and gave her a small smile.

"When do we leave?" Carita asked quietly and Legolas sighed as he tucked her hair behind her ears.

"When you are ready?" he asked and she nodded her head and looked to her daughter.

"Take what you do not wish to leave behind, Lindariel, but not many things," Carita told her and Lindariel nodded her head and looked to her father who smiled and kissed her forehead before she walked from the room.

"Are you sure you are well?" he asked his wife and Carita nodded her head and gave him a small smile.

"Aye," Carita said. "I will be fine so long as you and Lindariel are well."

"He passed peacefully, that is what the messenger had said," Legolas said gently.

"He was always so strong, and there were times when I thought that he would never fade away. It struck me as a surprise when I read the letter," Carita said.

"He was a good man, but we have our memories," Legolas said and she nodded her head. Carita nodded her head her smile a little stronger.

"That we shall have," Carita said. "It is time we leave Middle Earth. The world belongs to men now, and we will only be in the way." Carita sniffed softly and wiped at her eyes once more. Legolas kissed her briefly before he forced a smile of his own. Carita sighed and took a deep breath. Her life had thrown more challenges her way than she could have ever had anticipated, but her life had given her so much joy that the good outweighed the bad. Now, her only hope was that eternity would hold more joy to overcome the sadness that had settled itself into her heart.

**The End**

**

* * *

A/N: **Well, how was it? Good? Bad? Let me know. Also, I have a question for my ever fateful readers and those of you that have started reading. I'm thinking of branching off of LOTR and trying something new. I have an idea for a Pirates of the Caribbean story, but a NorringtonOC story (AU set like the second and third movies didn't take place). I also have an idea for a Harry Potter story, but a SiriusOC story along the timeline of the fifth book as well as an Oliver WoodOC story that I'm working on. However, I also have little plot bunnies running around for a few more LOTR stories. Let me know what you think and what you would like to see. Thanks! 


End file.
